Hot Time 2point0
by Zombielibrarian
Summary: Revised from It'll Be a Hot Time in the Old Town Tonight. Daryl and Beth enjoy time together in Chicago - so much so that Daryl's not about to let her return home. Will she ever get him back to his Georgia roots? No zombies - ever, just the characters we love and love to hate. Daryl, Beth, Bethyl
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

This originally was _It'll Be a Hot Time in the Old Town Tonight!_ I've made some revisions, with more on the way. I did want to put this back up though as it was one of my favorites. No timetable on updates – don't want to make any promises I can't keep.

 **A Summer Night on the Pier**

Beth was unpacking the things from her carry on that needed to be hung up so that the wrinkles would go ahead and fall out on their own. She sure as hell wasn't planning on ironing anything this weekend. Maggie and Glen's entire wedding party were staying at the Doubletree in downtown Chicago for the next several nights. It was three weeks before the big wedding that would take place back home on the farm. Instead of having separate bachelor and bachelorette parties, they were opting for a combined weekend long affair of drinking and debauchery. Maggie, being the control freak she was, had planned the entire weekend herself. Beth felt a little useless as her sister's maid of honor, but honestly, she was relieved. Beth knew nothing about the city that Maggie had grown so comfortable in. As a matter of fact, Beth was scared to death – she was not a city girl at all, didn't want anything to do with the big city truth be told. Beth only wanted to survive this weekend, not get mugged or worse in the process and get back to her little apartment back in Newnan, Georgia. She had several job interviews the next week.

Maggie had planned the usual touristy type things because like Beth, most of the other people visiting them in the Windy City this weekend were just that – tourists. Michonne had spent quite a bit of her former life in Atlanta, but Rick was most definitely a country boy at heart. Tara could go with the flow with the best of them and so could Aaron, but Abe and Sasha were small town folk at heart too.

"I thought we'd just do Giordano's on the Pier since we're going out on a boat for fireworks later" Maggie said. "Now, we'll need to get there pretty early and get our number in to the host – we can go ahead and place our pizza orders too. It takes forever." Maggie noticed Beth had slipped off into her own little world. "We can go for drinks over at Harry Caray's while we're waiting."

"Mmmm, kay" was Beth's response. Beth dug through her makeup bag making sure she'd packed all her prescriptions – allergy meds, medicine for her anxiety, birth control. _Ha!_ Beth thought to herself, _what a fuckin joke. What the hell do I need with birth control?_ Beth zoned out thinking about her most recent flop of a relationship – seems like she was 0 for 2 now. Maggie could tell that she wasn't paying a bit of attention.

"Hey" Maggie snapped her fingers in front of Beth's face trying to get her attention.

Beth suddenly jumped to attention. "Yeh" Beth said.

"Where tha hell are ya?" Maggie asked her baby sister. "I said" Maggie continued now that Beth was looking at her. "I wouldn't unpack all that shit – Glen's probably gonna end up in here tonight."

"Well, that's just great Maggie" Beth blurted out. "Where the fuck am I gonna sleep?" Under her breath Beth mumbled, "Shoulda just stayed in Georgia where I belong."

"Beth, don't do that" Maggie said. "You always do that."

"Do what Maggie? What do I always do?" Beth asked with her hands on her hips.

"Play it safe. You always play it safe." Maggie said. "Ya need to put yourself out there, take a chance, live life. Damn, ya act like you're sixty years old or something."

"Excuse me Maggie" Beth was getting more and more flustered. "It just seems" then she abruptly quit talking.

"It just seems what" Maggie prompted. Beth stared at her blankly.

Tears were pooling in the corner of Beth's eyes. "It just seems, that every time I put myself out there" Beth used air quotes for the words out there "that it ends horribly. The whole Zach thing ended worse than the fucking Hindenburg disaster."

"Zach is an ass" Maggie deadpanned.

Beth resisted the urge to snort. "What about Jimmy? Jimmy wasn't an ass – Jimmy was perfectly acceptable. He was sweet, a gentleman and that still ended badly."

"Jimmy was too nice – he could've stood to be a little bit of an asshole. Jimmy coddled you - he let ya walk all over him. It eventually blew up in both of ya'lls faces" Maggie told her.

"So, Jimmy needed to be more of an asshole and Zach was too big of an asshole?" Beth questioned her older sister.

"Exactly" Maggie answered "Now, you're gettin it. Ya gotta find a man who's just the right amount of asshole."

It seemed as if time and the fact that they had to grow up at some point had spread the tight knit group of friends both far and wide. Glen and Daryl had been in Chicago for several years now, both of them up and coming architects in a city that had to completely rebuild itself thanks to Ms. O'Leary's cow back in 1871. Chicago was known to thrive and reinvent itself as needed with innovative ideas set in brick, stone, glass, and mortar.

Who would have thought that Daryl Dixon would ever turn into a city rat, but he sure enough had. He had an apartment on Ohio Street with an amazing view of Lake Michigan complete with all the bells and whistles. Ever since Glen had talked him into taking some drafting classes with him back in high school Daryl had never looked back. Daryl had proceeded to follow his buddy on to college to study architecture and since Daryl had been raised in foster care his last several years of high school, there were plenty of grants and other types of aid available. Daryl took full advantage of the help offered – determined to make something of his life. Daryl discovered that he loved the creature comforts that big city living offered. It didn't hurt any that he could afford those comforts either. If only Merle or his bastard of an old man could see him now – they wouldn't recognize him.

Maggie had met Glen at a college reunion one fall and the sparks that flew were immediate. Within the year, she'd joined him in Chicago and secured a position as a para legal with a prestigious law firm there. They were the very picture of a snazzy, metropolitan couple and it almost made Beth sick at her stomach. Beth had visited Maggie and Glen in Chicago a few times and she just couldn't get used to the constant noise of sirens and the hordes of people that seemed to be constantly milling about.

Abe and Sasha were living in Texas where he was stationed with the army, Tara was in the process of relocating to Knoxville, Tennessee while Aaron worked with the mayor of Atlanta. Rick and Michonne stayed busy raising his, hers, and their kids – they lived right outside Peachtree City. Michonne worked as a social worker while Rick was still with the sheriff's department. Ironically enough, Rick and Michonne had to do a lot of begging to arrange childcare for all of their youngins. They'd managed to persuade Lori and Shane to keep Andre, Michonne's son from her first marriage and Liza, Rick and Michonne's baby girl in addition to having Carl and Judith for the weekend. It was well known, even to the kids, that Judith's daddy was Shane, but both Carl and Judith went back and forth between households. Rick didn't even feel sorry for Shane in the least. _Serves him right_ Rick chuckled to himself when they dropped all the kids and their stuff for the weekend. Lori was pleased as punch to have all those kids running around the house and screaming – Shane looked a little stressed.

"Call Annette and Hershel if ya'll need help" Rick hollered as they backed out of the Walsh driveway. Shane didn't miss the fact that Rick squealed tires getting the hell out of there before he changed his mind about keeping that passel of kids.

The entire crew, except for Daryl, was gathered at the bar seeing who could suck down shots the fastest. Glen had mentioned that Daryl had gotten stuck in a meeting and then he would need to check in on his dog, Sam before joining them.

"It won't take him long once he gets home – his place is real close by" Glen had told everyone.

Rick glanced over at Beth. He'd noticed that the smile she gave him upon arriving didn't reach all the way to her eyes – it hadn't for a long time now.

"What's wrong Baby Greene?" he elbowed her and then pulled her into a headlock.

Beth tried her best to wriggle out of his grasp. He always did this shit when he was drinking and she didn't want her hair to be sticking out in every direction. "Stop it Rick" she huffed once she was free of the Grimes Grip. "Don't mess up my hair!"

"Rick, leave her alone" Michonne cautioned her husband.

It was obvious that Rick was well on his way to getting shit faced and they hadn't even made it to supper yet. "Awww, don't be that way Beth. Ya know I love ya" he slurred.

 _Oh God,_ Beth thought. _Here we go. 7:00 and he's already drunk._ Beth rolled her eyes and made her way to an open table by the window, figuring she'd just sit there alone and watch the assortment of odd birds and weirdos walking by outside.

"Suit yourself!" Rick yelled at her from the bar where he was helping himself to another shot of Jack. Beth looked up to the waiter and ordered another vodka and cranberry juice for herself. Beth continued staring out the big plate glass window. She'd never seen so many people concentrated in such a small area. The taxis, and ubers, and buses just kept dropping hordes of people it seemed. "Just the rest of tonight, and then tomorrow night, and then you can go home Monday morning Beth. You can do this, you can do this" she whispered to herself.

"Who ya talkin to girl?" a raspy, yet very sexy voice asked.

Beth looked up to see none other than Daryl Dixon standing in front of her. _Oh my God_ Beth thought to herself. _He still looks amazing_ she thought to herself. At least she hoped it was inside her head and not out loud. Beth had thought of Daryl Dixon often since Maggie and Glen's engagement party six months ago. _What a shit show that turned out to be!_

Daryl was holding her drink. "Can I see some ID?" he joked.

"What?" she mumbled. _Damn Beth!_ she chastised herself. _Why are you so fucking awkward?_

After a few seconds, Daryl finally spoke up again. "I'm fuckin kiddin" he said. "Damn, ya ain't got no sense of humor." Daryl sat down across from Beth and slid the drink to her, downing one of the three shots of bourbon he held in one hand. Beth gulped and tried to swallow past the cotton ball that seemed to be stuck in her throat. _Good Lord_ , Beth broke out in a sweat. _Look at the size of those hands – God, the things he could do. Wait, what the hell?_

"Why ya over here by ya self?" he asked her and just stared into her eyes waiting for her to answer. Beth stared back temporarily losing the ability to even form words.

"Uhm, Rick's already drunk – keeps wantin to put me in a head lock" Beth finally answered.

Daryl let out a laugh, "Yeh, he never could handle the liquor very well."

"No. No, he can't. " Beth said "not really." Beth smiled at Daryl. "Besides" she said timidly and honestly. "It messes my hair up and it takes forever for me to get all the frizzes out of my hair."

Daryl stared at the girl in front of him. _Damn_ Beth thought. _There I go again just saying stupid shit._

"God, you're beautiful." Daryl said.

Beth blushed and looked down to her drink, then looked back up to Daryl.

"I'm sorry "Daryl apologized, "didn't mean to make ya uncomfortable."

For the first time, in a very long time, Beth smiled. A smile that she felt to her very bones. "No, that's okay, more than okay actually. Thank you." **Put yourself out there** Beth heard Maggie whisper inside her head.

Daryl continued to stare for a few more seconds before tossing the second of his third shot back. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well, we're waiting for a text from Giordano"s" Beth told him "and then I think we're goin out on a fireworks cruise, and then the party barge."

"God" Daryl blew out in a huff. "Maggie oughta know better than that fuckin tourist shit."

Beth was obviously shocked. "Well, I think Rick and Abe and them are kinda into it. If it were me, I'd just as soon be back home."

"And why is that?" Daryl asked her. "Got a man back at home waitin on ya?"

"No, no man" Beth laughed nervously. "I don't really have the best of luck in that department – men are just real difficult for me to figure out. Seriously, I'm thinking of joining a convent or something – just give up on men completely." Beth's eyes flashed to Daryl's and she laughed softly.

"Well, I've yet to meet a female that I could figure out" Daryl offered. "So, I guess we've got that in common."

"Want another?" Daryl had a slice of deep dish already on the server. He and Beth were sharing a two top table adjacent to the rest of their party. The two of them seemed to be hitting it off and enjoying just the conversation that they were engaged in. The rest of the crew were loud and boisterous and really weren't even paying them a bit of attention.

Beth shook her head no. "I can't hold another single bite" she smiled at him. "Thank you though." She'd finished the second cocktail Daryl had gotten her before they had supper and was now on her second beer. She was indeed loosening up a bit. Maggie was rattling around in Beth's head again. **Take a chance** she heard her sister say.

"I know you're a little bitty thing, but damn, I figured ya could handle at least one more slice" Daryl teased.

"I know something I'd like to try and handle" Beth said suggestively. Daryl's eyes shot up from where he had deposited the slice of pie onto his plate to look into Beth's eyes. Surely he'd not heard that correctly.

"Excuse me" Daryl questioned the young woman in front of him.

Beth had quite the wicked grin on her face. "Ya heard me" she said, "I didn't stutter."

Daryl liked the sass this little lady was starting to throw his way. He thought he'd push her a little further and see if she'd try to back paddle. "Well, Darlin, if you're willin, I'm more than able."

Beth kept her gaze on him. "I'm more than willing" she said in a husky voice that Daryl never expected this little thing sitting in front of him to ever possess. "And I feel like I'm able – I do know that I'm up for the challenge."

Daryl dropped his fork and it fell to the floor. When he bent over to retrieve it, he bumped his head on the table knocking over several glasses that crashed to the floor and broke. Everyone in their party stopped what they were doing and looked over in Daryl and Beth's direction.

"Fuck" Daryl muttered under his breath. Everyone else went back to their conversation and continued the ignoring of Daryl and Beth – they'd been in their own little world all through supper and no one had seemed to pay much attention to them.

"Is Big Strong Daryl Dixon nervous all the sudden?" Beth asked in a sing song voice.

Daryl cut his eyes at her while rubbing the knot on his forehead. "I don't get nervous Darlin" he drawled. "The question is, are ya nervous?"

"No, I'm not nervous" Beth said with indifference in her voice. "Should I be?" **Live life.**

"Girl" he growled underneath his breath. Daryl leaned in closer to Beth and motioned for her to bring her head closer. He looked at the rest of their group before speaking, "I'm gonna tear that pussy up."

"I'm countin on it" she responded.

Their waitress was looking for someone to hand the check to. She couldn't quite figure out who was paying for this crowd. Beth noticed the unsure look on their server's face and raised a hand to wave her over.

"I'll take that" Beth told the young girl. Daryl tried to reach over and snag it from her hand, but Beth had already whipped her card out and sent the girl scurrying off with it.

"I's gonna take care of that" Daryl told her.

"Didn't you already settle the tab over at the bar?" Beth asked him. Daryl nodded, "That don't matter – I's gonna take care of everything tonight. It's my duty as the best man."

"Well, it's my duty as the maid of honor to help out" Beth smiled at Daryl. Everyone else had already cleared out from the area where they'd been sitting and were standing out on the sidewalk. Rick and Abe had somehow found a place to purchase cigars, because there they were out on the sidewalk smoking a pair of stogies. Daryl tapped on the glass to get Glen's attention. He then motioned to Glen letting him know that he and Beth would catch up with everyone later.

"Ya bring a sweater or a jacket or something?" Daryl asked Beth as she was putting her card back into her billfold.

"No" Beth answered him. "Do I need one? Gosh, I don't want to walk all the way back to the hotel." Daryl couldn't help but give a half smile at Beth's pout.

"Hell yeh, ya gonna need something" Daryl told her. "Get's cold out on the water – 'specially at night."

"Oh" Beth said. "Well, the hotel's not that far away – will ya walk with me?"

"I got a better idea" Daryl told her and ushered her out of the restaurant to the gift shop right next door. _Thank God for tourist traps_ Daryl thought to himself.

"Ya want a Chicago Blackhawks hoodie or a Chicago Cubs hoodie?" he asked her.

"Cubs please" Beth giggled. She fucking giggled and Daryl felt his pants getting a little tighter and it wasn't from all the damn deep dish he'd just scarfed down.

"Hey Bethy" Maggie said a little too loudly as she and Daryl were boarding the boat. "Where have you two been? Ya hadn't been gettin naughty together, have ya?"

Beth turned about ten shades of red and Daryl did as well. Not that he hadn't been thinking about it, but damn! "Stop it Maggie" Beth said quietly. "Daryl bought me a sweatshirt so that I don't freeze to death out here."

Maggie looked between Beth and Daryl with suspicion.

"And some candy – the candy shop in there had my favorite, those little Sunkist Gems" Beth started talking again. "Remember those?" Maggie nodded and suddenly became uncharacteristically quiet. "Wasn't that sweet?"

No response from Maggie except more judgmental staring. Glen had a goofy ass grin on his face as he rubbed Maggie's neck. And with that comment, Beth smiled up at Daryl and snuggled in close to him on the bench. Without a thought, Daryl pulled Beth in under his arm and placed a kiss to her head. It just felt right.

Rick, who had sobered up considerably since before supper, just stared at the two of them. "What the" he said and began to make his way over to Daryl and Beth for further interrogation. Michonne, however, was able to divert her husband's attention to the on board bar.

Abe and Sasha took the seats behind Daryl and Beth. As they got settled, Abe realized just how freaking close the two were snuggled up into each other. Daryl had Beth wrapped up and Beth was all pulled into his side. The hushed whispers, giggles, and stolen kisses alerted the military trained ginger that something was most definitely up with the pair in front of him.

"Have I missed something?" Abe punched Daryl in the back. "When did you two hook up? Did I miss a newsletter or something? Hell's Bells!"

The fireworks were spectacular and Beth couldn't deny that the cityscape at night was amazing. She and Daryl had continued getting more and more cozy throughout the night. Tara wasn't so sure that Beth hadn't been straddling Daryl at one point. She hadn't intended on staring at them, but she'd heard a gasp come from Beth and she just glanced over to make sure she was okay. Oh, she was more than okay. Daryl was so fucking hot Tara thought that she might even let him stick his hand up her dress too – if she'd been wearing one. Who wears a dress to something like this? Well, Beth Greene – that's who.

The boat docked and once every one was back on the sidewalk Maggie said "Okay, the party boat is at the very end of the pier." They all started to follow Maggie in that general direction, but Rick and Michonne held back a bit and were talking with Daryl and Beth.

"Listen, Chonne" Daryl said. "The tickets for the party boat are already paid for – under my name." Michonne nodded in understanding and Rick tried to reach for Daryl's card, but Daryl kept moving it out of his reach. There wasn't any way in hell he's gonna let Rick Grimes take his credit card. "You'll need my card though to settle the bar tab 'fore ya'll leave. Beth and I are gonna duck out of this – we're both tired."

"Wait" Rick said, suddenly sober once again. "Where ya two goin?" he asked.

"We're turnin in for the evenin" Daryl said and tried to leave it at that.

"It's not what I asked" Rick stated as he stared Daryl in the eyes. "I asked where ya two were goin."

"Rick" Michonne pleaded.

Rick held up his hand to Michonne as if he were shushing her. "Ya walkin Beth back to her hotel?"

"Yeh" Daryl said.

"And leavin, right?" Rick furthered his questioning.

"I'm walkin Beth to her hotel" Daryl said through gritted teeth. "She's gatherin her things, and comin to my place." Beth blushed ten shades of red, but pulled Daryl's arm closer to her side.

Rick began to open his mouth in protest.

"I'm fine Rick" Beth told the man. "It's not your job to babysit me. We'll see y'all for lunch tomorrow."

And with that Beth turned around, pulled Daryl along with her, and they walked back towards Jane Addams Park.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the TWD characters. Andddddd, here's the smut. Try as I might, I cannot write a slow burn for the life of me.

 **Sleepover**

"Wanna stop by the hotel and get your things?" Daryl leaned down and whispered in Beth's ear, making sure to nibble on it just a bit before pulling away. "Ya can just stay all weekend if ya want."

Beth smiled up at him. "Why Mr. Dixon, I'm not quite sure that your motives are pure."

"They ain't" Daryl smiled back. Daryl looked over his shoulder one last time at their group headed to the party barge. Michonne was tugging at Rick's arm as it appeared that he was attempting to follow he and Beth, his mouth running nonstop. Daryl flipped him off before turning into the side of Beth's neck and placing a few sweet kisses there. "Beth" he whispered huskily.

"Hmmmm?" she asked while scooching into him.

"Hope I can last till we get to my place" he confessed to her. Beth's face flamed red and Daryl thought it was the cutest damn thing ever. They walked through Jane Addams park and then to the tunnel that would get them back to Ohio Street hand in hand, stopping every few feet or so for a sweet kiss. They couldn't seem to get very far on their journey without touching or kissing on each other. There were lots of people still out and about, but no one really seemed to pay them any mind. That was one of the many things Daryl loved about living in the city – no one knew you and no one cared that you came from nothing. They came to an abrupt stop and Beth looked up at Daryl cautiously thinking that maybe he'd changed his mind about spending time with her.

"This is my building" he gestured to the impressive structure. "Not far from your hotel at all. We could just go our separate ways right now – send smoke signals the rest of the night instead." He was trying to give her an out if she wanted it. After all, she was very young and he was not. He really didn't want to force her into anything she didn't want. He wasn't scared of Rick or any of the rest of them, well, there was Maggie – she did scare him a bit. He just didn't want Beth to do something that she'd regret – it would make things very awkward for him for a long time to come.

Beth's face fell. She knew it. Daryl had come to his senses and wasn't going to waste any more time with someone so young and inexperienced as her. Beth was quite certain Daryl could have any woman any time he wanted. Why would he waste his time piddling with the little country bumpkin?

Daryl noticed Beth stiffen up in response and quickly responded. "Hey, hey" he smirked "I'm kiddin. God, I want ya so much Beth. But, if ya don't want this, let me know now."

"There's nothing I want more right now than to be with you" she told him as she stared deeply into his eyes. Daryl pulled her into him and gently backed her into the wall of his building. Beth whimpered and they shared a passionate kiss and it was all he could do to keep from fucking her through the bricks right then and there. "Come on" Daryl said, forcing himself to back away from the woman in front of him. "Sooner we get your things, the sooner I can do just exactly what I want to ya" he growled and kissed the end of her nose.

Daryl followed Beth into the hotel through the revolving door and then to the elevators. Having to join an older couple in the elevator Daryl and Beth managed to maintain a respectable distance from each other. Once the other couple exited though, Beth turned to Daryl and in a rushed half-whisper declared, "Daryl, I uh" she stammered. Daryl looked at her so intently. "I, uh, I don't have a lot of experience with men" she managed to spit out.

Daryl took her face in both of his hands and turned her face slightly to one side. He began placing open mouthed kisses along her jawline up to her ear where he whispered in return. "Well, that's good" he said. "Cause I don't have a lot of experience with women." Beth pulled out of Daryl's grasp and looked at him, shock evident on her face.

"What?" he asked with a smirk. "I ain't some kinda man whore or something." That prompted a giggle/snort from Beth. The ding of the elevator let them know they'd reached Beth's floor. They both exited, made their way to Beth and Maggie's room where it didn't take Beth long to gather up her things.

"Don't forget nothin now" Daryl told her with that half ass grin of his. "Ya ain't comin back – ain't lettin ya out of my sight."

"Well, I got a plane to catch Monday morning" Beth told him.

"We'll see 'bout that" Daryl quipped. Beth's head snapped up to look at him. There was no teasing or mischief in his eyes to be found. "Might not let ya leave."

XOXOXOXO

Once outside again Beth looked to Daryl. "Hey Daryl" she said "I noticed there's a little grocery store right next door here. Do you mind if I stop in and pick up a few things?" Daryl saw that Beth's cheeks were getting several shades pinker by the second. This damn girl blushed all the damn time Daryl thought to himself.

"Sure, that ain't no problem" he agreed. He pushed the door open for her and Beth looked back at him hesitantly.

"Do ya mind to wait out here for me?" she asked, again blushing to beat the band. "I've got to get a few personal items. I didn't really plan on this" she motioned in between the two of them "when I packed for the trip." Daryl could tell that she was just about to die right there on the spot. "Uhm" Beth turned around once more. "Should I pick up some condoms?"

Daryl nearly choked on his own spit.

"I mean" she stuttered "I'm on the pill, but" her voice trailed off.

"Beth" Daryl pulled her back out onto the street to finish their conversation since the store employees were starting to look at them like they were crazy. "I'm serious when I say I don't fuck around" Daryl looked her dead in the eye. "I mean it – I can count on one hand how many women I've been with since I graduated college and fuck, that's been over a decade ago. Hell, don't even need one hand to count em on." Daryl could tell that Beth visibly relaxed when she let out a breath. "I'm not pressurin ya to do anything ya don't want am I?"

"No, not at all" Beth said. "I want this. I really, really do."

"Ya go in, get what ya need" Daryl told her. "I'll go in and get what I need" he paused. "And, then we'll go home and" he trailed off. Daryl couldn't help the devilish grin from appearing on his face.

XOXOXOXO

Once in Daryl's apartment, Beth had to meet Sam. Sam was a gorgeous animal – Daryl had adopted him as a rescue dog. He was a Great Dane that had come out of an abusive home, was deaf, and already had some age on him when Daryl got him. Daryl tossed his keys into a bowl on the table in the foyer and turned on a table lamp. Once the lamp was on, that was Sam's signal to come out and greet Daryl.

Apparently, Sam had his own bedroom and that's where he'd been all snuggled up under a blanket on the bottom level of a bunk bed. Sam was super happy to see his master return home safely and was very interested in the young lady that he'd brought home with him. Beth fell in love with him instantly, dropping to her knees to hug the dog around his neck. Sam looked up at Daryl and he seemed to almost smile up at him. "Yeh, yeh" Daryl said. "I see ya tryin to move in on my territory."

Beth continued rubbing Sam behind the ears and smiled at Daryl. "So, I'm your territory huh?" Beth teased.

"Mmmhmm" Daryl acknowledged. "If I bring ya here, it means something." Beth didn't say anything but just nodded in agreement. "I ain't ever brought anybody here" Daryl told Beth. Beth smiled to herself. Daryl signed "water" to Sam and the dog followed him happily into the kitchen where Daryl rinsed his water bowl and filled it with fresh. Beth also noticed that Daryl slipped him a couple of cheese chunks. She smiled at Daryl. _What a softie_ she thought to herself.

"He's a little spoilt" Daryl told her. Sam scarfed down the cheese, took a big slurp of water – splashing most of it onto the tiled floor, and nuzzled Beth's hand once more before heading back to his bedroom. "He's also pretty set in his ways – he's a early to bed, early to rise kinda guy."

Beth giggled. "Ya sure he's not kin to Hershel Greene?"

Daryl laughed and agreed. "Could be – he's just like one of them old men that ya find on the benches at the courthouse all damn day. Lazy and nosy as hell."

Daryl showed her his apartment and it was nothing less than impressive. Each bedroom, both Sam and Daryl's had its own bathroom and there was also a guest bath off the hall. There was an amazing kitchen that Beth would love to go wild in - double ovens, huge cooktop, and massive fridge. The living room had a view out of this world – the scene straight ahead was of Lake Michigan and if you looked to the far right you could see the Ferris wheel over at the Navy Pier. Looking to the left one could see more of the Chicago cityscape from the large dining room.

"Daryl, your home is beautiful" Beth told him. "And, it's really neat. And clean" she observed then squinted her eyes at him. "Were ya planning on having company or ya just aren't here enough to mess anything up?"

Daryl looked a little sheepish as if he'd been caught. "Well, I think we should be honest with each other" he said. "Don't ya think?"

Beth nodded in agreement, but also feeling a bit intimidated by Daryl's sudden change in attitude.

"I kinda planned ahead – knowin you's gonna be in town this weekend – hopin I could get ya here alone." Daryl really did have a devilish grin on his face then and his eyes finally dropped down to stare at Beth's little pink toenails.

"What?" Beth asked in disbelief.

"Yeh" Daryl continued. "Hadn't been able to get ya outta my head since Glen and Maggie's engagement party."

"That was six months ago" Beth said in amazement. "How come ya didn't call me or text me or something?"

"I didn't know what ya deal was – you's with somebody" Daryl's voice trailed off.

Beth thought back to that event. _Oh God, Zach had been her date that night._ Worry crossed her face – _what must Daryl think of her after seeing that fiasco?_ "By the way" Daryl interrupted her thoughts. "What the hell happened to the dumbass?"

Beth couldn't help but smile. "Ya mean after Rick beat his punk ass within an inch of his life in the parkin lot? Well, for starters, Rick's been banned from the Peachtree City Country Club unless he's there on official business." Daryl snorted but figured that Rick realized it was probably well worth it. "And" Beth continued "Zach and I have since parted ways."

"Good to know" Daryl stated and pulled Beth to him "I'd hate to have to finish him off just to get what I want."

"Do you want me Daryl?" Beth asked wide eyed.

Daryl growled underneath his breath. "I want you. I want you bad Beth Greene – have for a while now and frankly, my patience is wearin thin. I'm done waitin on ya." They both fell to the couch, Daryl on top of Beth where she immediately allowed him to position himself in between her legs. The kissing got more intense and did not stay anywhere near their lips – they were both kissing each other all over the other's bodies.

Beth had managed to pull Daryl's shirt from him and had undone his belt and top snap of his jeans. The line of hair from his belly button down into his boxers was almost causing her to come unglued as she rubbed her fingers through it. Daryl groaned into Beth's mouth when she used her fingernails to scratch along his belly and ribcage. Occasionally, the kissing would return back to their mouths, tongues fighting for dominance – Daryl's winning every time it seemed.

Daryl's hands traveled effortlessly up Beth's thighs and under the skirt of her dress. He hooked his finger under the elastic of the tiny panties she was wearing, not taking but a second to rip them from her body.

"Oh" she exclaimed. "Those were my favorites."

He laughed. "They're mine now – they're my favorites."

"You are a naughty boy Daryl Dixon" Beth sighed. "I can't have you ripping up all my panties."

"I'll get ya some more tomorrow." Daryl gently parted Beth's folds and was delighted to find that she must have trimmed down there recently because everything felt nice and neat, for the time being anyway because things were about to get messy. Beth felt Daryl's finger enter slowly but deliberately, stroking painfully slow but with purpose.

"Oh my God, Daryl" Beth whispered. "That's so good – so fuckin good."

"Can't wait to eat that pussy" Daryl told her "been thinkin bout it all fuckin night." His words just added fuel to the fire. "Ya gonna let me eat that pussy after while?" Beth nodded her head up and down, but couldn't answer. She was quickly becoming a hot, wet quivering mess. "Asked ya a question girl" Daryl said gruffly, but still in a teasing way. "Ya gonna put that pussy in my face?"

"Yes" she managed to squeak out. "Yes Daryl, ohhhhh."

The second finger was nearly her undoing, but when he'd found her nipple and gently bit down on the soft flesh there Beth screamed out, "Daryl, I'm gonna cum." _Oh my God_ Daryl thought – _she's a fuckin screamer. Fuckin love a screamer!_

"Go ahead Baby" Daryl moved to the other breast where he alternated biting and licking the soft flesh there, marking her for sure. "Go ahead" he said. "I'm gonna make ya cum all God Damn night."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the TWD characters. A little more smut – yeah!

 **Calm Down Rick**

Daryl had had fuck buddies in the past – women he worked with that he could go to when he needed a release and vice versa – always no strings attached. It was purely a way to meet his physical needs with little chance of becoming "involved". Never, never had he been through the wringer so to speak as he had at this very moment. Whatever the hell Beth thought she lacked in experience, she made up for it with her youth, energy, and stamina. _Good Lord_ Daryl thought to himself as he staggered to the bathroom _I'm too fucking old for all night sex anymore_.

"Where ya goin?" came a muffled voice from the foot of the bed. That's where Beth had ended up after their last round.

"Gotta take a piss" Daryl chuckled "and damn, maybe get a little rest while I'm in here."

"Didn't hear ya complainin last night" Beth yelled out after him.

Daryl took care of his business and then returned to the little hellcat waiting for him in the bed. She'd found her way back up to the top of the bed and had located a t shirt of his to slip on. Daryl took in the sight before him – a beautiful girl with a head full of unruly blond curls, or frizzies as she called them, wearing his shirt, with her nipples poking through the thin fabric causing him to swallow quickly.

"Hard to complain when ya busy eatin somebody out all damn night" he motioned for her to scoot over in the bed. When she finally did move, he noticed that she was still bare on the bottom and he couldn't resist the urge to spank her ass. Beth yelped and turned to look at him quickly. "Got a feelin you could use one of those every now and again" Daryl grinned.

"What?" she asked innocently. "Me?"

"Hell yeh, you" Daryl laughed. "Think I bit off more than I can chew with ya, girl."

"Ya did give it your best effort though" Beth smiled at him. "I'm fully satisfied with my experience."

"What, ya gonna fill out a trip advisor review or something?" Daryl asked as they snuggled back under the covers.

"No" Beth breathed out as Daryl rubbed the muscles in her shoulders while simultaneously running his thumbs up and down her neck. Beth couldn't help but groan out loud. "Don't want anybody else to come lookin for ya."

"That's alright Beth" Daryl spoke into her ear causing her to break out in goosebumps. "Don't think ya gotta worry 'bout that. I never did play nice with others – and I damn sure don't share."

Daryl and Beth's phones both buzzed at the same time. They each picked them up to find a group message from Maggie letting them know that "lunch" at Portillo's was being changed to "supper" – there wasn't any way in the world they could manage getting everyone out of the bed and ready in time. Yep, there were lots of hungover people over there at the Doubletree Hotel.

"Mmmmm, know what that means?" Beth asked and wagged her eyebrows at Daryl suggestively.

"Girl" Daryl paused. "I gotta tap out for just a little bit – ya 'bout to wear me the fuck out."

"Yeh, I hear that happens when ya reach a certain age" Beth giggled. Daryl slapped her on the ass again, two swats. This time instead of a yelp, she moaned and Daryl almost couldn't take it.

"Girl" he warned "You're 'bout to figure out just who's in charge here."

"Oh really?" Beth asked. "And just who's that?"

"It's me, that's who" Daryl told her. That's when the tickling began.

"Stop!" Beth squealed. "I can't take it – I'm gonna pee the bed if ya don't stop. Stop!"

Sam had picked that exact moment to come scratching at Daryl's door – it was way past his breakfast time and the dog was all out of patience. Daryl hopped up to get the door. "Go use the bathroom ya crazy thing" he told her. "Mornin Sam" Daryl said and signed "Food" to the dog. Sam walked right by Daryl to nuzzle Beth's hand as if to wish their first houseguest ever a good morning. Then the dog turned back and led Daryl to the kitchen so that he could be fed.

While Beth took a very leisurely bubble bath, Daryl took Sam out for his morning walk. They headed over to the Ohio Street beach. Sam like to watch the bikers and the kids swim along the beach. The dog took his time taking care of his morning business and then flopped down beside Daryl's feet. Daryl rubbed the dog behind his ears gently.

"Awwww Sam" Daryl sighed. "What're we gonna do when she leaves in the mornin?"

XOXOXOXO

Daryl and Beth were sitting at an elevated table at MBurger on East Huron Street. Beth was completely into enjoying the cheese fries in front of her. "Oh my God, these are so good" she said. They were those skinny fries she loved when they were cooked just right and they'd been smothered in a house made cheese sauce. Jalapeno peppers were sprinkled liberally all over the side dish.

"Damn" Daryl laughed "Ya didn't carry on like that last night. My feelins is kinda hurt."

"That's a lie" Beth retorted. "I screamed so damn much last night, my throat's sore."

"Baby, ya are a screamer, there's no denyin it" Daryl said "Probably not the only reason ya got a sore throat though." He had a very devilish smile on his face.

"Daryl Dixon" Beth exclaimed "You are a naughty, naughty boy."

"Thought we already established I'm past the boy stage of life" Daryl drawled.

"Yeh, I guess you're right" Beth said thoughtfully. "Okay, you're a dirty old man."

"I own that" he accepted.

A fire truck wailed in the distance somewhere for about the fifth time since they'd sat down to have some lunch. "Sirens are just an all the time thing aren't they?" Beth asked as she fished around for the last jalapeno pepper.

"I don't even notice em anymore" Daryl told her. "Hey, uh, Beth?" he asked.

"Yeh?" she looked up at him. She had the last little pepper on the end of her tongue and was wiggling it at Daryl.

He smirked at Beth trying to entice him with that pepper or her tongue, or whatever the hell she was doing. "When do ya have to go back to Georgia?" Daryl asked, attempting to ignore her tongue dangling out in front of him.

"My flight is at 12:20 tomorrow. Why?" she asked and swallowed the pepper down.

"Don't go" Daryl stated simply.

"Daryl" Beth said, somewhat taken off guard. "I gotta go – I've got some interviews later in the week."

It grew quiet between them and when Daryl saw that Beth was finished eating he cleaned up their mess. "Wanta go get some new panties?" Daryl smiled at her and held out his hand. Beth giggled, nodded and took his hand.

"I wanta go check out that huge Forever 21 store" Beth admitted.

Daryl groaned out loud. "Ya gonna make me go in there Beth?" he said. "I am gonna look like a dirty old man for sure."

"Well, that's what you are - Daddy" Beth teased, but it caused both to have a flashback to the point the night before where Beth had been a bad, little girl and needed some "guidance and direction".

"Fuck" Daryl said under his breath. His dick twitched when she called him that. He was some kind of perverted for sure.

"Ya did say ya were gonna get me some new panties" Beth continued her teasing. "Ya know, last night when ya ripped my others off and then ya finger fucked me till I was screamin."

"God Beth" Daryl tugged her into his arms. "Gotta stop that Baby. I can't take it – ya makin me hard as a fuckin brick bat."

"Mmmm, I know" she smiled.

 _Damn,_ Daryl thought to himself. _Here I am gettin all involved_!

XOXOXOXO

Daryl had taken Beth shopping at Forever 21 and Sephora. They'd also stopped by a local Target for Beth to get some everyday things. Daryl picked up some snacks to have at his apartment. It was still several hours before they were to meet everyone at Portillo's for some dogs so he suggested that they take the double decker bus tour. Admittedly, it was a very "tourist" thing to do, but Daryl knew that he and Beth could just sit in the back and cuddle up, maybe he could talk her into staying for a while longer. He honestly did not want her to return to Georgia tomorrow, or ever for that matter.

They paid attention to the tour guide for the first cycle of the tour. Beth was really soaking up the information about all of the buildings around the great city. Daryl quietly pointed out the projects that he had worked on. Beth just smiled at him and kissed his check. "Daryl Dixon" she whispered. "You're an amazin man."

On the second cycle, Daryl tipped the tour guide a fifty just to leave them the hell alone and let them make out on the back of the bus. In between kisses Daryl finally came out with what had been on his mind since they'd had lunch. "Beth" he said.

"Yeh" she replied.

"When are your interviews?" he asked.

"Thursday" she answered.

"Stay a couple extra days" Daryl asked, no pleaded. "Please. I'll get ya another ticket. I'll send ya back Wednesday. I'll drive ya to the airport myself. Please Beth."

Beth smiled and began kissing Daryl. Daryl took that as a yes.

"Hey Romeo" someone snarkily yelled into the microphone. "Romeo!" Everyone else on the tour bus laughed good heartedly.

Daryl jumped because he figured the tour guide was talking to him. He looked up at the short haired and even shorter tempered lady that was standing at the front of the bus. "Didn't you say you were going to Portillo's later?"

"Yeh" Daryl acknowledged.

"Well, you two cut it out" she said "This is your stop."

Daryl helped Beth gather up all of her packages so that they could meet their group for supper. He thanked the tour guide and the driver, tipping them both – again. The two love birds crossed the street where Rick was already pacing the sidewalk out front. As soon as he caught sight of Beth, he snatched her up by the elbow, pulled her away from Daryl and started giving her the third degree.

Michonne rolled her eyes and gave Daryl a "sorry 'bout this look". "He's been fit to be tied ever since ya left with Beth last night. It was all I could do to keep him from storming your apartment building."

"What the hell is it to him?" Daryl asked gruffly.

"Hershel told him to keep an eye on Beth this weekend – make sure she didn't get into any situations she couldn't handle" Michonne deadpanned. "Ya know, she's the baby and all."

"She can handle herself just fine" Daryl told Michonne and she nodded in agreement. Daryl didn't notice Rick stomping up to him with poor Beth in tow.

"What the hell Daryl?" Rick asked accusingly.

"Back the fuck up off me Rick" Daryl warned. "And let go of her arm like that – she bruises easy."

Beth snickered. Michonne snickered. Daryl smirked and Rick fumed.

"I'll make ya think bruises easy" Rick said.

"What does that even mean?" Beth asked. "I'll make you think…" Beth said mockingly, but then stopped when she saw the look in Rick's eyes. He was going to blow a gasket at any moment.

"Beth says she's stayin till Wednesday" Rick continued his rage. "That's not in the plan – she's flyin back with us tomorrow. Just like I told Hershel. That's the plan – she's gonna be on that plane tomorrow. Right between Chonne and me!"

Beth rolled her eyes.

"Dear God" Michonne said underneath her breath.

"Rick" Daryl started. "Does Beth even live at home with her Momma and Daddy anymore?"

"Well" Rick sputtered. "Naw."

"Is Beth over the age of 18?" Daryl asked.

"Uh, yeh" Rick agreed.

"Then it's settled" Daryl took Beth out of Rick's grasp "It's none of your fuckin business." Making a show of it, he rubbed her wrist where Rick had snatched her up and placed kisses all up and down her arm.

"God" Rick blew out.

"She's stayin with me until she decides she wants to go back to Georgia."

Rick was blue in the face he was so mad. Rick Grimes wasn't usually a man that didn't get his way and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it.

"Let's just go in and eat" Beth said. "I'm starving! I've really worked up an appetite!" she added innocently.

Daryl and Michonne both laughed out loud at the implication and it just pissed Rick off further. "No, that's not what I meant. I meant from all the shoppin and walkin and the tourin." Rick turned to go in the restaurant.

"Aw, come on Rick" Beth called out after him. "Don't be that way."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **A Boy, A Girl, and a Dog**

"This is amazing" Beth said with her mouth full. She had saved the pickle spear for last. "It may just be the very best thing I have ever eaten."

"Good stuff, huh?" Daryl confirmed.

Beth nodded her head. "Mmmhmmm, very good." She and Daryl each had had two Chicago dogs, and Daryl was ordering a couple of Italian beef sandwiches to take with them. He had told Beth that he had no intention of leaving the apartment once they got back to it. She knew exactly what he meant by that.

They'd managed to put Rick on the opposite side of the group from Daryl and Rick had calmed down long enough to eat. When Daryl had excused himself to go to the restroom, Beth noticed that Rick suddenly had to go as well. She hoped and prayed there wasn't some sort of altercation in the men's room. Maggie took full advantage of Daryl's absence by pulling her chair over next to her baby sister.

"Alright, Bethie" Maggie grinned from ear to ear. "Spill it – I want details."

Beth swatted at her sister. "I'm not givin you details Maggie – it's none of your business." The blush that Beth was trying to cover up was proof enough to Maggie that they'd been plenty naughty the night before. "I'm stayin a couple extra days" Beth confessed.

"What?" Maggie asked in a surprised tone. "Oh, we're gonna have so much fun. Glen and I have a guest room that's just perfect for"

Beth began shaking her head at Maggie as soon as she had started that last statement.

"What? Why are you shaking your head? No what?" Maggie confusingly asked.

"I'm not stayin with you and Glen, Mags" Beth paused a moment for it to try and sink in. "I'm stayin with Daryl."

"Bethany Anne Greene" Maggie sputtered. "You are not! You've had your fun, your little fling. And now it's time you get on back home."

Beth's mouth dropped open in shock. Daryl had returned from the restroom at that point and so had Rick. Believe it or not, both men looked relaxed and under control.

Maggie looked to Daryl with fury in her eyes. "If you think she's just some play thing that you can keep as a pet, you are sorely mistaken buddy."

"Maggie!" Beth gasped.

"What?" Maggie responded in a loud whisper. "I don't want my little sister to get hurt."

"Stop it Maggie" Beth pleaded.

"Shut the hell up Maggie" Daryl snapped. "I'd never hurt Beth and ya damn well know it!"

By this time Glen had decided to intervene. "Maggie, come on now, be reasonable. You know Daryl better than that. He's a good guy and you know it."

"No guy's good enough Glen" Maggie turned her anger on to her fiancé.

"Maggie" Beth sighed. "Hell, I ain't movin in with him or anything – I'm stayin a couple extra days. See some more of the city. Come on, don't be this way. Daryl's a good guy – the best." Beth smiled across the table at Daryl and ran her hand up and down his bicep. Daryl returned her smile, but he was dying on the inside. To her, this was just a chance to extend her vacation a bit. Beth had absolutely no intention of continuing the – well, whatever the hell this thing was that they had going on in between them. Daryl was crushed but tried his best to not let it show.

XOXOXOXO

Daryl and Beth made the twenty minute walk back to his apartment hand in hand. Daryl carried all of the shopping bags and Beth had the take out bag of food. "Sorry 'bout Maggie" Beth said quietly.

"Don't worry 'bout it" Daryl told her.

"And Rick" Beth added. "Sorry 'bout him too."

"Ain't your fault Beth. They're just doing what they think is right" Daryl said "tryin to protect ya."

"I'll understand if ya want me to go on back tomorrow – seems like I'm turnin out to be a whole lot of trouble for ya" Beth continued.

Daryl stopped right in his tracks. "Beth. Listen to me" he said. "We've known each other for a really long time now, right?"

Beth smiled weakly at Daryl and nodded.

"Now, I know we ain't been, well, ya know, intimate for very long" Daryl's ears felt like they were on fire. "But, damnit Beth, I don't want you to ever go back to Georgia." He pulled her to him for a kiss that lasted longer than was probably proper out on a public street. "I want ya here with me."

"Daryl" Beth said quietly. "You don't even know anything 'bout me really. I could be some kind of crazy psycho bitch or something."

"Hell, I'm countin on it" Daryl laughed.

"You might get tired of me pretty soon" Beth told him.

"Might not" Daryl countered. Beth looked down at her feet. "What're ya scared of Beth? Ya ain't scared of me are ya?"

"Gosh no Daryl" Beth answered quickly. "I feel safe with you, protected" she paused for just a second "loved."

Daryl's eyes snapped to Beth's. "I know" Beth quickly added "Sorry, shouldn'ta said that – it's too soon for either one of us to be in love yet, but I think I'm fallin for ya Daryl. I'm fallin in love with you and I'm just so scared of failing at yet another relationship."

"There ain't no guarantees in life" Daryl stated "I know that for damn sure, but I also know that something's been missin in my life for a long time now. I've got a great job with nowhere to go but up. I got a brand new car in the garage back at the apartment. I got the best dog in the world."

They both laughed at that comment. "But something's been missin. And this weekend, I figured out what it was that's been missin."

Beth had a few tears running down her cheeks and Daryl wiped them away. "It's you Beth – you're what's been missin."

They hugged in place for a few more seconds. "Come on – let's go home." They continued their journey and Daryl looked over to Beth. "I've already fallen girl – hook, line, and sinker."

XOXOXO

Daryl unlocked the door, then tossed his keys into the bowl on the entry way table. Beth nearly jumped out of her skin when Daryl banged three times on the wall.

"What the hell Daryl?" Beth gasped.

"Sorry" he said. "Shoulda warned ya. If it's dark when I come in, I turn the lamp on or shine a flashlight at Sam." Daryl pulled the little flashlight out of his pants pocket. "If it's daylight, I just stomp on the floor or bang the wall three times. Let's Sam know I'm home."

"God, you scared me to death" Beth was laughing now. Sam came meandering from the living room to see who was invading his privacy.

"Ah, lookin a little guilty there – think he's been on the couch" Daryl told Beth. Daryl bent down to rub Sam behind the ears and Sam nuzzled up into Daryl's touch. Beth could tell that there was so much love between these two she almost felt as if she were intruding. Within seconds, however, Sam had torn himself away from Daryl and was playing to Beth's affections.

"Talk 'bout a man whore" Daryl joked "there's ya man whore right there."

"Stop that Daryl" Beth told him and she bent down to look Sam in the eyes "he's just the sweetest thing ever. Yes he is." Beth continued loving on the pooch. "Aren't ya Sam? You're the sweetest!" Sam made a whining noise in his throat and nudged Beth until she toppled over.

"Careful Sam" Daryl cautioned Daryl as he signed "easy" to the dog. "Beth's a little bitty thang – can't be rough with her like ya are with me."

"Does he need to go out?" Beth wondered aloud.

"Yeh, I have a guy that comes by and spends time with him, takes him out during the day" Daryl explained. "But we always go for a walk 'fore bedtime. Don't we buddy?"

"Let me use the restroom and I'll go with you guys" Beth said. Daryl didn't respond immediately. "Unless, you'd rather I not go – either way – I'm good."

"No, that sounds good. Go use the restroom – then, I'll see if ya can handle this man whore on a leash out and about in the big city." Daryl teased.

"Which man whore are we referring to?" Beth teased back.

"The four legged one ya crazy thing" Daryl told her. "Come on Sam" Daryl signed "water" to the dog. "Let's get a drink 'fore we go out for a walk."

Beth used the restroom, washed her hands and then let Daryl know that she was ready anytime they were. The three of them set back out, heading over to Jane Addams Park and the Ohio Street Beach. There was a seasonal café on the beach that was open for several more hours. It was pet friendly so they decided to stop in for a quiet change of scenery before calling it a night. It also gave them some quiet time to talk with each other and Sam a chance to people watch which was one of his favorite things to do. Daryl had allowed Beth control of the leash to see if Sam would behave, and he did. Daryl was secretly relieved that it appeared Beth could handle the dog.

"Now, I don't ever take Sam on the Lakefront Trail" Daryl told Beth and he pointed to the concrete path that ran along the other side of the beach. "I like to take it myself when I run – don't know if you're into that kind of thing or not."

There was an awkward moment when they both realized that they really didn't know that much about each other and here they were practically shacking up for the next several days. Maybe Maggie and Rick were right, this was a bad idea.

"I've been known to take a walk, but if you see me runnin, then you better run too" Beth told Daryl.

"Oh yeh, why's that?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Cause it means something's after me" Beth laughed.

They both got a good laugh out of that. "How come ya don't take Sam on the trail?" Beth asked.

"Cause there's a lot of bikers and Sam can't hear em comin up behind him" Daryl answered. "Learned that lesson the hard way – scares him."

"Oh" Beth said thoughtfully. "That makes sense."

"Ya hungry?" Daryl asked Beth.

"No, I'm still stuffed from Portillo's" Beth laughed. "Don't tell me you're hungry."

Daryl shrugged his shoulders. "I can always eat."

"Don't forget we've got those beef sandwiches back at the apartment" Beth reminded Daryl. Daryl nodded and when the waitress came by he ordered a couple of cocktails for them and a lamb burger – burger only- for Sam. When the waitress returned with Sam's supper, she'd also brought a bowl of water for the dog. Beth smiled at the gesture.

The two sat there and talked, watched people go about their everyday business, and learned more about each other. Sam thoroughly enjoyed his supper and promptly went to sleep after scarfing it down. The snoring alerted everyone around them that he was very comfortable here on the beach. Daryl's phone buzzed. He looked at the screen to see who on earth would be calling him on a Sunday evening. He looked apologetically at Beth and said," I'm sorry Baby – I gotta take this."

"Sure Daryl" Beth assured him. "That's no problem."

"Daryl Dixon" he said after accepting the call.

"Yes"

 _Beth noticed he didn't say yeh, he said yes. That's interesting she thought._

"Right – Tuesday night. Yes, that's correct. Everything's been arranged –music, open bar? Get a check to the caterer? Great – good to know."

 _Who is this man and where did the real Daryl Dixon go Beth wanted to know._

"Yes I will have a plus one." Daryl smiled across the table and winked at Beth.

 _Am I the plus one Beth wondered?_

"No, we won't need a car that night, but thanks so much for checking."

Wow – when did Daryl start enunciating the endings of all of his words?

Daryl disconnected from the call and took a drink from his glass. Beth just stared at him for a moment. She really didn't quite know what to say. Daryl felt Beth's eyes burning a hole through him to his very soul.

"Oh, will ya be my plus one Tuesday night?" Daryl asked her.

Beth nodded her head, "Most certainly." She couldn't take her eyes off of the man sitting in front of her.

"What?" he asked, a little abruptly.

"What was that?" Beth asked. "No, I won't be needing a car" she said in a mock persnickety voice.

Daryl couldn't hold back the smile any longer. "I know, I know" Daryl confessed. "I'm fake as hell ain't I?"

"If I weren't looking at you during that whole conversation, there's no way I would have known that it was Daryl Dixon that I was listening to" Beth told him.

"That impressive huh?" Daryl asked.

Beth didn't respond – she just stared at him a little longer. Finally she said, "Oh, I don't know – there's not a thing wrong with the Daryl Dixon I know."

Daryl snorted at that comment, held his glass up to her, and then finished off his drink.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the TWD characters. Warning: SMUT – immediately. SMUT!

 **Pillow Talk and New Friends**

"God Beth" Daryl grunted. "Baby, I ain't gonna last much longer!" Daryl continued his slow thrusting with long and deliberate strokes. He'd barely given her time to dry off from her bath before pulling her into the bed and climbing all over her. "Ya so fuckin tight girl – fuck. Best. Damn. Pussy. Ever." he ground out.

Beth couldn't even speak at the moment. She'd never felt anything this intense before in her life. Granted, she really wasn't all that experienced in this department, but there was no denying that Daryl Dixon knew his way around in the bedroom. Poor Jimmy was just a bumbling boy at best, barely even knowing where any of their parts fit together. He was Beth's first so she didn't really have any expertise to offer at the time. And Zach, well Zach was just what Maggie had said he was – an asshole. Beth didn't ever remember reaching climax with him and he didn't care whether she did or not.

"Just a little more. I'm almost there" Beth panted. "Oh" she stiffened with that one word and then became a quivering mess. Daryl could feel her pulsing from the inside out and he unloaded everything he had deep into this beautiful creature sprawled out underneath him.

"Fuckkkkkkk" Daryl huffed into Beth's neck. "Oh, Fuck. That was so good. You're wearin me out Baby."

Who was he kidding? He was on a hair trigger since the boat ride the night before. One look from her and he was hard as a rock. A gentle touch, or a shy smile had him nearly creaming his jeans. Daryl Dixon had lost all control of his emotions and body when it came to this woman. Daryl rolled off of her as gently as he could and laid to the side of her, pulling her to fit snuggly next to him. She tossed her leg over the lower part of his body. Daryl began to softly scratch Beth's thigh while she ran her fingernails lightly across his chest.

"Daryl?" Beth asked quietly.

"Hmmmm?" Daryl responded.

"Where we goin at 8:00 on Tuesday?" she questioned.

"Oh, a meet and greet type thing for work" Daryl told her and pulled her fingers to his mouth sucking on each one. Beth let out a little gasp with each finger. "Got a few clients we're tryin to snag."

"So, is it like a fancy thing, a casual type thing, or what?" Beth sounded hesitant.

"The opposite of casual – it's a dressy, snooty, fancy thing and I'm gonna have the prettiest damn woman there" Daryl told her as he placed a kiss to her temple. It grew quiet for a few minutes and Daryl had almost dozed off.

"Daryl?" Beth asked again.

"Yeh Baby" Daryl said. Damn he sure was tired.

"How dressy?" Beth asked.

"Not quite black tie, but more cocktail" Daryl answered. Again, quiet invaded their space and Daryl was almost at the land of nod.

"Daryl?" Beth said.

"Mmmmmhmmmmm?" he asked. Beth could tell he wanted her to be quiet and go to sleep, but he was still patient with her.

"I may need to go shoppin again" she said. "I'm sorry. I don't think I have anything that'll pass for that."

"It's okay Baby" he said. "I gotta go in tomorrow – was gonna try and work from home but I got some things at the office that I can't put off. I's gonna send ya shoppin tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Yeh" Beth said, still sounding unsure.

"What's wrong? Ya ain't scared to go by yourself are ya?" Daryl asked. "It's completely safe – just stick to the streets you and I've walked together."

"No, no" Beth told Daryl "I'm not scared. I'm really not sure what to look for. And I think I'm close to maxing out my credit card."

Daryl sat bolt upright in bed causing Beth to roll off of him quickly. "Beth" Daryl said. "Girl, I got this" he said. They were facing each other and he took her face in both of his hands. "I will always make sure ya have what ya need. And want. Everything you will always need and want."

"Daryl, ya don't have to do that ya know" Beth said. "I'll pay ya back."

"Are ya crazy?" Daryl asked her. "Ya think I'd practically force ya to go to this work thing with me and then expect ya to cover all the costs of everything ya gonna need."

"No" Beth said.

"Tell ya what" Daryl said. "Tomorrow round lunch time, I'll have my assistant come here and ya'll can go shoppin together. My assistant is the go to for this kinda thing – I ain't showed up to an event yet lookin like a ragamuffin. Kelly knows just exactly what you'll need – might as well get two or three outfits to have on hand. Ya know, just to have em here cause there always seems to be some kind of something or nother I have ta go to."

"Okay" Beth repeated. "Sounds fun. Gosh, I'm gettin a little spoiled. You've been buyin me stuff all weekend."

"Baby, I'll keep buyin ya stuff as long as ya need it" Daryl told her. "Now turn ya pretty little ass over there and go to sleep. This old man's gotta go to work tomorrow so I can buy ya some more shoes and baubles and shit."

XOXOXOXO

Beth didn't hear Daryl leave the next morning and it was 9:00 before she even opened her eyes. She probably still would have been asleep if someone hadn't been banging on the front door – which in turn had Sam howling like there was a full moon and he was about to turn all werewolf and what not. Beth threw some pajamas on very quickly and made her way to the front door.

She looked through the peep hole to see none other than Rick Grimes standing there in his signature stance, hands on his hips and finger twitching at his belt – all that was missing was his service revolver. Beth quickly opened up the door to let him in while at the same time trying to reassure Sam that everything was under control. Admittedly, she was still a little pissed at Rick but that didn't mean she wanted him to be mauled by Sam the Gentle Giant.

"Hey" Beth said. "Get in here and quit causin a ruckus in the hallway."Rick stepped in and immediately noticed the dog that seemed to have taken on the role of Beth's body guard.

"The fuck?" Rick said shocked. "Who the hell has a dog that size in the city?"

Beth had signaled Sam to sit and that's just what the dog did. Rick noticed how well behaved the animal seemed to be and he had to confess, it was impressive. "He's just a big ole teddy bear" Beth cooed at the dog and rubbed his belly. "Aren't ya Sammie Boy? He's deaf by the way, so don't make any sudden moves – he'll go for the jugular if he thinks you're gonna hurt me."

"Noted" Rick said and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Listen, Beth" Rick hesitated "Can we talk?" She nodded and Rick continued talking. "We're all flyin out this afternoon and I wanted to check and see if your mind was still made up with this whole stayin in Chicago thing."

Beth sighed and motioned for Rick to come into the living room and have a seat. Rick stood for just a few minutes admiring the view. He walked into the adjacent dining room and circle around the huge table. The view from there was equally fantastic. Rick returned to the living room where Sam and Beth were piled up on the leather sofa.

"So" Rick asked her "Ya need the taxi to come here and get ya or are ya gonna meet us at the hotel?"

"Rick" Beth said slowly and deliberately. "I'm not flyin back to Georgia with ya'll today. I already told you that."

"Beth" Rick began.

Beth held up her hand as if to say just stop right there. "I don't know what you're worried 'bout – I really think Daryl and I can make a go of this. He's just incredible Rick. I think I love him."

Rick didn't say anything, just looked down at his boots and pinched the bridge of his nose. That's what he always did when he was unusually stressed. She'd seen him do that many times when dealing with Lori's shenanigans. Rick finally cleared his throat, "Daryl's a good guy Beth. We had a reasonably, level headed talk yesterday."

Beth quirked an eyebrow up at Rick. "Oh yeh?" she asked.

"Yeh. Told him if he hurt ya in any way – any way at all, he damn well better hope Maggie gets to him 'fore I do." Beth's eyes grew wide. "I have no doubt he'll keep ya safe, take care of ya like ya should be taken care of. He didn't come out and say it, but I could tell – he's helplessly in love with ya. He's crazy 'bout ya."

Beth didn't really know how to respond to that but she couldn't keep the blush away that was pinking her cheeks.

"I just wish ya could find someone back home. Don't ya wanna come back home Beth? This is gonna kill Annette and Hershel" Rick told her.

"Rick" Beth whined. "There's nothin and no one for me back in Newnan, Georgia or Peachtree City, Georgia or anywhere in Georgia for that matter. And why'd ya have to go and play that card? Huh? Don't ya think I know they're gonna feel abandoned? I mean Shawn's been dead for goin on ten years now, and Maggie ain't been home for any length of time for longer than that. And now, I've up and left em."

Rick looked into Beth's eyes. "What do I tell your Daddy?"

"Don't tell him anything Rick. I'll take care of it" Beth snapped. "I've got to come home this weekend for sure. Maggie's got a list a mile long for me to do 'fore the wedding next weekend."

"And then what Beth?" Rick asked her. "Ya plannin on comin back to Chicago after the weddin?"

Beth shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know Rick – I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"I love ya Beth" Rick told her. "Don't get caught up in something ya can't handle. And always know that ya can come home anytime ya want or need to." Rick pulled Beth in for a hug. "I love ya Bug."

"I love you too Bubby" Beth cried into Rick's shoulder. Rick snorted. It had been a long time since Beth had called him Bubby.

Rick stood up. "I've got a few more things to pack" he said as he wiped his eyes. "Call me when ya get home this weekend. Chonne and I'll have you over for supper – Carl's missed ya."

Beth stood up but Sam had decided he'd rather take a snooze on the forbidden couch while he had the opportunity. He'd already identified Rick as a nonthreat to his newest favorite human so basically he'd been ignoring the man. "I will Rick" Beth told him and hugged him again. "And don't worry 'bout Daddy. I'll deal with him this weekend."

XOXOXOXO

Once Rick had left, Beth returned to the bedroom to get ready for the day. She had a lot to do if she were going to be ready by the time Kelly got there. On the bathroom vanity, she'd found a note that Daryl had left her.

 **Morning Baby – Kelly should be here around 12:30 or so to take you shopping. Just relax – Kelly will know exactly what you need to get. I won't be home till at least 7:00 tonight – got lots of shit to tend to. Have fun spending money and I'll see ya later. Daryl**

Along with the note was a credit card and a wad of cash. Beth didn't ever recall seeing that much cash at once.Beth heard someone at the front door call out. "Hello" the voice called out. It sounded like a young man. "Hello Beth – it's me Noah" and then Beth heard three bangs on the wall that nearly caused her to scream out. She heard Sam moan and stretch. "Sam, you better get off that couch" Noah teased the dog.

Beth stuck her head out of the bedroom. "Hello" she said to the young man standing in front of her. "You must be the guy who takes care of Sam."

"Yes Mam" the young boy stuck his hand out to shake Beth's hand. "I'm Noah. I'm a student at Northwestern. And I spend quite a bit of time with Sam here. Isn't he great?"

"Yes, he is. I already love him" Beth agreed.

"Well, Miss Beth" Noah stated "I'm going to see if I can't get Sam to go for a walk. I'll just let myself out – and bring Sam back in an hour or so."

"Okay, I've got some things I need to do today, so if I don't see ya again today, it was very nice to meet you Noah" Beth smiled genuinely at the young man.

"You too Mam" he responded.

"Where ya from Noah?" Beth asked the young man.

Noah smiled, "Virginia – moved up here for school."

"I thought you must be a southern boy at heart" Beth smiled.

"Yes Mam" Noah nodded. "I think that's why Mr. Dixon hooked me up with this dog sitting gig – he took pity on this poor country boy. Best thing to happen to me. I got a four year scholarship, but this sure helps out with a lot of the extras."

"I bet" Beth agreed.

"He keeps me out of trouble too – Mr. Dixon and Sam both" the young man laughed. "I don't have a lot of time for foolishness."

"Hey, Noah, I'd like to run to a grocery store 'fore I go dress shoppin after while" Beth said. "Is there like a real grocery store around here pretty close?"

"Yes, I think Mr. Dixon goes to Bockwinkel's- it's right next door to the Doubletree" Noah pointed in the general direction of the store. "It's right here on Ohio Street."

"Yeh, I think we went in there" Beth said. "Okay, thanks Noah – bye Sam – be good." Beth closed the bedroom door and went into the bathroom to run a bath and think about what on earth she could fix for Daryl's supper tonight. She couldn't imagine how long it had been since the man had probably had a home cooked meal. She was already tired of eating out and it had only been three days for her.

XOXOXOXO

Beth texted Daryl while the tub was filling up with warm, fluffy bubbles.

 **Hey Big Boy.**

 **Morning Beautiful.**

 **I miss you.**

 **I miss you.**

 **I met Noah. He seems really nice.**

 **Yeh, he's great. Don't know what I'd do without him.**

 **Hey, I'll have supper ready for you tonight.**

 **I was just going to pick something up.**

 **No – don't do that. I'm going to cook some real food.**

 **Damn, thought that's what I'd been feeding you.**

 **You know what I mean. When's the last time you ate a vegetable?**

 **What's a vegetable?**

Beth put all of her hair on top of her head and then climbed into the garden tub. Her phone buzzed beside her. She looked to see that it was Daryl and dried her hands before picking it up to answer.

"Hey" she said breathlessly.

"Whatcha doin?" Daryl asked.

"I'm takin a bubble bath" Beth told him. "What're you doin?"

"Fuck" Daryl whispered "Imaginin you in the tub, naked, all slick with bubbles on ya. Damn."

"Mmmmm" Beth moaned out "Wish you were in here with me."

"Beth" Daryl warned. "That ain't fair. You all the way back at the apartment, me here at work. Ya ain't playin fair at all."

Beth moaned again. "I'm sorry Daddy."

"God Beth" Daryl said. "Cut that shit out – listen, I called ya for a reason and you've done gone and made me forget what it was."

"Was it about how hot I am for you right now?" she teased. "About how fuckin hot and wet my pussy is for you right now." Beth moaned out again as she slipped a finger inside her warmth – something she was never really very big on, but this was just so much fun.

"Oh God, Beth. You're makin me fuckin hard." He cleared his throat. "Uh, no" he said. Then to someone else "Yes, that's the folder. I need 12 copies of those in color please. Thanks. Listen, Beth, ya need something for the cocktail party tomorrow night, and then you're gonna need some things for the weekend. We've got a yacht party type thing Friday and Saturday."

Beth sat up a little straighter in the tub. "Friday and Saturday?"

"Yes, Friday and Saturday" he told her. "Kelly knows what all is planned – make sure ya get everything ya might need – sleep clothes, casual shit, overnight bag, shit I don't know what all ya need. Gotta go Girl – I'll see ya this evening 'bout 7." And with that Daryl hung up.

Beth didn't know whether to be excited, appalled, or pissed. Beth had pretty much decided that she wasn't going back to Georgia for those fricking stupid ass interviews, but she hadn't told Daryl that yet. _Geesh, assume much Daryl?_

"Damn" Beth said to no one in particular, just talking to herself she supposed. "I had planned on flying home this weekend – I've got to get those things done for Maggie. Who the hell does Daryl Dixon think he is? The very nerve of that man. Well, shit."

Beth quickly finished up her bath, got dressed, and headed to the grocery store. She rushed back to the apartment to get the meat into the crock pot – very surprised that the man actually had something as mundane as a crockpot. Beth peeled and diced the potatoes, putting them in a pot of water so that they would be ready for her to boil and mash when she returned from shopping. She also put green beans to start cooking – looking at the microwave clock, she noticed that she could get an hour of cooking time in before this Kelly chick showed up. Then she could finish the beans off as the potatoes and cornbread were cooking. And, Beth had decided that she was all three things. Excited, appalled, and pissed – Daryl Dixon was a piece of work that was for sure. A sweet, cocky, sexy as hell piece of work.

A knock at the door took her attention from plotting how she was going to tear into Daryl when he got home. Beth turned the beans off and went to get the door. There stood just one of the cutest guys she'd ever seen – impeccably dressed, groomed, and he smelled incredible.

"Hey" he said. "You must be Beth."

"Yes" Beth said hesitantly. "And, you are?"

"Oh, silly me" the guy said and he extended his hand. "I'm Kelly."

Beth smiled at the guy and shook his hand. "Just let me get my purse and I'll be ready" she said out loud. On the inside though, "Fuckin Daryl Dixon – ya just full of surprises. I'm gonna kill him."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Why Ya Gotta Be Like That Maggie?**

"Sooooo, you're Beth?" Kelly said looking her up and down. "Turn around" he ordered and did his pointer finger in the universal sign of "turn yourself around so that I can judge you". The inspection was so thorough that Beth began to squirm a little under his scrutiny. "Heard quite a bit about you" Kelly continued speaking. "You are gorgeous, I'll give you that."

"Thank you" Beth said quietly. "I think."

"Frankly, I don't care if you're some kind of ax murderer or something" Kelly huffed out as they waited for the elevator. Beth looked nervously about and chewed on her bottom lip. "Stop chewing your lip" he ordered. "I'm just glad I don't have to be his plus one anymore – the man's a fucking bore, and bossy as fuck. I am quite certain he was put on this earth to make my life a living hell."

Beth stared at the man in front of her.

"But I digress" Kelly said.

The ding alerted them that the elevator had arrived. Kelly stepped aside to allow Beth to enter the car first. "So" he continued "any idea where you want to start?"

"No" Beth answered him succinctly.

"No. Of course not. That's fine – I figured we'd start out at some of the smaller shops. I know some of the owners down through there – they'll let me go in the dressing room with you." A look of sheer panic came across Beth's face and she began to shake her head no. "Oh please" Kelly laughed. "Don't flatter yourself."

Beth gulped and was relieved they had arrived at the lobby. At least she wouldn't have to be in a small, enclosed space with this horrible person. Until of course, they were trapped in a dressing room together. Once outside, Kelly shaded his eyes with his left hand before putting sunglasses on. "Let's go Miss Priss" he said and took off without her. Beth did her best to keep up, but he was quite a bit taller than she and therefore had a longer stride.

 _Oh my God_ she thought to herself. _I'm workin up a sweat just tryin to keep up with this wretched, wretched person. I'm gonna be all hot and sweaty and then have to try on clothes._ She nearly jumped out of her skin when he stopped abruptly and looked at her.

"Let me guess" he said. "You're deaf just like the dog?"

"What?" Beth asked obviously confused. "I'm not deaf."

"Then answer the question" he said.

"What was the question?" Beth cringed.

"Do you know your measurements right off hand?" he repeated.

"No" Beth shook her head. _Who the hell knows their measurements? Daryl probably does that vain ass mother fucker._ Beth was fuming. Not only was she pissed at Daryl for putting her in this situation, but this Kelly dude was turning out to be a real jerk.

"Oh well, that's fine" Kelly waved his hand around as if he were swatting at a fly except Beth didn't see a fly anywhere. "There will be someone there that can take care of that."

They arrived at a small shop that looked as if Beth couldn't even afford to look at anything in the window. Kelly sashayed on in (yes, he sashayed) and Beth made a pathetic attempt to do the same. A snooty looking, but surprisingly sweet lady greeted them.

"Hello" she said. "How can I help you two today?"

"Yes" Kelly said "We will def be needing help." Beth smiled, but didn't speak to the lady. "Lots of help" he added. Beth's smile turned upside down real quick. She didn't like this Kelly – not one bit.

"We need the large dressing room" Kelly began. "It's going to be a long day and I will need to sit. Bring us every LBD you have – probably a size 2, possible a 4 judging by that ass we're working with here." Beth's mouth popped open to protest, but was slightly flattered so she decided she'd let it slide.

"Okay" the lady said. "What else might I bring?" A big fat commission being dangled in someone's face is always a good motivator and she could tell that these two meant business.

"Any and all cocktail dresses you have – the flashier the better, casual outfits appropriate for the boating crowd, and hell, go ahead and bring me several formal dresses, floor length and very sexy" he told the lady. "Thanks. And two lattes please."

XOXOXOXO

An hour later, with no input from Beth, Kelly had selected four LBDs. She'd managed to figure out that an LBD stood for little black dress and that every woman worth her salt had to have at least three of in her closet. Beth vaguely remembered Maggie rattling on one time about her newest LBD. _Whatever_ Beth huffed to herself.

"Okay" Kelly said "Let's try one of these cocktail dresses on. I like them all, and I'm pretty sure with your petite frame that you can rock every single one of them." _Oh_ Beth thought _maybe he's not so bad_. Beth had long gotten over the fact that this man was sitting in the dressing room with her while she stripped and dressed, stripped and dressed, stripped and dressed. "Lose the bra" he said "Don't think you really need it anyway." Just when she thought she could like this guy, he goes and fucks it up Beth thought to herself. With a huff, she unhooked the bra and threw it at him so that it landed across his face. He acted as if nothing had happened, just sipped away on his beverage. _Moron_ thought Beth.

Beth put on a red number and it was pretty slutty. There would be absolutely no way in hell she would wear that out in public. She wouldn't even wear it in private. "God" Kelly gasped. "All you need are some fuck me pumps and this could be a remake of Pretty Woman." That was it! Beth snapped. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Didn't he work for Daryl? Where did he get off being such a fucking asshole?

"You callin me a whore?" Beth shouted and lunged at Kelly who was sipping on his second latte – apparently neither of them were for her. In a second, she had her forearm pressed against his throat and he was pinned against the wall.

"No. No – I'd never call you that to your face" he said and realized immediately his mistake.

Beth added more pressure to his windpipe. "Ya know, I can gut an animal with my bare hands."

"Is that a thing?" Kelly squeaked out.

"I'm tired of your shit! You are here to help me not destroy my self-esteem. What the fuck's wrong with you?"

Kelly was gasping and looked truly terrified. "I'm sorry" he managed to say. "That was too much – I may have crossed a line."

"Ya think?" Beth let him loose and gave him the evil eye.

"Rarrrrrr" Kelly squalled like a cat. "Kitten's got claws."

"Yes she does" Beth said, but she was now laughing and so was Kelly. "And she's not afraid to use them."

XOXOXOXO

When Beth had arrived home, Noah was still at the apartment. He told Beth that he often times would do his studying here at Daryl's. It served a lot of purposes really. It was a quiet place for the boy to study, it kept Sam company, and the WIFI was infinitely better than it was at the dorm. Beth invited Noah to stay for supper but he politely declined. Beth only let him off the hook with the promise that he would stay another time.

Six forty-five and Beth had her Pandora station set on Eric Church. The smells from the kitchen and the music coming through the apartment wide speakers would have tricked anyone into thinking that she was back home in the kitchen at the farm. The potatoes were boiling, green beans were simmering, sweet tea had been brewed and was chilling. The roast was fork tender and had formed a gravy that could rival any that Annette Greene had ever made. And to top everything off, Beth had made a peach cobbler. It was a very simple recipe really – one that she'd learned as a campfire girl. Basically, you just dumped all of the ingredients into a casserole dish and pop it in the oven. Beth sent Daryl a text. **Supper's ready – I think you're gonna like it.**

Beth stomped on the floor to get Sam's attention. "Eat" she signed and the dog came shuffling into the kitchen. Beth filled Sam's bowl with the exact amount that Daryl had shown her the day before. "You are such a good boy Sam" Beth told him as she rubbed on him. "Not like your Daddy" she said. "No, he's an ass. Isn't he?" Beth laughed at herself talking smack about Daryl behind his back to his deaf dog.

Then Beth got to laughing at Kelly. He'd asked her if she was deaf like the dog. _What a fucking douche bag!_ Beth tested the potatoes with a fork and they were on the brink of falling apart – perfect. She drained the hot spuds, added butter, cream, salt and pepper and began whipping. She added a pat of butter before putting the lid on the pot to keep them warm. She'd pulled the cobbler out of the oven. Everything was ready to go. It was ten minutes after seven. Beth checked her phone to see if Daryl had texted back. Nothing. Hmmm. Odd. She sent another. **Hope you're okay – can't wait to show my clothes. Might model some of them for you.**

There was a knock at the door. Surely Daryl wasn't knocking at his own door. Beth went to the door only to find another delivery guy standing there. She and Kelly had made purchases at four different stores that day and this was the last delivery. Beth thanked the guy and tipped him – just as Kelly had instructed her to do with each delivery. It was the formal wear – two floor length dresses, one ice blue and the other a metallic pewter. Beth wasn't sure when she would wear those get ups but she deposited the packages in Sam's room. Beth had made the executive decision to store everything in the closet in there. As a matter of fact, she just may move in there tonight. Or at least threaten to do so.

Beth checked the time again – seven thirty. She called Daryl and it went straight to voice mail. The anger was really starting to bubble up now. Beth turned everything on low and decided to start putting all of the clothing away neatly in the walk in closet in Sam's room. _What fuckin dog has a walk in closet_ she fumed aloud? Beth noticed the same configuration along the back wall of the closet that was in the one in Daryl's bedroom. She'd noticed that Daryl used the criss crossed squares to store shoes and other odd things. It would be perfect for handbags, shoes, that type of thing. Beth wondered where in the world the built ins had come from because she'd never seen anything so creative and ingenious.

At eight o'clock, Beth took Sam out for his pre bedtime walk. Since he seemed to enjoy Jane Addams Park and Beth felt comfortable taking him there, that's where they went. She turned everything on the stove off before leaving the apartment. She surely didn't want a repeat of The Great Chicago Fire and it be her doing. Sam was so good for her and it was a beautiful night out. They both just took the time to enjoy watching all the families and couples out enjoying the nice weather. Beth was perched on a bench with Sam at her feet watching the crazy people try to steer those two people bicycle cart things. Beth thought it just looked like a whole lot of work and not anything fun about it. She'd finally relaxed enough being out in the fresh air that she was starting to feel badly for being so angry with Daryl. The man worked hard and obviously had a lot of obligations and responsibilities on him. It was at that point she decided she'd take it easy on him tonight when he finally got home.

And then, she heard a familiar laugh – coming from the seasonal café. Beth stood up and Sam did the same because hey, she was in charge till the Big Boy got home. They made their way over to the area where the laughter was the loudest. There he was. Daryl Dixon was having dinner – well, a liquid dinner. With Glen. And Maggie. And some other guy that looked like a "dick slinger from way back" as her Uncle Pooch used to call skirt chasers.

XOXOXOXO

"Daryl Dixon!" Beth said in a deadly calm voice. She stood in front of the table with her arms crossed, holding so tightly to Sam's leash that her knuckles were turning white.

"Bethie" Maggie said. "I didn't know you were going to join us."

"Oh fuck" Daryl said in a panic. "Beth. Oh my God. What the hell time is it?" He looked around for his phone but couldn't locate it. Dick Slinger just sat there with an idiotic grin on his face like he'd just been supplied the entertainment portion of "dinner and a show."

Glen looked as if he could crawl under the table. Dick Slinger looked her up and down, making sure to run his tongue over his teeth like she was something off the dessert menu.

"God Damn" he exclaimed. "Who the fuckety fuck is this? Dixon, you son of a bitch, you've been holding out on me."

Daryl stood up so abruptly that his chair fell backwards. Glen tried his best to right the chair before it hit the ground.

"What's wrong Bethie?" Maggie asked. "Daryl didn't let you know he'd be late?"

"Bethie?" Dick Slinger said trying the word on for size letting it roll of his tongue. "Bethie" he kept repeating. Beth shot the man a drop dead look and he just seemed to eat that shit up. He just cackled and Beth thought that he may have even rubbed his hand over his crotch. She tried not to vomit.

"God, Baby" Daryl stumbled all over himself. "I'm so sorry. I am so fuckin sorry - I lost all track of time. I only meant to join them for one drink."

Beth didn't respond. Just turned around and so did Sam. They started their journey back to the apartment building with Daryl right on their heels, begging for her to at least yell at him or cuss him or something. Instead, she walked on without even acknowledging his presence.

XOXOXOXO

"She's going to kill him" Glen said quietly after they were gone. "She's going to kill him with her bare hands and feed him to Sam. And rightfully so" he looked angrily at Maggie.

"Good" Maggie said coldly. "Maybe she'll go back home." Maggie slid Daryl's phone across the table to Glen. "Give that to Daryl tomorrow at work."

"Maggie?" Glen questioned. "Why would you do that?"

"He's no good for her Glen" she answered.

"I'm not giving it to him tomorrow" Glen said. Maggie looked at Glen. She was a bit perplexed because Glen never bucked her on anything. "You're giving it to him. Tonight. And you're going to tell Beth what you did."

"The hell I am" Maggie said stubbornly.

"You want that wedding to go off without a hitch next weekend?" Glen threatened. Maggie nodded because she was at a loss for words.

"Then, you're going to return this phone tonight. You're going to tell Beth what you did, and you're going to apologize to both of them" Glen told her. "And you better pray you've not done too much damage."

"Fuck" Dick Slinger said as he finished off his drink. "That's some good shit right there."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the TWD characters. Yes, it appears that Daryl is in quite a bit of trouble. And Maggie, well, she's about to get her ass handed to her. Daryl's gonna take care of Kelly as well.

 **There Was This One Time Beth Greene Lost Her Shit**

Beth's silence and hurried pace left no room for doubt in Daryl's mind. He was in deep shit here – deeper than he'd ever been probably – with a woman anyway. Hell, he didn't figure he'd ever been in trouble with a woman before. This was new territory for him. She kept trudging forward, head up and shoulders back. Sam leading the march. Damn, his own dog had turned on him and wouldn't even acknowledge his presence. The entire way back to their building Daryl tried reasoning with Beth.

"Beth, please" he said breathlessly. "Please understand. I can't find my phone. I lost track of time – I didn't wear my watch today. Please Baby. Please don't ignore me."

Beth continued walking. In silence. Daryl had to run in order to get the door for her. The door man looked amused at the obvious situation going on between the couple. They boarded the elevator together, the three of them, Daryl, Beth, and Sam. Still, more silence. Daryl felt like he may throw up. And then, a little bit of fear crept in. What if she really was some crazy, pyscho bitch and she was going to kill him once she got him into the apartment behind closed doors. Maybe he should text Kelly for help, no Noah – he could get here quicker. _Fuck_ Daryl thought. Can't text nobody - d _on't have my phone and that's part of the problem_.

Beth opened the door of the apartment, Sam made his way to the kitchen and patiently waited by his water bowl for someone to freshen it. Daryl followed both of them into the kitchen, like the lost little pup he felt like right now. Beth retrieved the bowl from its stand, poured the remaining water that was in it into the sink, rinsed the bowl and filled it up. Placing the bowl back into the stand Beth then rubbed Sam behind his ears. "Sam" she said. "You are such a good boy."

"Have you eaten?" Beth had turned to Daryl who was shocked that she'd finally decided to speak to him.

"Uh, no" Daryl told her. "Ya said you's gonna have supper ready." Beth's eyes narrowed and her lips grew into a very thin line.

 _Awwwww, fuck_. He knew as soon as it was out of his mouth and saw the flash of anger in her eyes he'd fucked up.

Very calmly Beth replied. "And you said that you would be home around seven."

"Beth" Daryl began.

Still in a reasonable voice Beth replied, "Supper was ready at seven. Supper was probably pretty damn good at seven."

"I am so sorry. I was here at 6:00 – I pulled into the garage at 6:00. I was walking to the door and I got a text." Beth continued to stare a hole through Daryl so he figured he'd continue to try and explain, but the more he talked the more it sounded like gibberish as it came out of his mouth.

"It was Maggie" Daryl went on. "She said she, and Glen, and Negan were having a quick drink before they went home for the night. Said I should join them." Beth still held Daryl in place with the death glare.

"I's just going for one drink and then comin home" he said. "I swear."

"I wouldn't have gone if it hadn't been for Negan" Daryl added.

"Who the fuck is Negan?" Beth finally broke her silence.

"He's a mid-level principal at work – well on his way to the very top" Daryl said. "He's got a huge amount of pull on who's gonna get put into the open senior manager slot." There was the silence again. "I'm up for the position. Maggie said it'd be a good idea for me to meet them for drinks."

Beth blew out an exasperated sigh. "Daryl" she said. Beth was beginning to see that everyone around her was power hungry and money crazy – even that little twit Kelly.

"I know. I know" he said. "Hell, I shoulda taken ya with me, or at the very least texted to let ya know what I's doin. But I swear, after I got to the café I couldn't find my phone and once I couldn't find my phone I just kinda zoned out – no concept of time or anything. I am so sorry. Please, please forgive me."

Beth turned her back to him and Daryl just felt defeated. She then started piling mashed potatoes and green beans onto a plate and then zapped it a few seconds in the microwave. After pulling it from there, she added the roast, carrots, and onions smothered in gravy from the crockpot, making sure to put some of the gravy over the glorious mountain of potatoes. And to finish it off, she placed two cornbread muffins on top. She handed the plate to Daryl. "I've got the table set in the dining room. Ya want sweet tea or lemonade?" she asked.

 _Surely this wasn't over_ Daryl reasoned in his head. He'd never really had a woman, so he'd never really fought with a woman, but he couldn't imagine that being the end of it. "Real sweet tea?" Daryl questioned.

"Didn't know there was any other kind" she answered flatly. "I take it you want tea."

"Yes, please" he said and turned to walk into the dining room. Beth brought his drink, sat it down in front of him, returned to the kitchen to fix her own plate. Daryl waited for her to return before digging in to his plate – he could not remember ever having a plate of food like this before him. It looked amazing, smelled amazing, and more than likely, it was going to taste amazing. If he had ever had any food that looked this good, it'd been a long damn time and it was probably back at the Greene farm when Ms. Annette used to cook for all of Shawn's friends.

Daryl tore into the food as if it were the first thing he'd eaten all day. In fact, Beth though he might choke if he didn't slow down. "Have you eaten today?" she finally asked.

"No" he answered. "Had coffee on the way in to the office."

"What time did you leave this mornin?" Beth asked.

"Six" he answered. Beth was a little shocked.

"Six o'clock? You left for work at 6, or you got up at six?" she asked for clarification.

"Got up at five, left at six – had shit to do at the office – my turn to present tomorrow night" he provided information in between bites. "I know I told ya it's a meet and greet type thing and it is, but at the office we refer to it as a **tag and snag**."

"Tag and snag?" Beth repeated.

He put his fork down for a moment. "Yeh, tag and snag. Each project manager – that's me - have tagged a client for the evening and the goal is to make damn sure they're snagged by the end of the evening" Daryl explained. "Beth, this thing tomorrow night. Well, it's real important. We've got 'bout five different clients coming in to see what our firm can offer them that other firms cannot."

"How many project managers are there?" Beth asked trying to wrap her head around how this company of Daryl's might be set up.

"Tomorrow night there will be five project managers on sight. Each client will probably have two representatives there and they will be assigned to a project manager. That's the tag part" Daryl told her. "I'm the lead project manager tomorrow night for the whole event – no pressure right?"

Beth's head was starting to spin with all this new information but she smiled at Daryl. She tried to calm Daryl down by rubbing his forearm and hand. The man seemed like he was about to come unglued and Beth was starting to soften a bit.

"And on top of all that, I'm up for this promotion – it's just all comin to a head at the same time" he said. "And to top it all off, I've gone and hurt ya feelins and fucked up big time. Is this a midlife crisis? Have I peaked? Am I finished?" Daryl was now on the verge of ranting Beth thought. He was starting to pull at his tie as if he couldn't breathe.

"And I think, I think I'm just gonna stroke out" he confessed "right here, right now!"

"Daryl" Beth whispered. "It's okay – it's gonna be okay. You'll see. Ya just gotta have a little faith."

They ate in silence for a few more minutes. "What can I do to help? Isn't that what I'm here for? I'm a piece of the puzzle aren't I?"

"Beth" Daryl paused. "I ain't gonna lie. The higher ups at the firm have been after me for a while now to uh, settle down." Beth took a drink of her tea. "said if I wanted to move up, then it was better if I had a significant other of some sort." Daryl shrugged his shoulders.

"Negan's thrown women at me, Glen's tried findin women for me" Daryl confessed. "But, none of em fit me like you fit me. Beth, I mean it when I say it, I've been interested in ya since I saw ya at the engagement party. And it ain't because I need to complete some kind of puzzle. I like spending time with you and I want to get to know you. I want us to be together. Course it don't hurt that I always thought you's cute as a bug's ear." Beth smiled.

"Ya know, that's why we all used to call ya Bug" Daryl added.

"I know" Beth said.

"Beth, we got something. I am absolutely crazy 'bout ya girl – I just ain't good at this relationship shit. Can't ya give me some kind of learnin curve or grace period?"

"Daryl" Beth questioned. "I need to know -is this a relationship, or is this an arrangement?" There it was. That was the question that had been nagging her all day long. "Cause if it's an arrangement, then I'll go to this cocktail party thing tomorrow night, because I agreed to that. I did NOT agree to a "yachting weekend" by the way and if this is an arrangement your shit out of luck on that one."

"Uh Beth" Daryl attempted to answer.

"I'm not finished" she said. "Cause your fuck boy Kelly all but implied that this is more than likely an arrangement. I'm not a whore Daryl. I'm not to be hired out, played with, and then sent back home when ya get tired of me or find somebody that suits ya better."

Beth saw a little bit of anger flash through Daryl's eyes and that was just fine, because, dammit she was angry too.

"That what ya think?" Daryl asked.

"Kinda looks that way Daryl" Beth said. "Kinda looks that way – and with Kelly's flippant attitude today, I'm leanin that way in my thinkin." She was not about to back down.

"I thought we were workin on a relationship Beth" Daryl yelled as he stood up. Daryl noticed Sam's head shoot up from the couch – the dog was sensing some hostility in the house and he didn't like it. Daryl took a breath and decided to lower his voice. He placed his hands on his hips. "I just fuckin told ya I ain't no good at this shit – I'm tryin Beth. And I'm sorry I stood ya up tonight. And I'm especially sorry Kelly treated ya poorly. That will for damn sure be tended to."

"You don't have the right to be angry in this situation Daryl Dixon" Beth yelled back. "You're the one that's been an ass today!"

There was a knock at the door and both Daryl and Beth jumped – neither expecting anyone at this time of night. Daryl huffed and puffed as he walked to the door, Sam following along behind him. Daryl opened the door to find an enraged Glen and a very subdued Maggie.

"What the hell do you two want?" Daryl all but barked out at them.

"Maggie has something that belongs to you" Glen stated and he shoved Maggie in the door. Beth had joined Daryl and Sam in the foyer. All eyes were on Maggie to see just what she had for Daryl.

"Here's your phone" Maggie said and held it out in her hand.

"Oh, thank God" Daryl said. "Where'd ya find it? You don't know how much trouble you've saved me – damn, thought I's gonna have to go get a new phone in the mornin – ya'll know what a fuckin hassle that is?" Daryl blabbered on.

Glen and Maggie just stood there.

"What?" Daryl said. "Is something else goin on?"

"Yes" Glen answered "Yes, there is." Glen elbowed Maggie in the ribs and she visible scowled looking form Beth to Daryl, and then Beth again. "Go ahead Maggie – tell them what ya did."

"I set up the whole drinks with Negan thing just to keep Daryl from getting home on time" Maggie said.

Glen elbowed Maggie again. "There was absolutely no reason for Daryl to be at that meeting. Really wasn't a meeting – I even had to trick Negan into not going home on time to his wife. "

"Damn Maggie" Daryl said. "Ya know that woman's cancer is back. What the fuck's wrong with ya?"

Everyone just stood there looking down at the floor.

"And?" Glen prodded.

"I took your phone" Maggie said. "I took your phone, I turned the phone off, and I hid it from you" Maggie told Daryl.

"Maggie Greene, you manipulative bitch!" Beth accused.

Maggie then turned to Beth. "I just want you to go home Beth – you don't have any business here in Chicago – the big city life is not for you."

Beth saw red.

"And why is that Maggie? Because you say so?" Beth was livid. "Let me tell you something Maggie Greene. I've lived on my own for some time now– I've managed to pay off all of my student loans – by myself! Daddy didn't pay for my college education! I am capable of making my own fucking decisions. And, Beth's voice had hit a fevered pitch. "I'm kinda liking the city!"

Maggie went to say something but Beth placed her pointer finger over her sister's lips. "Don't say another word – not one damn word. Currently, my decision is to stay here and work on this developing relationship" Beth cut her eyes over to Daryl who shifted uneasily "with this amazing and kind hearted man."

"I'm sorry" Maggie finally apologized. "It won't happen again – I will not interfere again."

"I am so angry at you right now Maggie" Beth told her.

"I know Bethie" she said "I'm sorry."

"And stop calling me Bethie – I fuckin hate it for God's sake" Beth gritted through her teeth. "You know what Maggie, you better get Lori or Michonne or Tara to get your bullshit list of items done back home cause I ain't flyin back until Daryl and I can both travel together. I'm thinkin that'll be around next Thursday – is that 'bout right sweetheart?" She then looked to Daryl who had been shocked into complete and utter silence.

"Yeh, Baby" he said. "Can't get away till Thursday."

"See, there ya go Maggie" Beth said. "I can't be your little errand girl and whipping post until next Thursday night. I will be busy with some obligations that my boyfriend and I have."

Maggie nodded and backed her way out of the apartment. Glen looked at Daryl and Beth apologetically and waved. "See ya in the morning Daryl" he said.

"Yeh, see ya" Daryl told him.

Once they were certain that Glen and Maggie were well on their way home, Beth turned to Daryl. "What time are you goin in in the mornin?"

"Nine" Daryl told her. "I got everything done that needed to be done – I'm goin in at my usual time tomorrow and I'll be comin home a bit early to get ready for the event. I should be home by four."

"Here's what's gonna happen" Beth told him.

Daryl thought it best to just listen to the woman.

"I'm goin into the kitchen to clean it up and put all the food away. You're gonna call Kelly and have him put together some kind of portfolio or something full of names, photos, hierarchy, office gossip, anything I need to know to go into this meet and greet fully prepared tomorrow night. I don't like not knowing what's going on and I'm not going to be made a fool of."

Daryl nodded.

"I want that portfolio by eight o'clock in the mornin, delivered here. I will be takin it with me to the spa and studyin it while I get exfoliated, waxed, polished, buffed, plucked and whatever the hell else I feel like makin ya pay for."

Daryl obediently nodded again.

"I will see you off in the mornin with a more than decent breakfast and a lovingly packed lunch of leftovers. You are not to ever go without eatin all day long again. Ever" Beth told him.

Daryl was still nodding, afraid to do otherwise.

"Go call Kelly right now cause I got a feelin that asshat's gonna half to pull an all-nighter to get that information together for me" Beth said.

Daryl nodded and started towards the living room to place the call.

"Oh, and Daryl" she said. "I'll be sleepin with Sam tonight."

"Fuck" Daryl said under his breath.

"No, not tonight" Beth quipped.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Us**

Beth had finished cleaning up the kitchen and Daryl had retired to his room with the laptop – she was unsure if he was working or watching porn. Quite possibly, watching porn since she'd informed him of the sleeping arrangements for the night. Beth had gone to her room for the evening to dress for bed. She put on one of the nightgowns she'd bought at Target on Sunday. It was nothing earth shatteringly sexy, but it was cute and flowy and comfortable. After brushing her teeth and snuggling with Sam, who was stretched out on her bed by the way and not his bottom portion of the bunk bed, Beth thought she'd check the kitchen to make sure she'd put everything away.

"Shoot" Beth said to herself. "I forgot the cobbler." She decided right then and there that even though she was still mad as hell at Daryl, she wanted him to have some cobbler before bedtime. The man was a fucking time bomb and he at the very least deserved some cobbler.

With two dishes of cobbler that she'd had to zap in the microwave and then topped with ice cream, Beth walked to Daryl's bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and she heard him on the phone.

"I don't give a fuck if you stay up all God Damned night" Daryl ground out to someone. "I want it at my apartment door by eight o'clock in the morning."

A few moments of quiet in the bedroom.

"And I'll still be here, so I'm going to look at it as well. Don't even think about trying to sabotage Beth in any way with false information" Daryl warned. "You think I'm a hard ass now, you hadn't seen anything yet if you ever, ever hurt Beth's feelings again!"

A few more moments of quiet.

"Well, I'm not the one you need to apologize to Nimrod" Daryl snarkily said. "And it damn well better be the best fucking apology you've ever come up with - you dumb ass mother fucker. How on earth did you think you were going to get by with this shit? Do you know who I am? "

Beth knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping but this was just too good to interrupt.

"That's right you damn moron. I'm Daryl Fucking Dixon and I'm going to fuck your world up if you ever hurt my Beth, the woman I love, again. Got it?"

Beth gasped at Daryl's revelation of love – it wasn't made to her, but it was made nonetheless. She hoped Daryl hadn't heard her at the door. She looked down at the dishes and the ice cream was really melting. As much as she loved this shit fest at Kelly's expense, Beth was wishing Daryl would wrap it up.

"And this isn't over. I'm not anywhere near done raking your ass over the coals" Daryl fumed on. "Just wait until I see you in the morning you fucking dumbass. I just hope to God I can keep my hands off of you because what I really want to do is break your fucking neck! I ought to bust you back down to the God Damned mailroom – I still might."

Then it was completely quiet. Beth could only figure that Daryl had finally tired of chewing Kelly out and had finished his call. Beth quietly tapped on the door before opening it up the rest of the way.

"What'ya knockin on the door for Baby?" Daryl asked her. Daryl was propped up with all the pillows in the bed, He had on reading glasses that made him look hot as hell and the laptop was open and on the bed next to him.

"I forgot we had dessert" Beth said softly "it's peach cobbler. I remember how much ya liked it when Mama used to fix it for all you guys."

Daryl just stared at Beth in awe for a few seconds. "Are ya serious?" Daryl laughed. "Peach cobbler?"

Beth smiled, nodded, and walked over to Daryl's side of the bed. She held out one of the dishes to him. "Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Hell no" Daryl. "Of course I don't. Let me move this" he reached to shove the computer out of the way. "Just checkin my email 'fore I called it a night."

They sat there together, talking a bit and enjoying their dessert. When Daryl had finished scraping every bit of cobbler from the bowl, Beth took his bowl and nested it in hers. "I want ya to know that I'm still really mad at you right now."

"I know" Daryl said. "I'm sleepin alone ain't I?"

"And not just about standin me up for supper" Beth said. Daryl quirked an eyebrow at her. "Ya can't just say oh, by the way we got a thing this weekend and assume that I'm gonna drop everything and say yes dear."

"I'm sorry" Daryl said. "The weekend thing was kinda sprung on me, and then I sprung it on you."

"I mean, Daryl" Beth started again "For all you knew, I wasn't even gonna be here. Remember, I've got job interviews this week."

Daryl just stared at her.

"In Georgia" Beth added.

"Beth" Daryl whined "I thought you were gonna stay here with me – at least for a while. So we can work on us – I really want **us**." Daryl motioned between the two of them.

"I am stayin Daryl" she said.

"Yeh?" Daryl smiled.

"I am stayin so we can figure out if there can be an **us** " she clarified. "I just hope to God we don't kill each other in the process."

"We are a volatile pair, ain't we?" Daryl teased.

"Volatile?" Beth asked and showed him a crooked little grin.

"Yeh, I got a college degree too ya know – I know all kinds of fancy words" he joked.

Beth laughed and Daryl thought it was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard. "Well" Beth said "You need your sleep, I need my sleep – you've got a busy day tomorrow."

"Yeh" Daryl agreed as he rubbed the side of her face gently with an open palm.

Beth tried to ignore the fact that she was breaking out in goosebumps simply from his touch. "And I've got a busy day planned. Ya know, with the gettin pampered and tryin to get pretty for my man and everything."

"Yeh" Daryl said and pulled her to him to place a sweet, gentle kiss on her lips, and then one to her forehead.

"Goodnight Daryl" Beth said as she stood. "I'll see ya at the breakfast table in the mornin."

"Yeh" Daryl said rather sadly.

"How ya like your eggs?" Beth asked when she was at the door.

"Anyway ya fix em" Daryl told her.

"Kay" Beth answered "night."

"Night" Daryl said.

Beth pulled Daryl's door to and went to the kitchen where she placed the bowls in the sink. She'd deal with them in the morning.

XOXOXOXO

Only one living being got any rest overnight and it wasn't Daryl. It wasn't Beth either. Sam slept like a rock as always. Daryl had tossed and turned and fought the bed clothes all night long. He'd never slept with a woman before in his life before Beth. Hell, he'd only slept with her twice so why in the world did it feel so damn uncomfortable and vacant in that king sized bed?

Beth huffed, and puffed, and kicked at the covers too. Sam's snoring didn't help matters. She couldn't decide if she was too hot or too cold or too something that she couldn't quite place. Miserable? Yeh, that was it. Miserable.

It was a long and miserable night for the both of them.

XOXOXOXXOXOXOX

Daryl and Beth were eating breakfast. She'd made omelets by the way. Daryl said it was the best breakfast he'd ever had in his life which made Beth smile all over herself. Daryl's phone buzzed and his mood instantly turned sour. He stood and went to the door. Beth decided to go ahead and scrape the plates so that she could load them into the dishwasher – there hadn't been enough to run it last night. Probably not today either, but she was going to run it anyway.

After pushing the start button and wiping down the counter Beth turned to go get ready for her spa day. There stood Kelly with a binder in his hand and what little bit of dignity he had left. He was a little green around the gills and he truly looked as if he'd been up all night long. He placed the binder on the breakfast bar.

"This should be a really good start" Kelly said. "I worked all night on it – not that I minded" he added quickly.

"Thank you" Beth said. "I've got some appointments today. I'm lookin forward to studyin all your hard work – hopeful that it will help me help Daryl tonight."

Kelly nodded.

"I sure don't want to make a fool of him" Beth continued. "I'm not really worried 'bout myself. Hell, these people don't know me from Adam, but tonight is important to Daryl so it's important to me. Thank you for helpin me."

"Sure, you're welcome" Kelly said. Beth figured he was taken off guard. He probably expected her to go fully bat shit crazy on him like Daryl had the night before – like Daryl was still likely to do for at least the next month or so.

"Beth, I owe you a very heartfelt, sincere apology" Kelly began. "I was way out of line yesterday. I'm not quite sure why I thought I could treat you like that. I don't even think I can plead temporary insanity. It was childish and petty and I'm better than that. You didn't deserve an ounce of the disrespect I showed you yesterday. You were nothing but nice and pleasant and you're just an absolute knock out. You really didn't need my help picking out anything – everything works on your skinny ass." Kelly smiled.

Beth blushed. "Thank you for your apology Kelly."

"Don't worry about tonight Beth. You're going to be fantastic and I know that you'll just blow everyone away. You have a natural charm about you and let's face it, you are most definitely drop dead gorgeous. Ole fuss budget in there's not too bad himself – although I'd appreciate it if you would keep that between us."

XOXOXOXO

Daryl and Beth were in the entry way of his apartment. Daryl was trying to leave for work. They were wrapped up in each other and neither wanted to let go.

"Ya got everything ya need for today?" Daryl asked her once more, nuzzling into the hollow of her throat that he'd grown to love.

"Yes Daryl. Stop worryin 'bout me" she told him. "I should be home by four so maybe we'll hit the front door at the same time."

"I'm gonna miss ya" Daryl told her as he kissed her again. Damn, he was getting hard. It didn't help matters that he didn't get any last night – it seemed to be all he could think about at the moment. "Breakfast was so good – thank ya for cookin for me. Ya really didn't have to do that." He kissed her again.

"Yeh, I did" she said. "You're not goin to work again without something in your belly."

"I gotta go Baby" he said. "I really do – traffic's already gonna fuck me up. I wanted to get a couple jabs in on Kelly first thing." Beth handed him a bag with his lunch in it.

"Daryl" Beth cautioned. "Don't be too mean." Daryl kissed the end of her nose and grabbed her sweet ass.

"We'll see" he laughed. "I'll be home at four o'clock Baby." Beth gave his tie one last tug to straighten it up.

"Kay, Bye" she waved as he jogged down the hallway.

XOXOXOXO

Beth's feet were soaking in a warm, bubbly foaming tub of water. She was wrapped up in a luxurious robe and nibbling on a fresh fruit and cheese platter. Beth flipped through each page of the binder. Each page had been enclosed in those plastic sheet protectors. The first page she studied was the hierarchy chart of the firm Daryl worked at. Beth giggled because it reminded her of those crime shows that her Daddy and Uncle Pooch would watch – the one's where they'd have a chart of the top crime families with pictures of each gangster and where they fell in order of their power. This was the same exact thing – it even had pictures of each and every employee in the hierarchy. According to the chart, Daryl wasn't exactly at the bottom of the pile – he was more like at the half way mark. Pretty impressive in and of itself considering his age. He was still mid-thirties maybe? Good Lord, she didn't even know how old he was. If, no when, he got this promotion he would be past the half way mark.

 _This Negan dude, he must really be a big deal. Gosh, he's a looker. He was a little creepy last night, but he is a handsome devil. He's one step away from senior partner – the very top rung of this ladder._

The next section she went through were the bios of everyone. Employees, their spouses or significant others. It listed where they went to school, degrees obtained, awards received – all that usual stuff. However, it also listed each person's favorite charities. Negan's page listed some cancer foundations and interestingly enough something called Project Sunshine. Beth made a mental note to look that up and see what it was all about. _Hmmmm_ Beth thought to herself. _His wife is beautiful. Wonder what type of cancer she has – wonder if they have children. They could sure make some pretty babies I bet._ Beth tried to not get caught up in the personal musings about all of these people she didn't even know. Beth flipped to Daryl's bio page. There were three charities listed that he supported. Prevent Child Abuse of America, Promise Place of Northern Georgia, and Wounded Warrior Project. None of those charities came as a surprise to Beth. She knew that he grew up rough and didn't have what anyone could even consider a half decent childhood – it was downright pathetic the best she could remember hearing talk about "that poor Dixon woman and her pitiful kids". Wow, Daryl had come a long way.

Kelly had even included several pages of do's and do nots. _That was pretty decent of him_ she supposed. Do flash that dazzling smile, don't cover up your beautiful southern accent but do enunciate the endings of your words – people, men especially, eat that southern belle shit up Kelly had said. Do eat, but do not overeat. _What the hell does that mean?_ Do enjoy the cocktails, but do not, under any circumstances get drunk. Do follow Daryl's lead, but do not be afraid to speak with others on your own. Do introduce yourself as Daryl Dixon's girlfriend that's just relocated from Atlanta. Do not say that you're shacking up and just staying long enough to see if it works out. _Oh, Kelly, you had to get that dig in didn't you?_ Beth kind of chuckled – it was funny after all.

The day passed very quickly. Beth's head was swimming with information and her body was tingly with everything she'd been put through that day. Heck, she even splurged and had a full body massage. Well, Daryl splurged.

XOXOXOXO

As previously discussed, both Daryl and Beth arrived at the front of the building a little before four o'clock. Beth was all fresh and rosy faced and Daryl looked as if he'd been rode hard and put up wet.

"Fuck, what a day" he'd said after he pulled her in for a hug and a kiss.

"I know" she gushed "it was great."

"Yeh, fuckin great" Daryl sarcastically agreed. "Lunch was awesome though. Everybody was jealous. Thought Glen was gonna fuckin cry right there – said he had to order pizza when they got home last night 'cause Maggie was too pissed to fix him anything."

Beth snorted "not that she could anyway – bitch."

"Damn Beth" Daryl laughed. "Gotta jump in the shower." He started stripping right where he stood.

"Okay" Beth smiled. She had just a few packages that she went to toss into Sam's room. Returning to the hallway where Daryl was cleaning out his pockets, Beth held up another bag. "I got us some soup and a sandwich from Bockwinkel's. We can't go on an empty stomach."

"Mmmm" Daryl said and rubbed his stomach, his very bare stomach. "I'll be quick."

XOXOXOXO

They were finishing up their early supper, really just a bite to keep their stomachs from grumbling while Daryl was trying to present to a room full of people.

"That was good Baby" Daryl told her. "Thanks for thinkin ahead. Ya see, I can't do without ya."

"Yeh, yeh" Beth laughed. "I'm gonna freshen up and start gettin dressed. What time do you want me ready?"

Daryl looked down at his watch. Beth fought the urge to make a smart ass comment like, oh today you're wearin a watch – she let it pass. "Let's try and leave here by 6:15."

"I can do that" she said. "I'm set up in Sam's bathroom. That's where all my makeup and clothes are, so I can surprise ya when I finally get ready."

Daryl pulled her tight to his body. "Can't wait – missed ya so bad today Beth Greene." Daryl bent down just enough to kiss those sweet pink lips he'd been thinking about all day. Beth didn't waste any time reciprocating.

"Missed you too" she managed to get out in between Daryl slipping his tongue into her mouth. "I gotta get ready Daryl if ya want to be on time."

Daryl grunted and patted her on the bottom, then reluctantly let go of her.

XOXOXOXO

"Beth!" Daryl hollered. It was 6:00. He was ready. He was ready and waiting on Beth. "Beth? Ya anywhere near ready Girl?"

"Hold your horses" she yelled back at him. And then, he heard the door to Sam's room open. Out walked the closest thing to an angel Daryl Dixon had ever seen. There she stood in a sparkly rose gold dress that came to just above her knees. It had sequins and other beading all over it. It featured spaghetti straps and swooped down in a V right between those gorgeous breasts of hers and was entirely backless. Daryl thought he just might lose his wad when she turned around to model for him. The dangling beaded fringe along the hemline was going to be a constant distraction to him all night long.

Daryl was damn near breathless. "Oh my God Beth" he finally was able to utter. "You look" he stopped to try and think of a word worthy enough to describe the sight before him. "You look incredible."

"Thank you" she whispered. The look in his eyes said it all to her really. "You are devastatingly handsome." And he did look rather dapper wearing a light gray suit and a crisp white button down shirt. His tie and pocket square where of the same color. She walked over to adjust his tie just a bit, although it didn't really need any adjusting.

"New tie" Daryl said. "Gift from Kelly – guess he's trying to suck ass and make up."

"Well, it's beautiful" Beth commented. "Amazing how it complements what I'm wearing. Right?" They both laughed.

"He sent this for ya" Daryl said as he handed her a large but skinny rectangular box. It was wrapped beautifully and once Beth got down to the box she recognized where it had come from. Beth laughed out loud.

"What's his dumbass done now?" Daryl asked.

Beth opened the box and it was a see through silverish pashmina with just the tiniest bit of beading worked into the metallic fabric. It also had beaded fringe. Beth read the enclosed note aloud.

 **Beth, I know I wouldn't let you buy anything from the vintage shop yesterday because I told you it smelled of death and desperation in there. I remembered seeing this though and knew it would be perfect with your dress tonight. I only hope to God the cold dead hands someone took it from didn't place a curse on it.**

"Is he fuckin insane?" Daryl scoffed.

"I think it's sweet" Beth stated. "In a kind of snarky, smart ass demented kinda way." Beth finished reading the note.

 **Put this wrap on – I'll meet you at the front door to make sure it hangs just so. Keep it on until after Daryl's presentation at least. We don't want every warm blooded male in the room suffering a stroke and dropping dead right there – not good for business. Kelly**

Beth pulled out a typed sheet of information. Across the top Kelly had scrawled in his own handwriting. Read this on the way to event – just a few things I thought of since I saw you this morning. She folded the paper up and placed it into her clutch.

"Well, he ain't wrong 'bout that" Daryl agreed. "Damn woman, don't even think I can drive us there safely."

"So's that mean I can't give ya a blowjob on the way there?" Beth asked wickedly.

"Fuck Girl" Daryl opened their apartment door and guided her to the elevator. "As much as I'd love that" he visible gulped. "Oh God, I can't believe I'm turnin that shit down. I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that. Neither one of us can afford to get all hot and bothered right now."

They stepped into the elevator. An older gentleman stepped out making the comment "What a smart looking couple." Beth smiled and then shrugged at Daryl.

When the elevator doors closed she said, "Maybe on the way home then." Daryl broke out in a sweat. It was going to be a fucking long ass night.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **The Four Seasons**

 **Part 1**

Daryl had Beth wait in the lobby while he went to retrieve the car. He said he didn't want her clicking around in those heels any more than she needed to and for that she was truly grateful. The strappy heels were a little higher than she was accustomed to, but Kelly had insisted it was just what that dress needed. So here she was, teetering on the brink of what Beth was certain was going to end up in a run to the ER with a sprained ankle. The doorman was more than happy to entertain Beth while she waited for Daryl to arrive in the car. She was actually pretty excited to see what he drove and she hadn't ridden anywhere with him yet. Beth thought how this life was just so different from back home in Georgia. Everyone drove everywhere back home. Beth hadn't been in a car since the taxi ride from the airport when first arriving in Chicago. And that taxi ride – geeesh. Talk about living life on the edge – the driver had damn near given her whiplash.

Beth's wait was soon over when she heard the rumble of an engine roll up out front. Beth immediately knew that it wasn't the sound of a diesel truck she was hearing. No, it had a more fast and furious sound to it. Beth squirmed a little bit because just the mere thought of Daryl Dixon shifting gears of some souped up muscle car gave her the warm and gushy feels, if you know what I mean. Daryl stepped into the lobby.

"Let's go Baby" he said. Beth walked with him out the door and was absolutely amazed at what she saw. It was like her white stallion was waiting for her – a white Ford Mustang to be precise. Beth couldn't contain the ear to ear smile any longer.

"Oh my God Daryl" she exclaimed. "That's the prettiest thing I've ever seen."

Daryl smirked, "Second prettiest really" and he placed a kiss on her lips. "It's a 2015 AND it's the 50th anniversary edition – Wimbledon White. What'ya think?"

"I think someone's gonna get lucky tonight" Beth teased.

Daryl groaned and then walked her to the passenger side where of course, he opened the door for her, and took the time to get her situated in the front seat. Daryl then quickly crossed back over to the driver's side, trying as he walked to adjust his hard dick so no one could tell what he was doing. "Buckle up Girl" he gave her a cocky smile. "Getting ready to blow up the streets of Chi Town" he said. He wasn't kidding either. If Beth hadn't been so mesmerized by watching Daryl shift gears she would have probably been in fear for her life.

"Daryl, this car is amazing" Beth said. "It's almost as hot as you." She ran her beautifully manicured finger nails up and down his right thigh, edging dangerously close to the previously mentioned hard dick.

"Girl" Daryl cautioned. "I have got to concentrate on this presentation tonight. And driving. Ya gonna have to behave."

Beth giggled. "Okay. I've got to look over my notes anyway."

"Notes?" Daryl asked. "What the hell ya doin with notes?"

"Kelly sent them – they were in the box with my pashmina." Beth was just glowing. Her hair was up on top of her head, but it was still just wild enough that there were some stray curls framing her face.

Daryl kept staring at her. "Shouldn't you be watchin the road?" Beth asked him.

"Can't help it" he said. "Ya the prettiest damn thing I've ever seen. You're beautiful Beth."

"Thank you" she said quietly and then looked back down at her notes. Once Daryl turned left onto Lakeshore Drive, he floored it. Damn, he loved driving – didn't get to do enough of it out on the open road. Traffic was heavy, of course, so what should have been a five minute drive turned into a thirty minute drive, all stop and go. Daryl was on edge but Beth appreciated the extra time to read through everything that Kelly thought she needed to know.

Pulling up to the Four Seasons Hotel, Daryl waited in line for valet parking. An attendant approached his vehicle.

"Good evening sir. Will you need valet parking?" he asked Daryl.

"Yes, please" Daryl answered while he was searching around to make sure he wasn't leaving anything in the vehicle. He had his portfolio in his hand – which held everything he needed for his presentation. The electronic copy had been emailed to the tech guy who would be making sure everything ran smoothly from a technology standpoint.

"Overnight or short term sir?" the attendant asked.

"Short term" Daryl spoke clearly.

"Your name please" the man asked.

"Daryl Dixon" Daryl answered and exited the vehicle at this point. Beth had re folded the notes neatly and placed them back in her clutch. She checked her lip color in the built in mirror of the purse. Daryl crossed around to get Beth from the passenger side.

"Ya okay?" he asked her. He'd noticed that her breathing was a little shallow and she looked a little glassy eyed. Her eyes darted around quickly. She was looking for Kelly. He was supposed to be here to check the pashmina. He said he would be here. Beth could feel the panic creeping up on her. She'd taken one of the pills that helped with her anxiety before she left the apartment, but apparently it hadn't kicked in yet.

"Beth" Daryl said quietly, as he stroked her jawline with a finger. "Hey" he said "Ya got this Baby. You look like a million bucks and everybody's gonna love ya."

Beth nodded her head up and down. "I'm good. I'm good" she said. Daryl gently took her hand and they walked into the building where the doorman greeted them.

Daryl made his way to the information desk to speak with someone there. "Yes Mr. Dixon, your firm's event is in the Lakeview room which is on the 7th floor. Have a wonderful evening."

"Thank you so much" Daryl told the lady. "Okay, we're headed to the seventh floor Baby" he said when he turned to Beth. Beth was still looking around for Kelly.

"Beth" she heard her name. Kelly was just entering the front door. He looked as if he'd run a marathon. "I'm so sorry – traffic was horrific. We'll ride up in the elevator together – I can give you a once over in there." Daryl just looked at Kelly like he'd grown a third head.

"Shouldn't you already be upstairs, organizing some shit, or something?" Daryl groused at the young man.

Kelly didn't seemed to be phased by his boss' sour attitude. "Calm your tits – everything's ready to go. I've been here practically all damn day while you were at the office playing Scrabble online."

"I don't play Scabble online – it's Blackjack" Daryl tried to save his manly reputation. He looked at Beth and mouthed the words "Candy Crush." Beth smiled at her silly, goofy man.

"Okay" Beth said. "Okay. Let's everybody calm down – we don't need to roll out of this elevator in the midst of some kind of knock down drag out."

"You're going to be a hit Beth" Kelly told her. "You just look fantastic – you must have one hell of a personal shopper." Daryl and Beth both rolled their eyes and Kelly laughed out loud at his own joke.

"Open your clutch – let me see what's in there" Kelly ordered.

Beth obeyed. Daryl checked his watch. The elevator dinged. The three of them stepped from the elevator and began to search for their meeting room – it didn't take them long to locate it. "You" Daryl looked at Kelly. "Yeh, he man, you, you go on in. Beth and I are going to talk for just a few more minutes and then we'll make an entry" Kelly told Daryl.

"Don't be all fuckin day "Daryl grumbled.

"We won't – you need to chill out" Kelly snapped at Daryl. Kelly found a small sitting room that was unoccupied. "Look at me Beth."

Beth looked at Kelly. "There aren't words to describe how utterly breathtaking you are right now – why, I'm just pea green with envy!" he said in his best Scarlett O'Hara voice. Beth smiled and made a little bitty snort through her nose.

"There's my girl" he said. "Now listen, give me the gum out of your purse and take these mints instead. You may not chew gum here." Beth did as she was told.

"Okay, turn your phone to silent" he continued. "There can be absolutely no buzzing or vibrating coming from your clutch." Beth did as she was told.

"Did you read over my notes?" Kelly asked her. Beth nodded.

"Yes, I did" Beth said. "And thank you for that."

"Negan's wife is really into the arts, and one of the activities tonight is a self-guided tour of all the pieces of art they have on display here at the hotel. Don't you have some kind of art degree or something?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, art history" Beth smiled.

"Well, sweetheart, it's time to put that useless piece of paper to work" he teased. "Don't be a know-it-all, but don't be bashful either."

"I'll have to let my daddy know that I actually found an opportunity to use my degree" Beth teased back. "He'll be so pleased."

"There you go Beth" Kelly said. "That's how you roll with people around here. Southern Bell but not Country Bumpkin. Now we've got to get in there. Daryl Fucking Dixon is probably about to shit his pants."

"Okay, I'm ready" she said confidently.

XOXOXOXO

Kelly offered Beth his arm and she took it, just like they'd practiced in the other room. He escorted her into their assigned room for the evening. Beth had to fight hard to keep her mouth from falling open. The room was beautiful. There were round tables everywhere with intricate flower arrangements. Soft jazz was playing and there was a screen at the front of the room that already had some sort of slide show going that featured buildings and parks and bridges. Beth assumed they were projects that Daryl's firm had worked on. There were a pair of very young adults manning a registration table of sorts at the front entry of the room.

Kelly stopped at the table to sign in and get a name tag. "Hi" he said in his usual, chipper, professional voice. "Michael, Ginger this is Beth Greene. She is Mr. Dixon's **much** better half."

Both employees' eyes bugged out and Michael had visibly broken out into a sweat. Ginger gathered her wits first and extended her hand to Beth. "Ms. Greene, it is so nice to meet you."

"God, you're a brave woman" Michael finally squeaked out and Ginger elbowed him. Beth let a little giggle slip out. He then looked to Kelly. "Who would have thought anyone could actually put up with his sour ass?"

"Thank you Ginger" Beth said "It's nice to meet you too." Beth's smile was just like sunshine. Ginger didn't know how on earth anyone could put up with Daryl Dixon for any amount of time, but she figured if anyone could do it, Beth Greene could.

"I believe Mr. Dixon has already signed you in and he has your name tag" the guy told her. Beth looked to the table to notice that the name tags had all been preprinted and were actually the clip on kind – not the self-stick type that you filled out yourself at a family reunion.

"Thank you so much Michael" Beth replied. "You all have a wonderful evening." Beth took Kelly's arm again and he escorted her to his boss where his official job would begin of trying to keep Dixon out of trouble for the evening.

"You don't have to be quite that nice to them – they're only interns" Kelly told her.

"Shame on you Kelly" Beth kindly reprimanded him. "They're people too."

"Not until they pay their dues they're not" Kelly always had to get the last word in.

Daryl was talking with a small group of men and one woman when they walked up to him. While Kelly waited for an appropriate pause in the conversation, he whispered to Beth that this group were all of the project managers in this particular division. Under his breath, "Remember, that's what Daryl is right now." Beth turned to look at Kelly, nodded and smiled.

"Mr. Dixon" Kelly said. "I believe this young lady belongs with you tonight, although I wouldn't mind to try and steal her away from you, that's for sure" Kelly stated.

"I would like to see you try" Daryl jokingly replied. Daryl took Beth's hand from where she'd been holding on to Kelly and placed a sweet kiss on the top of it. "I have your name tag sweetheart." He then turned to the group. "I'd like you all to meet someone very special to me" Daryl looked at Beth "This is Beth Greene and she is, I believe, the most incredible person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

The female of the group gushed and said something to the effect of **Ahhhh, how sweet is that**. The men said things like **ah man** , **you're making it hard on all the rest of us**. One even brought up Sam when they said **we thought Sam was the love of your life**.

"Hello" Beth said to all of them. "Don't let him fool you, I'm not always incredible, not before ten a.m. anyway."

That garnered some laughs and they all began to engage in small talk where Daryl introduced them individually. It didn't take long for Beth to match the faces with what she'd read and studied in Kelly's very comprehensive report. More and more people were arriving and the noise level was starting to increase. Servers were starting to circulate throughout the room with drinks and tasty bits to nibble on. Beth had never seen anything like the selection of appetizers that were being passed around. She remember what Kelly said – eat but don't overeat. Drink, but do NOT get drunk. Thankfully, Beth's anxiety meds had kicked in and the little pink cocktail wasn't hurting anything either. Daryl had had to excuse himself to meet with the tech guy that had just arrived. The project managers she'd enjoyed talking with had disbanded, moving on to meet with clients that where now arriving. Beth could tell when a client would hit the scene because one of the project managers with their assistant in tow would dash to greet them. That left Beth standing there with Glen. She wasn't complaining – she was grateful there was someone there to stand with and talk to.

"Where's Maggie?" Beth asked her soon to be brother in law.

"She's running late" he answered. "Pretty typical actually. You and Daryl okay?"

"We're great" Beth answered bluntly. "I think the real question here is are you and Maggie okay?"

"Yes we're fine. Maggie's just" Glen hesitated. "Maggie just wants what's best for you."

"No, Maggie just wants to be in control and when she's not she freaks out" Beth spewed. A server came by and Beth placed her empty glass on the tray, taking another full one to replace it. "I'm not allowing her to run my life anymore, so I guess you're going to have to start taking the heat. Good luck with that."

Beth had been scanning the crowd and none of the woman had their name tags clipped to them. They probably don't want to risk pulling or snagging their dress. Who could blame them? She looked around to see just what the woman had done with their tags – they were clipping them to their purses. So, Beth took a second to do the same. When in Rome, right?

A flurry of activity around the front door caught Beth's attention. People appeared to be falling all over themselves and a crazy electricity that appeared out of nowhere seemed to encompass the room. Beth instinctively scooched closer to Glen. "Oh my God" Beth whispered "So, that's Negan?"

"Yes" Glen verified. "You saw him the other night at the beach."

"Yes, but I wasn't in the right frame of mind to pay much attention" Beth said. "Does everyone always carry on like this around him?" These people couldn't have been any more subservient unless they were throwing flower petals before him and getting on bended knee.

"Yes" Glen answered. "Except for Daryl and myself. He took us on when we'd just gotten out of school – took a chance on us. Didn't know a thing about us. Everyone else though seems to lose their fucking mind when he's around."

"Is that his wife?" Beth asked.

"Yes. Lu" Glen started.

"Right, Lucille" Beth cut Glen off. "She is beautiful. Does she know what an ass he is?"

And Lucille was beautiful. She had a model's body, tall and slender. Beautiful dark eyes that were played up beautifully with her eye makeup. Lucille was wearing a white pantsuit that featured a long scarf thing down the back that nearly came to the middle of her calf. The outfit looked as if it were made for her, fitting like a second skin almost but not in a sleezy kind of way. On her head, she wore a white turbin made specifically for chemo patients. It looked to be made of something amazingly soft and it had little ostrich feathers to the side that were just almost wild looking. Oh Lucille was gorgeous and Negan looked as if he worshipped the ground she walked on.

"Yes. She tries to keep him in check" Glen answered. "Get in good with Lucille and your gold."

"Gotcha" Beth said as she polished off the rest of her drink.

"She hates Maggie" Glen sad sadly.

"Go figure" Beth responded flatly.

Daryl walked up about that time and took Beth's hand. "Come on Baby" he whispered in her ear. "It's time to go meet the King and Queen of Camelot. Your presence has been requested."

Beth flashed a terrified glance at Glen. "Go on" Glen told her "You'll be fine."

Beth felt as if she were being escorted to the firing line as Daryl all but dragged her to report to the Mamma and Pappa Bear of this whole operation. Everyone was still crowded around the Golden Couple and Beth could read the tension rolling off of Negan – he looked as if he just wanted everyone to leave them the hell alone.

Beth was just about to ask Daryl if he thought it would be better to wait just a bit when everyone that was fawning over Negan and Lucille noticed that Daryl and Beth were walking up. The small crowd of people parted like the Red Sea. Beth remembered watching an animated version of the parting of the Red Sea when she was in Sunday School once and that's exactly what it looked like. Everyone that had been standing around in near mob fashion just separated and vanished. Poof! Just like that.

"Oh Daryl" Lucille spoke first and she pulled Daryl to her kissing him on both cheeks. "You handsome devil you." Lucille had a throaty kind of laugh, cigarette smoker. Beth made a mental note. Daryl turned about twelve shades of red but was quick to try and block the punch to the stomach Negan threw his way.

"Look at this Momma" Negan boasted. "Baby Boy's grown up and has a lady friend with him tonight." Negan flashed those almost too white teeth at Beth.

"I see that Dear" Lucille said. "Lower your voice a bit please – you're causing a scene."

"Fuck, I am the scene" Negan told his wife. "I'm the reason these fuck offs get to live it up so god damned good."

"Negan" Lucille sighed. Beth was starting to wonder what the hell to do but Lucille was gracious enough not to allow that for very long. "Look at you" Lucille took Beth by both arms "You are beautiful. Daryl, you weren't exaggerating. She's gorgeous. No wonder she finally did what no one else has been able to do."

Correction – Daryl Dixon was now twenty shades of red.

"Dammit Lucille" Daryl smiled "Cut that shit out."

"I will not" she admonished. "I'm Lucille Negan sweetheart and it is so very nice to meet you. Our Daryl here has told us quite a bit about you."

"All good I hope" Beth said.

"Nothing but Dear" she said.

"Negan, Lucille" Daryl started "This is Beth Greene – the lady I've been waiting on all of my life." Now it was Beth's turn to turn red.

Beth was shaking Lucille's hand when the woman pulled her into a hug. Lucille whispered into Beth's ear, "Darling, Daryl is like a son to my husband and I – which makes you family as well. I want a hug." Beth looked at Daryl with a bit of confusion and hugged the woman back.

"It is so nice to meet both of you" Beth told them.

"Aw, yes Bethie" Negan said with an evil grin. "Little Miss Bethie." Beth was going to try and just shake Negan's hand – he put her a little on edge for some reason. However, Negan had other plans. The man nearly yanked her up off the floor in a bear hug of sorts. "Goddamn, you're just the cutest fucking thing I've ever seen!"

Once she'd been set back down, Beth smoothed her dress and looked Negan in the eye. "It's very nice to meet you Negan. And actually, it's Beth, not Bethie. That's just what my sister calls me and it pisses me the fuck off, so if you wouldn't mind, Beth is what I prefer to be called."

It seemed as if the entire room went silent but it really didn't. You could've heard a pin drop though in the vicinity around them. Kelly was standing nearby and looked as if he may pass out and Daryl didn't look much better. Lucille had quite the look on her face – part amused and part shocked. Negan. Well, he was kind of hard to read at the moment. He spun around the room, looking at everyone, taking in the entire set up. Just as quickly, his eyes went back to Beth.

"Well, fuck me raw" he yelled out. Daryl winced as if he didn't want to see or hear what was coming next "Daryl, my boy, I do believe your little lady has handed my balls to me – do you have a jar or something I can put them in till I can get my housekeeper to sew em back in place for me?"

"Uh" Daryl muttered. Beth continued to hold her breath.

"I think she's a keeper Baby Boy" Negan slapped Daryl on the shoulder and Beth on the ass. "God Damn, somebody get me a drink!"


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

The Four Seasons

Part 2

The lights were dimmed and people started making their way to their assigned tables. Beth remembered from Kelly's notes that dimmed lights would be the signal for them to sit because the presentation would be beginning soon. Beth saw Maggie slip in the door at the very last minute. _Figures_ thought Beth. _She's so fucking inconsiderate_.

Negan and Lucille were sitting at the head table along with some more upper level people and employees from the legal and accounting departments. Daryl made sure Beth was seated comfortably before he took his chair. Sitting at their table were Kelly and Ginger, Daryl's tag and his wife, Daryl's department head and his wife, and of course Daryl and Beth. Beth had not met the department head and his wife or the tag and his wife yet, so Daryl went around the table and introduced everyone. Beth was completely blown away by his professionalism and he seemed so at ease, so in his element. On the other hand, Beth couldn't help but notice that the tag's wife looked as if she were about to freak the fuck out for lack of a better term, and that was saying something because Beth thought that title should belong to her.

"So" she looked to the tag's wife "Marjorie, have you had a chance to see much of the city?"

"No" the lady answered. "We just arrived this afternoon – I'm hopeful our luggage was delivered to the hotel. We were running a bit late."

"Oh my" Beth said sympathetically. "I'll give you my contact information before we part ways tonight and if you need anything at all while you're in Chicago don't you hesitate to call me."

"Well bless your heart" and now Beth knew how Daryl got assigned to this tag. They were from the south. "That is just so sweet of you" Marjorie replied. "I've got my fingers crossed that everything will work out."

"Well, my offer still stands" Beth smiled that 1000 watt smile. "If you need to go shopping for things I can take you to some places, or if you need any sightseeing tips you just call me." Daryl looked proud as a peacock of his girl. He caught Kelly's eye who happened to be looking just as proud.

Everyone's attention suddenly turned to the front of the room where Negan had made an appearance. _Good Lord_ Beth thought to herself. _If he is not the most puffed up thing I've ever seen._

"Good evening everyone" Negan began. "Welcome to the Four Seasons. We hope you've enjoyed yourselves so far. There's still plenty of time left this evening for socializing and networking or whatever you young whippersnappers are calling it nowadays."

There was polite laughter in response.

"I know that some of you are visiting our fair city in hopes of finding THE architectural firm to handle your company's current and future needs. Well, ladies and gentlemen, I'm here to tell you that your search ends right here," Negan tapped the podium for emphasis. "right now."

Daryl looked at Beth. She squeezed his hand and gave him a little wink. He squeezed back.

"Don't take my word for it though. I have a guy here tonight by the name of Daryl Dixon – he's one of our premier up and coming project managers. This guy is one of our best and he's going to inform you just why **your** organization needs **our** organization." Daryl began making his way to the podium.

"Mr. Daryl Dixon" he announced and motioned to Daryl. The two men shook hands and Negan left Daryl up there to do his thing.

Beth couldn't have repeated one word Daryl said if you held a gun to her head. She was just captivated at how calm, cool, and collected he appeared to be. The slides that accompanied his oral presentation were spot on and each tag and spouse in the room had hard copies of the presentation in a folder at their table. There was polite applause and Beth tried her best to discretely blow Daryl a kiss.

"We're going to give everyone that wants to participate in the art tour a chance to go ahead and dismiss yourselves for that activity. I believe that there are pamphlets at the door so that you can read all about the pieces on display here at the hotel. When everything settles back down, I'll open the floor up for any questions you may have" Daryl announced from the front table. "If our art lovers would like to return here in an hour, we should be close to finishing with all the shop talk."

Beth took the opportunity to invite Marjorie and the spouse of Daryl's department head to go tour the art pieces on display in the hotel. She knew that Kelly and Ginger were required to stay for the shop talk per Kelly's notes.

"That just sounds lovely" Marjorie said gladly.

"I would love to" said the department head's spouse. _Damn_ Beth thought. _I forgot her name. I'm just going to have to ask her what it is._ Beth was a little upset with herself because she'd let that ladies name slip her memory.

Beth and the two ladies she was responsible for walked to the front of the room. Beth handed each lady a pamphlet and she quickly looked it over. "Okay, I think we'll should start at the end of the tour because everyone else will start at the beginning. That way we won't get all bottlenecked" Beth told them in her perkiest voice.

Beth didn't realize that Negan and Lucille had joined their group. "I think that's brilliant" Negan said with a wolfish grin on his face. "Oh, is it okay if Lucille joins your group Beth?"

Beth thought she just might vomit, but instead she smiled and said, "Well, of course. I would love that." Lucille winked at Beth giving her a little eye roll as if to say _he is such a tool_. "We're going to start on the 15th floor, so let's make our way to the elevator."

"Ladies, you all go ahead and get yourselves on up to the 15th floor" Negan told them. "I'll send your lovely tour guide up in just a second."

"John, don't do this" Lucille whispered to Negan. "Please don't. Daryl will be furious with you."

"She'll be right up" Negan smiled back at his wife and then to the other ladies standing there. "I'll bring her myself" he told his wife and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Beth watched helplessly as the three other women boarded the elevator without her. Then she looked at Negan and just wondered what the hell he was up to.

Negan waited for the elevator door to close completely before speaking. "You, my dear, seem to be making quite the impression" he began. "A very good impression."

Beth really didn't know how to respond to his statement so she just continued to look at him and wait for the other shoe to drop. "So, are you pretty serious about Daryl? Cause it looks like you could be."

"Pfffft" Beth blew off Negan's question. "Does that concern you? Or perhaps I should ask, are you concerned about my motives?"

"Aw, you are a smart girl – you really are" Negan grinned like a rabid hyena. Then switching gears, "Yeh, your motives concern me a bit. I know that Daryl has spent a hell of a lot of money on you since you've been in town. How long ya been in town Doll Face? Four nights?"

Beth was beyond offended and losing her cool was quickly around the bend. "Not that it's any of your business, but I've offered to pay for all of my expenses while here and Daryl wouldn't hear of it. I can assure you, although I'm not sure why I feel the need to do so, that my intentions are not based on anything besides my desire to spend time with someone that I think is pretty amazing."

"Amazing, huh?" Negan chuckled. "I bet. Ya know I taught that boy everything he knows."

"Ewwwww" Beth rolled her eyes to show her disgust.

Negan snorted and moved to block her passage to the elevator.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have a group of ladies on the 15th floor and I do not want to be rude by making them wait any longer" Beth stated. She pushed past Negan, peeking in to the meeting room to see Daryl fielding questions.

"I'll escort you up there" Negan approached Beth from behind.

"No need" Beth told him curtly.

The elevator door opened and the two of them stepped in. Negan allowed the elevator to ascend two floors before pulling the alarm. The car jerked to a stop causing Beth to nearly tumble to the floor. She was already flustered by Negan's third degree and now he'd basically trapped them in this small enclosed cage.

"What the hell is your problem?" Beth asked him, the fury evident in her voice and eyes.

Negan backed her up into a corner of the elevator. Beth let out an astonished squeak at the physical contact. "You like a man who can take charge? Daryl boss you around quite a bit does he?" he asked her speaking really low into her ear. "You like that shit? You should take a tumble with me – Daryl Dixon ain't got nothing on John Negan" he grinned and nipped at her ear.

"I'm gonna give ya 'bout three seconds to back the fuck up off me" Beth warned. "I don't give a damn who ya are or what ya think you can do for me. I love Daryl and I would never betray the trust he has in me. So again, and this is the last time I will ask politely, back the fuck up."

Negan smiled broadly. He'd learned just exactly what he hoped to. This girl was the real deal. "Oh sweetheart" he began but Beth didn't give him a chance to finish. She kneed him so hard in the groin area that he collapsed to the floor. Beth punched the 15 and quickly tried to compose herself.

The door opened on the 15th floor and there was Beth's group waiting for her. Negan had gotten himself up to a semi standing position, but he was still trying to catch his breath. When he caught Lucille glaring at him he gave her that stupid ass grin he was so well known for. "It's all good" he managed to tell his wife while still holding his sensitive area.

Beth apologized to her group and was still trying to gather her thoughts. Lucille wrapped her arm around Beth and whispered in her ear "I am so sorry" she said. "He is such an ass."

"Yes Mam he is", Beth agreed.

"Oh wow, this piece is actually a photograph" Beth said stating the obvious. She couldn't really think clearly enough to offer any artistic critique at the moment. The ladies smiled and then they began conversation about the piece. It was pleasant and they all got along well together. Sue, that was the department head's wife's name, and Marjorie had kind of paired off and Lucille was sticking to Beth like glue, linking arms with her at one point. All four made the rounds using the pamphlet as a guide.

Lucille looked at her watch. "Ladies, I think we should make our way back" she stated. "I don't know about anyone else, but I'm a little hungry. Let's see if they have those heavy appetizers ready that we've been promised."

The ladies got a chuckle out of that. Beth confided to Lucille, "I'm not nearly as hungry as I am thirsty – if you know what I mean."

"I believe I do Darling" she agreed.

XOXOXOXO

While Negan was in the elevator by himself he was trying to get his junk back where it all belonged, it actually began to register with him that he'd probably overstepped with Beth a little bit. He and Daryl had this running gag of sorts that Negan would try and put the moves on any woman that Daryl brought around, not that it was that many. But the guys, being the jerks they were, used it as a screening device. So far, every one of the woman had taken Negan up on his offer. Beth had been the only one to call Negan out on his bullshit and actually bring bodily harm to him.

Daryl had already warned Negan not to pull that shit with Beth – Beth did not need to be screened. But Negan didn't listen and now he was going to have to deal with the fallout. Oh well, wouldn't be the first time he decided. He'd just have to make the best of it.

The question and answer session had gone extremely well and now each project manager was leading discussion at their own respective tables. That's where Negan found Daryl. He walked over to Daryl's table and gave him the thumbs up sign. "She passed" Negan ignorantly announced to Daryl.

The look on Daryl's face was a mixture of embarrassment, disappointment, but most of all – anger. He was embarrassed for Beth. He was disappointed in his mentor and father figure. He was .hell. Negan really began to feel like shit then. _Oh God_ his inner monologue took over. _Why didn't I listen to Lucille, just this once? I think the boy is going to kill me._

Daryl reached a stopping point. "I think the buffet is ready. Let's take a break, get us something to eat, and we can continue with any conversation you think is necessary later. How's that sound?" Daryl asked everyone at the table.

"Sounds like a solid plan to me" the tag goofily said. Everyone stood to make their way to the huge table of food at the left of the room.

Daryl's eyes snapped to Negan. "Can I talk to ya a minute? Outside?" Daryl jerked his chin towards the balcony.

"Sure" Negan answered. He really didn't want to go out there with Daryl. He knew that Daryl was mad enough to probably throw him off that balcony right now. Both men walked out to the balcony attached to the meeting room. Negan closed the door behind them. If everyone knew what was good for them, they wouldn't dare step foot out there.

"Look Daryl" Negan figured he'd go ahead and get this shit show started. "I know you're probably pissed right now, but let's look at the positives here. Your girl passed the test."

"What part of don't pull that shit on Beth did you not understand?" Daryl spat.

"Uh, well" Negan stuttered. "I didn't really think anything we discussed that day was set in stone."

"Are ya fuckin kiddin me right now?" Daryl asked his boss and mentor.

"Daryl, you're not enunciating your endings" Negan tried to lighten the mood by teasing Daryl, unsuccessfully.

"Negan, I am so fuckin mad at you right now" Daryl continued "I'm so fuckin mad right now, I should just God damn walk out of here. I am. I'm walkin outta here. Consider this my two weeks' notice." Daryl attempted to walk past Negan to go back into the room.

"Woah" Negan said putting both hands up. "Daryl, calm the fuck down man. I'm sorry – I knew I shouldn't have done it. I knew it as soon as she dropped my ass to the floor with a kick to the family jewels. For future reference, that young lady is not to be toyed with."

A small smirk crossed Daryl's lips.

"I believe she's the one Daryl" Negan elbowed him and laughed.

"I know that you dumbass" Daryl blew out in exasperation. "That's why I told you to leave her the hell alone. I fuckin love her man!"

"Ohhhhh, she said the same thing about you" Negan joked. "I feel like I'm back in middle school. Want me to pass her a note?"

"Get outta my way, ya damn moron" Daryl said and pushed passed Negan and made his way back into the meeting room.

"Come on man" Negan called out after him. "I'll let you have all my shrimp."

XOXOXOXO

Beth was at the table with everyone else. They'd filled their plates and the conversation was progressing at a nice pace. Beth was talking and laughing and smiling. God, she still looked radiant even after fighting off a handsy Negan. She eyed the two men returning from the balcony with suspicion. Negan nodded at Beth but continued the walk back to his wife. Daryl rubbed Beth's now bare shoulders and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I love you Beth" he said. "I love everything about you and I'm so sorry for what happened to you tonight."

Beth turned her head to look back at Daryl with glistening eyes. "Oh Daryl" Beth gasped. "I love you too."

Daryl placed a sweet kiss to Beth's lips. "Honey, I am so, so sorry. And I'm sure, for whatever it's worth, that Negan is in so much fuckin trouble right now it's not even funny."

"I'm fine" she said. "I'm more than fine actually – I've had a good time. Lucille's great, God bless her."

"Yes, God bless Lucille" Daryl agreed. Daryl looked to his place to find that there was already a plate. "Did you fix me a plate?"

Beth smiled. "Yes I did sweetheart – and I got you lots of those beef medallion things."

"You didn't have to do that" Daryl told her "but I sure appreciate it because I am starving to death."

"Well, I don't mind to do things like that for you" Beth told him. "I think that's part of my job description."

"We need to iron out just what your job description is" Daryl teased Beth.

"Is this a job interview?" she asked with a devious smile.

"Naw, that's later" Daryl popped a bite of some kind of meat into his mouth. "When we get home."


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any of the TWD characters. **Just a heads up, I'm taking a different approach to nearly every character in this story, so be prepared for that.** Hope you're enjoying so far - I'm overwhelmed by the response I'm getting. It sure makes writing it a blast. Thanks so much for your continued support. **Oh, watch out – there's SMUT ahead!** You've been warned.

 **The Four Seasons**

 **Part 3**

Beth could tell that the consumption of alcoholic beverages was on the upswing. People were getting some substantial food in their bellies, shop talk was over for a while, and the laughter and banter was getting pretty loud. Kelly and Ginger had been out and about making their rounds at each table. Kelly introducing the newest intern to employees and spouses alike. Beth was happy to see that it looked as if he were being kind and respectful to the poor girl. Upon Kelly's return to their table, he bent down and whispered something in Daryl's ear. Daryl had a funny expression on his face and shrugged his shoulders. Kelly then shrugged his shoulders. Although she tried, Beth couldn't hear what they were talking about but it was evident they were batting different options back and forth. Shortly after that, Daryl made his way to the front of the room where the podium was.

"Excuse me" Daryl said. "I hope everyone is enjoying themselves – it seems as if you are. Are you having a good time tonight?"

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Well, I've been approached with an interesting proposition?" he started again. Someone in the crowd, Beth was pretty sure that it was Negan, said something lewd like "I bet you were you sexy beast".

"Alright, settle down out there" Daryl joked gaining some snorts and laughter. "Apparently, this room is scheduled for a wedding reception this weekend and the staff is really anxious to get it broken down from our event so that they can start getting it prepared for the next event. With that being said, the hotel has a house band that has just finished downstairs in the bar. They've offered to send them up here and they'll be setting up in the ballroom across from us. Those that would like to stay for a continued open bar and dancing are invited to do so."

Well, seriously, who in their right mind would turn down a never ending open bar? And dancing! Daryl returned to the table and smiled at everyone there. "I hope you can stay with us a while longer" he said to his tag. **James**. That was his name – Beth had finally caught someone calling him by name. James and Marjorie, Beth told herself to lock those names up. James nodded and Marjorie looked as if it were the best news she'd ever heard. Daryl nuzzled close to Beth and began talking softly into her ear.

"Baby, I know this is goin longer than we anticipated, and this whole dancin thing was completely unplanned" Daryl began. "But, Hon, this is how things go. Ya just have to go with the flow." He looked at her with questioning in his eyes. Beth was certain that he was expecting her to blow a fuse after her whole episode about the yachting thing coming up this weekend.

"Daryl, I'm with you in this" Beth told him. "I'm learnin the ropes. I can be flexible" she said. "Speakin of flexible."

Daryl looked at her with a warning glance. "That's one of my skills sets" she said with a devilish grin. "I'm really bendy."

"God, don't I know it" Daryl growled under his breath.

"Need me to do anything?" Beth asked trying to get serious so that they could get through the rest of this evening.

"Actually, there is" Daryl said. "I need to hang here for a bit - make sure the interns get everything packed up that's ours. Sure as hell don't need to leave anything behind."

"Of course" Beth said. "So what do you want me to do?"

Daryl started to look a little nervous. "Well, since this is my gig tonight, and you're my spouse" Beth quirked an eyebrow at him. "Ya know what I mean" he said. "Since you're my spouse, you are in charge of gettin across the hall, makin sure that the food and drink gets transferred over there. Also, get that band goin and make sure they play shit people will dance to."

"Ah, throwin an impromptu party" Beth teased. "That's another one of my skill sets."

Daryl laughed. "I figured as much."

XOXOXOXO

Daryl entered the ball room where he heard the band pumping out the dance toons. The crowd had definitely gotten progressively louder as the night wore on. He was fucking exhausted, but everyone else appeared to be going strong. He had to admit though that he was looking forward to getting to dance with his woman. He remembered back to Glen and Maggie's engagement party and he'd snuck in a dance with Beth while her idiot boyfriend was getting soused at the bar on Hershel's nickel. Daryl scanned the room for the angel in the rose gold dress with that fucking evil ass beaded trim he'd been playing with under the table every chance he got.

Daryl heard her giggle over the music. There she was, her head tilted back in laughter. She was dancing with James while Kelly was charming the pants (so to speak) off of Marjorie, by twirling her around and making sure to dip her extra low at the end of the song. Marjorie was beaming and James looked as if he'd died and gone to heaven, and who wouldn't when they were dancing with Beth Greene. The song playing was Prince's Raspberry Beret. The older gentlemen was spinning Beth around on the dance floor like it was his job. Daryl always admired the dancing expertise of the older generation – they really knew how to move and it always looked so effortless. Not like his bumbling self. Lucille had tried her best to work with Daryl on his dancing but finally gave up and hired a dance instructor for his sorry ass. Daryl was happy to admit that his dancing was much improved, but nowhere near this guy.

The band wrapped the Prince number up and then began to play the happy beats of the Tom Tom club. He tapped James on the shoulder, "I've been waiting all night to get real close to this lady" he said.

"I bet you have" James said and handed Beth over to Daryl. "I think I'll go wrestle my own wife away from that newbie over there."

Daryl pulled Beth into his arms and held her close, nuzzling her head taking the time to smell her shampoo. "God Beth, I love you so much" he sighed. "You throw one hell of a party."

"I bet you say that to all the girls" Beth teased.

"Nope. Just you" he said. "Ain't but one girl for me Baby" Daryl told her. Daryl knew he really should take it easy on the PDA but he just couldn't help it. He bent down to kiss her gently and slowly.

"I love you Daryl" Beth whispered. "Ya know you're stuck with me now – doesn't even matter how that interview goes tonight – I ain't goin nowhere."

"Ain't lettin ya go anywhere" he murmured and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. Daryl was thankful that the ballroom was very dimly lit.

Beth could see that Maggie and Glen were dancing and appeared to be having a good time. Beth was happy about that because she was worried about them. She didn't want anything bad to happen to them right here as their wedding was so close. Beth just couldn't for the life of her figure Maggie out. Her thoughts didn't stay on Maggie long though because she spotted Negan and Lucille dancing. Wow – now talk about an impressive couple. They owned that dance floor. Negan and Lucille moved together like a well-oiled machine and he looked at his wife as if she were the only woman on the face of the earth. Beth just couldn't figure him out either. One minute she really, really hated his guts and another minute she really, really wanted to like him. It was infuriating.

The band started playing Dean Martin's Ain't That a Kick in the Head. Beth absolutely loved this song – any song really by The Rat Pack. She had grown up listening to it at their local country club. While all of the other kids her age made fun of it, she secretly loved it. This sure wasn't the homecoming dance at Peach Tree City High School or even one of those so called formal dances at their little bitty ole country Country Club– this was the real deal. Daryl and Beth danced together as much as they could but they were both expected to circulate and make sure everyone that wanted to dance got the chance to do so. Beth had never danced with so many old man before in her life. She just hoped and prayed one old man in particular stayed the hell away from her for the rest of the night.

Oh, but her luck did not hold out. She knew the jig was up when she saw Daryl escort Lucille to the dance floor which left Negan nursing his scotch at the table alone. Somehow Beth knew that Negan was not the type to sit alone for very long. She started to make her way to the ladies room thinking that would save her. Wrong! Beth hadn't even had the chance to retrieve her clutch when she came face to face with him.

"Beth, I owe you an apology" Negan said as he looked her directly in the eye. "I was way out of line tonight. I was crass, even by my standards, and condescending, and an ass. And you can stop me anytime now."

" And why would I do that?" Beth asked him with a smirk. "I can think of a lot of other things you were tonight as well."

"I'm sure you can" he agreed. "I embarrassed and offended you, which hurt Daryl greatly. That is something I never wanted to do. My wife is also terribly pissed at me – which is also something I never want to do." Negan smiled at Beth. "I just wanted to apologize. Now, might I have this dance because my wife has temporarily left me for a younger man and I don't cope well when left to my own devices."

"Well, since you put it that way" Beth took his hand and Negan escorted her to the dance floor to take their place right next to Daryl and Lucille. Negan was a complete gentleman and Beth had to admit that Negan was probably the most talented person she'd ever danced with – ever. Beth remembered having to attend all those fuddy, duddy country club dances and dancing with all of the doctors and lawyers whose wives were sick of putting up with them. Usually, they were good dancers and thought they could intimidate her since she was so young. The joke was on them though because Beth had been in dance classes all of her life and was more than proficient in any type of dance you could throw at her.

Beth couldn't believe it when the band began to play Despacito. "Negan" she said trying to get the man's attention. He had seemed to have zoned out while holding her fairly close, not too close, but pretty close. "Negan" Beth said again.

"What Baby Doll?" he asked.

"Don't call me that" Beth cautioned.

"Of course not" Negan looked genuinely apologetic.

"I'd like to have this dance with Daryl because" and she hesitated, looking only slightly embarrassed, "well, it's pretty hot and I'm taking great pleasure in pushing him to the brink of, well, ya know."

Negan threw his head back and howled with laughter. "Girl, you are nothing but a big sack of trouble. Hell, let me get you delivered back to your man and I'll try to woo Lucille back into my good graces."

Back in Daryl's arms, Beth asked, "Can you salsa?"

He responded, "Can I salsa? I think the question is, can you salsa?"

Everyone left at the party took in the scene before them. Negan and Lucille were like royalty in the firm, the king and queen if you will. If those two were the king and queen, well then Daryl and Beth must be the prince and princess. The younger couple would most definitely be top contenders to take the Negan's place one day.

XOXOXOXO

With the streets nearly empty at this time of night, Daryl took full advantage of it and fired the Mustang up. Shifting gears, he looked over at Beth who had finally been able to take those damnable shoes off. Her toes were sticking out the window and her hair was a blowing mess in the wind, a glorious blowing mess.

"As much as I'd like to cash in on the rain check of a blowjob" Daryl joked "I just don't think it's really that safe of an idea. Ya think you can hold off on suckin my dick till we get home?"

"Babe, I'm gonna suck your dick, you're gonna eat my pussy and then we're gonna order pizza" Beth told him. "I'm fuckin starvin."

"How on earth can you be starvin? Did ya see all that damn food there tonight?" Daryl asked her.

"Entertainin dirty old man takes a lot out of a woman" Beth said. After she thought about what she just said she grimaced. "That didn't really sound very nice did it?"

They both laughed and thankfully they were arriving at the building. "Want me to drop you at the door? Ya don't have your shoes on Baby."

"Yeh, I'll wait for ya inside though" Beth placed a kiss on his lips, but made sure to slip her tongue in at the end. "Don't be long."

XOXOXOXO

Beth was in the bedroom while Daryl tended to Sam. Noah had come and spent most of the night with the dog, providing him some company and then taking him for his pre bedtime walk, but he'd missed Daryl terribly. Daryl gave Sam some much needed loving, fresh water, and then the dog was ready to go back to bed.

Daryl entered the bedroom to find Beth standing there – still in that cocktail dress, but her hair had been straitened up a bit and she was brushing her teeth. "Hey Baby" Daryl smiled at her and started undressing himself. He tossed his jacket on a chair, loosened his tie, and started for the buttons on his shirt.

"Stop" Beth said. She quickly got rid of the toothbrush in the bathroom and rinsed her mouth. When Beth returned she walked slowly to Daryl, almost in a stalking type fashion. Her hands wet to the buttons on his shirt and she finished the job he started. Once she pulled the shirt off his shoulders, she tossed it to the jacket and kissed Daryl slowly. "I love you so much" she said breathlessly.

Daryl went to speak but when Beth dropped to her knees and undoing his pants in one motion he was pretty much struck mute. Beth allowed Daryl's pants to fall to the floor – she pulled his boxer briefs down and took in the glorious sight before her that was Daryl Dixon's cock. She got wetter just looking at it.

He was already half hard and had been all fucking night. Daryl didn't even know how no one had noticed. Perhaps they had and he really didn't even give a fuck. Beth took his manhood in her mouth and did what she had promised him much earlier the evening before – the fucking blow job of his life. At one point, Daryl had to prop himself up against the dresser because he damn near blacked out. "Beth, Beth" he gasped out between clenched teeth. "Come here, Baby."

Daryl pulled her to a standing position and gently pulled the zipper of her dress down, then carefully shoved it off of her body. Beth stepped out of it and she tossed it to the increasing pile of clothing in the corner chair. There she stood in a pair of thongs that could barely be classified as underwear. The mesh like material was see through and matched the color of her dress. Daryl could see that Beth had some intimate attention while at the spa yesterday and he could not wait to investigate.

With an animalistic growl, Daryl picked Beth up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his torso. Daryl, not so gently, threw Beth to the bed and crawled up between her legs to join her there. "Spread those legs" he told her "that pussy's mine. Ya been fuckin teasin me all damn night and now I'm aimin to get what's comin to me."

Beth spread her legs for Daryl. Daryl decided right then and there that he wanted to mess those panties up. By damn, he knew he'd probably paid top dollar for those things which only made him want to eat right through them. Without even moving them to the side, Daryl started running his tongue up and down her slit. The slightly rough texture of the material combined with Daryl's hot tongue brought forth a moan out of Beth he'd not heard yet. It was wild, almost feral. Beth grabbed Daryl's head and just held him there where he continued to fuck her with his tongue, eventually pulling those panties off and adding his fingers.

"Whose pussy is this?" Daryl asked her. "Whose pussy is this?" he asked louder and smacked her ass when she didn't answer.

"Yours" she answered quietly. "It's your pussy."

"Can't hear ya Girl – I asked ya whose pussy is this?" Daryl growled.

"It's Daryl Fuckin Dixon's pussy!" she screamed.

"Ya got that shit right" Daryl had that smug half smile going.

Beth had her - no not hers – Daryl's pussy spread open and Daryl was rubbing it with both thumbs spreading it out even more, mesmerized with how the juice was dripping down to her asshole. God, he wanted to take a go at that sweet little asshole, but that he'd save for another day. Daryl was tongue fucking her pussy and every three of four jabs with his tongue, he'd circle around that clit and then suck it ever so slightly. "Oh my God Daryl, Oh my God, Oh my God" Beth was chanting. Daryl was certain the neighbors were cursing his existence. "I'm gonna cum Daryl!" Beth was screaming like she'd never screamed before.

"Go ahead Baby" Daryl's voice rumbled through to her core. "I've got ya, go ahead." That's all it took. Beth's body took on a life of its own. She convulsed and spasmed and screamed and squirted all over the damn place. "Fuck Baby" Daryl said. "That's good, so fuckin good."

Beth was a sobbing mess. "What's wrong Baby? Why ya cryin?" Daryl asked her.

"I need ya to fuck me Daryl" Beth whimpered. "Fuck me long, fuck me hard. I don't care how ya do it, just fuck my damn brains out."

No one ever said that Daryl Dixon couldn't follow directions. He flipped that girl over right where she was, pulled that fine ass of hers up in the air, smacked it a couple of times for good measure and then entered in one swift and not so gentle thrust.

"That what ya want?" he asked as he kept slamming into her over and over. "That what ya want? I'll fuckin give ya what ya want Girl, ya know that."

Beth was gasping for air and grasping for anything to hold on to for leverage. She'd managed to work her hands in between the mattress and head board and was holding on for dear life. "Yes, God, yes!" she yelled.

Daryl wasn't, couldn't, keep this up much longer and he could feel her inner walls starting to contract. "God damn Beth, I'll always give ya what ya want – or fuckin die tryin" he said. One final thrust and that was all she wrote. Beth collapsed to the bed, Daryl collapsed on to Beth, or thankfully, to the side of Beth. He covered them both with the comforter and neither moved the rest of the night. No pizza, no interview, nothing except blissful post best sex of your life sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Breakfast with Negan**

Beth woke to a scratching at the bedroom door. It had to be Sam. Was it already time for his morning "outing"? Beth looked to her left to see that Daryl was sprawled out, face down, naked ass shining for all to see. He was out cold. _God bless him_ Beth thought. She knew he had to be worn out. And not just from the sex – the man had been pushing for weeks now, even before she'd arrived on the scene, to get everything ready for last night's tag and snag. Beth only hoped that it was as successful as Daryl was expecting it to be, needing it to be. More scratching and now whining at the bedroom door. "I'm comin Sam – let me put something on" Beth told the dog, that couldn't hear a word she was saying.

Beth slipped a pair of black striped yoga pants on and a light grey t shirt. She quickly tied the laces on her tennis shoes and opened the door to greet Sam. "Mornin Buddy" she said and rubbed his ears. "Ready to go out?" Beth signed the word "out". Sam waited for her at the front door while Beth retrieved his leash and then they were on their way.

Beth nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw her reflection in the elevator door. She certainly had that "just been fucked out of your mind" look about her. On the plus side though, she didn't really know many people here yet, so there. Sam was so happy to actually find some grass so that he could take care of business. Beth spied the bagel shop across the street. Noticing they had a service window right on the sidewalk caught her attention. Beth could pick up some bagels and not have to worry about what to do with Sam. _Well, there ya go_ Beth thought. _Breakfast is served_.

Beth and Sam entered the apartment quietly just in case Daryl was still sleeping. She did not want to disturb him. Sam followed Beth into the kitchen where she went about the very important business of getting the dog fed. Beth wasn't hungry at the moment so she thought she'd tend to some domestic issues. Beth went into Sam's bedroom and stripped the sheets from the queen sized bed she'd slept on and the sheets from Sam's twin sized bottom bunk. While she was at it, she pulled the bedding from the upper bunk as well. Who knows how long it'd been since they'd been washed. She snagged all the laundry she'd produced from that bathroom and then made her way to her and Daryl's bedroom. That was weird – her and Daryl's bedroom.

There he was still in all his glory for the world to see. Beth gathered all the dirty laundry from the bathroom hamper and the bedding from their bed, since they'd slung it all over the place last night. Daryl was sleeping on a bare mattress at the moment. Sam moseyed on in there, nosing around, wondering why in the world Daryl didn't take him for his morning walk. Sam stuck his cold, wet nose into Daryl's face.

"Hey Boy" Daryl said in a scratchy voice. "Just a few more minutes, k?"

Beth giggled at the sight. A sad Sam wanting Daryl to get up and a groggy Daryl begging for just a little more sleep. Beth tossed the comforter across Daryl's naked ass and pulled the door to, but not shut. She drug all the dirty laundry, and it was substantial, back to Sam's room. That's where, she'd discovered the laundry closet was. Beth began sorting all the laundry in piles – by the time she was finished sorting, there were so many piles there were a few scattered out in the hallway. Beth got the first load of sheets going in the washer and made her way to the kitchen to start a grocery list. After eating all of that rich food last night, and the upcoming yacht thing this weekend she and Daryl were going on a mini crash diet for the next few days. She pulled the leftover roast from the fridge and decided that she would make some vegetable beef soup.

Beth's phone buzzed to signal an incoming call. That was a shock – it was always a shock when someone actually called. That could only mean it was one of two people. Beth dreaded looking at the screen. God. It was her mother. Could be worse. Could've been Hershel instead of Annette.

 **Hey Momma.**

 **I'm good. How are you?**

 **Oh my. Already? How is the garden doing?**

 **Wow. That's a lot of beans.**

 **How's Daddy?**

Beth heard someone at the door, but they had let themselves in.

 _Must be Noah_ she thought. He was the only person she knew of that had a key. Imagine her surprise to look up and see Negan standing there with coffee and donuts. Shock would be an understatement. Negan winked at her and sat the goodies down on the breakfast bar. He nodded at her since it was obvious she had someone on the other end of the phone. He stepped into the living room to give her some privacy.

 **What do ya mean Daddy had a wreck? Is he okay?**

 **Ya mean he just ran the red light?**

 **Was anyone hurt?**

 **Well that's good.**

 **He totaled both trucks? Good Lord.**

 **I thought Rick was gonna talk to him about not drivin anymore.**

 **Not a lot I can do 'bout it Momma. I'm still in Chicago.**

 **Yes. I'm still in Chicago.**

 **No. No I'm not comin home.**

 **Well, I'm comin for the weddin.**

 **I'm stayin here with Daryl.**

 **What do you mean, what does that mean? I'm movin to Chicago.**

 **It was okay when Maggie moved to Chicago.**

 **I'm not gettin into this with you over the phone.**

 **Next Thursday.**

 **No. I'm not comin home before then. Told Maggie to get Tara or somebody to do all her bullshit weddin chores.**

 **Don't tell him anything – I'll deal with Daddy. I always do, don't I?**

 **Look. I gotta go. I'll see ya next Thursday evening. Love ya Momma.**

Beth disconnected from the call.

XOXOXOXO

Negan worked the key into the lock of Daryl's front door. He figured they were both still piled up in the bed and he would just leave the coffee and donuts for them to find when they woke up. Negan really did fell like a piece of shit for his behavior last night. Beth seemed to be crazy about Daryl, Daryl was definitely crazy about her and that should be all that mattered. Right?

As he pushed open the front door, it didn't want to open all the way. "What the fuckity fuck is going on here?" Negan said taking in all the piles of what the hell. "Is it fucking laundry day?" He was going to yell some kind of insult about not being able to find good help when he heard Beth's sweet southern voice talking to someone. Didn't sound like she was talking to Daryl. No, he'd heard her say _Momma. Awww, hell Baby Girl's on the phone with her Momma_ – _this oughta be good_.

Negan stepped over the piles of clothing, underwear (damn, a pair of tiny ass panties caught his eye), and towels to walk into the kitchen. Sam looked up at the man and then promptly returned back to his food bowl. _That damn dog is always eating – not sure how Daryl affords to feed him._ He winked at Beth and set the morning treats on the counter then thought he'd give the girl a little space. Negan did enjoy listening to her side of the conversation from the living room though.

XOXOXOXO

Beth wondered what Negan was up to. He was awfully quiet in the living room. She flipped the top of the donut box open to find an assortment of tempting pastries. Dammit. There was a crème filled, chocolate covered long john. Oh well, shit. Beth picked it up and poured herself a tall glass of milk. Beth found Negan stretched out on the leather sofa as if he lived there. Beth walked in and sat in the chair, a mouth full of donut and the beginnings of a phenomenal milk mustache.

"Oh God" she said in between bites. "You've identified my weakness."

Negan chuckled low in his throat. "Every girl has her price Doll Baby" he said.

"Nuh uh" Beth told him.

"Sorry. Sweetheart" he amended.

"Don't you remember what happened last night when ya called me sweetheart?" Beth asked him.

"Fuck, sorry" he said. "Beth"

"There ya go" she smiled at him and held what was left of her donut up to him as a salute. "Thanks for breakfast by the way. I'd picked up bagels while I had Sam out this mornin, but this is way better."

Negan sat up on the couch. "Jesus Christ Girl" he blurted out. "Did you go out looking like that?"

You could have slapped Beth across the face and she wouldn't have been any more surprised. "What?" she gasped. "Do I look that bad?"

"You look like you've just escaped from the Cook County Jail in those striped pants" Negan laughed. "That hair looks like you're some mental patient that just clawed her way out an institution."

The two of them looked at each other and neither could hold back the laughter. "Where the fuck is Daryl? That son of a bitch has to go to work."

"He's still asleep – little tuckered out" Beth swallowed the last bite.

Negan cut his eyes at her. "Mmm, I bet" he said. Beth knew what he was insinuating – she didn't care. Part of Negan's MO was seeing if he could get a rise out of people. She wasn't biting this morning.

Negan stood up from the couch, took another sip of coffee, and then set off for the bedroom. He busted through the door and when he saw the state of the bed and Daryl's naked ass it was just more than the man could take. He took a running jump and tackled Daryl right where he was. The force of his landing was so much that the weight of both men wrestling around broke the bed down to the floor. Daryl was awake now.

"What the fuck man?" Beth heard Daryl yell.

"God, Daryl, you really are a sex machine. I'm just a love machine" Negan started singing. "And I won't work for nobody but you." Negan was gyrating and humping on Daryl. "I'm just a love machine. A huggin, kissin fiend."

"Negan, if you don't get the hell off me" Daryl cussed. Beth heard scuffling and more cussing. Then she heard laughing and more cussing. Negan was laughing so hard he was now in the middle of a full-fledged coughing fit. Beth ran to the bedroom to make sure no one was hurt and that's when Sam joined the ruckus. The dog was quite certain that Negan was causing his master harm. Sam launched himself onto what was left of the bed causing the other side to collapse as well.

"Oh my God!" Negan yelled. "Get this fuckin hound of hell off me Beth before he mauls me to death." Negan was yelling for help, Daryl was yelling "get him Sam", "get him Sam", and Sam was barking so loudly she felt it down to her bones.

Beth couldn't do anything but laugh. "Guys, stop it" she begged. "Somebody's gonna get hurt." By the time everyone was tuckered out and Sam was tired of defending his human the bedroom was pretty much a disaster. They'd managed to knock everything off both bedside tables. Daryl had fallen into the full length mirror busting it into hundreds of pieces and Negan's head banged into the corner of the dresser.

"Okay guys" Beth shouted. "That's enough!" Negan and Daryl were both scrambling around the room each still trying to get the upper hand when they heard a knock at the front door.

"Security" someone behind the locked door said.

"Ya'll happy now? Someone's called security!" Beth scream whispered at them. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Daryl scrounged around the floor looking for something to put on – anything, something that didn't have mirror shards embedded in it. Negan held up Beth's thongs from the night before and spun them around his finger. Daryl snatched them from Negan.

"Security" the guy repeated. "Open up."

"Go get the door Beth" Daryl told her. "Get rid of em."

"Does this fall under my job description?" she wondered aloud.

"Yes" both man answered.

 **Song lyrics – Love Machine by the Miracles**

 **Look it up on youtube. You'll get to watch some old Soul Train – good stuff.**


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Clean Up Aisle 7**

Beth trudged to get the door trying to figure out how she was going to get rid of the rent a cop. Sam trailed along behind her. Negan and Daryl elected to stay behind in the bedroom and at least attempt to clean up a bit, or more like hide out. Upon opening the door, Beth saw a tall, solidly built security guard standing there looking pretty outdone that he'd had to travel all the way up to the sixteenth floor to investigate a possible domestic disturbance.

"Yes" she said, acting as if not a thing in the world had been going on. Beth told and signed "sit" to Sam and he did of course, but he also was giving the man at the door the stare down of his life. The man glanced at the dog, but then did a double take when he saw the size of the hound. Sitting on his haunches, he was still as tall as Beth.

"The front desk has received numerous complaints about this apartment miss" the security guard started.

"Oh my. Really?" Beth fluttered her eye lashes. "I can't imagine why."

"Frankly speaking, the complaints started around 2:30 this morning, however within the past hour the neighbors became concerned that someone may be in grave danger" the man said. Beth blushed slightly knowing what the early morning complaint must have been about.

"Wow" Beth said and then flashed a smile at the man. "As you can see, it's just me and the dog and it's laundry day." She gestured at the multiple piles strewn everywhere. "I've just been sorting laundry and starting some supper for my fiancé."

"Well" he hesitated and scanned the apartment from what he could see standing in the doorway. "We really just wanted to check on everyone's wellbeing up here. It's really none of my business what goes on behind closed doors as long as everyone is safe."

"Oh, I always practice safe sex sir" she said with that southern lilt to her voice. "Would ya like a glass of lemonade?"

He stood there a moment dumbfounded, but seriously considering the offer of a drink but then using his better judgement declined politely. "Just" he looked a bit uneasy "try to keep the noise level down. Please."

"Yes sir" she giggled. "We will."

The security officer looked as if he might pass out from embarrassment. "Have a good day miss."

Once she was certain that the security guard had left their floor, Beth stomped back to the bedroom where Daryl and Negan were holding their sides from laughing so hard and trying to keep quiet while doing so.

"I've never been so mortified in all my born days" Beth finally snapped at them.

"Really?" Negan questioned. "Because you didn't really sound mortified. You sounded down right sassy." Negan just stood there with that exasperating goofy ass look on his face.

"Baby, I'm so sorry" Daryl pulled her in for a hug and snuggle. Then he kissed her on the nose and held her tight. "Ya did real good though. Was ya flashin those baby blues at him?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was" she said. "I even ran my hand up and down his arm" and Beth demonstrated on Daryl "like this." Daryl had a funny look on his face. In the background Negan was mimicking Beth by saying in a feminine voice "would ya like a glass of lemonade?" Then in his voice and with a little thrust of his hips for emphasis he said, "I'll give ya some lemonade."

Beth picked up a pillow and threw it at him. "Wait a minute" Daryl said. "Did ya really rub on that man's arm?"

"Daryl Dixon" Beth said. "Why, are you jealous?"

"Ya damn right Beth" he huffed. "Don't want you touchin on nobody."

That was all Negan could take. "Oh fuck" he said. "She's yanking your chain Boy – she didn't rub on that man." Then Negan looked at Beth seriously, "Ya didn't do that did ya Beth?"

"I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response" Beth said and turned to go back into the kitchen.

"Hurry up and get dressed for work" Negan told him. "We'll do lunch."

If looks could kill, Negan would have been pushing up daisies. "Man, I can't leave her with all this mess" Daryl whispered to Negan. "She'll kill me in my sleep, or poison me, or something."

"Ohhhhhh, you little fucker" Negan cackled "she's done got your balls in a jar somewhere too, don't she?"

"Yeh, something like that. Seriously man, this place is a wreck" Daryl added.

Negan waved his hand around as if it would all disappear at his doing so. "Hell's bells – we'll take care of this shit, lickety split."

Negan pushed a button on his phone, waited a few seconds – very impatiently so and then finally letting out a huff about the time someone answered.

 **Olivia! What the fuck took you so long to answer? Getting a snack I bet.**

 **Never mind, never mind – you should know by now I really don't give a rat's ass what you're doing just as long as my needs are met.**

 **Listen up doll face, get about four guys from maintenance and send them to Dixon's apartment over here on East Ohio.**

 **Don't care if they're busy – they can be busy over here.**

 **AND, send two somebodies from janitorial services over here. Make sure they're not some of them shifty mother fuckers on work release – send like some old ladies or something.**

 **Why yes, there is something else. And don't think I didn't sense the tone – lose the tone Olivia! Lunch reservations for four somewhere.**

 **Someplace Lucille likes, fuck I don't know.**

Negan disconnected from the call and threw his arms up in the air as if he'd just won a gold medal. "Done!" he shouted triumphantly.

XOXOXOXO

Beth didn't fully comprehend how she'd ended up at a restaurant atop a hotel with John and Lucille Negan enjoying the view and a lobster roll, but it was pretty amazing how this man just seemed to get shit done. Back at the apartment, when she argued that she had too much to do to go out for an unplanned lunch date, Negan counter argued that it was really her duty to get out of the way so that the maintenance guys could clean up the debris that was once a bedroom. She also had no business getting underfoot of the two women that had shown up to finish all the laundry and clean the apartment. Yep, Beth Greene had finally met her match when it came to winning arguments.

Negan, to be a chatty son of a bitch, took his food seriously. He was on his second fried chicken sandwich before he joined in on any of the conversation. Elbow deep into a bison burger, Daryl even offered some input now and again on what the ladies were talking about – the upcoming weekend. Lucille was doing her best to ease Beth's nerves about the yachting event.

"Beth, honey" she said "This weekend is a drop in the bucket compared to what you endured last night." Lucille made sure to send Negan a glare across the table. He only raised an eyebrow at the glare and snagged a few more of Daryl's sweet potato fries. Daryl issued a stern warning in the form of a growl that he would not spare one more fry.

"How big is this thing? How many people? What's expected of me?" Beth rattled off questions and without stopping threw out some more. "How many outfits should I bring? Swimsuit or no?"

Negan perked up at that question. This is when he decided to join in on the conversation. "Fuck yeh, swimsuit – fuckin string bikini if ya got it."

"John" Lucille sighed. "Stop."

"What?" he said. "I just got started."

"Shut up Negan" Daryl warned.

"Alright, alright" Negan agreed. "You're all three just too fucking sensitive – toughest one of you is the blonde spitfire."

They spent the remainder of lunch enjoying some dessert – angel food cake with lemon mousse and huckleberry jam. Negan finished Lucille's without permission when she and Beth made a trip to the ladies room. When they returned and Lucille saw her empty dessert plate Beth thought the lady might finally snap. _Dessert is what gets this woman pissed?_ Beth thought to herself. Lucille placed her hands on her hip and began to speak but was thrown off guard when Negan pointed to Daryl like he had been the one to eat the last bit of her cake.

"Hell naw man" Daryl laughed. "Don't even try to throw me under the bus. You've gotten me in enough damn trouble today."

The check had been delivered and Negan was settling it with the waiter. Lucille turned to Beth and announced that she would be accompanying her to some of her favorite furniture stores in the city. Her way of an apology for the atrocious behavior of her husband that ended up in destroying half of Daryl's apartment. Beth and Daryl both tried to talk Lucille out of it saying that they would handle it, that it wasn't her place to worry about it. Both Daryl and Beth turned to look at Negan but the man appeared to be unaffected. Hell, he didn't give a shit.

"Daryl, my good man" Negan rubbed his belly and downed the remainder of his scotch. "The ladies are going to go do what they do best – spend my money. I'm going to go do what I do best – bust open some heads at work. And you are going to go do what you do best – draw up some fucking fantastic civic oriented building plans or some such nonsense."

Daryl smiled at Negan's half ass attempt at complementing him. "Yeh, I do have some things I need to wrap up on that federal courthouse elevation – be nice to get that done by Friday."

Before they all parted ways, Daryl and Beth slipped into a secluded nook in the lobby of the hotel for some whispered sweet nothings.

"What time will ya be home Daryl?" Beth asked between pecks.

"Mmmmm, I'll be home by seven" he said. Beth gave him a look that said I've heard that one before. "No, really" Daryl laughed. "I will. Want me to bring supper?"

"Nope" she said. "I've got homemade vegetable beef soup in the crockpot and I thought I'd make you some homemade pimento cheese. Is that even a thing up here?" she asked as an afterthought.

"Probably not – don't reckon I've had any since I left Georgia" he said kissing her deeply this time. "I gotta go Baby, Negan's got two drivers out here waiting on us. One of em is for you and Lucille." He kissed her again and gave her a tight squeeze before letting go of her. "I love ya Baby."

"I love you too – see ya at supper" Beth smiled as Daryl turned to walk the opposite direction.

XOXOXOXO

Beth quickly realized that she really enjoyed spending time with Lucille. Not only was the lady a wealth of information, but she was an absolute hoot. Her wit was almost caustic and she was damn near spot on when sizing up people. By the time the ladies had completed the shopping spree, Lucille was winding down. The lady had completed her last chemo treatment of the most recent series a week ago. Lucille was feeling so much better than she had been, but still got tired easily. Beth took it as a compliment that when the driver returned them to Daryl and Beth's apartment, Lucille asked if she minded that she came in to take a little nap before heading out to her home in the suburbs.

"I just don't think I'll last the ride out there" Lucille joked. "I can barely hold my eyes open as it is."

"Of course I don't mind Lucille" Beth told her. "I'll tuck you right in to the bed in the guest room and even have a little snack ready and waiting on you when you decide to get up."

"Beth" Lucille patted her cheek sweetly "you are precious. This is the beginning of something wonderful."

Both ladies took a deep whiff when they opened the apartment door. There's nothing quite like the smell of a freshly cleaned and disinfected house. Beth got Lucille settled in bed and Lucille promised that when she got up, they could look at Beth's wardrobe for the weekend to see if she approved. Beth didn't really need her approval because she felt pretty good about what she and Kelly had picked out, but it seemed like such a girlie thing to do and Lucille seemed excited about the task. While Lucille napped, Beth slipped out and made her way to Bockwinkel's to get what she needed for the pimento cheese, taking Sam with her so he could get out and about for some fresh air. Daryl had told her that usually an employee of the store would come out and stand with him while he went in to grab items real quickly. She arrived back just in time to make sure the delivery men were extra quiet bringing in the new bedroom furniture. Beth wondered how much extra Lucille had to pay to get it delivered "pronto" as she'd told the salesman.

The maintenance guys were still hanging around – eating cookies and getting crumbs all over the living room. Beth put them to work immediately setting up the new furniture. When she was satisfied with their work, she dismissed them. AND tipped them.

Lucille slept most of the afternoon away and Beth was beginning to wonder if she'd ever wake up. Beth even peeked in on her several times to make sure she was okay. She'd managed to get the new bedding onto the bed and it looked amazing. Beth had also taken Daryl's suit and her dress from the night before downstairs to the dry cleaners. The pimento cheese was made and chilling and Beth had even made her Grandma Greene's famous cherry delight.

"Well, hello sleepy head" Beth said to Lucille when she came out of the guest room.

"Oh my goodness" Lucille said. "I must have just been out of it. Of course, I haven't done that much walking, or shopping, or anything lately. Plus that late night we all had out. I am so sorry."

"Don't ya dare apologize" Beth stopped her. "You needed the rest. I'm happy ya felt comfortable enough here to do that."

"Is it okay if I just have Negan stop by here and pick me up?" Lucille asked. "There's no sense at this time of day to tie up two drivers."

"That's just fine" Beth told her as she fixed her a plate of fruit and cheese and crackers. Beth poured some orange juice into a glass for her. Lucille smiled as if she couldn't believe that there was actually a person this sweet still left on the earth.

The Negans ended up staying for supper and there were no leftovers – none! Beth thought that Daryl had a big appetite, but she'd never seen a human put food away like John Negan.

"Darling, slow down" Lucille told him. "There's no way you can be that hungry."

"You just don't realize how much busting people's chops takes out of a man Lucille" Negan joked or boasted, Beth wasn't sure. "Pass that pimento cheese over here."

Through the supper conversation Beth learned that Negan was taking the day off tomorrow. Lucille had a doctor's appointment for some blood work – they were hopeful that her numbers were up. The need for more chemo or adding radiation to the treatment plan would be decided once the results came in. It was the first time Beth had seen an ounce of what one might consider to be weakness in the man before her. In reality, it wasn't weakness but a love for someone that was actually greater than what Negan had become.

XOXOXOXO

By normal standards, Thursday was downright boring. Daryl went to work after he'd eaten a Beth approved breakfast.

"I'm sorry there's no lunch – there wasn't anything left. You'll have to grab a bite out somewhere" Beth told him.

"Don't worry 'bout it Baby" Daryl told her. "I'll get Kelly to run and get me something – can't leave the office today – too much to do."

Beth made some contacts with people back home to check in on some things. She looked into matters such as banking, lining up physicians, eye doctors, and dentists in Chicago – just your typical stuff that has to be done when a person moves. That's when it hit her. She had moved. Little Beth Greene had moved to the big city.

At supper that night Beth asked Daryl if he'd heard from Negan. He hadn't but told Beth that it wasn't unusual when Lucille had an appointment that was as important as that. Negan would "disappear" for several days – electing to spend every available minute with his wife. No one dared to contact him for anything. The whole damn business could crumble and no one would bother him about it – some poor son of a bitch somewhere along the line must have learned that the hard way Daryl had told her. Negan would surface when Negan was ready to deal with other people again.

Beth couldn't help but worry about her new friend and mentor. "Ya think everything went okay?" Beth asked Daryl.

"I don't know Baby – sure hope so" Daryl told her. "We'll know when they're ready for us to know."

 **Menu items are from Cindy's Rooftop.**


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Pack a Bag**

Daryl had laid all of his clothes out that he planned on taking for their weekend excursion. "Ya sure ya don't mind packin for me? I usually do it myself" he told her. "It's not like I can't do it."

Beth assured him that she didn't mind at all to pack his things. "I still have to pack my stuff. I can just pack it all together" she said. A few seconds of silence caused her to second guess that statement. "If that's okay – is it okay if I pack our things together or should I pack them separately? Which do you prefer?" Beth asked nervously.

Daryl could tell that she was antsy and beginning to work herself up into a frenzied state. "Ewww, no" he said. "I don't want your panties touchin my underwear" he teased her.

Beth looked temporarily horrified before she realized that Daryl was joking. Taking her hands Daryl pulled them to his mouth and her body closer to his. Daryl placed sweet kisses on the top of each hand. "Beth" he said quietly. "I want you to relax and not get worked up about this weekend." Daryl squeezed her tight before letting go of her and said, "Pack our stuff together. We are together. We are a unit" he said. "We're gonna have an amazin time this weekend. Stop worryin."

Beth smiled and nodded at Daryl. "I know. I just overthink and stew and get all torn up over the smallest things."

"Baby, you handled everything like an old pro the other night" Daryl told her. "This will be a cake walk. Remember the breakdown of events that Lucille went over with ya?"

Beth whispered, "Yes, I remember. I'm just startin to panic."

"We've got this Baby" he said quietly. "Thirty or so people for drinks and appetizers. When they clear out, five or six couples will stay behind for a workin dinner. While we're eatin and workin, we'll also be goin out on the lake."

Beth nodded and folded a couple of naughty nighties up at the same time. Daryl tried his damndest to not get distracted by the nighties.

"Ya don't get motion sickness, do ya?" Daryl asked Beth.

"No, I'm good on that front" she said.

"Dinner'll be surf and turf and fuckin amazin. Try and keep me from overdoin it on the prime rib." Daryl winked at her coaxing a giggle from Beth. "Seriously, something about an endless supply of perfectly cooked beef that sends me spiralin outta control." Beth smiled. "It's like Rick at an open bar" he added for good measure. That really made Beth laugh.

"By the time we dock, dinner's over and everyone goes home 'cept the crew, Negan, Lucille, you and me." Daryl waggled his eyebrows at her. "We'll set back out on the water at first light for the rest of the weekend" Daryl told her. "And we know ya love spendin time with them – well, Lucille anyway. It'll just be fun and sun then till Sunday evenin."

"That really does sound like a good time" Beth smiled and starting folding Daryl's underwear. "When you say workin dinner, exactly what are we workin on?" Beth asked.

"Our division's big charity event - the municipal division." Daryl told her. "Every third quarter a different division in the firm host a huge charity event."

"Oh" Beth said. "So, when will this big event be?"

"Not for another year – we really are just kickin ideas around right now" Daryl said.

Daryl could tell that Beth was piecing together something in her mind and he gave her a few minutes because he knew another series of questions was coming soon.

"Daryl?" Beth said.

"Yeh Baby" he answered. He'd stepped into the bathroom to trim his beard just a little more.

"So, the other night at your presentation" she started, "from your presentation, I gathered that you are in the municipal division – like your work focuses on government projects and things like that."

"Mmhmmm" Daryl agreed and wiped at his face with a towel.

"And I know, just because he's my future brother in-law, that Glen works in the residential division" Beth said.

"That's right" Daryl agreed again. He joined Beth back in their bedroom.

"What are the other divisions? I know they were on a slide, but I was just too caught up in lookin at everyone and everything that I can't remember" she confessed.

"Healthcare – like hospitals, clinics, medical buildings, ya know stuff like that" Daryl held up a finger. "Education – that's pretty self-explanatory" he said holding up a second finger. "And, commercial – business', office buildings, malls." Daryl held up a third finger.

"Well, that's pretty impressive" Beth told him. "I'm so proud of you Daryl Dixon." Here they were again, Daryl running late for work, Beth having trouble letting loose of him, and Daryl having even more trouble letting loose of her. Daryl gave her one final kiss. "Well, I'm proud of you Beth Greene."

"I love you" Beth whispered.

"I love you Beth" he said. "I have got to go. Sure don't wanta be late since I'm leavin at lunch today. Negan'll never let me hear the end of that."

"Pfft" Beth tsked. "I can handle him – ya just let me know if he gives ya any trouble."

XOXOXOXO

Bags were packed and Beth had sent them to the lobby. Daryl had showered and changed clothes. Noah had arrived to spend the weekend with Sam. Beth was still in the bathroom fiddling with her hair.

"Beth" Daryl opened the bedroom door to check on her status. "We gotta go Baby. Hadn't ya had all day to get ready?"

Daryl was getting ready to learn his first lesson in cohabiting with a female. She was flustered, nervous, and her hair didn't want to behave at all and he'd been stupid enough to ask what the hell she'd been doing all day?

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

"How fuckin long does it take to do something with ya hair?" he asked. "We're already lookin at heavy traffic. If we're late" by the look Beth was giving him he now understood his mistake and was trying to back track a little bit. "I don't mind to throw ya under the bus and tell Negan why we're late." He flashed that half smile of his hoping to ease the sting of his earlier remarks.

Beth jerked the curling iron's plug out of the wall and tossed the still hot device to him. Now, Daryl didn't have a lot of experience with shit like this but he did know how electricity worked. And he also knew that it had just been plugged in and he'd seen the steam coming from her blonde hair as it was wrapped around said device. Making a sound decision, he refrained from catching the curling iron but instead let it drop to the floor before picking it up.

"I need that this weekend" Beth told him coldly. "It's still hot, so I guess ya just gonna have to carry it to the car." Beth stalked past him to her purse to retrieve some lip color. She stood in front of the floor length mirror, admiring her dress. Beth smoothed it down and turned to check out her ass while she was at it.

Daryl knew exactly what she was doing – throwing the brakes on was what the hell she was doing. If they weren't late before, they sure as hell were going to be late now. Next she slowly, painfully slow almost, started to apply the lip stain, pushed her boobs up into her bra some more, checked her red espadrilles in the mirror.

"Daryl?" Beth asked.

Daryl took a deep breathe. A. Very. Deep. Breathe. "Yes Dear?" he said quietly. That was something he'd picked up watching his mentor. Negan could really push his luck on any given day, but the man was smart enough to know when he was on the brink of being in deep shit with Lucille. Daryl had taken note all these years.

"Is this dress okay?" she asked and spun around slowly for him. "It doesn't make me look fat does it?"

Daryl knew he should've answered immediately, but damned if he couldn't because it was the first full look he'd gotten of her. And fuck! She looked amazing in that wrap dress.

"Baby, you look beautiful as always" Daryl told her.

"Ya sure?" she asked.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life" he replied. He and Beth knew that they weren't just talking about a dress.

"Okay, just took ya a minute to answer is all" Beth said. She put some pearl stud earrings in.

 _Fuck_ Daryl thought. _Why is she still gettin ready? Keep your mouth shut Dixon and ya just might survive this round_. "Beth – we gotta go" Daryl said without regard to his inner voice that told him to shut up.

Beth opened her mouth to say something but abruptly closed it. Instead, she just glared at Daryl. "Let's go then" she said. "I'm ready – not quite sure what you're bitchin 'bout or what we're waitin on. I'm ready."

They stepped into the living room where Noah sat, very uncomfortably by the way, having heard the bickering between the two.

"Ya'll have fun" Noah offered as his good bye.

"We will" Beth smiled at him. "I left some homemade cookies in the microwave and there's some more snacks in the pantry, sodas and stuff to make sandwiches in the fridge" Daryl was gently ushering Beth out the front door with one hand, curling iron in the other. Beth yelled back into the apartment, "pizza money on the counter!"

"Chips in the junk drawer!" Noah heard Beth yell from the elevators. "And cheese chunks in the bottom drawer of the refrigerator for Sam!"

"Get your ass in that elevator" Daryl finally barked. He wondered how pissed she'd be if he used that curling iron like a cattle prod.

XOXOXOXO

The ride to the marina was very quiet. Beth had several things she needed to discuss with Daryl but she sure as hell wasn't going to bring them up right now. Her entire day had been thrown for a loop when her Daddy had called this morning. Beth knew she should have already called him but she just never knew what kind of mood he was in from one day to the next, and it would be a difficult conversation at best to let her Dad know that she'd all but moved to Chicago to "live in sin".

It wasn't like Daryl was some random stranger she'd picked up off the street. Her family had known Daryl all his life. People back home knew Daryl and they knew of his family too. Her family knew he'd barely survived childhood, turned damn near delinquent as a young teen until the Horvath family took him in his last two years of high school. After that, nearly everyone back home kind of lost track of Daryl Dixon. The community was collectively proud of him for all that he'd accomplished, practically on his own, but Daryl Dixon really wasn't even on anyone's radar back home in Georgia.

Now, Beth had had to tell her Dad – over the phone, no less – that she'd moved in with him. Yeh, that was a conversation she would have preferred face to face. Beth could usually always win her Daddy over about damn near anything – except paying for a degree in art history. That was the only time she had had to accept defeat in any dealings with her father.

Another call piggybacked the conversation with her dad. It was Carol from the land brokerage office. They needed Beth's signature on some lease agreements where she had handled leasing out the majority of her dad's acreage this year for wheat and corn. Carol also informed Beth that they'd found an interested party in the two tobacco bases that Beth was looking to lease out over the next ten years. There was a lot of money at stake and Beth needed to get back to Georgia a little earlier than Thursday to handle some paperwork and negotiations. Beth was quite sure that Daryl didn't want to hear anything about that or deal with it anytime soon. However, this really was a time sensitive matter – she'd have to bring it up soon.

Daryl was right. Of course he was right. Traffic was a bear – Friday afternoon and people across the city must have all had weekend plans as there seemed to be a mass exodus of people skipping out of work early. It took triple the amount of time that Daryl had figured on to get to the marina. They arrived, still not speaking but really not so much in anger, but they were each lost in their own thoughts. Well, maybe a little bit of "pissed off" was mixed in.

Daryl crossed over to Beth's side to help her out while a young man on a golf cart met them in the parking lot. He loaded their luggage in the back of the cart and then drove them to the dock where the company boat was waiting for them – Liquid Assets. Beth thought to herself – i _ndeed! I believe I will have some liquid assets straight away_.

XOXOXOXO

Kelly and Ginger were waiting anxiously for Daryl and Beth to arrive. Ginger latched on to Daryl instantly. "I need your signature please" she asked, holding out some papers. "I meant to get them signed today" the girl nervously rattled on "but when I returned from lunch, Kelly told me you'd left for the day."

"Always check in with me before you leave the building" Daryl told the girl as he signed away. She nodded in agreement, "Yes sir Mr. Dixon, I'm sorry sir" the girl said.

"No big deal Ginger, just always check in with me before you leave the building from now on" Daryl repeated. Ginger kept nodding. Beth thought her neck might snap.

Kelly looked Beth over head to toe. "You look great" he said. "I really like that dress you picked – you made a good choice."

"Thanks" Beth said.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Kelly asked.

"Sure" Beth said. Without cracking a smile she added, "As long as I think it's a good idea too."

Kelly was a little stunned. "I'm kidding" Beth said and laughed. "What's your suggestion?"

"Well, it's your hair" he said cautiously.

"Bloody hell" Beth muttered under her breathe. "I fuckin knew my hair was a mess."

Daryl grimaced and thought, _hell's bells, here we fuckin go again_.

"No, no, no" Kelly tried to soothe her. Damn he hadn't planned on hitting a nerve but apparently he had. "It's beautiful actually, but it's going to be all over the place once we head out on the lake."

"Oh" Beth calmed a little bit. "I hadn't thought of that. Should I just pull it back in a pony, let it fly all over my head or what?"

Beth smiled at other couples as they were boarding, some were speaking and she'd return the greeting. Kelly was impressed with her ability to make the required small talk and carry on a problem solving conversation with him simultaneously. A server had walked by with drinks. Kelly and Beth both picked one up. Beth downed nearly the whole drink in one gulp, and helped herself to another.

"Woah, slow down there. Remember Southern Bell, not Drunken Redneck Chick" he teased Beth.

"I would so love to flip you off right now, but I will refrain" Beth told him. She continued to smile and wave at people as if nothing was going on.

"I think Ginger's a beauty school dropout" Kelly started. Beth snorted part of her drink up her nose.

Kelly just stared at her and used a napkin to wipe her nose. "Seriously, I think she is" he started again. "Let's see if she can put your hair up in like one of those French twists or something."

"Sounds like a plan" Beth agreed. Beth snagged a shrimp puff and another beverage as they set off to find what had happened to Ginger.

XOXOXOXO

Daryl wasn't kidding when he said that he would not be able to control the amount of red meat he consumed that night. Yes, he had even put Negan to shame. Both men sat back at the table rubbing their bellies, looking as if they might explode. Lucille and Beth were almost embarrassed at the amount the two men had eaten.

Another observation Beth made was that there really wasn't a lot of discussion about this so called charity event. As a matter of fact, Beth heard it mentioned once. Beth was starting to think that it was just an excuse to get all this people together on the company yacht so that they could eat and drink obscene amounts and see who could shoot the most bullshit. Beth had been around this ridiculousness all her life - just wasn't on a fancy smhancy boat. It was usually at the golf course. Beth would usually always caddy for her Daddy. _Ha! I made two rhymes in my head_ she thought to herself.

Beth then realized that she was zoning out and needed to refocus in order to pay attention to the conversation going on at the table. Beth felt someone's foot go up her leg pulling her dress up a bit. She jumped as she wasn't expecting that at all. Of course she looked to Daryl because she figured that's where it came from. He returned her shocked expression with a kind of "what the hell ya lookin at" expression, then continued his conversation with the person on the other side of him.

Couldn't have been Daryl, the angle is all wrong. Beth looked at the end of their table to see Negan staring at her. _Good Lord he could be such a creep._ Wasn't Negan – he was too far away Beth reasoned. Again, a foot, this time edging her knees apart. Beth gasped and quickly clamped her legs together. Spencer, some pretty boy wanna that was sitting directly across from her held a smug ass look on his face. He then had the nerve to wink at her.

Negan cleared his throat to gain Beth's attention. It seemed as if he was on to the man's game. Of course Negan would catch on to something like that. Negan gave Beth a look as if to say "do you need help?" Beth swallowed the last of her wine and looked to Daryl. He was completely clueless and wrapped up in some ridiculous conversation about muscle cars as investments.

She looked back to Negan helplessly and that's when the foot went up her thigh again. Beth quickly sat up a little straighter and repositioned her body so that she had turned in to face Daryl more. The guilty man across from her smirked and chuckled under his breathe a bit.

Daryl was deep in conversation with his immediate manager so he really didn't catch what was going on, not to mention that he really hadn't paid all that much attention to Beth at all that night. Once they had boarded the boat, they each had gone their own separate ways to socialize. Negan, however, didn't ever really miss much. He knew exactly what was going on under that table. Hell, he'd invented the footsy with another man's woman under the table game.

Dessert was served and even though Daryl said that there was no way he could hold another bite, he somehow made room for it. Negan declined dessert. Instead, he asked for a scotch. Kissing Lucille on the cheek he said, "Darling, I'm going out to enjoy a cigar and to see everyone off the boat." Lucille smiled and leaned into her husband's kiss. "I'll see you in the cabin" he told her.

"Okay Dear" Lucille told him. She then turned to Beth as they were discussing sunblock and how Lucille certainly hoped that Beth had brought some.

"Spencer is it?" he asked the Casanova wannabe. "Why don't you join me for a night cap?"

"I think I'll have some dessert instead" Spencer said as he continued eyeing Beth, making her very uncomfortable.

"Let me rephrase that" Negan said as he squeezed the man's shoulder. "You will be joining me for a drink out on the deck. Now."


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own any of the TWD characters. You're going to start seeing some things play out differently from this point forward in our story – not major things, just stuff, and things.

 **Rock the Boat, Don't Tip the Boat Over**

The classic rock was still drifting through the on deck speakers as Negan lit up his cigar. Negan had poured Spencer a glass of scotch just a few minutes ago and was now offering him a cigar. Spencer shook his head to decline that offer.

"No thanks" he said smugly. "My girlfriend will kill me if I come home smelling like cigar smoke."

Negan just smiled at him manically and then blew cigar smoke all over him. "Will she now?" Negan asked him. The stupid ass smirk Spencer had held on his face all night was slowly starting to evaporate. "How would she feel about your making a move on another woman?"

There was no response from Spencer – he only stood stock still, probably trying to figure out how he was going to escape his current situation without taking a fucking beating. Finally, he spoke. "It was just a little harmless flirting" Spencer bargained.

"It's not harmless when it affects me and mine" Negan told him in a low voice, almost too low to be heard by anyone except the intended target.

Spencer broke out in that grin again. "Ohhhhhhh" he said. "I get it man. She's your side piece."

A laugh, starting out as a chuckle, somewhere deep inside of Negan erupted. "God damn, you really are a stupid piece of shit" Negan told him and blew a fresh batch of cigar smoke all over him. Spencer tried not to cough, but was unsuccessful. "Beth is probably the closest equivalent of a daughter Lucile and I will ever have – Daryl our son. So, you see Spencer, they are mine, and anything you do to rock the fucking boat, so to speak, affects me. And, by the fucking way, they're solid. So, unfortunately for you, you've struck out twice tonight. Once with the lady and any chance you thought you may have had of "scoring" with her" Negan air quoted the word scoring. "Strike two with me and any fucking chance in hell you thought you ever had in moving up in this company."

Spencer, being the young and cocky SOB that he was thought that for some unknown reason that this would be the opportune time to throw caution to the wind and get cheeky with Negan. "Well, I've got one more shot then don't I?"

Negan leaned in so that there wouldn't be any mistaking his next words. "Go ahead. Step on up to the plate, take another swing. I really didn't think you were that fucking stupid. I'm not going to address this issue with you again – it will be Daryl that deals with you next time" Negan warned Spencer. "Now see, Daryl, he's usually well behaved and all. But, then again most junk yard dogs are. Mess with what's his though, and you'll see just how deadly he can be. You'll be fucking begging for me to deal with you instead."

Negan dropped his cigar into Spencer's glass and turned to go below deck. Spencer remained motionless for a moment or two before setting the glass down and leaving the craft to go home for the evening.

XOXOXOXO

Daryl was standing at the sink in the galley. He'd found some Alka Seltzer in the cabinet and was hoping that it would settle his stomach before heading to bed. Beth swirled the last of the wine left in her glass. She was about to call it a night too – hoping she'd be in better spirits when she woke the next morning. Daryl had one more swig of the vile drink to get down when Negan came back down.

"Hey" Daryl said "Where ya been?" he asked innocently enough.

"Taking care of your fucking business" Negan snapped. He looked to the table where Beth was still sitting. "How many bottles does that make for you tonight Beth?" Negan asked her. Daryl looked at Negan as if he'd lost his mind.

"What the hell Negan?" Daryl asked somewhat confused. "Beth's completely in control."

"I'm not sure" Beth answered. "I lost count somewhere around the time salads were served."

"Three" Negan told her. "I'm not saying you've consumed three bottles, but I am saying that you've seen the bottom of three. Hell, for all I know, you could've had more than that."

Beth looked at Daryl in disbelief and Daryl was looking a little dumbfounded as well. "What's wrong with you man?" Daryl asked Negan.

"Beth, go check on Lucille for me" Negan asked.

"She's probably asleep already" Beth started, but when she caught the look that Negan shot her way she changed her mind. "Oh, okay." She stood and it was obvious that she'd had quite a bit to drink. Beth had to grab the table and steady herself before walking out of the dining area.

Once Beth was clear of the galley and dining area, Negan turned to Daryl. "I absolutely cannot fucking believe that you would allow Spencer Monroe to make a move on Beth."

"What the fuck are you talkin 'bout Negan?" Daryl asked. "Nobody made a move on anybody tonight."

"Daryl Dixon, you dipshit" Negan laughed loudly. "I'm almost embarrassed to call you mine right now. While you were smoozing it up with Jerry, Spencer Monroe was making googly eyes at Beth and when that didn't warrant the response he wanted, he ran his foot up and down her thigh. Twice. Her inner thigh."

"What?" Daryl asked in disbelief. "Well, why didn't she say something? Why didn't you say something?"

"Did you want a scene in front of Beth and Lucille and half the department you work with on a daily basis?" Negan asked him. "If you'd acted like you'd given a fuckity fuck about her tonight, he probably wouldn't have even attempted anything so fucking stupid."

"What in the world is going on out here?" Lucille asked. Oh shit. The queen's slumber had been interrupted with a bunch of nonsense. "Why is this dear, sweet child in my cabin crying big crocodile tears? What have you two done?"

Daryl had never really been around an emotional female and neither had Negan for the most part – it just wasn't Lucille's thing. Hell, you had to have thick skin to be married to John Negan and Lucille damn sure enough had thick skin, probably thicker than a rhino. But Beth, you see, Beth is a completely different breed of female. So, going on midnight in the middle of the galley on the company yacht stood Beth Greene sobbing, quietly, but still sobbing as if someone had just snatched up her puppy. Lucille Negan stood by her side in her silky pjs, an arm around the young lady while two dumbass men that didn't know how to answer the questions they'd been asked just stood there staring at Beth.

"Why is Beth so upset?" Lucille asked.

Negan thought he'd take a stab at it first because one look at Daryl told him that the boy was completely out of his element. "Well, I'd say it has something to do with the fact that Spencer Monroe sexually harassed her all fucking night."

Lucille gasped and Beth looked down to her pink painted toenails.

"Or" Negan started again. "It could be because Daryl was such an ass and didn't pay enough attention to her tonight to even notice that someone was trying to move in on his territory." Daryl shoved at Negan. Negan swatted back at him.

"Negan" Lucille cautioned her husband while Daryl began to scowl. More tears and the crying was getting a little louder with each passing second.

"Or" Negan opened his mouth again.

"Or" Beth blurted out "He's always in such a damn hurry to get somewhere that I can't even get a word in edgewise."

"Now, wait just one damn" Daryl started to defend himself.

"Or" Beth said interrupting him "It could be that he's a monumental smart ass!"

Negan began to laugh. "Alright" he said. "Now, it's a party."

"Hush up" Lucille told her husband.

"Beth, what the hell ya talkin 'bout?" Daryl asked.

"And" Beth looked at everyone in the room. "And, he hurt my feelings this afternoon."

"Daryl?" Negan asked. Now he was just egging Beth on. He was getting a kick outbof seeing him so damn uncomfortable. "Now, why would you do that Daryl?"

"I want everyone to go to bed" Lucille ordered. "Right this instant."

Negan put on his best "Well, I'm shocked" face.

"I mean for everyone to go to bed" Lucille said again. "I'm exhausted and so is everyone else – I don't even care where anyone sleeps. There are plenty of cabins and beds on this rust bucket. Hell, for all I care, the three of you can all pile up somewhere on the upper deck."

Negan began to whoop and holler. "Ya'll heard her. Three way on the deck."

Now it was Beth's turn to gasp. She turned and stomped to her and Daryl's cabin with him trudging along behind her.

"Goodnight John" Lucille told her husband. She turned and walked back to her cabin as well.

"I'm coming" Negan said as he accepted the fact that there would be no more sparring tonight – none that he would be privy to anyway.

XOXOXOXO

The sun was up, _Liquid Assets_ was departing from the dock and brunch was being served on the back deck. A small bar had been set up with breakfast foods, fresh fruit, cereal, and yogurt. As far as beverages went, there were mimosas and some juices. Negan and Lucille had their plates in front of them. Daryl poured himself a glass of tomato juice and plopped down into the chair across from Lucille. Beth hadn't made it up there yet.

"Where's our princess?" Negan asked.

"She'll be here in a minute or two" Daryl told them. Lucille looked at Daryl over the top of her sunglasses while she buttered her toast. "She's kinda slow movin this mornin" he offered as an explanation for her tardiness. Lucille quirked one eyebrow at him but Daryl had a hard time taking Lucille seriously when she had that big, floppy ass hat on.

"I bet" Negan said. "She sick?"

"Little bit" Daryl answered. Lucille continued to butter the same piece of toast over and over. She also had not broken the staring contest she'd started with Daryl.

"What Lucille?" Daryl asked the lady sitting across from him. "What?"

"Is she okay?" Lucille finally asked.

"She's fine" Daryl said.

"Are you okay" she asked.

"I'm fine" Daryl tiredly replied. "We're both fine - didn't go to fuckin sleep till three or so this mornin."

"Get everything taken care of?" Negan asked.

Daryl rubbed at the scruff on his face. "I guess" Daryl sighed. He took a swig of the tomato juice and leaned back slightly in his chair. "Damn" Daryl sighed again. He scratched his bare belly. It was highly unusual to be sitting at a table with the Negan's and only be partially dressed. Lucille had on a loose fitting dress, but the men already had their trunks on and that was it. Lucille smirked at the both of them because she wondered who would get the next tattoo – it was like they were in some kind of contest or something.

"Eat some breakfast" Lucille told him. Daryl got up from his chair to do so. He didn't hesitate to start piling up the bacon and eggs from the chaffing dish. Beth arrived, wearing her swimsuit and cover up and the biggest pair of sunglasses Daryl had ever seen. Sitting on the top of her head was a duplicate of Lucille's big, floppy ass hat.

"Mornin Baby" Daryl stepped in front of Beth to give her a hug and little morning peck on the lips.

"Mornin" she said, kissing him back. Negan could see Lucille visibly letting go of some of the tension in her shoulders.

Beth got a plate and on that plate she put one piece of toast, one orange slice, and a single strawberry. She took her seat across from Negan where he scoffed at her breakfast. "You call that breakfast?" he asked her.

"Yeh" Beth said. "I'm not very hungry."

"You need to eat" he told her. Beth took a bite out of the dry bread.

"Hey Baby" Daryl called to her from the bar area. "What do ya want to drink? Want some apple juice?"

"Just water please" she replied. Daryl returned to the table with a plate full of food and a bottle of water for Beth. "Thank you" she said when he handed it to her. Beth popped several tablets into her mouth and took a swig from the bottle.

Daryl put a few pieces of bacon on Beth's place and pointed to them with his fork. "Eat" he told her. Beth picked up the bacon and nibbled at it. Surprisingly, she ate both of them and snagged another piece from Daryl's plate causing Negan to smile.

"We got good news Thursday" Lucille mentioned as if they were casually discussing the weather.

Negan's smile grew even larger if that were possible. He picked up Lucille's hand a placed a kiss on it.

"Lucille, that's great" Beth beamed. "I'm so happy for you."

"Yeh, that is good news" Daryl agreed. "What exactly ya'll find out?"

Negan went on to explain that all of her scans were clear, her numbers were up, and the doctors were confident that no further treatment was necessary at this time. Lucille only had to report in three months to endure some more testing. They would continue with the checkups every three months for at least the next year, before moving to semiannual checks.

After breakfast Daryl and Negan tried their hand at catching some supper. They smoked cigars, fished, and just generally had a pissing contest to see who was the bigger man of the two. Lucille was very impressed that they actually had caught anything. Negan took the two huge steelhead trout in to the chef to see if he could do anything with them. The chef was impressed as well and immediately changed the night's menu.

Lunch was simple – sandwiches, chips, and cookies. Daryl took advantage of Negan and Lucille's post meal disappearance to snuggle up with Beth on one of the oversized lounge chairs. They napped and cuddled and continued to smooth over the ruffled feathers, on both parts, from the day before.

"Beth, sorry I's short with ya yesterday" Daryl told her. "I'm not used to waitin on someone else to go anywhere. When I'm ready, I'm ready. I'm workin on it – promise."

"I know ya are – and I shoulda been ready" Beth confessed. "You'd already told me that traffic was gonna be bad, it was, and I didn't help matters any by poking 'round on purpose."

"We'll get this week figured out" Daryl told her. "I know ya can't just drop everything and tend to my every whim – especially when ya still got stuff hangin over ya back home" Daryl nuzzled into her ear. "We'll talk to Negan and Lucille at supper. See what all has to be done company wise 'fore any of us take off for Georgia."

"Are Negan and Lucille going to Georgia for the wedding?" Beth asked.

"Yeh" Daryl laughed. "Negan said he wouldn't miss this shit for the world."

Beth gave Daryl a funny look. "What's that supposed to mean?

"He's always givin Glen a hard time 'bout marryin a girl from Georgia. Keeps telling him he's gonna end up in some kind of Deliverance End of the World scenario" Daryl grimaced. "Usually he falls into a chorus of Devil Went Down to Georgia but he changes it to The Devil Came Up From Georgia. He thinks Maggie Greene is the devil."

"Well, now ain't that the pot callin the kettle black?" Beth snorted.

"Yeh, it's kinda what I thought too" Daryl mused. "Your sister, Beth, well she can be a real piece a work sometimes."

"You're not tellin me anything I don't already know" Beth agreed. "Maggie has always been difficult – even on her best days. My God, how does Glen do it?"

"I do know someone who is quite taken with the newest Greene Girl from Georgia though" Daryl teased.

"Who?" Beth perked up.

"You know" Daryl told her.

"No, I don't. Who?" she asked again.

"Negan thinks you're the bees knees" Daryl said in a goofy voice. "Lucille thinks you hung the moon, so you've won them both over it seems."

Beth smiled. "Well, Lucille is amazin" Beth gushed. "I believe I could ask her anything and she wouldn't laugh at me or call me silly or treat me like I'm a moron." Daryl placed a single kiss to Beth's temple.

"Like Maggie does" Beth said sadly.

"You ain't a moron" Daryl stated. "And your sister's a bitch."

"Yeh" Beth agreed. "She is." They grew silent for a bit, both almost on the brink of sleep.

"Negan" Beth said. "I still don't know 'bout him."

"Ya ain't scared of him, are ya?" Daryl asked.

"No" Beth answered. "Should I be?"

"No. He's crazy 'bout ya" Daryl told Beth. "Spencer's lucky Negan didn't kill him last night."

XOXOXOXO

Dinner was served – trout in pouches of butter and tender vegetables, baked potatoes with a layer of sea salt on them, and steamed broccoli. The trout was outstanding. It practically melted in your mouth and was light and flaky. Beth had never tasted fish that she'd enjoyed this much before.

"This is so good" Beth bragged on the meal. "Way to go guys for catching our supper."

"Daryl's got away – these were both my catches I'd like to state for the record" Negan boasted.

"You're a lyin sack of "Lucille cut her eyes at Daryl. "That is untrue and you know it" Daryl amended his previous statement. Negan had that shit eating grin on his face because he loved to get Daryl torn up to the point he wanted to cuss, but he knew Lucille made him watch his mouth, especially at the table.

Beth giggled. "Well, to whichever one of you caught it" she held up her glass of water – no wine for her tonight. Negan had cut her off for the weekend. "It was delicious" she said.

"Listen, Negan" Daryl suddenly turned serious. "When were you and Lucille plannin on goin down to Georgia?"

"Well, honestly" Negan paused and looked to Beth. "We were going to fly in Saturday morning, attend the wedding, fly home that night. There's just really no reason for us to spend a lot of time down there. I'm sure that I'd only find some kind of trouble to get into."

"Do we have anything major happening this week at work?" Daryl asked.

Negan had a blank expression on his face. "You mean besides making a couple mil?"

Lucille rolled her eyes. "John" she said.

"No." he answered.

Daryl grinned a little. "I mean, is there anything Beth needs to take care of or attend next week? She's got some business matters to take care of back home, plus the whole wedding thing, ya know."

" And, just a heads up" Daryl added. "I'm flyin down on Thursday regardless." Negan nodded.

"Beth, everything's okay I hope" Lucille said.

"Oh, yes" Beth said. "Everything's fine. I just need to check on my house, check on my daddy, take care of some farm business – need to decide if I'm gonna bring my vehicle up to Chicago or leave it back in Georgia."

"Do you need any help with anything? Would you like me to go with you?" Lucille asked Beth. "I don't have anything pressing next week – I'd love to travel with you, meet your family."

Lucille looked to Negan silently asking if it was okay if she went on to Georgia early with Beth. He smiled and patted her hand. "If you go Lucille, you and Beth will need to take the company jet – I don't want you on a commercial flight with all those other people, breathing in all of their germs."

"I know dear" she smiled. "I know."

"I'll call Olivia in the morning" Negan said after checking his watch.

"There's a regional airport right there in Peachtree City – won't have to fly into Atlanta. That's a plus – make getting somebody to come pick ya'll up easier" Daryl added. "Hell, Rick could probably get your vehicle to the airport and that way it'd be there whenever you two land."

Beth was smiling. Lucille was smiling. And now the men were smiling. The women appeared to be happy, and by damn that was going to make their lives a whole lot easier, at least for the time being anyway.

"Oh, I just can't wait to see where our sweet Beth was raised" Lucille stated.

Beth suddenly tensed up and a look of panic came across her face. "Oh, Darling" Lucille said. "Now, there's no need to be ashamed. Not many people know this, but I grew up with practically next to nothing. And John, well, his family was only slightly better off than we were."

Beth looked a little confused and Daryl did too. It had been decades since he'd left Georgia behind, but he was pretty certain that the Greene family was definitely not poor.

"Oh, my family's not poor" Beth said. "They're just crazy."


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Ya Can't Beat Fried Chicken, Pickles, and Corn**

 **Or Bless Your Heart Part 1**

Somehow, Beth had come up with the idea that she wanted Sam to go to Georgia too. And then, just as miraculously, she had convinced Daryl that it was a good plan. As far as Lucille could tell, it really didn't take much convincing on Beth's part – all she needed to do was wish for it out loud and Daryl made it his mission to talk Noah into flying down south to baby sit a dog all damn week. That's how the remainder of Sunday afternoon and evening was spent – while Beth and Lucille packed, Daryl and Negan made travel arrangements for their two favorite gals. And dog. And dog sitter. Olivia had been very accommodating by contacting one of their pilots right away and fortunately, he could fly them to the regional airport just outside of Newnan first thing Monday morning. Beth called Rick at home in Georgia to let him know that she was coming and bringing people with her.

XOXOXOXO

"Hey Rick" Beth had said when he'd answered. Beth could tell that he was on duty because she could hear all of the radio communication going on in the background. "I'm flyin in tomorrow."

"Well, Bug" he said sarcastically. "Been waitin supper on ya for 'bout a week now."

"I know, I know" Beth said. "I've had some stuff to take care of up here, but I'm comin home a little earlier than expected for the weddin. Got some things to take care of for Momma and Daddy. Need to get over to the land office, and then I really need to make sure that Otis is gettin everything done I left him to do."

"Yeh, I drove out there night before last. There's lots goin on out there for sure" Rick said. "Think your Momma's 'bout ready to kill Hershel."

"Why?" Beth asked quickly. "What's he done now?"

"He went and bought 'nother truck" Rick laughed. "Brand new one."

"Good Gravy" Beth sighed. "He doesn't even need to be drivin – he sure as hell don't need a brand new truck."

"That's what they's into it about when I's out there" Rick said. "Hershel said he'd had some money put back. Said he didn't need nobody's permission to buy something with his own god damned money."

"Rick" Beth sighed. "You were supposed to tell Daddy he wasn't gonna drive anymore.

"Beth, tellin and enforcin is two different things" Rick said sadly. "I figured when he wrecked his truck that would take care of it, but shit, I didn't plan on him buying something else."

"We're gonna have to do something" Beth told Rick.

"I know Bug, I know" Rick answered back.

By the time Beth had finished on the phone with Rick, they'd made arrangements for Rick to get Beth's vehicle to the airport so that she could drive her and Lucille home. Shane would meet them there to give Noah and Sam a lift. You can only fit so much luggage, three adults, and a horse sized dog into a vehicle – they would need two vehicles. In exchange for Rick's help with travel arrangements, Beth had to agree to dinner and cards with Rick, Michonne, Shane, and Lori. Beth would jot that whole situation down on a list of shit she was going to have to explain to Lucille on the way down South. Maybe she should prepare one of those binders for her that Kelly had done.

XOXOXOXO

Beth had never flown in a private jet before. It beat the heck out of rubbing elbows with strangers that was for sure. She looked around the cabin of the plane. Noah, Beth, and Lucille all had their very own reclining chair. Sam was stretched out and was just as comfy as Beth had ever seen him. Their pilot came back and spoke to Lucille before the flight. Lucille, of course, took the time to introduce them to the pilot making sure to stress that Beth was Daryl's VERY significant other.

Once their plane lifted from the runway, Beth started rummaging through her bag for a notepad to jot some things down. Inside, she found a small bag just like the one from the candy shop at the Navy Pier Daryl had taken her to the first night she'd spent in Chicago. Beth thought it odd because she was certain she'd thrown that bag away.

Upon closer inspection, there was a note attached to a bag of Sunkist Gems. **Beth, Sweets for my Sweet. I know how much you like these – I bought a shitload and have them hidden in the apartment. I kept a few for myself since my sunshine has left me for the week.** He had drawn a sad face with tears streaming down. Beth smiled to herself and opened one of the white gems – grapefruit, her favorite. **I love you very much and can't wait until I get there Thursday. Have fun, be careful, take care of yourself and Lucille. xoxoxoxxo Daryl**

Lucille had a similar surprise in her bag, except it was York Peppermint Patties. **Lucy, I love you so much. Enjoy your time down there because I'm probably never going to let you take off like this ever again. What am I supposed to do all week without my queen? Remember to rest, eat, take your meds – watch after our princess. I'll keep an eye on the prince. Until Thursday, I'll be missing you every single minute. John**

Lucille and Beth looked to each other as they each sampled some of their sweet treats. "They really are a pair, aren't they" Lucille laughed.

"They certainly are" Beth agreed. Beth thought that Daryl may have learned from the very best – she was certain of it.

When the pilot let them know that they could safely unbuckle, Beth moved over and sat closer to Lucille so they could talk. The two ladies were quickly becoming inseparable and they each wanted to learn as much as they could about the other. Lucille had shared some details of her childhood with Beth – growing up in a small military community in Maryland. Lucille was born to a Catholic family and was the oldest of six children. With a dad that was oversees fighting off and on, she had been expected to help raise her siblings. Lucille didn't resent any of her upbringing. They probably would have been classified as poor, but she never realized that until she had grown up and left home to set out on her own.

"So, you see my Dear" Lucille took Beth's hand and placed a kiss on the top of it. "You're already worlds ahead of me when I was your age. I was the most naïve thing to ever walk the earth I do believe."

"I find that hard to believe" Beth told her with a grin. "You just seem to be so put together. But without any airs or fuss about you. You made me feel so comfortable the minute I met you. You'll never know how much that meant to me. I was petrified that night at the Four Seasons."

"Well, Darling" Lucille joked "you don't grow up trying to make everyone around you happy and safe without taking a little bit of that with you."

The hour and a half flight was over in an instant and they were landing at the regional airport at Peachtree City. Lucille didn't think she'd ever felt heat like what had just slapped her in the face. It was high noon by the time they landed and were allowed to unload from the plane. The hot, humid air caught her completely off guard.

"Dear God Beth" Lucille gasped. "Is it always this blazing hot?"

"Yes" Beth smiled. "Isn't it great?" Beth stretched out her arms straight up to the sky as if to soak up all the warmth she could.

Noah took a deep breath and exhaled while a smile covered his face. "It's not Virginia" he said, "but close enough." Sam was already panting so Noah took the top of a water bottle and tipped it just so that the liquid would drip down to Sam's open mouth.

A worker from the airport was loading their luggage onto a buggy attached to a passenger type golf cart He would deliver all of them and their luggage to Beth's Jeep Cherokee. While on the golf cart Beth texted Daryl to let him know that they had landed safely and were on the way to get lunch and then would be heading home.

As promised, with an ear to ear grin on his face, Shane Walsh was leaning against his Jeep Wrangler waiting for the jet setting crew. Beth didn't even wait for the golf cart to come to a complete stop – she was off and running, then jumping into Shane's open arms.

"Bug" he said. "We've missed ya. Carl has driven us all insane askin when you're comin home." Lucille took in the scene and tried to figure out if this was maybe a brother that Beth hadn't mentioned? Whatever, or whomever, Lucille had already decided that he was a fine specimen indeed.

"I missed ya'll too" Beth said as she tried to find her footing back on ground. "Shane" Beth said "I'd like ya to meet a very dear friend of mine, Lucille Negan."

Shane removed his sheriff's department ball cap and nodded to Lucille. "Mam, it's very nice to make your acquaintance. Any friend of Bug's is a friend of mine – welcome to Georgia – or as we affectionately call it The Gates of Hell."

"Lucille, this is a longtime family friend, Shane Walsh" Beth said. "He works with Rick for the Sherriff's department."

Lucille smiled and nodded. "It's so nice to meet you Shane – my husband and I have just fallen in love with Beth. We haven't known her long, but she is a jewel" Lucille carried on something crazy Beth thought, batting her eyelashes and smiling at Shane.

"Well, we like her a whole lot too" Shane agreed. "There ain't never a dull moment when she's 'round that's for sure."

"I've already been witness to that myself" Lucille laughed and threw her head back. Noah and Beth exchanged glances and tried to keep from laughing at the situation. _Careful there Lucille_ Beth thought. _I'd hate to have tell Negan he's got competition_.

"Shane, this is Noah" Beth introduced the young man. "He's pretty important as well. Noah takes care of Sam when Daryl and I aren't around. He's a medical student at Northwestern. And a fellow southern transplant up in Chicago" Beth added with a wink at Noah.

Shane reached out and shook Noah's hand. "Nice to meet ya Noah" he said. "My God, what a dog! He's beautiful Beth!"

"Yes, he is!" Beth smiled.

"May I pet him?" Shane asked Noah and Beth – he didn't really know which one to ask but he knew he needed to ask someone – you just don't go touching somebody else's dog. Women? Not such a big deal for Shane, but he would never, never touch another man's dog.

"Yea, sure man" Noah said. Shane held his hand out for Sam to get a good whiff of him. Sam seemed to like Shane instantly and Shane took a knee and began rubbing the dog, wrapping him in a headlock of sorts and hugging on him. Sam was just eating the attention up.

"Sam is a rescue dog and is deaf" Beth told Shane. "We talk to him, but we also use hand signals to communicate." Shane nodded as if he were fascinated. "Ya know like sit, eat, walk – that kind of stuff."

"That's way cool" Shane added. Lucille appeared to be wilting in front of them all. "Oh, shit" Shane said. "Let's get Ms. Lucille in your Jeep Beth and get the AC going."

"That's the best thing I've heard all day" Lucille teased.

Between Beth, Noah, and Shane they got everyone's luggage and Sam loaded up while Lucille tried to cool off in the car. She really did look as if she were about to melt. Once, Beth got in her vehicle she told Lucille that she was taking her to a local treasure to pick up lunch.

"We'll take it home with us" Beth explained. "Their dining room is not the cleanest place around. In fact, I think you would be downright mortified."

"Well, wonder if their kitchen is clean?" Lucille asked.

"Oh, let's not think 'bout that" Beth just smiled. "Hope you don't mind. I invited Shane to have lunch with us."

Lucille smiled. "Oh, no not at all" she said. "He seems so nice."

"Mmmhmm" Beth teased. " More like, nice eye candy."

"Now, Beth" Lucille said. "You know I'm a married woman."

"Yeh, I know all 'bout that" Beth told her. "I figured it was the least I could do. He's got to go into work and I know Lori hasn't fed him. She can't cook worth shit – bless her heart."

"Shouldn't we be blessing his heart?" Lucille asked. Beth looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why?" Beth said. "Lori's the one that can't cook."

"I know" Lucille said. "Therefore, Shane doesn't get to eat. So, shouldn't we be blessing his heart?"

"No" Beth said with finality. Lucille was confused.

XOXOXOXO

"Welcome to Pappy's Chicken House. What can I get ya today?" came a twangy voice over the crackling speaker.

"Yes" Beth sat up a little straighter in her seat, as if that would allow the person on the other side of the speaker to hear her more clearly. "I'd like four chicken strip dinners, four sides of fried pickles, and four fried corn on the cobs in place of the fries and slaw please."

"Yes mam" the little girl said and then repeated the order back, "four strip dinners with corn and pickles. Ya'll wantin any sauce or drinks?"

"Oh, some ranch, mild, and Pappy sauce please" Beth said. "No drinks today."

The girl gave Beth her total, asked her to pull up, and told her "It'll be a bit – gotta drop more corn."

While they waited at the window, Beth tried her best to fill Lucille in on the Shane/Lori/Rick/Michonne situation and all of the kids. Lucille's mouth dropped open at one point and she knew she should close it, but she just couldn't. Lucille tried to convince Beth several times that she was lying to her, but Beth assured the lady that it was all the God's honest truth.

"So" Lucille looked smug. "This Shane guy gets around?"

"Yea, pretty much" Beth agreed. "Always has. Probably always will. I'm willin to bet he's used my house this past week if ya know what I mean." Beth nodded her head up and down and wiggled her eyebrows at Lucille.

Lucille mimicked Beth's facial antics letting the girl know that she knew just exactly what she was talking about.

"Here ya go Mam" the little girl at the drive through window handed all of the food bags out to Beth. Lucille swore she couldn't have been more than fifteen or sixteen. Beth handed the bags to Lucille who placed them in the back seat. Lucille tried to recollect the last time she'd eaten from a drive thru. When she got a good smell of the deep fried goodness wafting through the car Lucille determined that it had been too damn long.

"Ya'll be careful now, that corn just came outta the fryer" was the last thing the worker Beth.

"Thank you so much" Beth told the fast food worker. "Have a good day Hon." Lucille just smiled – this was like being in an entirely different world.

XOXOXOXO

Beth zipped through side streets and alleys in an effort to get them to her house – apparently ignoring any and all traffic regulations. She knew for a fact that Shane, Noah, and Sam would already be there. Beth had plugged her phone into the console of the Jeep earlier so now she only had to punch in Shane's number on the screen to get in touch with him.

"Where the hell ya at Bug?" Shane barked as a greeting. "Why you always make me wait on ya girl, huh?" Lucille couldn't help but think that something in his tone sounded suggestive.

"I'd like to let ya know you're on speaker, first of all" Beth glanced to Lucille and smiled.

"Oh – k" Shane said. "Where are ya?"

"On my way – I picked up chicken at Pappy's for lunch" Beth said. "Wanta have lunch with us?" Beth already knew the answer.

"Hell yeah" Shane sounded as if he'd just won the lottery. "Pickles?"

"Yes" Beth said while Lucille grabbed the door handle as Beth took a curve at near break neck speed.

"Corn?" Shane continued the inventory check.

"Yes" Beth told him. "Hey, can ya make us up some lemonade real quick. I think I got some Country Time in the pantry."

"Sure will" he told her. "Hurry up Bug. I"m."

Beth cut him off, "I know, you're hungry. Almost there."

Beth disconnected from the call. Within a minute or so, they were pulling into a sleepy looking street lined with trees that appeared to have been standing guard to the homes there for centuries. Beth drove to the very end of the street and pulled into a driveway, pulling right up the door of a detached garage that matched the house.

And what a house. It was adorable. Lucille absolutely fell in love with Beth's little house. It was a pale yellow bungalow on a dead end street in the small town of Newnan, Georgia. The house featured a white picket fence, front porch with hanging ferns and purple petunias in planters, and a sweet little screened in porch on the back of the house that overlooked a fish pond.

"Beth, this is the cutest house I've ever seen" Lucille gushed and carried on. She and Beth were both carrying in the food bags. They'd let Shane and Noah get all of the luggage after they ate lunch. "It's adorable – like something right out of that Southern Living magazine."

"Thank you" Beth replied. She was proud of her home. When Beth first saw the property her first thought was that it should probably just be condemned. That's why Beth was able to purchase it at a really good price – more like dirt cheap. Beth had every intention of flipping it, but she fell in love with it by the time it was finished. Beth shared the story of how cheaply she'd purchased it and all of the renovations she'd supervised, promising to show Lucille pictures documenting the entire process.

"I can't believe you did this all yourself" Lucille bragged.

"Well, I had it done Lucille" Beth corrected her. "I'm not that handy myself."

"My goodness, I wouldn't have any idea where to begin" Lucille said. "How did you even get the idea to do something like, was it flipping houses you said?"

"Well" Beth started "I had to do something to make money so that I could start payin off my college loans." Lucille looked shocked. "That's a whole story in and of itself" Beth told her. "So, I got my realtors license and started selling houses, farms, ya know – property. I worked at the local diner too, but the real estate business was something I piddled at. I could work it into my schedule. Ya know show houses or whatever when I wasn't on duty at the restaurant. And every time I sold something, well that commission went straight to my student loans and it got kinda addicting. Ya know, making a big lump of money all at once – well, it was a big amount to me."

Lucille nodded, trying to encourage Beth to go on. There was a whole lot to this young lady in front of her and Lucille was more than intrigued.

"Well" Beth continued "I started out small. I was so scared. But, then I figured, what did I have to lose. I needed money, and quite a bit of it. Pretty soon, I had to quit the diner 'cause there wasn't enough time in the day to do both jobs."

Walking into the kitchen, Beth saw that Shane already had the lemonade mixed up and poured over ice. He was putting a glass of the cool beverage at each place at the small table in Beth's kitchen. Noah had gotten Sam's food and water bowls placed in the corner and Sam was already asleep in the middle of Beth's living room floor.

"I've never eaten, much less heard of, fried corn on the cob" Lucille said as they unloaded the restaurant bags.

"Lucille, my friend" Beth laughed and popped a hot pickle chip into her mouth. "You are in for a treat."

Shortly after lunch, Shane thanked Beth for lunch with a hug and a kiss to the top of her head. "Hey, I got some laundry in the dryer – just fold it and put it in a closet or something."

"Shane, why is your laundry here?" Beth asked tiredly knowing that this should be interesting.

Shane looked to Beth, and then to Lucille and Noah. "Uh, I came over last week to work on that filter on the fish pond – member ya asked me to unclog it for ya?"

Beth just stood there momentarily dumbfounded. Suddenly she snapped, "Yeh, yeh. Ya get it taken care of?" she asked.

"Yeh – it's all good. Anyway – needed to do some laundry, got wet and dirty" Shane grinned. Beth tried not to cringe in front of everyone. "Good to have ya home Bug – been missin ya" Shane told her. "Gotta go home and get ready for work. This week's gonna suck. Rick and I are coverin any and everybody's days off so we can be at this blasted weddin this weekend."

Beth hummed in acknowledgement. "Yeh, I know" she said.

"We'll be at Rick's for supper tomorrow night though" Shane laughed as he walked to the back door. "And cards! Get ready for me to wipe the floor with ya Bug. Paybacks are hell!"

"Yeh, whatever" Beth waved him on.

"Oh, ya probably wanta wash your sheets" he offered as some parting advice.

 _Dammit Shane_ Beth muttered under her breath.

"Nice to meet ya Lucille" Shane told the lady. "You too Noah – we expect ya'll tomorrow night too – teach ya how to play Rook."


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own any of the TWD characters. Hope everyone is enjoying the slight rewrite so far.**

 **Annie Get Your Gun**

 **Or**

 **Bless Your Heart Part 2**

With Shane gone the house had grown very quiet. The fact that the air conditioning had had a chance to start working its magic made for a significantly cooler house. Beth could tell with one look that Lucille could use a nap.

"Lucille, let me show you the guest room, get ya set up and everything" Beth stated as she got a trash bag out from under her sink to start the after lunch clean up. Beth had already shown Noah to his and Sam's room for the week. Currently those two were out for a walk and a romp at the park down the street. Noah had mentioned wanting to go out and about with Beth later so he was going to get Sam good and tuckered out so Lucille wouldn't need to worry with him.

"I've got some errands to run and that'll give ya time to unpack and get settled – could even take a nap if ya wanted." Beth just left that last statement hanging.

"Don't think I'm not aware of the speech you got before leaving the airport" Lucille smiled. "Did he give you a checklist?"

"Checklist? What?" Beth feigned ignorance.

"What?" Lucille mocked her, putting both hands up to her face looking every bit of a bum fuddled Disney princess. "You know what." Both ladies laughed.

"The checklist is printed in color and laminated" Beth told her. "Olivia even included one of those dry erase marker things so that I can check it off each day." Now the ladies were really howling in laughter. "By the way, I need you to hand over all your meds so that I can document that you've taken them each day."

"God" Lucille said "Negan's such a mother hen."

"Yeh, I think it's sweet" Beth giggled. "He just wants to make sure I take care of you, that's all."

"And, I will" Beth added.

XOXOXOXO

Beth texted Daryl while she was waiting on Noah and Sam to arrive back at the house. She'd made a list of everything she needed to get done today – there really wasn't any time to waste this week as Beth needed to take care of wedding tasks and boxing up just a few items she wanted to take back to Chicago.

 **Hey! You busy? B**

 **Never too busy for you. You okay? D**

 **Just missing you. B**

 **God Beth – I miss you so bad. Ain't gonna make it till Thursday I don't think. D**

 **Can I Face Time you? B**

 **Yeh. Give me two minutes to clear this office. D**

The next two minutes drug by. Beth had to see his face – what she really wanted was to wrap herself around Daryl but that was kind of impossible at the moment. When the two minutes had passed, Beth put the call through. Daryl picked up instantly.

"Hey Baby" Daryl smiled.

"Hey" she returned the greeting.

"How's it goin?" he asked her.

"Well, so far, so good. But I hadn't gone out to Momma and Daddy's yet – that's on the schedule for tomorrow, after signing some paperwork at the land office." Beth informed him.

"Mmmm" Daryl groused. "Ya expectin any problems?" he asked.

"I don't know" Beth paused. "Daddy's just so unpredictable – it's hard to know what he'll do."

"He been to the doctor lately?" Daryl asked. "I mean ya think he's got that dementia stuff? I don't know a lot about it, but totaling out two vehicles and just his mood swings and shit. Sounds like something's not right."

"Yeh, I think there's more goin on than anybody's willin to tell me" Beth mused.

Trying to lighten up the conversation, Daryl thought he'd change the subject. "So, what do ya have planned to keep out of trouble till I get there?"

"Well" Beth smiled. "I'm headed to the grocery and post office when Noah and Sam get back from their walk. Noah wanted to go run errands with me."

"How is my boy Sam? Did he travel okay?" Daryl asked.

"He did – he was a trooper" Beth told Daryl. "And he seems right at home – little hot for him, but we're givin him plenty of water. Don't worry." Daryl snorted at her last comment. He'd thought of sending a checklist for Sam with Beth but though better of it when he found out that Negan really was sending a checklist.

"What else ya gonna do?" Daryl asked.

"Havin supper here at the house tonight – rest up and stuff" Beth started. "Goin to land office and real estate office first thing in the mornin – gotta clean out my desk and stuff." Daryl nodded. "Then" with some hesitation in her voice. "Headin out to the farm for lunch and visit with the parents."

"Good luck with that" Daryl quipped.

"I know, right" Beth laughed. "I think Lucille will be a good buffer though, don't you?"

Daryl nodded. "Definitely. That's one of Lucille's skill sets."

"Havin supper and playin cards with the Walsh and Grimes crew tomorrow night" Beth giggled.

"Good Lord" Daryl blew out. "Please give Lucille a heads up 'fore ya'll go over there."

"Well" Beth giggled. "She already met Shane. And loved him. Thought I might have to peel her off him."

"Damn" Daryl laughed "Yeh, ole Walsh can make any woman squirm I reckon. What ya gonna do when Lucille don't wanta come back to Chicago? Huh? Negan'll have your head!" They were both laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey Baby" Daryl said. "Did ya pack everything for me?"

"Oh, yes" Beth composed herself. "All of your clothes, shoes, everything – except your toiletries. Got your suit for the weddin – everything. When ya come down, just bring an overnight bag with whatever ya want and your shaving kit, of course."

"Listen, Baby. I gotta go – have a meetin in ten minutes I ain't quite prepared for yet" Daryl told her.

Looking a little sad Beth said, "Okay. When will ya be down?"

"By Thursday at the latest" he said. "Dependin on when Negan can get a pilot to bring us down – he won't hardly fly commercial anymore at all. If we can get there sooner, we will."

"I love you" Beth said. Now the tears were collecting at the corner of her eyes.

"Baby, please don't cry" Daryl told her. "Please don't – I can't take it. I love you so much. I'll be there as soon as I can get there – promise."

XOXOXOXO

"Beth this looks delicious" Lucille raved. "What on earth is it?"

"Well" Beth smiled as she finished pouring up everyone at the patio table some sweet tea. The sun was nearly down and they'd decided to eat on the screened in porch out back. There were ceiling fans running to circulate the night cooled air. "When I got back from the grocery this afternoon, there were some tomatoes and peaches on the front porch. I figure Mr. Johnson dropped them off there."

"Who's Mr. Johnson" Lucille asked.

"My neighbor – across the street" Beth answered. "Anyway, we ate a pretty heavy lunch so I figured something light for supper would be just right since it's so hot and all."

Lucille was still stuck on the fact that someone left food on Beth's porch. "You think it's okay to eat food that someone left on the porch?"

"Well, sure" Beth answered. "It's Mr. Johnson. Course, I would've eaten anything somebody left on the porch."

Lucille wouldn't deny that it had been hot that day. She didn't think she'd ever been anywhere this damn hot in her life. Beth's back yard was fenced in so they'd let Sam out there to explore on his own, somewhat – they were all three there watching his every move just about.

"It's tuna salad, stuffed into a tomato" Beth told Noah and Lucille. "We would always have this for lunch or supper when the tomatoes would start getting red and juicy and delicious. I put thousand island dressin on mine."

Lucille nodded and took the bottle of salad dressing from Beth when she passed it to her. "You use these club crackers to scrap up all the extra juice and dressing and tuna and it's uhmaaaazing!" she told the pair dining with her. "And for dessert we have, fresh sugared peaches."

Noah groaned when he put that first bite of tomato into his mouth. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a home grown, vine ripened tomato straight from the garden. "Is it that good" Lucille laughed, and then she took her first bite. "Oh my. Where in the world has this been all my life?"

"I put lots of salt and pepper on mine too" Beth said although she didn't really need to tell Lucille that as she saw the girl nearly empty the salt and pepper shakers.

XOXOXOXO

Beth was up bright and early the next morning. She wanted to get all of her business dealings over and out of the way. She'd stopped in to the real estate office hoping to get in and out before everyone started showing up to work for the day. Beth managed to get out of there with only having to speak to two or three people so she'd chalk that up as a success.

Her next stop was the land office where Carol Peletier was her contact. Beth had known Carol for years and had always been impressed with how the lady had picked herself up and made a more than decent life for her and her daughter Sophia. Beth knew that it couldn't have been easy dealing with an abusive husband, then dealing with the fall out once she'd snapped and killed the man in an act of self-defense. She remembered how shaken both Rick and Shane had been after working that case. They didn't fault Carol or blame her one bit. They just couldn't understand how a system, the system they shed blood, sweat, and tears for on a daily basis, had let that family down in so many ways.

Carol had the paperwork ready for Beth to sign off on. Once her signature was on the documents, Beth felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from her. She'd just handed off the trouble and worry of two tobacco bases to someone else. Her family was no longer able to deal with it, but she hated for that land to sit there idle – it could still make them some money without them dealing with the day to day headaches associated with raising tobacco nowadays.

With all of Beth's morning chores tended to, she zipped back by the house to pick up Lucille, Noah, and Sam. She said a quick prayer that the next part of her day would go as smoothly as her morning had gone.

XOXOXOXO

"I would like to pre apologize for any and everything you may hear or bear witness to today at my parents' place" Beth began her speech once everyone was buckled up and they were down the two lane highway.

"Oh Beth" Lucille laughed. "You're being ridiculous. Everyone thinks their family is crazy. Don't they Noah?" Lucille looked to the backseat where Noah was sprawled out.

"Well" Noah stopped to think about how he wanted to phrase his words. "Miss Lucille, actually, there's _people up north crazy_ – which is what you are probably referring to. You know, the occasional drunk uncle or your older brother getting busted for picking up a hooker" Lucille blinked at Noah while a smile slowly started to appear on Beth's face. "And, then there's _southern folk crazy_. You ever watch any reality TV?"

Lucille frowned a little bit and then shook her head no. Hell, Lucille Negan probably didn't even know what reality TV was. "With all due respect, Lucille, you ain't ever seen no kinda crazy like _southern folk crazy_."

"I think you're both exaggerating. And you're both ridiculous. I'm sure they are lovely, lovely people" Lucille told them and then turned to face forward again. If she were being honest with herself, Beth scared her to death with her driving and Lucille wanted to be alert so that she could scream at the girl to watch what she was doing if she felt the need arise.

After about a twenty-five minute drive from town, Beth pulled off the two lane highway onto a long gravel drive. The pasture on each side was lined with black plank fencing – very impressive considering that the gravel portion of the drive was at least two to three miles long. Then, poof, the gravel turned back to asphalt and a stately farm house came into view.

Lucille didn't want to say anything but it looked like something right out of Gone With the Wind. The yard around the house was enclosed with the same black plank fencing and Lucille counted no less than six workers out there weed eating, trimming, hedging, watering, and mowing. A couple of guys were up on some scaffolding washing the upstairs windows while two women were getting the ground level windows. Beth must have sensed what Lucille was thinking and even Noah's eyes had grown very wide sitting in the back seat.

"Great geeeee-hossefat!" Noah said.

"Do NOT finish that statement" Beth warned Noah with laughter. All three in the car got the giggles and had started laughing so hard that they were holding their sides. "Again, please accept my deepest apologies for any and everything that happens here today."

Noah had pulled out his phone and was filming everything taking place in front of him. "Mr. Dixon is not going to believe this shit" Noah said to no one in particular.

"Put that phone away" Beth laughed, but was trying her best to be stern. "This is not typical – we've got the rehearsal dinner here Friday night. I'm sure they've called on every farm hand in the county to get everything ready" Beth tried to explain.

"And send" Noah said as he pushed the screen of his phone to send the video to Daryl.

"Noah, I'm gonna kill you" Beth threatened. Lucille snickered under her breath.

Beth pulled up in front of a garage, put her Jeep in park. "Oh Dear God" she said quietly to herself. "I didn't realize Uncle Pooch would already be here." With a panicked look in her eyes, she looked at her passengers and once again, began to recite her pre apology.

"Stop it Beth" Lucille told her. "I can't wait to meet your Uncle" she paused for a second "Pooch."

Beth's phone buzzed. It was Daryl. **Hahahahahahaha** – **Oh my God, that's classic**. _Shit_ Beth thought to herself. _Fuckin Noah and that video clip._

XOXOXOXO

Not only did they get to meet Uncle Pooch – who was drunk before noon, by the way – they also met his lovely wife, LouLu, as in LouLu Belle. Now, LouLu Belle was Annette's sister and how Annette had a normal name that was acceptable in any region of the United States, Beth had never been able to figure out why in the hell her sister was named LouLu Belle. Simply one of those WTF things that make you go hmmmmmm? Uncle Pooch's real name was James – Beth was unsure why he went by Pooch. Pooch took an instant liking to Noah and insisted the boy have some bourbon with him. Noah looked at his watch and tried to say no, but was unsuccessful. That's how Noah found himself underneath an umbrella, poolside with a rocks glass and an old, fat white man shooting the shit.

They met Annette and Hershel, who as Lucille had predicted, seemed like quite lovely people. They were sweet and southern and very hospitable. They hugged and loved on Beth as if she'd been gone forever. LouLu Belle was sweet and was pretty well intent on helping the cleaning lady get all of the downstairs dusted.

Annette seemed to be just as embarrassed about all the hired help hanging around as Beth was. "Now normally" she told Lucille in her soft spoken voice "we don't have all this help 'round here. I'm sure it must look something awful."

"Oh, Annette" Lucille said. "I understand. You all have a huge event coming up this weekend – I'm sure you need all the help you can find."

This is when LouLu Belle decided to pipe up. "Well, let me tell ya" she said with her hands on her hips. Beth's left eye began to twitch uncontrollably out of nervousness. She wished she'd doubled up on the anxiety meds this morning. "Good help ain't so easy to come by – not so sure some of these nar do wells ain't on work release or something."

"LouLu" Annette cautioned her sister. "We're not havin this conversation 'gain – 'specially in front of company." Annette flashed a nervous smile at Lucille.

Beth cleared her throat. "Momma, ya need me to do anything before we sit down for lunch?" Beth asked her mother trying to keep the sisters from getting into an all-out brawl.

"Well, Bethie" her mother began. Lucille caught Beth's attention and smiled at the girl. "If it's not too much trouble, I need ya to get out to the garden and just pick the last of the squash and zucchini out there."

"Oh my gosh Momma – didn't mean field work for goodness sakes" Beth whined. "I told ya last week to leave that garden be until we made it through this weddin."

"Elizabeth" her mother scolded. "One, you just asked what could you do? Two, I am not one for lettin food go to waste. Three, stop your belly achin - it won't take but a minute or two. Shouldn't be too much out there."

Beth threw herself a little mini tantrum right there in the middle of the kitchen. Growling, she pulled her t shirt over her head, exposing the sports bra she had on, kicked her tennis shoes across the room, and stomped out of the kitchen. As far as Lucille could tell, so far Beth was the worst behaved person here. Lucille kind of wished she had some sun screen to slather on the girl before she headed out there half dressed.

Beth stomped past her drunk Uncle Pooch and the now well on his feeling good Noah at the pool. "Whoo Whee Girl" Pooch hollered as she trudged by. "Didn't know we's gettin naked today! What 'bout it Noah – think we oughta start strippin outta clothes?" Noah knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't keep from laughing at the old man. Everything he did and said was completely inappropriate, but so damn funny.

Once in the garden that was set out past the pool, Beth grumbled to herself and started pulling the requested vegetables from their spiky homes. She heard the flies and mosquitos and the bees humming and buzzing – and it made her itch. "Oh God" she complained to herself "I fuckin hate bugs. I didn't take my fuckin allergy meds. I fuckin hate this garden – fuckin hate it!" She yelled the last part.

Pooch looked up from his glass when Beth yelled the last expletive. "What's that girl hollerin 'bout?"

Noah snorted and downed the rest of the bourbon – Pooch topped him off.

Beth grabbed and snatched at the yellow and green veggies that were ready for the picking. The prickly leaves were rubbing up and down her arms causing them to itch and she already had whelps forming. In turn, Beth began clawing at her arms which just made it worse.

What Beth's mother assured her would only take a few minutes ended up in being a thirty minute session. Of course, Beth was beginning to get sunburned, she was itchy, sweaty, and stressed. Light headed could also be thrown in there for good measure. She hadn't eaten that morning and the heat was getting to her. Beth straightened up after her last squash plant, but did it too quickly. The blood must have not had time to return to wherever it should have because Beth lost her balance and face planted right into a mammoth sized zucchini plant.

Annette was putting the finishing touches on lunch so Lucille had been watching Beth from the window and saw her go down. Pooch and Noah just ignored the screams coming from the garden until Lucille came barreling out the back door. "Noah" Lucille shouted.

Noah jumped up from the lounge chair. He'd never heard the lady raise her voice. Granted, he'd only known her for a short time, but damn, she scared the shit out of him. "Yes Mam" he shouted back.

"Get out to that garden and help Beth" Lucille insisted. "She's fallen. I'm afraid she's hurt herself."

Pooch poured another finger or so of bourbon. "What?" he finally seemed concerned. "Bethie fell?"

XOXOXOXO

They all sat on the screened in porch enjoying a nice lunch that Annette had worked all morning on. Beth had cleaned up from her garden experience, having taken a shower and putting on a sundress she'd found in her childhood bedroom closet. It was about three sizes too small and hit her above the knees. After Lucille had pulled a few little baby fine thistles from the skin of Beth's jawline, she had covered her with calamine lotion to try and calm all the skin irritation down. Beth looked as if she'd gone a couple of rounds with a rabid raccoon and the raccoon had won. Her face was puffy and her eyes were runny and bloodshot.

Conversation at the table was smooth and easy. Everyone was enjoying each other's company and it all seemed to be going so smoothly. Lucille had absolutely no idea what Beth had been so concerned about. Sure, the whole garden thing had been stressful but, again, Beth had been the worst behaved out of all of them. Yes, Pooch and LouLu Belle were quite the pair for sure, but they didn't mean any harm and were certainly entertaining if nothing else.

Hershel excused himself, "Lunch was delicious 'Nette" the man bent down and placed a sweet kiss on his wife's cheek. "Missed ya Bethie" he gave his baby girl a kiss next. Lucille thought it was adorable. Then Hershel started patting down all his pockets as if he were looking for something. "I gotta run into town for some things, but can't seem to find my truck keys."

Beth met her mother's gaze. "Maybe they're on your dresser Hersh" Annette suggested.

"Yeh, I'll go check there" he mumbled as he walked away.

"Momma" Beth started when she was sure her daddy was out of ear shot. "Do ya know where Daddy's keys are?"

"Yep" Annette tossed the keys across the table to Beth. "Ya'll take that truck to town with ya when ya go. I think if it's gone he'll forget about it."

"Momma, that's mean" Beth whispered, although from some of his comments at lunch Beth was starting to see her Mother's concern.

"Beth" she sighed. "Ya just don't know what it's like bein with him all the time. He's completely lucid one minute, and then the next he's a ravin lunatic."

A little black cat pranced across the back yard making it's way to Annette's little sitting area under some trees. "Awww, Momma" Beth said "When'd ya'll get a new kitty? He's so cute."

Annette stood so quickly the chair fell to the brick floor. "That fuckin cat! I told Hershel not to bring one more cat out to this place and I meant it." Annette stomped off in a huff.

"Says one lunatic to another" Beth muttered under her breath.

Lucille and Noah sat at the table quietly – no one willing to look at any one else. "Sorry guys" Beth started to apologize. "They're both so". Beth was unable to finish her apology before Lucille screamed at the top of her lungs and Noah nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Jesus Christ Momma!" Beth yelled at Annette. There stood Annette at the back door with the rifle she'd just used to try and kill Hershel's cat. "What the hell's wrong with you?" Beth ran from the porch to the back door of the kitchen where she took the gun from her mother and then checked to see if it were still loaded.

"I told that man I didn't want one more cat out here and I meant it!" she cried. "Every cat he brings out here catches and kills my birds. He does it on purpose – he knows how much I love my birds." Annette was crying now and Beth was trying her best to soothe the woman. She handed the weapon over to Pooch who'd been roused out of his stupor by the gun blast.

Back on the screened in porch Lucille and Noah still sat in silence. Noah was finishing up his banana pudding though. He wasn't about to let that go to waste. Finally he spoke. "Told ya there was nothing like _southern folk crazy_. Welcome to Dixie Miss Lucille."

"It's turned into an interesting day, I'll give you that Noah" Lucille said.

"Mmmmm, bless her heart" Noah said.

"What?" Lucille asked. "Don't you mean bless his heart? It was Hershel's cat she just tried to kill."

"Nope" Noah answered. "Bless her heart – she's just as crazy as he is."

Again, Lucille was baffled by the whole blessing of the hearts. She was making it her mission to figure it out by the time she flew back home though.


	18. Chapter 18

Originally, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I do not own any of TWD characters – sorry 'bout that. I still don't own any of them 'cept for Pooch, LouLu Belle(pronounced Lou Lah), and Sam. Another note – I am not a medical expert by any means. I get all my medical info from the same place everyone else. That's right! Google, WebMD – you know the place to go when you're sure that death is near.

 **Cookies, Ice Cream, A Shovel, and An EpiPen**

Beth cleaned up the lunch dishes from the table and Lucille insisted that she would help. While the ladies were doing that, Noah took Sam and they went ahead and left in Hershel's truck.

"Hey Beth" Noah whispered standing at the kitchen sink. "Miss Annette wants me to go ahead and get the truck out of here before Hershel comes back downstairs."

"Okay" Beth nodded her head. "Lucille and I will be on home after while." Beth scraped the plates into the trash while Lucille rinsed them and loaded the dishwasher. Once that task was done, Beth made sure all the leftover food was put away. By that time, Annette had returned from her spell apologizing profusely for her earlier outburst and attempted murder of a pet.

"Momma" Beth said quietly as she joined her at the kitchen table. "What is goin on with Daddy? Something's wrong – have ya'll been to the doctor?"

Annette looked at Beth and then looked to Lucille who was trying to busy herself by wiping down the counters. "I'll go check on LouLu – see if she needs help with anything" Lucille said.

"No" Beth requested urgently. "Please don't – come sit down over here with us." Lucille looked really uncomfortable – she didn't want to intrude or overstep. "Please" Beth was nearly pleading.

"It's fine Lucille, of course, come sit down with us" Annette told their guest. "No, we haven't been to a doctor yet. Your daddy doesn't want to go until after all this weddin hoopla is over – we've got an appointment next week."

"How long has he been this out of kilter?" Beth asked.

Annette shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Hard to say – been comin on a while I reckon" Annette looked out the window, "and it comes and goes." Hershel was outside sitting with Pooch, both men had their feet propped up on a bench and were just laughing and talking about no telling what. "It's really gotten bad here lately – I know I shouldn't worry 'bout a damned ole cat chasin after my birds. I've just been so stressed out though. I certainly don't want to lash out at Hersh – it's not like he can control it. I'm scared it's the beginnin of Alzheimers."

Beth rubbed her mother's hands. "I'm sorry Momma" Beth apologized. "I didn't have any idea how bad things had gotten."

"Don't say a thing 'bout this to your sister" Annette warned. "We don't want to rain on her parade that's for sure. We don't even have an idea of what's wrong. So, until we do, mums the word."

"Yes Momma" Beth said.

"Miss Annette" Lucille offered. "I'm sure that when you get a medical checkup and know what you're dealing with, things won't be quite as scary." Annette quirked an eyebrow at the lady she'd just met. "Or maybe it will be scary, but at least you'll know what you're dealing with" Lucille amended.

"Rick knows" Annette added as an afterthought. "He's had to come out a bit – get Hershel settled sometimes."

"Are ya scared to be here alone with Daddy?" Beth asked.

"I wasn't" Annette said. "And I'm not afraid he'll hurt me or anything. I'm just afraid he may hurt himself and I won't be able to stop it."

"How long has Rick known about this?" Beth asked.

"Oh, probably at least two months" Annette told her. That explained Rick flipping his shit when Beth decided to stay in Chicago. "I think Pooch and LouLu are going to move in with us – for a little while anyway. I can't handle everything all by myself – between the house and the farm. Your Daddy just ain't been real reliable with anything. Pooch seems to have a calmin effect on your Daddy, so just that in itself will be a huge help." Lucille could read the devastation on Beth's face.

"What day is the appointment?" Beth asked. "I'll go with ya'll."

"Oh, honey" Annette said "Ya don't have to stay behind just for an appointment – I know you've got a life with your new fella."

"Momma" Beth tried to soothe her mom. "Yes, I have a new fella." Beth looked to Lucille and she nodded ever so slightly to encourage Beth to continue. "He's more than a new fella Momma – he's the one. He's the one that's my happily ever after." Beth's disposition had gone from desperate to giddy in mere seconds at the mention of Daryl.

Annette looked to Lucille. "Is this so Lucille? Is he her happily ever after?" she asked Lucille.

"They are each other's happily ever after Ms. Annette. There's absolutely no denying it" Lucille assured Beth's mother. "Annette" Lucille said the ladies name to make sure she had her attention. "I think you should take Beth up on her offer to go to the medical appointment – you may really need her support."

Annette looked to her youngest child. "The appointment is Monday – in Atlanta. Rick's gonna drive us. I think he needs to be there too."

Beth nodded in agreement. Lucille excused herself to go to the restroom. While she was in there, she phoned Negan.

"John" Lucille said in a hushed tone as soon as her husband had answered.

"Hello Gorgeous" Negan said. "I'm missing my Lady – how are things down in Dixie?"

Lucille hesitated a split second. "John, how soon can you and Daryl get down here?"

"What's wrong?" Negan asked, taking his feet off the desk where they'd been propped up. The playful tone now absent from his demeanor.

"Beth has a lot on her right now" Lucille tried to give the abbreviated version. "I'm afraid her dad is sick – very sick. And she's just been given this information. On top of that she's trying to tie up loose ends for Maggie's wedding and random farm business. I'm afraid this girl is going to snap."

"Daryl ain't holding up too well either" Negan confided. "Can't hardly stand to be around him right now. We had to call a meeting short today because I got a queasy stomach from watching him rip everybody new assholes. So, you know if it made me sick to watch, it was pretty. fucking. bad. He sure as hell ain't benefitting anybody here at work. Let me make some calls, make some arrangements – we'll be down tonight."

Lucille sighed in relief, "I just don't think Beth can handle one more thing right now."

"Don't tell her we're coming just in case something falls through. I'd hate to disappoint our princess" Negan told his wife. "We'll see you just as soon as possible. I love you."

"I love you too Negan" Lucille said. "And, Negan"

"Yes" he said.

"Thank you" Lucille told him before disconnecting from the call.

Lucille reentered the kitchen where Beth was waiting for her. "Ya ready to head back into town?" Lucille nodded. "We probably could both use a little rest 'fore headin over to Rick's for cards and supper tonight."

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea" Lucille agreed. "Annette, it was lovely to meet you. Thank you so much for your hospitality."

XOXOXOXO

It was a quiet ride into town, except for an incoming call from Maggie.

"Hey Maggie" Beth answered. "You're on speaker" Beth thought to add because Maggie Greene talked like a sailor and she'd suffered enough embarrassment today at the hands of her family.

"Oh, Kay" Maggie said. "A little birdie told me that you were already in Georgia."

Beth smiled at Lucille who returned the gesture. "Yep, I sure am" Beth confirmed. "When are you and Glen coming down?"

"Glen's flying down Friday morning – can't get away till then" Maggie told her. "I'll be there in the morning."

"Ya need someone to pick ya up?" Beth offered.

"No thanks, I'm just going to get a rental" Maggie told her. "Listen, I know that I had picking up the wedding programs on that list, but I can pick those up on the way in from Atlanta in the morning."

"Oh, okay" Beth said. "Well, I don't mind to get them."

"I know you don't, but I'm driving right by there, so I'll take care of that" Maggie told her. "Can you call the caterer for the reception though? I'm just a little nervous about outsourcing that from the country club – probably shouldn't have done that. In hindsight, I feel like I stepped on some toes."

"You probably did. But, I'm sure everything's on track" Beth assured her sister. "I will call though – soon as I get home."

Once Beth was certain that the call had been disconnected, she looked at Lucille and smirked. "Bless her heart."

Lucille, once again, was perplexed. She opened her mouth to comment but just decided to let this one ride.

Beth added, "Some people just ain't as smooth as me Lucille."

XOXOXOXO

Lucille was about to wring Beth Greene's neck. There'd been time for everyone to nap and freshen up that afternoon. Somehow, Beth had even found time to bake cookies to take. "We can't show up empty handed" she'd told Lucille.

Currently, they were all trying to get ready to leave for Rick's house. Beth had taken a cool oatmeal bath in hopes of soothing those still throbbing whelps all over her legs and arms. Poor Noah and Sam just wanted to not have to be witness to it all. Lucille was doing her best to convince Beth to let her put calamine lotion on all of her bumps and scratches.

"I ain't goin to Rick's covered in this pink goo" Beth tried wriggling away from Lucille. It was like watching a mother try to diaper a wayward and out of control toddler.

"Yes you are" Lucille insisted. "Now quite trying to get away from me young lady. Lay down right here on this couch. It won't take but a minute."

Beth starting her huffing and puffing, but Lucille decided to shut that shit down immediately. "Don't you pull that foolishness with me that you did out at the farm today. You should have had your bottom spanked for that childish outburst."

Beth was so shocked by the sterness in Lucille's voice that she actually remained quiet and still long enough for the lady to give all of her bites and abrasions a fresh coat of pink.

On the drive over to Rick's, Beth reviewed the who's who that would be at supper that evening. Both Lucille and Noah were fascinated. Beth liked to think that Sam was even interested in the conversation. She knew he couldn't hear them but he seemed to be happy to see his humans laughing and having fun.

"Sounds like a better soap than Young and Restless" Noah laughed. "My Granny made me watch that with her every day. My Poppa would always fuss at her and say I don't reckon that's _'propriate viewin material for a young lad_."

Everyone in the Jeep laughed. "Anyway, that's where all my birds and bees talks came from" Noah added as an afterthought.

"Hmmmm" Lucille pondered for a moment. "I don't really remember having a specific birds and bees talk – with all those brothers and sisters that kept showing up I guess my mother figured I didn't really need a talk."

"Well" Beth giggled and began "My biggest and most excruciating talk came from my father."

"Ohhhhhhhhh" both Lucille and Noah moaned together in unison.

"Yeh." Beth agreed. "It happened as a result of a lot of mis information passed on to me by Shawn and Maggie – not sure who was the bigger moron in that situation. Me for believing them or them for thinking they'd get by with it."

XOXOXOXO

Negan and Daryl were buckling up for what they both hoped would be an uneventful and quick flight to Peachtree City, Georgia.

"Lucille doesn't usually request that I drop everything and come to her aid" Negan told Daryl. Negan held up two fingers to the flight attendant. "Blantons" he told the guy.

"Yes sir" the attendant told Negan.

"And for you sir?" he asked Daryl.

"Same" Daryl answered curtly.

"Just not sure why Beth didn't call me herself – told her to call. Told her she could call anytime" Daryl rambled on with the crease in his forehead growing by the second.

"Who the hell knows why women do anything they do Daryl? Or don't do? Fuck." Negan observed. "Lucille sounded" Negan paused as if he were searching for the right word. "She sounded panicked, flustered. Not real typical for my gal. Let's just say that it certainly increased my level of concern."

The plane lifted off from the pavement, climbing up, up, up until they were finally above the clouds. Once they'd leveled out, the attendant returned with the men's drinks. Negan and Daryl sat in relative silence.

After what seemed like forever, Negan cleared his throat. Daryl looked up from something he was sketching out on a piece of paper. "So what about it Boy?" Negan asked. "She the one?"

Without one moment of hesitation, Daryl responded. "Yeh, she's it" he smiled. "She's the one."

XOXOXOXO

Beth parked out on the street in front of Rick and Michonne's house. The entire drive was already full – Shane had parked in the yard. _How classy of him_ thought Beth. She was certain he'd done it to just piss Rick off. Rick was a stickler about his yard. Entering the white brick house they were met immediately with the smell of savory goodness. Lori intercepted the newest arrivals in the hallway to greet them. Beth handed her the platter of cookies.

"Oh my Beth" Lori gushed. "Are these chocolate chip?" Beth smiled and nodded wildly. "You make the best chocolate chip cookies. You didn't have to do that, but I'm sure glad you did." Lori looked at Sam. "My God, what a dog!" she laughed.

"This is Sam" Beth told her. "He's Daryl's but made the trip with me."

"I have ice cream" Noah said as he held up both Piggly Wiggly bags holding the gallons of frozen goodness they'd picked up on their way over.

Lori looked to Noah. "Why thank you so much" she smiled. "You must be Noah" and then she looked to Lucille. "And you've got to be Lucille" Lori hugged Lucille. Lucille was only slightly taken off guard – these people liked to hug. "Shane told me all 'bout ya'll" Lori explained. "Goodness, he was so excited about tonight – and of course, getting to see his Bug again." They all looked to Beth. "He sure does love his Baby Bug."

Beth's face was flaming red under all of the pink splotches. "Baby Bug" Noah snickered under his breath. "Shut it" Beth elbowed Noah.

Shane was the next to round the corner and enter the hallway. Sam immediately starting wagging his tail at the mere sight of Shane. "Bug!" he yelled loud enough to raise the dead and gave the dog a good rubdown. Shane lunged for the Beth, picking her up much like he had at the airport the day before. "What the fuck happened to ya?" He set her back down and gave her an inspection from head to toe.

"Mind your manners Shane" Lori fussed. "She probably doesn't want attention drawn to it – fuckin dumbass." She'd muttered the last part under her breath.

"Fuck you Lori" Shane snapped. "I wanta know what happened to my girl."

In the midst of the ruckus, Rick had come to greet the guests. He introduced himself and Michonne to Lucille and Noah. "Welcome to our home – it's so nice to have you all" Michonne smiled.

More hugs ensued as if they'd been away for a while instead of actually meeting for the very first time. The couple of the house took them on in to the family room where they met others – mostly kids running around like banshees. Lucille thought it was the best thing she'd ever seen – she felt like she was back home in Maryland. Noah kept a good hold on Sam until he was certain that the kids and he would get along well.

There was a semi surly teenager with a like aged girl sitting on the couch – he was mindlessly flipping channels. A dark haired girl (must be Judith Lucille thought to herself – according to Beth's briefing) and a little boy with skin the color of mocha buzzed through the room in search of a shovel. Noah thought the adults should be more concerned than they appeared to be as to why they needed a shovel.

"Carl" Judith yelled. "We needs a shovel." Judith's eyes grew wide when she saw what could be considered a pony standing in the living room. Noah nodded to Judith that she could pet him.

"What'dya need a shovel for Judith?" he asked. His girlfriend just stared at the little ones like they were aliens from another planet.

"We gonna bury something" Andre supplied the answer.

"Alright" Carl said and stood to go get the kids a shovel. Lucille and Noah exchanged looks. No questions as to what they were going to bury? Sam was intrigued by the kids so he and the dog followed them outside.

In a baby swing, set on high apparently because Lucille thought the little bundle may fly out of there any second. The baby didn't seem to mind though – she was just sucking on her fist and smiling at the newcomers.

Michonne went to the swing and turned it down. "Who turned the swing up all the way?" she hollered to no one in particular. "Poor thing. You like that huh?" she cooed to the baby.

XOXOXOXO

"Seriously" Shane looked at Beth as he held one of her arms in his hand, running his thumb up and down the splotches. "What happened?" he was now demanding to know.

"I had to work in the garden a bit for Momma today" Beth finally answered him. "I didn't take my allergy meds this mornin, and well, this is the result I guess."

"Beth Anne" Shane sighed. "You are the absolute worst 'bout takin your medicine." Then concern crossed his face. "You took the other though, right?"

Beth wanted to be mad. She really did. She couldn't though – he was asking out of genuine concern. Shane was the one who had kept pressure on her wrist until medical help had arrived that one time she'd skipped her medicine – like for months. While Maggie stood there screaming like a lunatic, a blood covered Shane applied pressure, called for the ambulance, and held Beth tightly – whispering assurances that everything would be okay. It was Beth's senior year of high school and things had been going so good for Beth so she figured she could slack off on her medicine. Big mistake – obviously.

Beth shook her head slightly to clear out all the yucky stuff going through her head. "Yes, Shane" Beth assured the man. "I'm takin those – get off my back. Geesh."

Lori had an uncomfortable look on her face and she still had the cookie platter in her hand. "Come on Beth, let's go put these in the kitchen" she said softly to Beth, all the while shooting a glare at her husband. He returned it right back to her.

XOXOXOXO

Supper was ready according to Michonne and everyone had been called to the kitchen. Everyone stood around the granite covered island in the middle of the room. The counter had been completely covered with newspaper and was piled with crawfish, shrimp, mussels, crab legs, smoked sausage, red potatoes, and tiny corn on the cobs.

There was a stack of large dinner plates at the ready on the opposite counter with drink glasses lined up. As everyone circled around the island, they each took a hand so that Rick could ask the blessing. After the blessing, Michonne instructed everyone to grab a plate, fix themselves however much they wanted, and then they could head to any available table to eat at. "I've got tea and lemonade, so make sure ya come back for your drink" she told them. There was also brown rice and some cooked apples on the stove top.

Judith kept staring at Beth as Rick helped the little girl with her plate. "What's all over your face" Judith asked.

"What's all over yours?" Beth retorted and stuck her tongue out at the girl. Judith responded by putting her hands on her hips and pooching out her lips. Beth did the same. It was a standoff of sorts.

"The hell's wrong with you?" Rick asked Beth. "Arguing with a kid for Christ's sake?"

"She's covered in dirt" Beth told him. Beth then saw that her dog was all covered in dirt as well. Sam had fallen asleep in the hallway. "Who lets their kid come to the supper table covered in dirt?"

"Who lets their dog track mud through someone else's house?" Rick asked. "Ain't my kid" Rick laughed.

"Don't ya help raise her or something?" Beth was now teasing and Rick was playing along. "Still ought not let her walk around with all that dirt on her face – downright shameful is what it is."

That's when Andre got in line for his serving of supper. "What the hell happened to you?" Rick asked his stepson.

"What?" Andre asked, clueless as to what his father figure was up in arms about now.

"You're covered in dirt" Rick told him.

Beth walked away now that she had her plate full, but under her breathe where only Rick could hear her she muttered, "Damn, dirty ass brats – oughta at least keep a wash cloth on ya Rick."

"Michonne" Lucille said. "This is amazing – it's been forever since I've had a low country boil."

"Thank you so much" Michonne said. "I usually make my own spice mix but I was running short on time today, so I had to buy a prepackaged low boil mix. I was a little nervous about using it" she admitted.

"Well, no need to be nervous" Lucille told her. "It's perfect, just the right amount of heat."

"Yeh, just right" Beth mumbled, but no one understood what she said.

"What?" Michonne asked.

Beth had asked for paper towels two different times to be passed her way. Several rolls had been placed along the length of the dining room table – eating shellfish and all the fixings is messy business after all.

"It really is good Chonne" Beth said and wiped at her nose. It had been running like a faucet since she sat down to eat. "Best boil I've ever had." Beth sneezed a couple of times and then wiped at her red, angry eyes.

"Bless you" Lori said.

"Thanks" Beth replied in a slurred voice. Rick lifted his head from the crab claw he was working on to look at Beth. He couldn't understand a word she was saying. Beth looked puffy to him, more so than when she'd arrived.

"Beth" he asked. She looked up at him. Rick thought she looked a bit glassy eyed – like people he'd had to give a field sobriety test to before, but he was pretty certain she hadn't had anything to drink. "Ya okay?" he asked.

"Yeh" she mumbled. She sounded tongue tied and sneezed again. "It's just making my nose run is all" Beth attempted to say. That's what she thought she said anyway. To everyone at the table though it sounded like gibberish.

Michonne stood up from the table. "Rick" she said. "Something's wrong with Beth." Shane had been eating in the kitchen with the kids, but had gotten up to get a refill when he heard the commotion coming from the dining room.

"Rick" Michonne was now yelling as she ran to Beth who was now standing, but was gasping and holding her throat. "Rick" Michonne screamed. "I don't think she can breathe." Shane came barreling into the dining room.

"What's goin on?" Shane asked Lori.

"I'm not sure" Lori said. "We were eatin and then Beth couldn't speak, she was sneezin. And now she can't breathe."

Beth collapsed to the floor and chairs were thrown to the floor as well. Michonne and Rick rushed to check on Beth.

"Noah, take the dog out" Rick ordered. "Don't want him seeing Beth like this." Lori grabbed Noah and they rushed out to the kitchen to keep the kids and dog out of the dining room. Shane pushed passed Lucille and moved Michonne out of the way.

"Beth" he said to her. Beth could hear him and she thought she responded but was really unable to form words. It was a struggle just to get air. She finally gasped out, "I can't breathe."

Rick had pulled out his cell phone and called 911. Shane grew more concerned as her lips were starting to turn a bit blue. "Rick, we gotta do something – I think it's an allergic reaction!" Shane realized. "She allergic to shellfish?" he hollered to anyone and then he looked to Lucille. "Is she? Is she allergic to shellfish?"

Lucille cried, "I don't know – I'm not sure."

Rick checked Beth's head where she'd hit the floor and sure enough, there was a good sized goose egg back there.

"Andre" Shane barked. "Doesn't Andre have an epi pen here?"

Rick nodded. "Yeh, in the medicine cabinet – taped to the door." Michonne ran to the kitchen, returning with the EpiPen box. She handed it off to Shane. "Remember, it's gotta go in the thigh – hurry" she told Shane. Shane nodded.

Shane pulled Beth's skirt up, but tried his best to protect her modesty. He chewed the end of the box open and spit the cardboard over to the side and pulled one of the pens out.

"Ya remember what to do?" Michonne asked him. Shane nodded, remembering the training they had all gone to. It had been learned that Andre had a severe allergy to peanuts – like life threatening severe. No one in the family or extended family were allowed to even have peanut butter in their houses and everyone close to them had gone to the training. Shane had administered an epi pen to Andre once when Judith had a peanut butter egg at daycare and then she'd kissed Andre on the mouth that same afternoon when he'd come over to play.

"Lucille" Rick said "Can ya go out on the porch and direct the EMTs in here please? They should be here any minute."

Lucille nodded and took off for the porch. While out there, she tried calling Negan and then Daryl but it went straight to voice mail.

Shane readied the pen and as much as he hated to hurt Beth in any way, he knew if he didn't do this quick, it could mean real trouble for his Bug. Shane placed the orange tip against Beth's outer thigh, "blue to the sky, orange to the thigh" he whispered to himself. He made sure to hold it at a right angle. He listened for the click and counted to ten in his head. He and Rick exchanged looks.

Within a minute or so, Beth was starting to shake. Rick could hardly stand to see her like that. "Oh God" Rick said. "Where the fuck is the ambulance?" They were just now starting to hear sirens in the distance.

"Rick" Shane told him as both men were kneeling on the floor next to Beth. "The shaking is normal – it's a reaction to the adrenaline."

Rick nodded. He knew that. They'd covered it in class before, but it sure as shit didn't help any when someone you loved was laid out on your dining room floor looking like a shaking quivering mess.

"See" Shane pointed to the area around Beth's mouth. "Her colorin is already better – I think she's breathing easier – it's not high pitched anymore." Rick brushed the hair out of Beth's face. Shane raised his arms above his head and wiped the sweat from his brow in one motion. His hands were shaking. Beth had scared the fucking hell out of him for the second time that he could recall.

The EMTs burst through the house with a wheeled stretcher. Lucille close on their heels.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own any of the TWD characters. Thank God Daryl has arrived. Hope you enjoy – please don't tell me they shouldn't have used someone else's EpiPen – I know that. But, heck, what would you have done? Also, remember, I'm not a medical expert.

 **Every One Relax, Daryl's Here**

Their plane had been circling the small regional airport for thirty minutes now. A stray summer thunderstorm had rolled in and the pilot was waiting for it to move out of the area. He assured Negan it wouldn't be much longer. Daryl was becoming more and more agitated and he wasn't sure why – Daryl only knew he felt a need to get to Beth.

Daryl had never been one to talk just to pass the time and Negan knew that. Sitting in silence for hours on end while each man worked or read was commonplace for them. However, Daryl felt the need to share something with Negan and now was just as good a time as any. He cleared his throat to get Negan's attention.

"Went shoppin for a ring last night" he told Negan.

Negan raised an eyebrow. "Did ya now?" he asked grinning like a moron.

"Yeh" Daryl said. "Havin trouble findin what I'm lookin for."

Negan laughed and asked if he couldn't find a stone big enough. "Naw, ain't that" Daryl admitted. "I want something elegant, but not gawdy or flashy" he told him. "That ain't Beth."

"Well, maybe we can find something in Atlanta" Negan told him. "We'll go look tomorrow."

Daryl nodded with a jerk of his chin. "I'll know it when I see it."

The flight attendant joined them in the cabin and buckled himself into a seat. "We're getting ready to set down guys. Buckle up" he told them.

Daryl finished off the drink in front of him and then buckled up. Negan gathered up some paperwork he'd been looking over and shoved it into his bag, but he didn't buckle up. The attendant rolled his eyes and hoped for the best.

XOXOXOXO

Lightening flashed in the sky – Rick looked out the double doors surveying the sky in the distance. Big fat rain drops were starting to hit the windowpanes. Rick noticed a big mud puddle forming where the kids had been digging earlier. He'd have to check that hole out tomorrow – make sure they hadn't hidden something valuable. He cracked a smile remembering when he'd had to dig his watch out from under a rose bush in the front yard.

The paramedics had arrived and were working on Beth to stabilize her enough to transport. Rick was trying to stay out of the way, but within earshot just in case he was needed. Beth was alert now and was looking better – her coloring was starting to return. "I'm fine" she told the paramedic that had put an oxygen mask on her. Beth tried to pull it off. "I'm really fine – there's no need for a trip to the hospital. Rick" she looked to Rick. He turned around at Beth calling him. "Tell em Rick. Tell em that I'm fine."

Rick took a deep breath and walked back over to where she was, "Beth, lay back and let them do their job" Rick tried to settle the girl. "Ya have to go and get checked out – it's simply a precaution. Everything's gonna be fine." He placed a kiss on her forehead, but Beth only swatted at him. He held her hand down and kissed her forehead again, just for good measure.

"Beth" Lucille talked to Beth as she tried to do something with her hair. "They're just going to make sure you don't have another reaction." Lucille pulled Beth's hair back into a lopsided ponytail – it was the best she could do under the circumstances.

Beth attempted to sit using her elbows to prop her up causing one of the paramedics to look at Rick, almost pleading for help. He soon realized there wasn't a lot anyone could do with this girl. "Mam" he said. "Ya gonna have to settle down now. That's all there is to it."

"I don't wanta go to the hospital" Beth started to cry. "I don't like hospitals." Rick could tell that this shit was going to spiral out of control fast.

Rick looked to Lucille and motioned with his chin that he needed her on the other side of the room. Beth was still trying to strike a deal with the talkative paramedic.

"Really, I'm fine. I feel good – real good" she started the bargaining process.

"No mam" the formerly silent EMT told her "absolutely not. You have ta go."

Lucille followed him into the kitchen. "I need ya to go get Shane – think he went out for some air" Rick asked her. "He can deal with Beth when no one else can."

"Okay" she said. "Be right back." And she was, with Shane trailing along behind her.

Shane took a knee so that he was looking Beth in the eye as she was now reclined again on the stretcher. "Beth" he talked softly to her. "Ya got to go to the hospital so they can monitor ya for a while. That's just standard procedure – they did it with Andre and they gonna do it with you too."

"No" she said, the panic evident in her voice. "No Shane."

"Beth – they're gonna sedate ya if ya don't stop – ya don't want that do ya?" Shane asked her. Beth shook her head no.

Beth moved her head side to side, "I'm not goin."

"Yes ya are Bug – there's no discussion here, no negotiatin, nothing. They'll keep ya for 'bout twelve hours or so, make sure ya don't have another spell. It's no big deal."

The tears were really flowing now, coming down in streams and slipping down her neck onto the gurney below. Rick could tell that Shane had gotten through to her though. The fight in her was mostly gone. "I don't like the hospital Shane. Ya know that" she whispered to him.

"I know ya don't" Shane acknowledged. "Sometimes we gotta do things we don't wanta do – it's called bein a grown up. Ain't gonna be like last time – promise."

Last time she spent three days on the sixth floor – the mental health floor – under strict observation, suicide watch. It was exactly what prison must be like Beth remembered and she never wanted to feel that helpless ever again.

"I'll ride in the ambulance with ya – just like last time" Shane told her. "Won't let ya outta my sight."

Beth finally nodded her head in agreement, not that she really had a choice in the matter, but she was just deciding that she wasn't going to throw a fit and make things worse. Shane looked at the two paramedics and Rick. "Alright guys, she's ready" he told them using his police officer voice.

XOXOXOXO

Daryl and Negan had their bags hanging off their shoulders and were making the long walk to the parking lot. Both men were grateful that their ladies had already taken the majority of what they needed on their trip down.

Daryl's frustration seemed to be increasing and the tension was just radiating from him. "The fuck's wrong with you Daryl?" Negan asked him.

Daryl looked to his phone. "Can't get nobody to answer a text or a fuckin call – nothing" Daryl told him. "Got two missed calls from Lucille, one from Rick, and one from Shane Walsh of all fuckin people. Beth won't answer – nobody will answer."

Negan looked perplexed as he took out his own phone. Sure enough, he'd had several missed calls from Lucille – no messages, but missed calls. Negan tried to call Lucille back. No answer.

"Something's wrong" Daryl told Negan. "I don't even know where the fuck we're goin" Daryl confessed, "or how we're gonna fuckin get there". Once the two men reached the parking lot, a young teen approached them.

"You Daryl Dixon?" asked the boy.

"Yeh, what the fuck is it to ya?" Daryl snapped.

The teenager rolled his eyes. "My dad sent me to pick ya'll up – they're all at the hospital."

"Hospital?" Negan asked in surprise. Of course, he thought the worst in that Lucille had gotten sick. Damn he knew he shouldn't have let her make the trip down here. Daryl thought the exact same thing – Lucille must have gotten sick and Beth had her at the hospital.

"Who the fuck are you anyway?" the teen asked, looking at Negan.

Negan was taken aback and yet impressed at the same time. He smirked at the kid and hoisted his work bag further up on his shoulder, "Who the fuck are you?" Negan repeated the words back to the boy. "Ya little shit."

"Carl" the boy said. "Carl Grimes, my dad sent me to pick you cock suckers up and get ya to the hospital. Get ta steppin – seriously cuttin into my pussy time here."

Negan snorted, "What the hell you know about getting any pussy?" Daryl shook his head at Negan trying to dissuade him from pursuing this conversation.

"I know I'd probably be gettin some right now if Beth hadn't had some kinda spell in the middle of our god damned dinin room floor" Carl fumed. "Biggest fuckin drama queen I ever seen."

"Beth?" Daryl and Negan asked in unison. "It's Beth at the hospital?"

"Yeh" Carl said. "Don't worry though – Shane's with her."

"Shane?" Daryl said.

"You just gonna repeat every damn thing I say?" Carl asked. "It's fuckin annoyin as hell."

XOXOXOXO

The maximum amount of hell raised had not yet been reached that night. Not until Daryl Dixon hit the doors of the ER anyway. He rushed the counter, demanding to know where Beth Greene was. The enrollment clerk looked him up and down. Here was this guy, looking like he was from someplace else, but acting like a fellow redneck for sure. And his companion looked like some Slick Rick that belonged in a mafia army.

"I'm here for Beth Greene" Daryl barked. "Where is she?"

"Sir" she said in a condescending tone, "I'm gonna politely ask you to calm down, and then I will be happy to help you."

"You're gonna be happy to help me regardless whether I calm down or not" Daryl put the stink eye on the young girl, causing her to damn near melt where she stood. "Where – is – Beth – Greene?"

"I'll take ya back sir?" the girl responded. "Right this way – just one of ya though." She eyed Negan standing there. He gave her the hibbi jibbies. "This place has been like a damn circus since she got here."

"Daryl – send Lucille out here" Negan yelled at Daryl as followed the clerk behind closed doors.

The clerk pulled a curtain back to reveal a pale Beth in the bed. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be asleep. That messy mop of hers was in a what not sitting on top or her head. Lucille was sitting on the edge of the bed stroking Beth's hand. Shane was seated in a fold up chair with his feet propped on a piece of medical equipment. Rick was in another chair, his head leaned back against the wall. Both men were snoring.

Daryl made a bee line to Beth, taking her other hand. He looked to Lucille. "Hey" he whispered gruffly. "What the hell happened?"

"Oh Daryl" Lucille said. "It was just awful. Beth's had a very trying day, just one thing right after the other. Then tonight, we were having dinner over at Rick's house" Rick heard his name and opened his eyes to see Daryl standing by Beth.

Rick nodded to Daryl and stood up. "Man, she's gonna be glad to see you" Rick told him. "I'm headin home – I've got to work tonight."

Daryl thanked him for staying with Beth and told him he'd check in with him tomorrow. Rick bent over and kissed Beth on the cheek. She stirred a bit, but didn't open her eyes, then Rick slapped Shane on the foot. "Let's go man" he told him.

Shane jumped to as if he'd been hit with a cattle prod. "What the hell man?" Shane asked in shock.

"Daryl's here" Rick said. "Let's go."

Shane stood up and stretched. Lucille made sure to take in the six pack that she could catch a glimpse of as he was stretching. Shane walked over to Beth and whispered in her ear. "Beth" he said. "Beth" he said a little louder. "Somebody's here to see ya" and he winked at Daryl. "She's been askin for ya man" Shane told him.

Shane and Rick left the room and Lucille followed them out shortly after once Daryl told her Negan was waiting for her. Once the room was clear, Daryl pulled a chair up next to the bed just as close as he could get it. Beth looked to him. "Hey" she whispered. Daryl could tell her throat was scratchy.

"Hey Baby" he said. "I missed you so much when you were gone." They both laughed. "Ya okay? What happened?" he asked her.

"Where do I even begin?" she asked groggily. "I wanta go home."

"Okay, I'll check and see when ya can go home" Daryl told her. Hell he still didn't know what the fuck had happened. Carl had given him some details but they were sketchy at best. "Carl said ya had some kinda allergic reaction?" Daryl asked.

Beth nodded her head. "Yeh, not really sure what it was. I didn't eat anything I hadn't ever had before."

"What'd ya have?" Daryl asked and stroked her face. He'd asked the nurse for a warm wash cloth and was using it to clean the tear stains and other residue from Beth's face.

"At Rick's?" she asked. Daryl nodded. "Well, Chonne fixed a low country boil – I've had it before. Course, everybody keeps carryin on 'bout the shellfish, but Daryl I've eaten shellfish all my life."

Daryl thought he'd tease her a bit. "Yeh, I've seen ya put shrimp away like it's your job."

"Daryl" Beth whined, but she realized he was trying to lighten the mood and make her feel better. A smile caused her lips to turn upward.

"Ima step out and see if I can't find somebody to talk to" Daryl told her. "See when I can take ya home where I can take care of ya. I know what ya need."

"What's that?" Beth asked.

"Good dose of Vitamin D" Daryl waggled his eyebrows at her.

Daryl stepped out to the waiting area first where Negan and Lucille were still hanging around. Carl had left Hershel's truck at the ER for them but Negan was wanting to see Beth before he left. Lucille had filled Negan in on the day's events – every single detail. Negan was upset that his princess had gone through everything that had happened to her that day, but deep down he was also relieved that his Lucille had not gotten ill – one of his worst nightmares.

"I'm gonna try and find someone to talk to – see when they'll let Beth go" Daryl told the couple.

"Oh, they're probably going to admit her for the night" Lucille informed Daryl. "And" she paused as if there was more. "And, they haven't told her yet – Shane was prepared to tell her, but Rick told him to let you handle it."

"Well, hell" Daryl said. "How bad can that be? She has to spend the night – no big deal."

Lucille must have shared with Negan how temperamental Beth had been all day long. Both of the Negans laughed out loud.

"What?" Daryl asked.

A nurse came bolting out of the back in search of someone, anyone to get back to Beth's room. "Who's here with Ms. Greene?" Negan and Lucille pointed to Daryl.

"Me" Daryl told the girl. "Something wrong?" That's when they heard it. The banshee like howl coming from room number three. "What the fuck?"

"She dozed off, then woke to an empty room" the nurse explained. "By the time I got there, she'd removed the IV herself, was standing there naked as a jaybird looking for her clothes. Said she's getting the f outta here." The nurse blushed when she told them the last part. "She said the real f word though."

"What?" Negan thought he'd tease the poor girl. "Fuck?"

The young nurse looked on in horror. "Yes" she said shakily.

Daryl's head dropped. "Oh my God." He looked at Negan and Lucille. "We'll be home when we get there."

Lucille nodded and fished through her purse until she came across a set of keys. They heard a rise in the screaming, and then it was dead quiet.

"We gave her something" the nurse explained. "Musta kicked in. Thank Christ."

"Beth's Jeep is in the parking lot" Lucille explained. "I think Carl's girlfriend drove it here." Lucille hugged and kissed Daryl. "Get some rest Baby Boy – see you all when we see you." She patted each side of his face before turning to leave.

Negan pulled Daryl into a hug. "Good fucking luck my boy" he cackled.

XOXOXOXO

Sun was shining through the crack in the hospital drapes. Daryl tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He had a crick in his neck the likes of which he'd never experienced. On the plus side though, Beth had slept all night long wrapped around his body like a raincoat. He really needed to use the restroom but didn't want to disturb the mess of sleepiness next to him. He decided to lie still for just a few more minutes. Daryl could wait no longer. Nature was calling and she was using a bullhorn. "Baby" he jostled Beth gently. "I gotta use the bathroom."

A not so delicate grunt came from the lump that had a death grip on him. "Beth, Baby" he laughed. "Ya gotta let me up, I'm 'bout to pee the bed." He felt her lips quirk upward as they were pressed against his neck.

"That's not my problem" she giggled.

"It will be when I tell the nurse you're the one that wet the bed" Daryl teased. Beth reluctantly unwrapped herself.

"Hurry back" she mumbled. While Daryl was in the restroom, a nurse came in with a breakfast tray.

"Ms Greene" she cautiously spoke. "You awake?" Beth nodded and began to sit up. She was so hungry that even hospital fare smelled enticing right now. "Brought you some breakfast. As soon as the doctor comes by to see you, I think they're going to let you go home." The nurse smiled at Beth and propped her up a little more using the pillow.

Daryl stepped out of the restroom. "Good morning" the nurse said kindly. "You all sleep well?" Then she laughed. "Well, I know Ms. Greene did. How 'bout you?"

"Yes, thank you" Daryl told her.

"I was just telling our patient here that after she eats, the doctor will be by to talk with her, and then you all will be free to go" the nurse relayed.

"Now that sounds like a plan" Daryl agreed. "Will there be any follow up that you know of?"

The nurse nodded. "I'm sure there will be – they'll probably want Ms. Greene to meet with an allergist. It won't be but a minute till the doctor gets in here."

"Ms. Greene" the nurse looked to Beth who was tearing the bacon and eggs up "would you like me to help you shower before you leave today?"

"I really just want to go home" Beth told her around a mouth full of biscuit.

"Good enough" the nurse smiled. "Can't blame you for wanting to clean up in your own space. It won't be long now. When you finish eating, buzz me. I'll come get the IV out and then you can get dressed. In the meantime, I'll see if I can track Doctor Biggs down, put a burr in his saddle."

The nurse left them alone. Beth was finished eating so Daryl was clearing the tray and searching for her clothes. A knock came at the door and the doctor poked his head in.

"Hello Ms. Greene" he said. "Are you feeling well this morning?"

"Yes" she answered. "Anxious to get home" she added.

"I know you are" he acknowledged. "I understand you all have a big weekend planned, and you have things to attend to so I won't keep you from them much longer."

Beth smiled at him.

"Are you her husband?" the doctor asked.

"No sir, not yet anyway" Daryl answered. "Daryl Dixon. I'm her fiancé." Daryl extended his hand to the doctor. "Thank you for taking care of my girl." Beth glanced at Daryl and blushed. He offered her a wink.

"You are very welcome" the doctor said and then he smiled. "I'm always up for a good challenge."

"Ms. Greene, I'm really going to insist that you get an appointment with a top notch allergy specialist" he began. "I understand you two live in Chicago, but have family here" he looked at both of them.

"Yes sir" Beth answered.

"Well, I'll let you all decide if you want me to set you up with someone in Atlanta, or in Chicago. I have contacts in both places" he continued. "I've been on the phone with one of them this morning discussing your case. You feel fairly certain that it wasn't the shellfish and you are more than likely correct on that – however, it can't be eliminated without some testing. People can develop allergies at any point in their life to any number of things. "

Daryl and Beth both nodded.

"When you came in last night, one of the first things we noted was that you had already been treated for some allergy type symptoms – the hives and bites. I've got a sneaking suspicion that you're body's immune system was on hyper drive and when you ingested whatever set it off again at dinner last night, you're body kind of just went berserk for lack of a better word."

"I worked in the garden yesterday for my Momma and I don't handle grass and bugs very well" Beth said.

"That my dear is fairly obvious" he agreed. "Stay out of the garden for goodness sakes." They all chuckled a bit. "Even though the EpiPen wasn't prescribed for your use, it most likely saved your life. Kudos to whomever thought to use it."

Daryl knew he owed a huge debt to Shane for saving Beth's life.

"Talked with Mrs. Grimes this morning. She said she'd used a prepackaged seasoning mix for the seafood and vegetables. I'd almost bet my kids' college funds that the culprit is hidden somewhere in that spice mixture – there's almost no way to know exactly what's in there – even though one can read the ingredient label there are so many, many allergen possibilities. Seasonings, spices, preservatives. We may never know what set this off – could have been a combination of things, a combination that you may never encounter again."

"Daryl, ya think I should see someone in Chicago when we get back home?" Beth looked to Daryl, or try and handle it before we go back?"

He nodded. "I think we got plenty on our plate right now. Just gotta survive this weddin" They both looked to the doctor with more of a grimace than a smile. Doctor Biggs nodded at them as if he understood their pain. "Will you set an appointment for us in Chicago?" Daryl asked the man.

The doctor nodded. "I'd be happy to do that." The doctor paused a moment. "I wanted to speak with you about something else Ms. Greene."

"Yes" she said.

"In looking at your medications, I see that you have prescriptions for anxiety, depression, seasonal allergies, and birth control" he began.

"Yes sir" Beth said timidly. Daryl squeezed her hand.

"I want you to promise me that when you get back home to Chicago, that you find yourself a doctor that specializes in women's health. Let them give you a thorough checkup, blood work – everything from head to toe. There have been lots of advances and research in medicines to treat anxiety disorders, specifically in woman. I'd like for you to be on top of that, get the best treatment for that."

"I will" Beth promised.

"I just figured, that once you are a married woman, the next step for you may be starting a family" the doctor told both of them. "We want you to be healthy all the way around before you start the next stage of your life – healthy mommas make for healthy babies."

"Thank you Doctor Biggs" Daryl told the man and shook his hand again. "We will take care of that just as soon as we get home to Chicago – appreciate your insight."

"I'm writing you a prescription for an EpiPen" the doctor continued. "You are to keep it with you at all times, especially since we don't have any idea right now what set this off last night. Also, I'm including a script to replace Andre's pen. You're lucky for that little fella's peanut allergy." The doctor smiled at the both of them and patted Beth on the knee. "When you're ready, the nurse will have you sign some paperwork, and you'll be free to go."

"Thank you so much" Beth told him.

"Yes, thank you again" Daryl said. When the doctor had left the room the nurse came in right after and removed Beth's IV. Daryl noticed the nasty bruise forming on the top of Beth's hand – she was a delicate thing.

"There ya go hon" the nurse told her. "I'll give ya a few minutes to get dressed, then I'll come in with your discharge papers." She took the breakfast tray with her as she left the room.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Shopping Day in Small Town USA**

Beth is really sad that she missed seeing the expression on Maggie's face when Negan and Lucille answered the door at her place. Negan told her it was priceless. He and Lucille were still laughing about it when Daryl got Beth home from the hospital.

"What did she say when you opened the door?" Beth asked Lucille.

"Nothing for a few seconds" Lucille giggled. "Then she sputtered for a few more seconds until Negan told her to get her ass in the house. He yelled, from the couch in his underwear I might add, _in or out, your letting out all the bought air_ ".

Daryl snorted. He could just picture Negan playing the role of grumpy old man real easily. Daryl found his way to Beth's bedroom where he set to pulling the covers on the bed back for her, fluffing the pillows, and running bathwater.

Beth followed Lucille into the kitchen where Negan was seated at the kitchen table. He was eating Captain Crunch from a mixing bowl. Beth took in the scene and it just didn't add up in her mind. One, she'd never seen Negan eat anything as common as cereal. Two, was that the mixing bowl to her KitchenAid stand mixer?

"Are we out of bowls?" Beth asked no one in particular.

"No dear" Lucille answered, somewhat in disgust. "He's not allowed to have sugary cereal – ever." Lucille shot Negan a look. He smiled back at her with a mouth full of peanut buttery crunchy goodness, milk dribbling down his chin. Negan held his serving spoon up in a mock salute to Beth. Lucille returned her attention to Beth. "So, when he does get his hands on cereal" she shuddered "a regular bowl does not meet his standards. He's consumed that entire box this morning. The entire box Beth."

"Sure as fuck have" Negan garbled. At least that's what Beth thought he said.

Lucille picked up an elegant looking paper and held it out to Beth. "Maggie left one of the programs for you to look at" Lucille told Beth. "She was real pleased with how they turned out and I have to say, they are quite lovely."

"They really are" Beth said as she looked the folded piece of paper over, running her fingers over the embossed lettering. "She want to know when I's gettin back on my maid of honor duties?"

"She did not" Lucille answered quickly. Beth looked at Lucille with questioning in her eyes.

"I let her know that I'd called the caterer and that was all squared away" Lucille recalled and then held up Beth's "maid of honor" journal. "I hope you don't mind dear" Lucille said with quite a bit of authority to her voice "but I knew you had this with all of the details. You will be relieved to know that everything is right on schedule."

Relief coursed through Beth's body. "Oh, Lucille" Beth smiled. "Thank you so so much. You just don't know how much that means to me."

"I don't mind a bit" Lucille patted Beth's shoulder. "We really don't have that many things left on our to do list. Let's see" Lucille flipped the book open to a random page. Beth didn't really think there was anything written on that particular page. "Let's see, ah yes, today, the first thing is for you to bathe".

Beth snorted. "That's not written in there" she giggled. Lucille arched her left eyebrow, then picked up a pencil from the kitchen table. Lucille began scribbling in the book.

"Oh yes it is Dear" Lucille flipped the journal around for Beth to inspect. "See, right here."

"I think Daryl's running my bubbles right now" Beth said.

"Excellent" Lucille played along. "Then, I'll be able to put a check there when you finish scrubbing up."

"I probably need to scrub up too" is what Beth thought Negan said – hard to tell while he was gulping down the cereal milk left in the bowl. Both women wrinkled their noses at Negan, but continued to try and ignore him the best they could.

"Okay" Beth said. "After I scrub up, what's next on my list?"

"And then" she checked the imaginary list again," you will rest" Lucille told the girl. "All day."

Beth immediately began to formulate the argument that she was going to use against this order. Lucille held up her hand. "You will rest Beth – didn't say you had to pile up in the bed all day long, but you are not going to do anything for anyone. And, you're not leaving this house."

Daryl came from the back of the house sensing that Lucille had just laid the law of the land down to Beth. "Got your bath ready for ya Baby" he told Beth. Upon seeing the Captain Crunch box on the table a huge smile broke out on Daryl's face. Imagine his disappointment when he discovered the box was empty. "The fuck ate all the Captain Crunch?" he demanded.

All eyes went to the guilty party. "What?" Negan asked. "I needed some breakfast – Beth wasn't here to fry up eggs and bacon so".

"Whatever man" Daryl huffed as he started to forage through the fridge for something to eat. "Somebody make a grocery list – gotta go to the drugstore. I'll go to the grocery while I'm out."

"Ooooo, I wanta go. I wanta go." Negan said nearly jumping out of his seat. "I'm digging this small town America shit." Daryl looked at Lucille who simply rolled her eyes.

"I'll get a list of items together" Lucille told Daryl. Daryl found some ham and a few cheese slices in the refrigerator. He was able to make a pretty impressive sandwich with the fresh tomato he spied on the window sill above the kitchen sink.

Daryl had plopped himself down at the table with his sandwich and what was left of the milk. Lucille poured a generous portion of chips onto his plate. With his mouth full he grunted his thanks to Lucille and she smiled in return. Daryl heard the front door open and then the unmistakable sound of doggy toenails clicking on the hardwood floor. He quickly swallowed the bite he was working on and got up to greet his dog. It'd only been three days, but it seemed like forever since he'd seen Sam.

"Hey Boy" Daryl got on the floor and hugged Sam. They both fell into a pile and rolled around for a little bit. Noah stood above them taking in the picture.

"I think he's missed ya Mr. Dixon" Noah laughed.

"He doin alright down here? The heat ain't too much for him?" Daryl started firing questions at Noah.

"He manages the heat just as well as the rest of us do" Noah answered. "He's really comfortable here – been a big hit with everybody. Loved Rick and Shane's kids – they dug up half of Rick's yard last night. He's probably going to be mad as hell when he sees the extent of it."

"Oh my gosh Noah" Daryl exclaimed. "How come ya let him dig up that man's yard? I'll never hear the end of it."

"Sam didn't really do that much digging" Noah recalled. "He mostly just rolled around in the dirt once the kids got it all dug up."

"What the hell were they doin?" Daryl wanted to know.

"Not real sure, but they had shovels and rakes. Couple buckets, they filled the wading pool up with dirt and then they just kept on digging" Noah continued. "Digging like their life depended on it. Craziest thing I've ever seen. They were having fun though so I guess they just let them do whatever."

XOXOXOXO

"Ya ready?" Daryl asked Negan.

"Yeh" Negan was chomping at the bit. He was never sent to the grocery – ever. Simply because Lucille knew what he'd come back with – cookies, cereal, and candy. Lucille handed Daryl a sheet of paper, telling Daryl that she'd talked with Beth about the items and they felt certain that everything on there would get them through the weekend – until after the wedding.

Daryl picked up the stack of prescriptions before walking out the front door. Negan had already raced out ahead of him. "Let's take the truck" Negan demanded. "Let's take the truck! Have you seen this truck?"

"Where'd this thing come from?" Daryl muttered as he hoisted himself into it.

"Pretty sure Beth's old man bought it on a whim from what I'm hearing" Negan laughed. "Everybody's mad as hell about it I know that. Wait till you start this mother fucker up."

Daryl turned the key in the ignition and yeh, nothing got a man going like the sound of a diesel engine. It didn't matter if that man was a seventeen year old redneck from the backwoods of Georgia or a fifty something executive from the big city. Diesel engines automatically increased a man's testosterone level – Negan was pretty certain of it. And hell, what man didn't need more testosterone?

Daryl smiled and revved the engine a couple of times just to blow some of that fine black smoke out the back end of the vehicle. "Aw, hell yeh" he said.

XOXOXOXO

Negan had told Daryl that he'd be waiting for him out on the sidewalk – told him he was going to "people watch" while Daryl was taking care of business inside the pharmacy. Daryl wasn't a bit surprised that Negan was not outside on the sidewalk when he finally got finished in the drugstore. "Where the fuck is that man?" Daryl mumbled to himself. Daryl looked across the street at the possible store fronts that may have captured Negan's attention. An ice cream shop – well, a definite possibility but that particular business didn't appear to be open yet. The hardware store – no. The dollar store – definitely not. Then, right next door to the drug store, Daryl took notice of the jewelry store. The sign above the front door read We Specialize in Vintage Jewelry. Interesting. Daryl figured he may as well go in and take a look around.

Really, he shouldn't have been a bit surprised to find Negan standing there leaning over the glass case of watches talking up some too young sales girl. The man was weighed down with all sorts of shopping bags. Was I really in the drugstore that long Daryl wondered to himself. He approached Negan. "What's up man? What's with all the bags?" Daryl asked him.

Negan turned to look at Daryl. "Ah" he said. "Well, I picked up some WD 40 and those little tiny light bulbs at the hardware store."

Daryl just stared at the man. He didn't really care what he'd purchased, but now he was intrigued as to why he'd purchased those particular items and couldn't stop himself in time before the words came out of his mouth. "What ya need those things for?" he asked. _Damn_ he thought to himself.

"Well, the door squeaks in the guest room at Beth's place" Negan reported "and, the light is out in the microwave." Daryl must have looked completely stupefied. He had no idea that Negan would possess any type of inclination as to home repairs.

"What?" Negan asked. "I'm handy."

Now that they'd started down this path, Daryl wanted to know what he'd bought at the dollar store. "What's in the other bag?" Daryl asked.

"Mmm, candy" Negan told him. "Three bags for five dollars! Can you believe that?" Negan acted like it was the deal of the century. Daryl noticed that it was a really big bag from the dollar store.

"Damn" he laughed. "How many bags of candy did ya buy?"

Without hesitation Negan answered, "Thirty." Upon Daryl's mouth falling open Negan told him, "Going to keep it at the office – just our little secret. Going to need you to keep up with it till we fly back north." You would have thought it was some really illegal contraband or something – a damn big ass bag of peanut butter kisses, chocolate covered peanuts and almonds, lemon heads, fireballs, and the such.

"Check out their inventory" Negan changed the subject. "Whole display case of rings in the back – hadn't gotten back there yet, but this whole place screams "Beth Fuckin Dixon" to me." The dropping of the f bomb caught the attention of the store employees and another customer. Daryl elbowed Negan.

Both men made their way to the back to take a look. Negan wasn't off base on this notion at all – it sure enough screamed Beth. Both men looked in awe at the selection of vintage engagement rings on display. An older man eventually made his way back there to see if they needed any assistance.

"Right there" Daryl tapped on the glass above a ring. "That's it" he said. "That's it" he said again, this time with much more conviction.

Negan looked at the piece Daryl had pointed out. He had to agree with the boy. That was it.

"I'd like to see that ring right there please" Daryl told the gentleman in front of him.

"Certainly sir" he said. "It's a lovely piece, with an interesting story to boot."


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **The Story is Worth the Price of the Ring**

"So, 'bout the ring?" Daryl asked the older man.

"Well, as you can tell" the man began "it's not a new piece at all, and it's not even what we'd term vintage. It's actually antique. This ring" the gentleman had pulled it from the locked glass case and was holding it in between his thumb and forefinger "this is a Victorian piece, meanin it was crafted anywhere from 1836 to 1901. If the story is accurate, the piece was made before 1860. The ring is rose gold, the center stone is a one carat, round cut amethyst and it is flanked by two round diamonds that are one half carat each."

The man placed the ring into Daryl's trembling hand. Negan pulled out his glasses and put them on so that he could get a closer look. "My God," Negan said quietly "that is an incredible piece."

Daryl's hands were still shaking. "Yea, it's beautiful" he agreed. "Ya don't think it's too?" Daryl hesitated and looked to Negan.

"Too what?" Negan asked. "Too beautiful? Too sparkly? Hell no – it's perfect!"

"Yeh" Daryl smiled. "Just like Beth."

"Yeh, just like Beth" Negan agreed in a teasing manner.

The shopkeeper smiled at both men. "So, what's the story?" Daryl asked. "It ain't cursed or anything is it? Cause if it is, I don't wanta get too attached to it."

The older gentleman laughed kindly. "No, it's not cursed. This ring was actually commissioned by a Union officer well before the War of Northern Aggression."

"Northern Aggression?" Negan had a funny look on his face.

Daryl looked at Negan and whispered under his breath. "He means the Civil War" Daryl told him.

"Weren't anything civil about it" the man said. "Anyway, this Union Army officer had this ring commissioned for his wife to be. Their families had known each other for many generations. Her Daddy owned a huge plantation – lots and lots of land, cotton, corn, and tobacco crops, huge number of" the man cleared his throat and looked around the store. "huge number of workers."

Daryl glanced at Negan who was taking in every word coming out of the store keeper's mouth.

"His Daddy owned a textile mill up north" the man broke out in a big smile. "You can see how it was a match made in heaven." Negan wasn't sure if he was being serious or sarcastic.

"I can see how it was good business sense" Negan observed. "Lots of cotton joining up with a textile mill."

Daryl grunted.

"Yes, well. Good business or true love, either way - it's a beautiful piece of jewelry. " He continued. "I'm sure you gentleman know your history. When war did break out between the states, the officer had to skedaddle on back up north. By this time, his lady already had the ring on her finger and he had no intentions of leavin Dixie without her, or her cotton – damn near killed her Momma and Daddy, but what else was to be done."

Both men, Daryl and Negan, were hanging on to each word.

"So, as was becomin pretty typical in our neck of the woods due to the impendin approach of war, weddin arrangements were made in record time" he told them. "The southern belle and the Yankee soldier were married within the week, her hope chest loaded into a carriage, and the happy couple set off for up north."

"How'd it end up back here?" Daryl asked. Negan and the shopkeeper looked at Daryl.

"Pardon?" the man behind the glass case asked.

"The ring" Daryl said. "How'd it end up back down here in Georgia if they went up north?"

"Oh, the ring always ends up back in Georgia" the man answered in a matter of fact manner.

"How so?" Negan was intrigued.

"Well, no matter where the ring goes – Philadelphia, St. Louis, Louisville, Miami– doesn't seem to matter where it goes. The ring always ends up back in Georgia. Either through it bein handed down to the next generation or through transaction. This will only be the second time, that we know of anyway, the ring has actually been sold. That is, if you decide that you want it" the man smiled nervously at Daryl.

"Oh I want it" Daryl told him. "It's perfect – it's absolutely perfect!"

The man laughed.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"I believe the ring may have even been lost in a poker game one time" he said. "Or it was won in a poker game – depends on who you ask I guess."

"You're making that shit up" Negan laughed.

"Who's to say? Sure makes for a good story though, don't it?" he asked.

"Shit" Daryl laughed.

"What would you recommend as a weddin band?" Daryl asked. Negan had to say he was pretty impressed with Daryl's proactive approach.

"Glad you asked" the man smiled broadly. "I've got antique bands of all types – I'm certain we have just the thing."

XOXOXOXO

Daryl realized about the second aisle in to the Piggly Wiggly stop that he would never, ever take Negan grocery shopping again. This must be what it's like to take a hyped up six year old boy shopping he thought to himself. There was absolutely no way they would need all of the CRAP in that shopping buggy. They weren't going to be in town all that long, they had dinner at Beth's parents scheduled the next night, the rehearsal dinner the next night, and the wedding the following day planned. Daryl couldn't reason with Negan though. The more Daryl protested an item, the more Negan wanted it.

"Whatya mean I can't have Pringles?" Negan nearly whined. "They're more like a pre snack than anything else" he tried to explain.

"The fuck is a pre snack?" Daryl scoffed.

"You know" Negan began, acting as if Daryl was the most moronic person on the face of the earth. "It's what you eat while you're trying to figure out what you want to eat."

"One" Daryl barked. "You can have one can."

Daryl had already called Lucille twice to check in on Beth. All he wanted to do was get this grocery shopping tended to so that he could get home to his sweet thing. He felt like the ring was burning a hole in his pocket and right through to his thigh. He had no idea how or where he was going to stash the thing and keep it hidden from Beth. Daryl knew he didn't want to wait long in popping the question, but it wasn't going to happen tonight, tomorrow night, or even the night after that. He didn't think so anyway.

XOXOXOXO

Daryl told Negan he had to carry all the groceries in exchange for his hiding the candy from Lucille. Reluctantly, Negan agreed to that arrangement.

"Hey" Daryl greeted Lucille. "Where's Noah and Sam?"

"Oh, they went to Shane and Lori's for the day" Lucille informed him. "Said it'd be late when they came home."

While Negan was busy with lugging all the bags in, Daryl got Lucille cornered in the guest room. "I need ya to hide this" Daryl whispered. "But I need ya to promise me ya won't let anything happen to it."

Lucille's eyes were sparkling and she was smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Is this what I think it is?" Lucille asked.

"Yes" Daryl nodded nervously. "Wanna see it?"

"God yes" she answered quickly.

Daryl opened the velvet box. Lucille gasped and placed her fingers over her mouth to keep from screaming. "Daryl Dixon" she tried to keep from squealing. "That's absolutely breathtaking."

"It's not too much is it?" he asked.

"No" she answered.

"It's not too little is it?" he asked.

"No" she answered.

"What'ya think? I mean, what do ya really think 'bout it?" Daryl asked Lucille.

"Daryl, it's perfect" Lucille told him. "Oh my God, I can't wait to see it on her finger! Ohhhhh, when are you going to do it?"

It was at this point that Daryl broke out in a sweat and the room began to spin. "Daryl" Lucille said. "You okay?" she asked him. "Here, sit down." Lucille turned him to the direction of a chair in the room.

Negan entered the bedroom to find Lucille fanning Daryl. "What the fuck's wrong with him?"

"Keep your voice down" Lucille ordered "and close that door."

Negan did as he was told, which was highly unusual, but he was genuinely worried about Daryl. "Is he okay?" Negan asked Lucille. "You alright?" he asked Daryl. "The fuck's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine" Daryl grumbled. "Just got a little light headed is all." Daryl tried to get up from the chair, but Lucille shoved him back gently.

"I think he's nervous" Lucille whispered. Negan wasn't quite sure why she was whispering. Again, Daryl made the attempt to get up, but this time Negan pushed him back to sitting.

"Ain't nervous" Daryl said. "Don't get nervous."

"Why's he nervous?" Negan asked, the married couple having a conversation as if Daryl wasn't even there. Both Lucille and Negan kept their hands on Daryl, one on each shoulder, to keep him in the chair now.

"I think he's nervous about P-O-P-P-I-N-G the" Lucille began.

"I ain't nervous and I know how to spell" Daryl said as he stood up to leave the room.

Daryl quickly got the heck out of there while Lucille looked for an appropriate hiding place for the ring. Daryl slipped into the bedroom across the hall to find Beth still snoozing. He tried to quietly lock the door, slip out of his blue jeans, and crawl into the bed with Beth.

She felt him immediately. "Hey" she said in her sleepy time voice.

"Hey" he pulled her close to his body, taking a big whiff of her hair. "Missed ya" he whispered. "So fuckin much."

"Missed you too" she giggled. "I've been really lazy. I been asleep since you've been gone."

"Good" Daryl told her. "Got all your meds, picked up the groceries, managed to keep Negan out of jail."

"Sounds like a successful outing" Beth agreed. "Daryl" Beth hesitated.

He was busy nuzzling into her neck. "What Baby?" he whispered into her ear.

"Does it bother you that I have to take meds to keep from losin my shit?" Beth asked him.

"No" he answered. "Just happy that ya can keep from losin your shit."

Beth rolled over so that she was facing Daryl. He began placing kisses, little pecks at first, on her lips. "I love you so much Beth" he said. "I just want you to be healthy and happy and mine, forever and forever."

"I love you Daryl" Beth smiled into his kisses. "Ya sure you wanta put up with me that long?"

"Mmmhmmm" he said. Daryl was shifting his attention to her neck and Beth was starting to squirm a bit. "Ya feel okay?" he stopped and asked. Beth nodded her head. "Ya think it's okay to fool around?" Beth nodded her head, eagerly this time.

It only took Daryl a few seconds to get Beth out of the Tinkerbell nightgown she had on. Daryl made a mental note to try and figure out what that shit was all about at a later date. He sure as hell wasn't complaining about the mint green strip of lace that was serving as a pair of panties though. _Fuck_ he thought _I'll just eat my way through em_.

His mouth immediately went to those sweet little titties of hers, and damn if Daryl didn't think he was going to have to fucking gag the girl right then and there. Beth's back arched up from the bed and she whined as Daryl's tongue circled each nipple.

"Goooooood Daryl" Beth tried to keep from screaming. "Three days is to fuckin long to be without you."

Daryl grunted in agreement and made his way down to that strip of lace, and true to form, he began eating his way through it. "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God" Beth began chanting with each thrust of his tongue. Daryl loved being able to get her in such a state so quickly.

"That's right Baby" Daryl grumbled against her clit. "Let go, just let it go."

By the time Daryl and Beth came out of the bedroom, Negan had oiled every door in the house and garage. He had changed the light in the microwave and was making a list of other places in the house that needed new light bulbs or other small adjustments.

Daryl and Beth entered the kitchen to find Negan at the table with an open tool box in front of him. "What on earth are you doing?" Beth asked him.

"Darling" he said to Beth. "You need a fucking new handy man around here – there's shit to be done." Beth smirked at Negan then at Lucille who was actually beaming at her husband.

"When John and I first married, we struggled – financially speaking. You know, most newlyweds do. Or they did, years ago" she began her story. Beth found a place at the table across from Negan. She opened up her Maid of Honor notebook and grabbed the ink pen lying next to it. Daryl checked the cabinets and fridge to make sure that Negan hadn't eaten all of the groceries yet.

Lucille decided to continue her tale. "So, when we learned that the apartment complex where we were living and barely scraping up the money to pay the rent each month, needed an onsite manager – we teamed up to take the job. It paid our rent and" Lucille looked to Negan and they both laughed. "And we learned a lot. Didn't we Darling?" she asked Negan.

"Sure as hell did" Negan agreed. "People are fucking morons. Flushing all kinds of shit, not literal shit, down the toilet and expecting it all to stay down. Dumb mother fuckers" Negan mumbled and pilfered through the tool box.

"I collected rent, wrote receipts, showed apartments – that kind of thing" Lucille told them. "Then when John got in from work, he'd complete all the repairs that people had called in to me throughout the day."

"Good grief, weren't you exhausted Negan?" Beth asked.

"Yeh, but I guess we were young and just so grateful that we had a roof over our heads that it just became a way of life for us" Negan answered.

"How long ya'll do that?" Daryl asked.

"Gosh, probably three or four years" Lucille said thoughtfully. "We did a lot of growing up during that time, didn't we Dear?"

"Sure did" Negan told her. Negan stood with a small spool of wire, kissed Lucille on the check, and went to step out onto the screened in porch. "Wouldn't trade those years for anything."

XOXOXOXO

They had eaten an early supper. Beth had fixed some kind of casserole, fresh corn, and fried green tomatoes with a special dipping sauce and Daryl thought Negan was going to eat the damn plate after he got through licking all the spicy goodness from it.

"Hey, Lucy" Negan whispered to her as they sat on the porch swing "let's go get a milkshake. Saw a little place today that I thought we could go check out."

Lucille smiled at her husband. "Okay" she said. "That sounds like fun."

"You two want to go?" Negan asked. "I'm driving. The truck" he said with a devilish grin.

"Naw, I think Beth and I might run on out her Momma and Daddy's just for a quick visit" Daryl told them, although he wouldn't look Negan in the eye. "Lucille, can I see you a minute?"


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Original Author's Note: Thanks guys so much for the reads, reviews, follows, and favorites. To AwkwardPause069 – one of the best reviewers around– I think maybe Daryl just didn't have time to put up with Negan's bullshit at the moment is why he didn't look him in the eyes.**

 **Author's Note (11/26/17) To AwkwardPause069 – you're still one of the best reviewers evaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Asking Permission – Not So Much**

"Daddy has a doctor's appointment in Atlanta Monday" Beth stated. Daryl was driving through town to get to the county road that would take them out to the farm. He nodded at her to let her know that he was listening. "I told Momma I'd stay and go with them" Beth said. She looked at Daryl nervously.

"I think you should" Daryl told her. "Want me to go too?" Daryl felt Beth grip his hand a little tighter and she smiled at him.

"I don't want to keep you from work" she answered. "Rick's gonna drive us, so if you can't stay, that's fine."

"Beth, Baby" Daryl said. "I don't mind stayin an extra day or two – we may need to figure some things out together when we get an idea of what's goin on with him." Beth nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Daryl" Beth whispered. "I'm scared. Daddy's just hasn't been himself for a while now – probably even longer than what I'm aware of."

"Everything'll be okay Beth" Daryl told her and pulled her hand up to his mouth to give it a smooch.

XOXOXOXO

Beth's mom and dad were certainly surprised and happy to see them. Hell, even Maggie was relieved to see Beth. She'd spilled the beans to their parents about Beth's hospital stay. Needless to say, they were a little upset that Rick or Shane had not called them. Beth did her thing of talking everyone off the ledge – it appeared to Daryl that soothing and appeasing everyone's tempers and strong personalities was a well-developed skill that Beth possessed. He wondered how long she'd had to be proficient at peacemaking – probably all of her life he figured.

"Have ya'll eaten?" Annette asked them, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, we ate at my house. I made a broccoli and chicken casserole" Beth said.

"Well, how 'bout some dessert then?" Maggie said. "I think it's one of your favorites" her older sister said smiling.

"Double chocolate cake?" Beth asked hopefully.

Maggie nodded. The girls laughed and took off for the kitchen. Hershel looked to Daryl and offered a tired smiled. "She really okay?" Hershel asked Daryl.

"She is" Daryl nodded. "She's going to visit an allergy specialist when we get back home" Daryl told her parents.

"Home?" Hershel asked cautiously. "And, just where, young man, is home?"

 _Aw hell_ Daryl thought. _Here we go_. "Chicago sir" Daryl answered. "I'm in Chicago. That's where I work. And live." He cleared his throat nervously several times.

"Well, it'd be a hell of a commute if ya didn't live there Boy" Hershel told him. Daryl wished that there was some humor in the man's statement, but sadly, there was not.

Annette had already begun wringing her hands. This would have been a good time for Hershel to just zone out, but apparently he was quite lucid at the moment.

Daryl didn't get nervous. He kept reminding himself of that fact. _I don't get nervous_ he chanted inside his head. _I don't get nervous. I don't get nervous_. "Mr. Greene, I'd like to speak with you." Hershel continued to stare a hole through the younger man standing in front of him. "Privately" Daryl added.

Annette took that as her cue to make herself scarce. Fast. "I'll go make sure the girls get the ice cream" she said. "We'll be on the screened in porch." Neither man acknowledged a word Annette said, but simply kept staring each other down. "Okay, then" she mumbled as she slipped out of the room.

Hershel nodded his head for Daryl to follow him all the way down to the end of the hallway. The room had to be Hershel's home office. The furnishings and décor screamed "grouchy old man". An impressive cherry desk took up the majority of a corner. There was a leather sofa and two oversized arm chairs. Newspapers, stacks and stacks of them, were piled everywhere. Every flat surface was covered in family pictures. There was a cherry filing cabinet in the corner opposite the desk and a big screened TV was mounted on the wall directly across from the sofa.

Beth's dad sat down in one of the chairs and directed Daryl to do the same. Daryl did and although it was a very comfortable chair, he was anything but. "What do you need to speak with me privately about?" Hershel looked at Daryl. "About why my daughter has been MIA for the past two and a half weeks, or the fact that you think she's goin back with you?"

 _I do not get nervous. This guy is a fuckin asshole. I do not get nervous._ "Well, sir" Daryl began. "Yes, your daughter has been in Chicago for the past several weeks."

No response from Hershel. "And, yes, I fully expect her to return there with me when we leave here next week." That statement caused Hershel to shift uncomfortably in his chair. "With all due respect sir" Daryl said.

"Why do I feel like you're gettin ready to disrespect me Mr. Dixon?" Hershel blasted.

"I apologize in advance if you consider this as a sign of disrespect" Daryl started talking again. "Beth is twenty-four years old – well past the age of needin to ask permission from her Daddy where she goes. Especially for a young lady that's pretty much supported and taken care of herself since her high school graduation."

That was probably not the right thing to say, but Daryl was hell bent on putting that out there. "And just what the hell would you know about that Boy?" Hershel accused.

 _Do not engage this man in an argument. Do not engage this man in an argument._ "I know that you wouldn't help Beth financially because she refused to become a veterinarian." Daryl was not taking his own advice.

"What kind of person thinks they can find work tellin people 'bout art?" Hershel snapped. "Most ridiculous thing I ever heard."

"It's probably not the most practical area of study, I'll give ya that" Daryl admitted. "However, that's beside the point. Beth has taken care of herself for many years now, and she's done a great job doin so. You should be proud of her."

"Never said I wasn't" Hershel stated.

"Never said you were" Daryl said. Hershel grew very quiet.

"Mr. Greene, I love Beth more than anything in this world. I'm going to ask her to marry me – very soon, I'm going to ask her to marry me with or without your blessin."

"So, you're not askin permission?" Hershel questioned.

"No Sir" Daryl admitted. "I'm not."

"So what was the purpose of this talk?" Hershel grumbled.

"I guess more of a courtesy than anything else" Daryl answered. "I hope that you and Ms. Annette will be happy for us – but I am not askin for permission. Beth Greene is her own woman."

XOXOXOXO

Plates and bowls sat empty on the round patio table and the glass covered wicker coffee table located on the screened in porch. The extra frosting and ice cream had been licked away so that if you really didn't know the dishes were dirty you might be tempted to just stick them back into the cabinet. Uncle Pooch and LouLu had joined them for dessert as well. Daryl had met them years ago – probably at Shawn's funeral. It was good to see them again. He enjoyed their company – they were just good ole country folk and were extremely entertaining.

Conversation had been free flowing amongst the family and Hershel had seemed to let all the nastiness of his and Daryl's private meeting go for the time being. The ladies had discussed everything from picking up Glen, Abe and Sasha at the airport on Friday morning, checking on suits and dresses for the wedding party, and the rehearsal dinner entertainment. Daryl still hadn't figured out exactly what the "entertainment" was, but by the way everyone talked and the grimace on Hershel's face when Annette asked if the final bill on that item had been paid, Daryl figured it was nothing short of spectacular as Beth had phrased it. Daryl had to admit that it was good to see Beth and Maggie getting along for a change.

"Sage" Hershel uttered the single word. Everyone turned to look at him. He'd been participating in the conversation up until that point, and appropriately so. This one word comment, however, came out of nowhere.

The girls looked at each other. "What Dear?" Annette asked her husband.

"Sage" he repeated and looked at Beth. "Bethie, I bet there was sage in that supper ya had over to Rick's last night."

Beth looked a little confused, but Daryl was interested in the thinking behind Hershel's statement.

"Ya can't eat sage" he continued. "You're allergic to it. I am too. Remember when we had to quit havin your Grandmother Greene make the dressin at Thanksgiving and Christmas every year cause she refused to leave the sage out."

"Lord yes" Annette groaned, then under her breath "stubborn ass woman."

It had been so long ago that of course Beth didn't remember that but a look of realization came over her mother's face. "Yes" she agreed. "You used to blow up like one of those puffer fish. Never known ya to react to anything else like that though. Hmm." She added thoughtfully.

"The doctor said there was no tellin what all was in that spice mix" Daryl told them. "Very well coulda been sage in it."

"I knew a guy once" Pooch spoke up. "Found out he's allergic to hops. Ain't that a bitch?"

Everyone turned to look at him. LouLu sat there nodding her head up and down in agreement.

"Ya know hops" he said "used to make beer. Poor bastard."

"Well, we'll find out for sure when I get some allergy testin done" Beth told them. "Ya think they're gonna stick me with a bunch of needles?"

Without thinking Maggie blurted out. "Bet they do! I think they just line em up along your back and just stick ya with all kinds of stuff." A look of horror came across Beth's face and that's when Maggie had realized her mistake. She looked to Daryl for help.

"But ya know Bethie, it probably won't be bad" Maggie told her. "Can't be, right? People get allergy testin done all the time. Right Daryl?" Maggie looked at Daryl.

Daryl was pretty certain they were on the brink of a come apart. "Naw, can't be too bad" he agreed with Maggie.

"People have babies all the time too" Beth shrieked. "But I hear that's real bad!"

XOXOXOXO

The moonlight drifting in through the window of Beth's bedroom made the girl riding Daryl's cock appear even more angelic than usual. It was somewhat of an oxymoron Daryl thought to himself. He thought that was the correct term used to describe the vision in front of him – an angel producing some of the most sinful noises he'd ever heard.

Daryl continued thrusting up into her producing something like a moan and a squeak to erupt from Beth. "Darrrrryl" she ground out. "Darrrryl, ohhhhhhhhh" she moaned. Thank God, Negan and Lucille weren't in the house. There was no way in hell he could get Beth to make love quietly and he certainly couldn't reach her mouth to cover it with her riding him like a rodeo cowgirl.

"Fuck Beth" Daryl shuddered and groaned as he unloaded everything he had into her. Between Beth's wetness and Daryl's load they'd made quite a mess. Beth fell to the side of Daryl and he pulled her in to his chest. Beth rubbed her fingers through Daryl's chest hair.

"I love you so much" Beth told him. Daryl placed a kiss to her temple.

"Love you too Baby" he whispered. "Hey" he said.

"Yeh" Beth asked him sleepily.

"What's this entertainment surprise ya'll got planned for the rehearsal dinner?" he asked. Curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Can't tell" Beth answered quickly. "Maggie's sworn us all to secrecy – but it's really super cool. I'm so excited!"

Well that just got Daryl's brain to working overtime. He didn't like secrets – not even crazy, girly secrets that shouldn't interest him in the least. He decided he'd try and figure the secret out another way.

"Where is this weddin?" Daryl asked.

"Church" Beth answered.

"So, the rehearsal is at the church too?" Daryl continued his questioning.

"Yep" Beth continued her one word answers. She knew what he was doing.

"The rehearsal dinner gonna be there too?" Daryl asked.

"Nope" Beth said.

"Country club?" Daryl asked.

"No" Beth answered Daryl. Daryl let out a little huff and he could feel Beth's mouth turn up into a grin on his chest.

"Where's the rehearsal dinner Baby?" Daryl asked her and began to run his fingers through her hair, being extra careful when he got hung up on a tangle.

"Oh, the rehearsal dinner is at the farm" she said. Beth then turned over to her side of the bed. "Night Daryl" she said through a yawn.

"Night – love you" Daryl patted her bottom.

"Love you" Beth mumbled incoherently.

Daryl continued to stare at the ceiling for the next several hours. Initially he spent the time trying to come up with possible ways to entertain people at a wedding rehearsal dinner – on a farm. Pony rides? No – it wasn't a kid's birthday party for goodness sakes. Cornhole? Good Lord – surely not. Tug of war stretched across the swimming pool? No, Beth wouldn't be excited about that.

Eventually Daryl gave up on figuring out the entertainment surprise and tried to focus his attention on when, where and how he was going to propose to the beautiful woman that was currently snoring like a damn lumber jack. Take her fishing? Hell no – the girl didn't really care all that much for the great outdoors. On the flight back to Chicago? Fuck no – that's just stupid. At the end of the Navy Pier – at the big anchor? Tell her she anchcors him? Good grief – that was stupid too.

"I'll know it when it happens" he told himself in a whisper. "When the opportunity presents itself, I'll take it. Cause that's what I do. Carpe potestatem."

Beth roused at Daryl's last statement. "You say something Hun?" she asked.

"Love you Baby" Daryl told her and rubbed her bottom again for good measure. "Go back to sleep – we got lots to do tomorrow."

"Mmmmmmhmmmm" Beth agreed.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Farm Fun**

It was hotter than hell and the pancakes Negan had cooked up for breakfast were sitting like a rock in Daryl's stomach. Somehow, Negan, Shane, Noah, and Daryl had all been summoned out to the farm. Rick lucked up by having to work the day shift – that was the only thing that had saved his dumbass. Noah had dropped Sam up at the house to spend the day with Ms. Annette. At the moment he was lying pool side watching the comings and goings of all the deliveries being made. Each delivery person that approached the house to get an invoice or something signed would look cautiously over to the huge hound.

"Don't pay no mind to him" Annette would tell them. "He's just a big ole lump of lovin."

They all looked as if they didn't believe Ms. Annette and would make their exit just as quickly as possible.

The men, along with Pooch and Hershel were lined up in front of Otis receiving their instructions for the day. "We run electric out to this field last fall just for this purpose" Otis said.

Daryl looked the length of the black plank fence and sure enough there was an electrical post about every 100 feet or so – they seemed to stretch out forever. He also spotted several trucks from the county power company strewn across the field. The guys were installing flood lights just as fast as they could. Another truck was on sight delivering porta potties at various locations throughout the property and one of the biggest damn tents Daryl had ever seen was being erected closer to the house. Golf carts had been delivered and they were currently lining the driveway outside the barn – they would be used to deliver people to the tent from the field that would be used for parking. Daryl didn't ever recall seeing anything quite like this. Wasn't this just for the rehearsal dinner?

"What exactly you need us to do Otis?" Hershel asked.

"Well" Otis stuck his hand down in his overalls and scratched his big belly. "Right now, we got walkin paths marked with spots of fluorescent paint. We need to line the walking paths with torches."

Carl pulled up on a tractor with a wagon attached. Daryl estimated that there were at least 100 torches – maybe more.

"Mother fucker" Daryl said under his breath.

"God Almighty" Shane added.

"And not with em lined up with each other" Otis clarified. "They gotta be staggered and meanderin – accordin to Maggie."

"Staggered and meanderin?" Hershel laughed. "Sounds like my younger days." Pooch let out a laugh and slapped Hershel on the back.

"Hell, sounds like me this mornin" Pooch added.

Daryl and Negan exchanged looks while Shane snorted at the older man.

Instead of standing there and belly aching about it, the guys decided they better get busy. Otis suggested they pair up. Shane and Negan (nothing scary about that), Carl and Hershel (Hershel loved that boy), and Daryl and Noah. Pooch teamed up with Otis. About mid-day, Annette called Hershel's phone to tell everybody to come to the house for lunch.

Beth and Maggie had been all over creation that day. They'd picked up the men's suits, the ladies'dresses, delivered a check to the liquor store, golf cart rental facility, and the flower shop. The girls had also stopped by Beth's house to check on Lucille. Negan had made the executive decision (he was really good at those) that she was to stay in all day long and rest. Negan had taken her to a drive in movie they'd found after visiting the ice cream shop the night before and she was really tuckered out. Negan insisted that she stay inside with the air conditioning and rest.

Maggie and Beth also brought lunch with them – stopping at the local diner to pick up an order that Annette had placed earlier in the week. There were hamburgers, cheeseburgers, and country fried steak sandwiches. Trays of onions, pickles, lettuce, and fresh sliced tomatoes were provided so that everyone could dress their own sandwich. Potato chips and freshly baked brownies rounded out the menu as well as iced down bottled water and soft drinks. The lunch time spread was served from a wagon that had been covered with a checkered table cloth.

Daryl didn't think anything tasted as good as a sandwich when you'd been out doing physical labor all day. He remembered back to his high school days when he'd work like a dog all summer long for area farmers just so he would have some decent clothing to wear when school started. Daryl didn't resent those days in the least – he'd worked an honest day's work for an honest day's pay and had learned the value of a dollar at the same time.

Negan found a seat next to his princess. "You check on Lucy for me?" he asked Beth.

"Sure did" Beth smiled at Negan and then took a big swallow of water. "She's just where we left her – watching soaps and eating bon bons."

Negan threw his head back and just roared with laughter. "I'll not tell Lucy you said that about her – that's fucking hilarious." Maggie looked between the two of them and wondered how her baby sister always managed to wrap any and everyone around her little finger. And always the most unlikely people. She'd wrapped Shane Walsh around her finger years ago – he was sitting on the other side of Beth as if he were protecting her from Negan. Negan acted as if her were protecting her from Shane. Daryl sat across from all of them, just looking at Beth as if the sun rose and set on her.

"Otis" Shane hollered out as he stood up and walked to the trash barrel to throw his plate in. "How many more torches ya think we got to go?"

"We're bout done" Otis told him.

"Good" Shane said. "I hate to bail on ya'll, but I gotta go in for the evenin shift." Shane bent down as he walked by Beth and kissed the top of her head. "Love ya Bug" he whispered.

"Love you too" she told him. Daryl didn't flinch but Negan did, then looked at Daryl to see if he seemed concerned at all. Daryl didn't look the least bit concerned and began on a second brownie.

XOXOXOXOXO

Michonne and Lori brought the kids and Lucille out from town around supper time. There were plenty of leftovers from the catered lunch and that's exactly what they had for supper– without a single complaint. Daryl, Noah, and Rick played in the water with Andre and Judith. Judith let out a squeal each time Andre jumped from the board into Rick's waiting arms. The young girl would scream and clap for her brother, but just as hard as Rick tried to convince her to take the plunge she refused.

"I'll sink to the bottom" she whined.

"You will not" Rick told her. I'm right here to grab you. "Andre" Rick hollered at the boy "Have I ever let go of ya in the water?"

"Nope" Andre confirmed what Rick said. "Never. Ya ain't heavy 'nuff to sink to the bottom anyway Judy."

"Judith" Daryl decided to join in on the game. "How 'bout if I go off the board with ya?"

Judith cut her eyes at Daryl. "We'll go together?" she questioned him suspiciously.

"That's what I said" Daryl told her. "Come on" Daryl told the little girl as he swam to the ladder. Judith paddled over there and Daryl waited for her to exit before he followed.

They walked to the board and Daryl could tell that Judith was going to try and weasel out of it now. "Keep walkin" he told her as he trailed along behind her. She warily approached the diving board and stepped onto it. Daryl got on there with her. He picked her up and walked to the end of the board – the closer to the end of the board they got the higher up Daryl's torso she seemed to scale.

"Girl, ya gonna have to loosen that death grip ya got on me" Daryl told her. Judith loosened her hold, but only a little. At the end of the board, Daryl bounced up and down a bit for dramatic effect. Rick was still out there treading water and waiting for the package to be delivered.

"Alright" Rick yelled "on the count a three, I want you two pecker heads in the water!"

Judith looked at Daryl with a funny look on her face. "Ya gonna let him talk to us like that?" Daryl asked her.

She shook her head "Naw. Naw I ain't."

Everyone around the pool counted loudly. "One" Daryl bounced. "Two" Daryl bounced again. "Three" Daryl threw Judith in the water. Judith popped out of the water madder than the proverbial wet hen. She was flapping her arms and splashing around. Rick was within her grasp, just as he had promised and she swam to him. Rick pulled her in for a hug and gave her a kiss. "Thatta girl" he said. Everyone cheered and clapped – Andre was probably the loudest. Negan whistled loudly and gave the girl a standing ovation.

"Daryl Dixon" Beth came up to him and whispered. "Ya shouldn't done that" Beth told him trying to hide her smile. "Ya know she was scared. Shane woulda wrung your neck if he saw you do that to her."

"Aw hell Beth" Daryl said. "If Shane had been here he'd a done it himself."

"I'm just sayin" Beth started again. "She was scared."

"You scared?" Daryl cut her off.

"What?" Beth asked him confused as to what in the world he was talking about.

"Asked ya if you's scared?" Daryl repeated. "Scared of the water?" Daryl roamed up and down Beth's body with his eyes. She was wearing a strappy little sundress that had been driving him crazy all fucking day.

"Of course not" Beth began.

Daryl picked her up, and then Beth realized what was happening. "Put me down Daryl" she screeched. "Right this minute – you put me down" she screamed. Everyone around the pool had stopped their oohing and aaahing over Judith and were watching the drama in front of them.

"Or what?" Daryl asked her.

Beth gave him her best you will regret it look, but apparently it wasn't all that intimidating.

"That's what I thought" Daryl laughed. Beth continued to scream and kick. Negan began cheering Daryl on.

"Throw her in! Throw her in!" Negan yelled. "She's been a little mouthy lately!"

Daryl tossed Beth into the water. Daryl tried to get a glimpse of her as the sundress began to pool up around her waist before she got it pulled back down. She came up laughing, but was trying to act mad. Daryl thought she was the cutest damn thing he'd ever seen.

Somehow, before the night was over, every adult had been tossed into the pool. The only exceptions were the older folks and Michonne. Michonne threatened bodily harm to anyone that even thought about throwing her inciting "black hair 101" and "I just went to the parlor today", "can't be payin to get this hair done up again before Friday". And just to make sure no one attempted it, she carried the baby around with her for the rest of the night. Surely to goodness they would take pity on a woman packing a baby around. Right?


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own any of the TWD characters.**

 **Oh, there's some smut in here…..**

 **Sometimes Maggie Ain't So Bad**

It had been a very late night, but everyone was having so much fun they just didn't want to go home – so they didn't. Hershel and Annette had gone on in to go to bed shortly after the throwing of all adults into the pool shenanigans began. Hershel had a headache and nothing seemed to help it so he figured it would be best if he just went to bed. Negan had taken Lucille on in back to town but Daryl and Beth stayed out at the farm. Lori, Maggie, and Beth sat around the kitchen table and finalized arrangements for the next day. The entire Rhee family would be flying in on different flights in the morning and so would Abe and Sasha. Negan, Rick, Shane, and Carl were going to be in Atlanta to pick them all up – it would take four vehicles to get everyone picked up and delivered to the bed and breakfast where they would all be staying.

Michonne finished cleaning up the kitchen for Annette while Daryl and Rick tended to all the little ones sacked out in the living room. There were bodies, both tiny and large strewn about the place. Andre and Judith were using Sam as a pillow and Noah had been shoved up against the back of the couch. Rick was in Hershel's recliner and Daryl had a sweet little bundle asleep on his belly, his arms wrapped protectively around Rick and Michonne's baby girl.

Beth and the ladies had finished up their planning of last minute details and cleaning for the night and were trying to round everyone up to head home. Lori was gathering the diaper bag items while Michonne was gently jostling Rick to a semi-conscious state. Maggie scooped Andre up out of the floor to carry him out to a waiting car seat. Beth could do nothing to help because she was fascinated by the sleeping infant on Daryl. Daryl heard all of the activity in the room and slowly opened his eyes and then quickly grasped to make sure he still had a baby on his belly. His eyes met Beth's and they exchanged a silent communication – possibly something to the effect of "this is life goals right here." Beth smiled sweetly at her man as Rick, bleary eyed and staggering, took the baby from Daryl. Daryl got up out of the chair he'd been reclined in and offered to help everyone out with children, bags, and still more leftovers.

Once everyone was loaded and exiting the driveway it was only Maggie and Daryl standing in the dark and stillness of the night. Noah and Sam were waiting in Beth's jeep for someone to drive them home. They'd actually both gone back to sleep.

"Maggie" Daryl spoke first. "Need to talk to ya."

"I figured so" she smiled back at him. Daryl Dixon wasn't one to get nervous – hell, he told himself that all the time. But when Maggie Greene smiles at you it makes one wonder what the hell she's got on her agenda.

"Yeh, listen" Daryl tried to collect his thoughts. "Ya know I love Beth very much – hell, I ain't ever felt this way 'bout anyone in my life."

"Why Daryl Dixon" Maggie teased. "You sound like you're from Georgia. Thought you were a city boy."

"Dammit Maggie" Daryl sputtered.

Maggie snorted. "I'm sorry Daryl, go ahead."

Daryl coughed. Not nervously or anything, he just had a catch in his throat. "I talked with your Dad."

"Yeh, how'd that go?" Maggie sniped.

"Not real good" Daryl admitted. "My intention was to ask for Beth's hand, but damn, that man's ornery as hell."

"On a good day" Maggie agreed.

"Basically, the original conversation I had planned fell all to shit and I resorted to bein an ass as well. I ain't proud of it but I told him I wasn't askin permission just lettin him know I's gonna propose." Maggie nodded her head. "And soon" Daryl added. Maggie's lips turned upward.

"How soon?" she asked.

Daryl hesitated for a few seconds. "Yeh, well that's the thing" Daryl answered. "I'm just 'bout to explode – and this ring – it's damn near bout to burn a hole in my fuckin pocket."

"You already have a ring?" Maggie asked. Daryl nodded and grinned like a possum.

"Bought it here in town" Daryl told her. "Wanna see it?"

"Hell yeh" Maggie punched Daryl in the arm playfully. Daryl fished the square velvet box out of his pocket and opened it for Maggie to inspect.

Daryl first heard a gasp and then a gulp on Maggie's part. "My God Daryl Dixon" she exclaimed. "I believe it's the prettiest thing I've ever seen!"

"Sides Beth" Daryl corrected.

"Yes, of course" Maggie rolled her eyes. "So, again I ask you, how soon?"

"I certainly don't want to step on any toes" Daryl began "or, rain on anybody's parade"

"Oh Good God Daryl" Maggie said. "Quit with all that! Are you wanting to propose this weekend?" Daryl wasn't nervous – no! He nodded timidly at Maggie.

"Kinda just waitin on an opportunity to reveal itself. I can't think of anything that hadn't already been done before. Beth's a one of a kind girl – I want it to be special and spontaneous and a surprise. I want it to be amazing. I want it to be unforgettable."

"I get it. I get it" Maggie blew out and waved her hand around as if they would make the man quit blubbering. "Listen, I think you and Beth should be here at the farm first thing in the morning. Say, around 5:30 or so."

"Five thirty?" Daryl asked. "How am I supposed to get her up and out here by that time? You seen her in the mornings?"

Maggie cackled out loud. "Trust me. It'll be worth it. You just may find your prime opportunity lover boy." Maggie winked at Daryl and turned to walk in the house.

"Maggie" Daryl yelled. "Wait – hold up a minute."

Maggie turned around and stomped back to where Daryl was standing. "What?" she asked.

"When ya go back in, tell Beth to go on up to bed" Daryl told Maggie. "I'm gonna take Noah and Sam on in to town, get Beth and I some clothes. That way we'll already be here in the mornin."

"Okay" Maggie agreed.

"Ya sure this is gonna be worth my time – something at the ass crack of dawn is gonna present the perfect opportunity" Daryl questioned Maggie suspiciously.

"I guarantee it" Maggie smiled.

XOXOXOXO

Daryl had to admit, the loving he got from Beth in her childhood bedroom during the wee hours of the night was freakin awesome. Something about trying to keep her quiet, a near impossible task, was quite the challenge. And Daryl Dixon was always up for a challenge.

"Never snuck a boy into my room before" Beth whispered and batted her eyes at Daryl.

"Yeh?" Daryl asked her and then sucked a nipple into his eager mouth. "Well, I ain't no boy."

"That's some mighty big talk comin from someone puttin the moves on a girl with teddy bears in her bed" Beth teased him. Daryl picked up one of the mentioned stuffed toys and tossed it behind his head before planting himself in between her legs. He ran a finger down her belly and into her dripping folds. He groaned at how wet she already was.

"Ain't nobody ever eat this sweet pussy before while you's spread out on this bed?" Daryl asked as he dipped a finger into the hot that was so Beth. "With ya Daddy in the other room?" he added.

"Nuh uh" Beth squeaked out. "Makes me feel real naughty."

"That's cause you are naughty" Daryl told her and then he prompted her to turn over onto her stomach by patting her hip. Beth obliged and then Daryl pulled her hips up so that she was on all fours. He ran his hand along the smooth skin of the girl's apple bottom. "Real fuckin naughty" he whispered and then smacked her ass.

Beth let out a little yelp.

"Shhhhh" Daryl warned her. "Gotta be quiet or I'll have to gag ya."

He was hoping to get her quiet but that only elicited a moan out of her. Daryl smirked. _Yeh, she's naughty as hell that's for sure_. Daryl rubbed the cheek he'd spanked and then slapped the other one. Again, a moan from his girl. "What'd I say?" Daryl asked, trying to sound scary.

Beth giggled. _She fucking giggled_ Daryl thought to himself.

"Sorry" she laughed. Daryl leaned into her and licked the entire length of her with the flat of his tongue, from one opening to the other. He allowed his tongue to explore her back opening just a little, probing ever so gently.

Beth really did gasp at that intrusion. This was something she had NEVER experienced before – not with Daryl or anyone. Daryl noticed that she tensed up a bit, but just for a split second.

"Let me know if I cross a line" Daryl told her. Beth nodded her head up and down.

"Okay" Beth whispered. Daryl held still for a minute. "Go ahead" she said. "Please."

Daryl went back to sucking and probing with only occasional brushes of his tongue against her back entrance. Every third swipe or so, he'd gently push the end of a finger in. Beth was starting to push back onto his finger. It wasn't long before there was nothing he could do to keep her quiet. As the pressure built up, Beth buried her own head in a pillow before screaming out in pain, pleasure – she wasn't sure which, all she knew was that she'd never experienced an orgasm quite like that. Daryl was soaked with Beth's juices where she'd cum so strongly. He looked for something to wipe his face with and found one of those freaking teddy bears.

"Sorry" Beth mumbled. "I couldn't help it."

"Girl, ya ain't got nothin to be sorry 'bout" Daryl told her grinning like a wolf. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. Best pussy I ever had." Beth rolled her eyes. Daryl was running his hands over her spine and then around to Beth's chest to tweak and pull at her nipples. He was driving Beth insane.

"Daryl" she whined as she pushed her ass out at Daryl. Daryl's dick kept brushing up against her. She tried to reach around and grab him.

Daryl acted like he was trying to get away from her. He swatted at her hands.

"Daryl" she whined, louder this time. "I need some of that."

"Some of what" Daryl teased her.

"You know what" she pouted.

"Use your big girl words" Daryl continued the torture.

"I want your dick" Beth huffed out. "I want your dick in me now. I want it hard, and I want it rough. I want to nearly black out from the fucking you give me."

Daryl looked a little shocked. "Well, now" he paused. "Those are some real big girl words. I reckon I should see what I can do 'bout that." Daryl reached down and stroked his cock before shoving it into her. He rammed into her repeatedly, never stopping or allowing her to catch her breath. She was still on her knees and had grabbed the edge of the mattress to try and hold on to something.

She was getting loud again and Daryl thought he was going to have to clamp his hand down on her mouth. They could have woken the dead by now he was sure. Suddenly, Beth grew stiff and very quiet and Daryl could feel the spasming around his dick inside of her. Wetness was pouring out of her and down her thighs onto his.

"God Beth" he grunted and then leaned down to talk into her neck. "I'm bout to fuckin come apart here" and then he unloaded everything he had into her. Beth was just a pile of goose pimply flesh. The room was spinning as she struggled to catch her breath. "Fuck" Daryl whispered as he rolled to the side. The ceiling fan was barely moving the air in the room. "Fuckin hot in here."

Beth couldn't even respond, she only nodded her head. Her hand reached down to find Daryl's and she pulled his hand to place a kiss on it, then laid both their joined hands on her chest. Daryl could feel her heart beating – it felt as if it might jump out of her chest.

"I love you Daryl" she finally whispered into the dark.

"Love you too Baby" Daryl told her before rolling over to pull her into a hug. Within seconds, they were both out like lights.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Up, Up and Away**

There was a light tapping at the bedroom door. Daryl thought that he may be dreaming – the knocking seemed so far away. Daryl hoped that he was dreaming because it seemed as if he'd just gotten to sleep a few minutes ago. Beth had been up for round two and well, who the hell was Daryl Dixon to turn her down? Daryl's eyes felt like the inside of his eyelids had been rubbed with sandpaper. In addition to that, he may have pulled something in his lower back and Beth would probably have a goose egg on the back of her head. Yeh, the second round got a little out of control.

Then, a voice, God, that voice – fucking Maggie!

"Daryl" Maggie whispered loudly as she peeked into Beth's bedroom. Secretly she was terrified of what she might see considering what she tried to block out by keeping a pillow over both ears last night. "Daryl!"

"Yeh" he managed to choke out hoarsely.

"It's five o'clock" Maggie told him gently. "Better get her up and ready – don't want to miss the sunrise."

Daryl had to gather his thoughts. This, after all, is why they spent the night at the farm to begin with. He was going to seize whatever opportunity Maggie was presenting him with. Daryl was going to ask Beth to be his wife and he was going to wow the socks off of her in the process.

"Alright" Daryl told Maggie.

"I'm goin on out to the field – the field where ya'll put all those torches" Maggie instructed. "Meet ya'll out there."

"Okay" Daryl managed cheerfully. Then he gently elbowed Beth. "Hey Baby" he whispered in her ear. No response unless you counted an incoherent snort a response. "Beth" he nuzzled into her neck and began to rub her lower back gently.

Beth began mumbling. "No more" she whined "no more. My fufu hurts – I'm tender" she said.

Daryl had to fight the urge to laugh out loud. "Your fufu?" he asked. He lost the battle – laughter had set in. Beth's eyes shot open.

"Why are you laughing at me? My fufu hurts and it's your fault" she said with disbelief in her eyes.

"I'm sorry your fufu hurts" Daryl told her with a semi straight face. "Baby, we gotta get up, get showered, I got something to show ya."

Beth looked at the alarm clock. The red digits indicated that it was 5:02 a.m. "Are you insane?" Beth asked him. It was the first clearly spoken statement she'd made. "It's five in the morning! For the love of all that's Holy and good in the world" she tore into Daryl.

 _Fuck_ Daryl thought to himself. _It is too fuckin early to listen to this shit. Good damn thing I'm in love with this woman_. "Baby, I really need to show ya something" Daryl said sweetly – as sweetly as he could. "It'll be worth it. I promise."

"Arrrghhhhh" suddenly Beth had become a pirate. "Oy, vey!" A Yiddish pirate.

"Come on" Daryl said. "I'll wash your fufu and I'll be real gentle" he was teasing her now and Beth had a smile on her face.

"Can I take a nap after while?" she asked. "Cause I'm gonna be a grump if I don't."

"You? A grump?" Daryl asked.

"Yes" Beth answered seriously "A grump and nobody likes to be around a grump." Apparently, it was way too early for her to pick up on Daryl's hint of sarcasm. "I can't be a grump at the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner."

"We'll take a nap after while" Daryl told her.

After their whispered conversation, they both hopped into the shower and Daryl made good on his promise of being gentle with her lady bits when he washed her. Approaching the kitchen, Beth had picked up on the aroma of fresh brewed coffee.

"I smell coffee" she smiled at Daryl. "Let's grab some."

Daryl was delightfully surprised by Maggie's efforts this morning. She'd left cereal bars, two snack sized bags of fresh cherries and blueberries, and two tall insulated travel coffee mugs. There was a hastily written note "grab some breakfast and get out to the field – you're burning daylight". Daryl smiled at the message while Beth raised an eyebrow. Daryl poured the coffee up, making sure to do Beth's half coffee/half that sweet ass cream flavored with some crazy ass shit. He wondered if you could really even call it coffee. Beth grabbed their food and they scurried out the back door.

The grass was still wet, of course. Daryl didn't mind as he had on a pair of well-worn boots, but Beth wasn't real happy about getting her canvas shoes wet. She hated wet feet. Beth frowned at the thought of her toes getting shriveled inside her shoes but then it was quickly replaced with a faint smile as she took a sip of her special brew Daryl had poured up for her.

As they rounded the corner of the house, Beth let out a gasp and Daryl nearly did. There in the field was a collection of hot air balloons being unloaded and tethered to the ground. There was a huge amount of space in between each balloon and there were at least ten baskets scattered across the expanse of the farmland. Otis, Pooch, and Hershel were out there talking with several men that looked as if they knew what they were doing.

"Oh my God Daryl" Beth said. "It's beautiful!" Beth was referring to the one balloon that was being filled with hot air from a burner in the basket. A pilot was already in the basket –he held a clipboard in his hand and appeared to be making some pretty serious notes. "Maggie" Beth squealed. "They're beautiful! This is so exciting!"

Maggie was smiling, probably the most that Daryl had ever seen her smile. She usually had a scowl on her face. "They wanta take one up and search out the surrounding farm land – map out the possible landing sites for tonight when all of these are going up." Maggie waved her arm around to show that she was talking about all of the other balloons. "Why don't you and Daryl go up with him?"

"Oh, Maggie" Beth said. "I don't know 'bout that. Don't you want to go?"

"No, no" Maggie replied. "I don't want to go up until tonight – ya know when Glen is here. I want to share that with him."

Beth smiled. She really, really wanted to get up in that balloon.

"Go ahead" Maggie said. "Sunrise in a hot air balloon. Could be plenty romantic" and she waggled her eyebrows at the couple. That's all the encouragement Beth needed. She took off skipping towards the balloon. Daryl tagged along behind her and began to try and figure out just what he was going to say to this crazy haired girl once they got up in the air.

Fifteen minutes later they were lifting away from the earth below them. Daryl was pretty sure that their pilot, if that's what you called them, was in on the deal. He kept looking at Daryl with a silly glint in his eyes.

At one point the man said, "Sun'll be fully comin up from behind that rise in the next few minutes." Then he stared intently at Daryl as if to say _shit or get off the pot_. Daryl looked over at Beth. She hadn't quit smiling and appeared to be taking in the beautiful patchwork of land below them.

"Look" she pointed. "There's the church – that's where Maggie and Glen are getting married tomorrow." Just as quickly as she pointed out an important landmark to Daryl, she was looking for another. "There" she yelled. "There! There's the river where everybody went for Senior Skip Day. Did you do Senior Skip Day Daryl?"

He smiled and nodded. "Hell yeh – probably had more than one Senior Skip Day. Any day I didn't wanta go to school, I skipped." Beth swatted Daryl in the chest and blew out a breath as if she didn't believe him. "Ain't lyin" he laughed.

"Isn't it beautiful Daryl?" Beth asked Daryl, as she looked out over some of the most prized Georgia farmland.

Daryl responded quietly, "Sure is" Daryl's eyes were on the woman standing next to him. "Beth" he said. She continued looking out over the horizon. "Beth" he tried getting her attention again.

Beth turned to him. "What?" she said.

"I love you" Daryl began. About that time, the pilot increased the fire sending the balloon further up into the atmosphere. "I love you more than anything in this world."

"I love you too Daryl" Beth told him. "So much."

"Beth" Daryl started again. "Last night, when Rick and Chonne and Shane and Lori where all here. And, all them damn kids – fuck, can't even keep straight who belongs to who. Hell, don't guess it matters." Beth just kind of giggled. "Beth, I want that. I want that with you."

Beth smiled and her eyes were becoming a tad bit watery. "I mean" Daryl thought he might should revise that last part. "I don't want to like switch spouses, and raise other people's kids – not that." Beth snorted at that comment. "I want to marry **you** , have babies with **you** , grow old and crazy with **you**."

It was at this moment that Beth finally realized what was happening. "Oh my goodness" she said to no one in particular. "Daryl."

Daryl pulled the ring out of his pocket. He carefully opened the lid and prayed to God he wouldn't drop that damn ring causing it to fall to the earth below them. Beth's eyes grew wide when she laid eyes on the trinket inside. "Oh Daryl" she sighed.

"Beth" Daryl looked into Beth's eyes. "Would you agree to do all those things with me?" Beth began nodding her head because she couldn't speak. Tears were threatening to begin full force now. "Marry me?" Daryl asked and Beth nodded. "Have our children?" Daryl continued and Beth nodded. "Grow old and crazy with me?" Daryl asked and Beth nodded, gasped, and grabbed him at the same time.

"Oh, Daryl" she shouted. "Yes, yes, yes! To all those things and more!"

Daryl took the ring out and placed it on her delicate finger. Beth looked down at the ring. It was the prettiest thing she'd ever laid her eyes on. Then she held her hand up to show the pilot and laughed. "I'm gonna marry Daryl Dixon!" The pilot smiled and nodded at her.

Daryl figured the least he should get out of this deal right now was a kiss. He pulled his girl into him and whispered to her "I can't wait to marry you. Please don't drag this out – my nerves can't take a long engagement." She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Okay" Beth said. "I love you."

"Love you" he said. "Give me some sugar." The two shared a sweet, sweet embrace and kiss just as the sun rose fully up into the sky, just as the pilot had told them it would. After Daryl finally let go of Beth, she decided that just letting the pilot know of their engagement wasn't enough. Beth wanted the whole world to know. So, Beth did the only thing she could at the moment. At the top of her lungs she yelled, "I'm gonna marry Daryl Dixon!" Both Daryl and the pilot got tickled.

Daryl took a more practical approach and asked the pilot to snap a pic of them on his phone and he tweeted it out. Yep, it didn't get more official than that.


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own any of the TWD characters.**

 **The Fair's In Town**

 **Or Bless Carol's Heart**

 **Well, some of you thought that the rehearsal dinner might be the biggest red neck fest ever – you're kind of correct. What makes it redneck? Live animals, eating food out of baskets, a country western band? Or is it the near slug fest that breaks out toward the end of the night? Depends on who you ask I guess. I'm certain Lucille's never seen a rehearsal dinner quite like this one. Enjoy!**

Daryl and Beth pulled into her driveway back in town around nine o'clock. They were both exhausted but too excited to even begin thinking about taking a nap. Negan and Lucille were on the back screened in porch enjoying some breakfast. Negan rose from his seat when he heard Beth's jeep. He met them out in the driveway and couldn't help but notice the goofy ass grin both of them had on their faces.

"Where have you two been?" he asked them. Neither one answered but just continued to grin like goobers.

"What have you two been up to?" Negan continued the questioning. Still, no response but a giggle and snort.

"What the hell's wrong with you two? Ya'll high or something?" Negan barked out.

"No" Beth finally managed to answer and look slightly offended – but not too much. "We've been up in a hot air balloon" she smiled.

By this time Negan had turned around to rejoin Lucille on the back porch. He stopped in his tracks when he heard Beth mention the balloon ride. "A hot air balloon?" he asked.

"Uh huh" Beth responded. "For the sunrise" she added.

"Good Lord" Negan huffed out. "You seen one sunrise you've seen them all." Now the three of them were standing around the breakfast table where Lucille was sipping the last of her juice.

"Not like this one" Beth argued with Negan. "This one was special." Another giggle slipped out. Lucille arched an eyebrow.

Negan wondered why he allowed this slip of a girl to get him so riled up. "Princess" Negan drawled "I believe you're drunk or high or something" he looked at his watch. "It's nine o'clock in the morning. How does a sweet thing like you get into trouble this early in the day?" Then he looked at Daryl for the first time and he looked as much a fool as she did. "Oh, never mind" Negan muttered.

"Have you two had any breakfast?" Lucille asked Daryl. Daryl nodded, but then he saw the bacon and eggs on the platter and shook his head no. Daryl plopped down at the table and began eating directly from the serving platter, much to Lucille's horror. "What have you all been doing?" she asked the both of them.

"We went up in a hot air balloon" Daryl told them with a mouth full of bacon.

"For the sunrise" Beth added.

"So you said" Negan responded.

"And I asked Beth to marry me" Daryl said, before choking on some eggs. Lucille tossed a napkin at him with a disgusted look on her face before realizing what he'd just said.

"What?" Lucille shrieked.

By this time Beth was hopping up and down and clapping her hands. "Look, look!" Beth chanted. "Negan, Lucille" she said "look at my ring. Isn't it gorgeous?" Beth was talking a mile a minute and at one point she didn't even realize what she was saying – she was just talking. "Daryl woke me up really early. I was really grouchy and my fu..oh, nevermind. I was really grouchy. And then we went downstairs for some coffee, and then we went out to the field, and there were all these balloons everywhere."

"Let me see that ring" Negan beamed at the girl. "Let me see" as if he'd never laid eyes on it. Beth held her hand out to him. Negan made a show of taking his glasses out of the neck of his shirt and putting them on. He looked at it up and down real good several times. "It's alright I guess" he said. "It'll do."

Beth grew silent. Her lip trembled a bit and then she sucked it in to try and keep from crying. "What?" she asked, her voice shaking. "Just alright?" she repeated Negan's words. The look on Lucille's face was priceless – she was going to kill Negan for hurting Beth's feelings.

"Baby Girl" Negan pulled her into a hug. "That ring is nothing compared to how beautiful you are, but yes, it is a beautiful ring. Who the hell do you think picked it out?"

Now Daryl was pissed. "What the fuck man?" and he punched Negan in the arm.

"John" Lucille said. "That's enough! Come here sweetheart. Let me get a good look at that bauble." Lucille was trying not to laugh at Negan and Daryl. They really were just overgrown boys that could never behave when the occasion called for it.

"We're going to get married. And we're going to have babies. And we're going to get old and crazy together" Beth returned to her rambling. "Aren't we Daryl?" she turned to Daryl and pulled herself into his side. Daryl kissed the top of her head. "Yep – all of that" he agreed.

Negan and Lucille exchanged looks, both with growing smiles. "Oh, I am so happy to hear this news" Lucille said. "I don't guess there's a sweeter couple around – that I know of anyway."

Negan pulled Daryl into a hug. "Congratulations Son – I wish you two only the best!" He picked Beth up off her feet next. "My sweet, sweet girl" Negan said as he hugged Beth tight. After putting her back on her feet, Negan looked to Lucille. "Can you imagine what beautiful grandchildren we're going to have?"

"Good Lord John" Lucille sighed. "They're not married yet. We have an engagement party to plan, then there will be the wedding. Oh my, Beth are we coming back here for the wedding or are we going to be wed in Chicago?"

Both Daryl and Beth had suddenly been struck mute. They both just stood there with their mouths gaping open.

"Beth?" Lucille said. "Daryl?"

Daryl spoke first. "We haven't gotten that far yet" Daryl told them.

"Oh, well of course you haven't" Lucille tried to reassure the both of them. "We've plenty of time to plan for these things. We can have two engagement parties if necessary – whatever you all want. One down here – one in Chicago. No expense will be spared. Isn't that right John?" Lucille looked at her husband.

"Baby, whatever these two want they shall have" Negan told Lucille but he also noticed that the young couple looked a little bewildered. "Of course, we have plenty of time. Right? No hurry?"

"Right" Beth agreed.

"No hurry at all" Daryl chimed in.

For some reason, Negan and Lucille didn't believe these two as far as they could throw them. Yep, these two were up to something.

XOXOXOXO

Daryl and Beth had gotten a much needed nap. Negan had promised that he would get them up by 2:00 and he did. By three o'clock all four of them were headed out to the farm. Noah and Sam had already gone out there with Shane. As far as Beth knew, everyone had been picked up from the airport earlier in the day and everything was right on track. She hadn't heard from Maggie or her mother so she assumed everything was set on go.

The actual rehearsal was to begin at their family church at 4:00. The wedding and reception really wasn't going to be anything outlandish. The rehearsal dinner though – was going to be something else. Daryl could only imagine how over the top it was going to be if there were hot air balloons involved as part of the entertainment.

When everyone had arrived at the little country church, the pastor was quick to usher everyone into their assigned spots so that they could quickly run through the service. The pastor's wife served as the wedding coordinator and helped answer any questions that they had. Beth and Daryl were somewhat zoned out and were having a hard time paying attention. All they were able to do it seemed was to stare at each other, and giggle, and touch whenever they could get the chance.

Maggie insisted that they run through everything a second time and no one was going to argue with her. Everyone did their best not to make any mistakes so that they could get back to the farm and have something to eat. Daryl wasn't sure what they were going to have, but he was starving and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich would suit him.

Carl and some of his friends were in charge of getting everyone parked, loaded onto a golf cart, and then transported to the house. Yes, they were a bunch of hormonal goof offs but they were having fun and getting the job done. Beth was unsure if she should wear her engagement ring this weekend or not. She sure didn't want to invoke Maggie's wrath in any way by trying to steal the spotlight. Daryl told Beth that he didn't ever want her to take the ring off, so she had no choice.

"Just try not to flaunt it" Daryl said with a smirk. There was no way that ring would go unnoticed.

"Yes Dear" Lucille smiled at Beth. "No one will even notice it I'm sure." Beth was certain she heard Negan mutter under his breath, "have to be fucking blind not to notice that trinket."

So, here was Beth, with an antique ring totaling two carats of diamonds and amethyst on her sweet finger, trying her best not to flaunt it. Daryl spotted a familiar face boarding the golf cart in front of them.

"Fuck" he whispered. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What is it?" Beth asked. John and Lucille wanted to know as well.

"Oh my God" Daryl said. "Don't know why it didn't occur to me she'd be here."

"Who?" Beth insisted. "Who?"

"Carol" Daryl finally answered. "Carol – she damn near ripped the clothes off me at the engagement party. I couldn't get away from her."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Beth probed. "My Carol? The lady from the land leasing office?"

"I don't know where the fuck she works" Daryl huffed. "Ain't never had to fight a woman off me before, but she wouldn't take no for an answer."

At this point Negan was howling in laughter. "You mean to tell me" he barked "that she was throwing herself at you and you turned it down?"

Both Beth and Lucille gave Negan the stink eye. "I didn't want none of that" Daryl argued. "I'd just spotted what I wanted earlier that night." Daryl looked to Beth. A small smile playing at his lips and Beth's.

"Awwww" Beth said. "That's so sweet. I wish I'd known" Beth was now laughing. "I could've saved you from Big Bad Carol."

"Awww" Lucille echoed.

"Good Lord" Negan whispered. "Can't ya'll cut that shit out for a few minutes?"

"Go ahead" Daryl said. "Go ahead and poke fun. She's stronger than she looks – and stubborn as hell. And crazy – bitch is crazy."

XOXOXOXO

The hot air balloons were still in the field behind the house – all of them inflated and waiting for passengers. Most of them would remain tethered, but there were several available for flights. There was a huge tent where a dance floor had been set up. Tables circled the dance floor and were covered in checkered table clothes – some were pink and white while others were turquoise and white. Mason jars were filled to overflowing with fresh cut flowers while candles and torches were glowing on every available surface.

There was a serving table lined with the strangest assortment of food items. Lucille couldn't quite figure it out until she spotted the stacks and stacks of picnic baskets. It was a serving line - that much was certain. Quickly, Lucille figured it out. Guests were to grab a picnic basket and go through the serving line to fill it with the items they wanted to take on their "picnic supper". Containers of fried chicken, sandwiches of all sorts wrapped individually in wax paper, chips, cheese and crackers, packages of fruit and veggies, to go cups of dressing and dips, cookies, cupcakes, bottles of wine, wine coolers, cold beer, juice boxes for the kids, and bottled water.

It was impressive and unique and all Lucille could think was how in the hell am I going to top this for Daryl and Beth. At one point, she even said to no one in particular, "I've got my work cut out for me."

"What?" Beth asked her.

"Oh, nothing Dear" Lucille told her.

Square hay bales covered with quilts were available for groups to have their picnics. It was hard for parents to get their kids to focus on supper though when there were so many other things to marvel at. Pony rides, caricature artists, and carnival games were on hand to entertain the younger crowd. Balloon rides were available for anyone interested. Corn hole and horse shoes played to the older guests' interest and once the sun went down, the band began warming up.

"Ever done any line dancing Negan?" Beth asked him.

"Princess" he laughed "I can honestly say that I've never done any line dancing. I think I'll take a pass."

"Like hell you will" Beth told him as she grabbed his hand and drug him to the dance floor. Daryl had never seen Negan look so unsure of anything before, but this must have had the guy a little rattled. Negan watched Beth as she demonstrated the steps required of this particular dance. When she put her hands on her hips while she waited for him to fulfill the order "now you do it".

Lucille and Daryl laughed and laughed till their sides hurt. Eventually Negan got the hang of it and Beth was having a little trouble keeping up with him. Lucille didn't miss Carol eyeing Beth out there on the dance floor.

"I don't think I much care for this Carol lady" she told Daryl. "I don't like the way she's looking at our Beth.

"Makes me a little nervous" Daryl admitted.

"Oh my, she's headed our way" Lucille said quietly to Daryl. Carol was making a direct beeline to where they were sitting on a small grouping of hay bales.

Carol had stomped up to Daryl with the last of a wine bottle she'd been working on. "Well, I wouldn't have believed it" she began.

Daryl rolled his eyes and looked to Lucille who just continued to stare at the gray haired lady in front of her. "What's that?" he asked.

"People have been talkin all over town" she said. "Talkin 'bout how sweet little Beth Greene has been swept off her feet by an older guy. Finally found somebody to take care of her" Carol droned on. "You know how people talk."

"I can't help what people in this town say or think Carol" Daryl was already tired of this conversation. "Matter a fact, I don't give two shits what they say or think. What Beth and I have goin on ain't nobody's business but our own. And Beth don't need anybody to take care of her – she can handle herself."

Negan had begun to tucker out and was on his way back to sit the next few dances out. He'd handed Beth off to Shane and they were now dancing the electric slide. Negan was returning to Daryl and Lucille just in time to catch the tail end of Carol's tirade.

"Course Beth's always gone for the older guys ya know. She's so fragile and whatnot. I bet she's got one hell of a Daddy fetish. You like that Daryl? Is that why I've never been able to snag you?" she asked.

"Are you insane?" Daryl now stood up. "Carol, I want you to get the fuck away from me and stay the fuck away from Beth. You are bat shit crazy."

Carol glanced behind her to see Negan standing there. "Am I Daryl?" Carol questioned him. "And who's out there with your sweet thing right now? I can tell you without even lookin who she's out there with – a not so eligible sheriff's deputy. Someone who always seems to be there when Beth needs rescuing. Let me guess. Is it Officer Walsh?"

Carol turned to look at the dance floor to verify. "Well, looky there" Carol cackled. "It is Officer Walsh. And Beth. On the dance floor. Together."

"I don't think I like what you're implying" Lucille threw her hat into the ring and stood up quickly. Her face was on fire she was becoming so angry.

"Oh, you don't?" Carol snorted at Lucille. "Well, all I know is he was there when she had her little spell the other night".

Negan decided to speak at this point. "I don't really think this is any of"

Carol cut him off. "He was there when poor little Beth tried to off herself by slitting her wrist like the spoiled little brat she's always been."

"That's enough Carol" Daryl snapped. "Shut your fuckin mouth or"

"Or what Daryl?" Carol asked. "Gonna rough me up like your old man used to do to your momma?"

"That's enough Carol" Shane said. Shane, Beth, and Rick had noticed the stand-off and figured they better try and diffuse the situation.

"Come on" Rick said. "Let me get you home." Rick tried to take Carol by the arm but she snatched it out of his grasp.

Negan and Lucille exchanged glances.

"Carol" Beth said in a strong clear voice. Carol stood stock still. "Rick's gonna take you home now" Beth continued talking. "My advice to you is to stay there this weekend. Don't come to the weddin tomorrow, don't come to church Sunday. Don't come out of your house till I leave town."

"Who the hell do you think you are? Tellin me what I'm gonna do" Carol sneered at Beth and threw the wine bottle to the ground. "I should just knock the wind right outta your sails, right here in front of everybody." Carol made to step toward Beth thinking that if she towered over her that the girl would be intimidated. Her plan backfired because that only pissed Beth off even more than she already was.

"Back up off me" the younger woman growled. Daryl stepped to get Beth away from Carol but she pulled away. Shane pulled Daryl away from Beth and shook his head at Daryl slightly as if to say _let her handle it_. Beth stepped toward Carol and shoved her – hard, hard enough that Carol fell backward into a hay bale. Lucille gasped while Negan began grinning like an opussum. _Cat fight_ he thought to himself.

"I'm Beth Fucking Greene – soon to be Dixon" Beth whispered to Carol as she leaned over her. "If I catch you talkin shit 'bout me, or my people, or makin a move on my man again, I will put a hurtin on ya you hadn't experienced in quite a while."

Carol didn't have a response. She just stared at the hell cat hovering over her. Rick finally stepped in to encourage Beth to back off. "Come on Carol" Rick told the lady while he helped her to standing. "I'll get you home."

As they watched Rick put Carol onto a golf cart that Carl was driving, Lucille said, "Bless her heart."

Beth couldn't contain her smile and the giggle that erupted. She and Lucille turned to look at each other nearly at the same time. "Yes" Beth laughed. "Bless her heart."


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Daryl and Beth Can Be Downright Sketchy**

"Daryl, I'm ready to go home" Beth turned and looked at him. "I'm tired and there's a few things I need to take care of before tomorrow."

Daryl smiled. It was still really early, but he knew that they both had a lot of things to take care of.

"Ya'll okay to call it a night?" he asked Negan and Lucille.

"Of course" they replied.

Beth and Daryl made the rounds to say their goodbyes – spending a few extra minutes with Glen and Maggie exchanging hushed whispers in what could be described as a secret huddle of sorts. Lucille thought they might be praying together, but Negan begged to differ.

"Looks like they're planning some kind of hostile takeover if you ask me" he grumbled.

"Well, no one asked you" Lucille told him. "They're just spending a last few moments together before the big day. I think it's sweet."

Negan rolled his eyes. "Ain't nothing sweet about any of those four standing there. Except maybe my girl, and not sure she don't have a little sneakiness to her somewhere deep down."

"John Negan, you are absolutely the most cynical and black hearted individual I've ever known" Lucille said in exasperation.

"Yeh, you don't mind that cynical and black hearted paycheck" he teased. Lucille swatted at him, but the man spoke the truth. "Come on, let's find a cart to take us to the car."

XOXOXOXOX

Daryl had asked Negan to drive claiming he'd had too much to drink. That was a crock of shit and Negan knew it. Daryl Dixon could nearly drink him under the table and that was saying something. The boy hadn't had more than two or three beers the entire evening. Negan kept watching the couple in the backseat from the rear view mirror.

Daryl finally kicked the seat in front of him. "Quit starin at us - fuckin creep" Daryl told him.

"What are you two up to back there?" Negan asked.

"Tryin to make out" Daryl replied. Beth giggled.

Negan didn't believe them for a second. "All I see is a bunch of whispering – that ain't making out. Boy, do I need to have the birds and bees talk with you?"

"Negan" Lucille sighed.

"Keep your eyes on the road and mind ya own" Daryl instructed him. "Can ya do that?"

"Yeh" Negan answered. "I can do that." But he didn't. He couldn't. Negan kept stealing glances back there at them. These two were up to something and if they thought they were going to get by with it they had another thing coming. Just what they were trying to get away with he had no idea, but they weren't going to do it. Get by with something that is.

As soon as they walked into the front door, the younger couple were pulling the fake yawning thing and carrying on about how worn out they were.

"I think we're headin to bed" Beth said in between said fake yawns.

"Yeh, big day tomorrow" Daryl added and followed her back to the bedroom.

Negan and Lucille looked at each other. "You tired?" Negan asked his wife.

"No, not really" she laughed.

"Me either" he laughed too. "Fucking light weights. Let's go sit on the back porch – I snagged a bottle of wine from the country bumpkin fest." Negan winked at Lucille.

Lucille nodded in agreement and they made their way to the back porch.

In the master bedroom, Daryl made his real move on the girl that would soon be Mrs. Dixon. They stripped out of their clothes just as quickly as they could, neither wanting to waste much time.

"Baby" Daryl whispered in her ear as he pulled her close to get her out of her undergarments. "I like how ya stood up for yourself tonight" he said.

"You did?" Beth wondered aloud. "Make ya hot?" Beth turned her back to him, bent over at the waist and wriggled out of her panties. Daryl moaned.

"Little bit" Daryl confessed. "I know I don't ever wanta piss ya off, that's for sure?" Beth walked back into Daryl's embrace. He walked her backwards to the bed and laid her down, but then pulled her ass to the very edge of the bed. Daryl dropped to his knees, and then found exactly what he'd been hungry for all night.

"Oh, God, Daryl" Beth gasped. "Shiiiiiiiit" she hissed out.

XOXOXOXO

"Where are you two going?" Negan shouted from the back porch. Daryl and Beth thought they'd been quiet when they slipped out of the bedroom.

"Who?" Daryl tried to look clueless. "Us?"

"Who the fuck ya think I'm talking to?" Negan retorted.

"Oh, we forgot something out at the farm" Beth finally came up with an answer. "We'll just run out there and right back home – early day tomorrow you know."

"So you've said" Negan nodded.

Lucille had joined Negan and the older couple stood there staring at the younger couple. "What on earth could you have left out there that you must have tonight?" Lucille asked and then looked at her watch. "My goodness, it's going on midnight."

Daryl and Beth exchanged nervous glances. "Beth's birth control" Daryl stated. Beth immediately began to blush.

Lucille didn't miss a beat. "Well, we certainly don't want to misplace that."

Negan snorted out that the both of them were full of shit or something of that nature. While Negan and Lucille whispered back and forth, Daryl and Beth slipped out the front door.

Once they were in the truck, Beth swatted Daryl in the chest. "Ya couldn't come up with something besides birth control?"

"It was better than standin there with our mouths hangin open" Daryl laughed and threw his hands up in defense.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 12:30 a.m. and Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene found themselves standing in the Peachtree City Airport lobby waiting on a plane to land.

"How much longer ya think?" Beth asked nervously.

"Kelly texted right before they took off" Daryl told her. "That was right before my bedtime snack" he waggled his eyebrows at Beth causing her cheeks to turn pink. He loved that he could do that to her so easily. "Should be any minute."

"I'm so nervous" Beth admitted.

"Ya still wanta do this don't ya?" Daryl chewed at the inside of his jaw.

"Of course I do" she smiled sweetly at him. "Just nervous." Daryl pulled his girl into his side and gave her a squeeze.

"Love ya Beth" he told her. The company jet came into sight and was approaching for a landing.

"I love you" she replied. "More than anything in this world."

The jet touched down. Daryl looked at Beth with a goofy look. "Let's go get the three stooges and get this party started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negan wandered down the hallway in a desperate attempt to find the kitchen. He was so thirsty – just a little sip of water is all he needed. He tried his best not to make much noise or to turn on too many lights. Negan was able to make it to his destination and had the refrigerator door open to use the light from there. He was pretty sure he heard snoring coming from the living room. Naturally, being the nosy bastard he was he peeked around the corner to see who was asleep in the living room.

"Surely, Princess hadn't put Daryl's dumbass on the couch" he mumbled to himself.

No, it wasn't Daryl. It was actually three people – sound asleep on the pull out sofa. Negan was still having trouble getting his eyes to focus completely and he couldn't really tell who was there, but one of them had a head full of gorgeous red hair. That certainly grabbed Negan's attention. That and the fact that both guys were wrapped all around the red head.

"Damn" Negan sighed. "Been a while since I had a red head." Negan scratched at his beard and staggered back to the bedroom.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Wedding Bells**

All of the men in the wedding party were gathered at several large tables down at the local diner. They were going to have a big greasy, country breakfast to see them through the day. The woman folk were having some fancy schmancy bridal luncheon with little sandwiches and cookies and punch and whatnot. The guys figured greasy eggs and bacon would be just about right for them. Everyone was there except for Daryl.

"Where the hell's Daryl?" Shane barked at Negan when he joined them.

"Hell if I know" Negan answered as he turned his coffee cup over so the waitress would fill it. "He said he had to run some last minute errands for Glen."

Everyone looked at Glen who appeared to be confused at first, but then agreed, that yes, he'd sent Daryl on some last minute errands.

By the time the guys had finished wiping every stray bit of runny egg of their plates with a biscuit and were rubbing their bellies, it was time for everyone to go somewhere, get showered, and dressed so that they could be on time for pre wedding pictures.

Daryl never did show up for the men's breakfast – and he was late and disheveled at picture time.

XOXOXOXOX

You could hear the laughter of old ladies, the tinkle of fancy glassware, and the buzz of excitement in the church fellowship hall out into the churchyard. Tera and Michonne were the last to arrive at the bridal luncheon. Well, Beth still hadn't gotten there yet either but no one had said anything. Maggie was all smiles and the Ladies' Sunday School class was in hog heaven hosting the traditional event they hosted for every bride in their church family. Delicate sandwiches and pastries, fresh fruit, and a lovely pink punch graced the serving table. There were the beginnings of a huge pile of gifts that church members had been dropping off all week. Maggie wouldn't open these now, they would be shipped to their home in Chicago – this wasn't a gift giving party, more of just a social requirement in this neck of the woods.

The older ladies did take advantage of the opportunity though to offer what they thought was sure to be some of the best marriage advice around. As Maggie politely listened, she just kept smiling and drinking the punch. Annette began to wonder if she'd medicated herself that morning. Finally, one of the ladies noticed that the maid of honor was missing.

"Why, Annette Greene" she spoke softly. "Where is that baby girl of yours? Isn't she the maid of honor? You'd think she of all people would be here."

"Oh" Maggie piped up. "She's such a dear. She's taking care of a few things I forgot. I simply don't know what I would do without her. "

Annette had the strangest look on her face. "Yes, yes" she reluctantly agreed. "That Beth – couldn't have done all this without her."

Beth never did show up for that luncheon – and she was late and well, you know, disheveled for pictures.

XOXOXOXO

Glen and Maggie's wedding went off without a hitch. The ceremony was sweet, not overly done, and the music was beautiful. Maggie was gorgeous and Glen was just so handsome. Lucille couldn't help but notice that Daryl hadn't taken his eyes off of Beth throughout the entire ceremony.

"Negan" Lucille whispered. "Negan." She elbowed him gently.

"Yes Dear" he said.

"Does Beth's hair look different to you?" Lucille wondered in a whisper.

Negan grunted a quiet response.

"I think she's cut her hair" Lucille continued.

"Why? Does it look like she got a hair cut?" Negan asked.

"Yes!" Lucille whispered. "It definitely does."

Negan shrugged. Hell, he didn't know if the girl had cut her hair. He just wanted to hop a plane and get back home. He was hungover, and tired, and he'd had all of these people he could stand for a while. Negan thought for a little bit that he'd like to whip Rick's ass – he had no idea why, but something about his self-righteous attitude pissed him off. And Shane – Negan definitely wanted a go at him. _Cocky son of a bitch_ Negan thought to himself.

Negan wondered if he'd said that last part out loud because Lucille's head snapped to look at him. Lucille finally moved on to other topics besides Beth's hair. Some of the things she and others were talking about were how absolutely beautiful everything was. The all white flowers and big poofy pink bows with long trailing ribbons, the men's charcoal suits, the ladies' soft pink dresses – it was all stunning. _Simply stunning_ Lucille kept whispering into Negan's ear.

Negan was beginning to zone out again – probably plotting how to get Walsh or Grimes alone before he left town. Occasionally, Lucille would throw in the comment _oh, we're going to have to top this_ and _wonder what type flowers our Beth will want_.

Negan patted Lucille's hand. "I don't know Dear" he said sweetly, but it was definitely laced with a smidge of sarcasm. "We'll just have to wait till **she and Daryl** plan **their** wedding." That shut Lucille up for the remainder of the ceremony.

XOXOXOXO

The reception was held at the local country club, the same one where their engagement party had been hosted. They had to sneak Rick in the back door because he'd been banned on the count of beating the shit out of Zach out in the parking lot the last time he was here. Hershel and Annette had a strong talk with the entire wedding party about how an open bar doesn't give you the right to drink yourself into oblivion and make an ass out of yourself. As Hershel gave his fatherly speech everyone nodded at appropriate times, said yes sir occasionally, and tried to act like they were going to behave. When Hershel finished talking with them, he turned to walk to the food table to grab a snack. Annette still stood there though staring all of them down.

"Do not embarrass me tonight" she uttered. "Not a single one of you." A few snickers slipped out. "I'm not joking – the first one of you that gets out of control is going to regret it. I promise." Annette turned on her little two inch heels and click clacked across the dance floor to talk with the head waiter.

Everyone did their best to behave throughout the serving of the dinner and the cutting of the cake and even when the dancing began. After that, some of the older crowd began to make an exit. That's when the cases of soju were brought out. Cases and cases of soju – the Korean national drink. Oh, Uncle Pooch was excited about that. You know, cause he's all about culture and everything. The shots of soju were followed by many poktanjus – a bomb drink (think boilermaker of the Asian persuasion). Oh my!

Negan kept asking Daryl when Kelly and his crew had arrived. Negan kept noticing them in the crowd, but then they'd slip in and out – he'd even noticed one of them walking into the kitchen area several times. What were they up to? What were they even doing here he kept wanting to know. "Were they even invited? Weren't they all three on your couch at some point last night? I know I didn't dream it" Negan went on and on. Daryl did his best to dodge and deflect the questions.

At one point in the evening, Daryl experienced a moment of weakness and threw Beth under the bus. "Maybe Beth invited them" was all Daryl said and Negan took off looking for Beth to give her the third degree. When Beth figured out that Daryl had sent Negan her way to take some of the heat off of himself, she shot him a look that would send most grown men running for cover. Daryl just sweetly shrugged his shoulders as if to say "Sorry Babe!"

It was a good thing Glen and Maggie didn't have anywhere to be that night – they were staying at a little inn out in the country that night since their flight out to their honeymoon destination didn't leave until late the next night. The partying and dancing went on to all hours. Suffice it to say, a good time was had by all. All good things come to an end though and when it was finally time to call it a night, everyone saw the happy couple off and then did their best to make their own way home. The few sober souls left among the not so sober ones managed to get everyone home safely.

Lucille drove her crew home. Negan walked into the house on his own but as he began to stagger down the hallway, Daryl called out to him. "Hey Negan" Daryl said cautiously. "Beth and I need to talk to ya'll a minute."

Lucille had sat down on the couch to take off her shoes and was rubbing her feet. She looked at both Beth and Daryl – they appeared to be a little on edge. Yes, on edge and a bit goofy. Negan came back into the living room and joined his wife on the couch.

"What's up?" he asked Daryl in a very fatherly way. "Ya'll okay?" Negan looked to Daryl and then to Beth. Beth swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Everything's great" Daryl assured Negan. "We're fine – better than fine actually."

"Yeh" Beth said softly. "We just want to give ya'll a heads up."

"A heads up?" Lucille asked warily.

"We told Beth's parents earlier" Daryl started "and now we're tellin ya'll."


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own any of the TWD characters. I LOVE this chapter and I hope you do too.

 **This Is It!**

"What time ya'll plannin on leavin tomorrow?" Daryl asked the couple once they were both seated on Beth's couch.

They looked at each other. "As soon as fucking possible" Negan told them. "Why?"

Daryl looked at the floor. Beth elbowed Daryl causing him to look to her and then back to Negan and Lucille.

"Well, we need ya'll to wait till midafternoon" Daryl told them.

"Yeh" Beth said "And we need ya'll to be at church in the morning." Beth could see the hackles rising on Negan's neck. "By 9:00" she added. Hell, while she was pissing him off she figured she might as well go for broke.

"Alright you two" Lucille finally spoke up. "What's going on? And I want some straight answers."

Beth knew she could work her magic on Negan. Lucille, however, was another story. Lucille was intimidating as hell and Beth had a feeling that this bit of news was not going to go over well.

"Yeh" Negan added. "You two are up to something. I got a feeling it's gonna cost me some money."

"Now, there's where you'd be wrong" Daryl piped up. "I got all this covered. I just need you two there" Daryl stopped and cleared his throat. He began again, "as my" Daryl abruptly stopped talking when he choked on the words he needed to get out next. Beth rubbed Daryl's arm and nodded her chin slightly to encourage him to go on.

"Daryl Darling, what is it" Lucille prompted. "You're scaring me."

"My parents" Daryl spit out. "I need you two there as my parents."

Negan and Lucille looked at each other. Then they looked at Beth. Negan cleared his throat. "Daryl, Lucy and I will always be there for you – you know that, right?"

"Yeh" Daryl smiled.

"But, you're gonna have to give me a little more to go on than this" Negan laughed. "What? Ya getting baptized or something?"

Beth giggled about the same time a look of realization came across Lucille's face. "Oh Dear God" Lucille exclaimed. "They're getting married tomorrow!"

Neither responded verbally but the look on their faces was their confession. "What on earth are you two thinking?" she screeched. With all the activity in the house, Sam had been roused from his sleep. He came wandering down the hallway from Daryl and Beth's bedroom. Lucille looked to the big dog before she started in again. "There is absolutely no way in hell you could have done all the planning necessary to pull off a wedding!"

Beth stood there with her mouth hanging open. She wanted to speak, but was unsure of what she should say. Daryl's face grew redder by the second. Sam circled the room two or three times before plopping down at Negan's feet. Negan absentmindedly rubbed the dog's ears. That's when the lightbulb must have finally gone off in Negan's head. "That's what the Three Stooges are doing here!" Negan snapped his fingers. "You fly them assholes down here on the company jet?"

"Yes" Daryl answered him "Yes I did."

"See" Negan protested. "I knew it was going to end up costing me."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Actually, it's four assholes. Christopher"

Negan cut him off. "The fuck is Christopher?"

"Wedding planner" Beth answered. Lucille groaned loudly.

"How on earth do you think you two are going to pull this off?" Lucille demanded to know.

"We did pull it off" Daryl countered. "Or, we're 'bout to."

"Negan, Lucille" Beth took over. "We both love you very much. So much in fact, that we want you all to stand in as Daryl's parents – you really do mean that much to him. Not just to him – to me too. We love ya'll. Daryl and I want to be married. We do not want to wait on a long drawn out engagement and be stressed to the point that we don't even enjoy our wedding. I feel like my Dad is very ill – I honestly do not think he has much time. I do not think my mom could survive another wedding like what my sister has put her through."

Lucille tried to speak, "Beth" she said.

Beth held her hand up as if to say I'm not finished. "We love you both. We want ya'll to be happy for us. We want ya'll on the front row of the groom's side. Please tell us you can do that."

Negan took Lucille's hand and squeezed it. "Of course Princess" he smiled before standing to pull Beth into a hug. Kissing her on the top of her head, and then doing the same to Daryl, "Of course we will be there as Daryl's parents. We love you both." Negan shot Lucille a warning glance causing her to get to her feet.

"I don't even know if I have anything to wear" Lucille began but joined in on the group hug. "We do love you both – very much. And we want the very best for you. Always."

"Good" Daryl smiled when Lucille kissed his cheeks. "Cause we want a kick ass reception when we get back to Chicago and get settled. Think ya can handle that for us?"

Beth's eyes got huge and she looked to Daryl in shock. Daryl winked at Beth that said _we've got to let her do this_.

Lucille perked up. "Really?" she asked. "You'll let me do all the planning?"

"Yes" Daryl assured her. Again, another look of horror on Beth's face. "Every bit of it."

As they stood there in their family group hug, Beth wriggled free. "Lucille, Kelly brought you a dress for tomorrow – should be in the closet in ya'lls room. Negan, you've got a suit in there as well."

"Oh" Lucille said softly. "Okay, I think I better head to bed" she said. "Goodnight sweethearts – love you both."

With Daryl's "parents" squared away, Daryl and Beth realized that they needed to get some sleep as well. "We got an early start in the mornin" Daryl told her as he held her close.

"I know" Beth murmured. "Let's go to bed" and she drug him down the hallway to their bedroom. Sam followed right behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negan couldn't remember the last time he'd been in a church on a Sunday morning. Lucille was busy looking at everything and marveling at what all had been done. Negan slipped off to find Beth. The Three Stooges, or the Foolish Four as Negan had now taken to calling them, must have spent the entire night out here getting this ready, or maybe not. It was hard to say. At first glance everything seemed to be exactly the same as it was yesterday. The all white flowers appeared to be the same. Lucille did notice that the big poofy pink bows had been replaced with green and lilac ribbon.

In place of the unity candle was a pedestal type piece of furniture with a length of gold cording. In Lucille's seat there was a length of green cording. Lucille had noticed that purple cording was on the Greene's pew. _Interesting_ thought Lucille. As Lucille took another visual scan of the sanctuary she was approached by a very dapper young man. Lucille had never laid eyes on this gentleman.

"Mrs. Negan?" the young man inquired.

"Yes" she answered.

"Hi. I'm Christopher" he introduced himself. "Your son, Mr. Dixon, sent me. He'd like to speak with you."

"My?" Lucille only paused for a split second. "My son? Oh, yes. Okay. Where is Daryl?"

"I'll take you to him" Christopher stated, then offered his arm for Lucille to grasp. "When you finish speaking with him, I need to go over some last minute items with you and the Dad. I'll be around."

Lucille couldn't help the smile that she felt growing on her lips. Christopher, true to his word, delivered Lucille directly to Daryl who was waiting for her in the church vestibule. Lucille hoped she didn't gasp out loud upon seeing him – he was just so stinking handsome. Daryl was wearing a navy suit, a crisp lilac colored shirt, and a lilac and green brocade type tie.

Daryl immediately pulled Lucille into a hug and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Lucille, you look amazing" he complimented. Daryl placed a corsage onto Lucille's right wrist. Lucille looked down to the wristlet consisting of three pearl bracelets, a single white rose and several purple orchids.

"Oh, Daryl" Lucille exclaimed. "You are just so handsome." Lucille fussed with Daryl's tie, not that it needed fussing with. Kelly had made sure of that. "My flowers are beautiful" she gushed. "Such a sweet boy" Lucille patted his cheek.

"Beth took care of all the flowers" Daryl told her.

"Well, they're lovely" Lucille told him.

"Yeh, uhm" Daryl said hesitantly. "Bout Beth."

"What is it?" Lucille asked quickly. "Is she okay?"

Lucille couldn't help but notice that Daryl looked worried. "Well" Daryl finally spoke again. "Cried herself to sleep last night."

"What on earth for?" Lucille asked.

"She's scared ya mad at her" Daryl admitted. "She's tore up over her momma and daddy's reaction. Tore up – not necessarily surprised."

"What do you mean?" Lucille asked.

"She half way expected them to be pissed 'cause she sprung this weddin on em. And when they weren't – well, I think it just confirms what she's always felt."

"And how's that?" Lucille asked. "How has she always felt?" Lucille had sensed an undercurrent of tension between Beth and her parents.

"They weren't mad at all. They seemed kind of relieved to just be gettin it over with" Daryl reported. "Said that's the way it's been all her life –like she's just an afterthought."

"Oh my goodness" Lucille said sadly.

"And she's fine with that" Daryl continued. "But, when you and Negan were less than excited, well, it just kinda. It was a little more than she could handle."

"Oh Daryl" Lucille said. "I never meant to hurt her feelings or upset her. Bless her heart."

Daryl smiled at Lucille's correct usage of the southern phrase. He knew she'd been dying to use it in casual conversation. Lucille waggled her eyebrows at Daryl as if to say _did I use it correctly?_ Daryl nodded and smiled.

"Negan's been in there" Daryl jerked his head towards a room with a closed door. "Been in there for a while – tryin to talk her off a ledge. I's gonna go in myself but that Christopher dude is mean as hell. Said I couldn't go in."

Lucille smiled. "Well, I'll go in" she said. "We'll turn that frown upside down."

Daryl snorted and walked away to find something to fight the boredom he was facing for the next hour until it was time for him to get hitched. Aah, there was Shane walking in the back door. _He oughta be good for some entertainment for at least a few minutes_ Daryl mumbled to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucille tapped on the door and it was promptly opened by Ginger. Ginger's beautiful red hair was in an up do with crazy tendrils surrounding her face.

"Good morning Mrs. Negan" Ginger greeted. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you Dear" Lucille said. "As do you." Ginger smiled.

"Thank you. Come on in" Ginger opened the door wider. "Beth's in the other room. Negan's been in there for a while – lots of tears." Lucille's eyes flew up to Ginger's. "From the both of them. You didn't hear that from me though" Ginger pleaded. "I'm waiting for them to finish up so that I can do her make up. Again." Ginger leaned in to whisper to Lucille. "She looks like she's had a pretty rough night."

"I won't be but a few minutes" Lucille placed her hand on Ginger's arm sweetly. "Then you can tend to Beth's make up."

"Yes mam" Ginger said. "I'll just step out."

Lucille watched Ginger leave the room before she made her way into the inner lounge area of the Sunday School room turned bridal suite. That's where she found Negan sitting on a Victorian style red velvet sofa with Beth stretched out, her head in his lap. Beth appeared to be in the midst of a full-fledged break down. Tears and snot were streaming down her face and there were used tissues all over the sofa and surrounding floor area. Negan's eyes were red rimmed and he was stroking Beth's hair while he talked softly to her.

Lucille joined them at the sofa. She sat on the floor right there in front of Beth's head. She kissed Beth's cheek and Negan's hand that she found there, still patting Beth's golden locks. "Shhhh Baby Girl" Lucille whispered. "That's enough of that crying. Dry it up – this is your special day" Lucille handed Beth a clean tissue. "I love you and I'm not upset with you at all." Beth looked into Lucille's eyes for the first time since the night before.

"You sure?" Beth asked timidly.

"More than sure" Lucille told her. "You're our princess and today you're marrying our prince." Lucille wiped the last of the tears from Beth's eyes. Lucille looked to her husband who was wiping his own tear away.

"Listen, Sweetness" Negan coughed to clear his throat. "You've got to let me up so Ginger can fix your pretty eyes. Lucille and I've got to get our final instructions from Christopher Robin."

Beth snorted in a not so lady like fashion.

"Is that really his name?" Lucille asked her husband.

"Fuck if I know" Negan stated.

"You're in church Negan" Lucille admonished.

"Fuck" Negan muttered, "sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl approached Shane. Daryl reached out to shake Shane's hand. "Man, ya know I gotta say it" Shane began. Daryl stared at the man in front of him. "Ya hurt Beth, I'll be on the first plane to Chicago to kick your ass so fast"

Daryl held up his hand to stop Shane. "Ya don't ever gotta worry 'bout me hurtin Beth. Not gonna happen."

"Yeh" Shane looked Daryl up and down. "Just had to be said. Ya know I'd do it."

"Yeh, I know" Daryl admitted. "Why the hell ya so damn sweaty?" Daryl asked Shane.

"Oh" Shane smirked. "Had to go help Rick with Hershel."

"What?" Daryl asked.

"Guess the weddin yesterday must have done a number on him" Shane went on to explain. "Annette and Pooch couldn't even get him into the shower this mornin. Man's barely able to put one foot in front of the other."

That's when both men heard a slight commotion at the back of the church. Daryl turned to look, but Shane was already making his way back there to help Rick get Hershel to the front pew and seated. Daryl jogged to quickly get caught up. Once, they had Hershel seated on the front pew, Annette sat with him for a few minutes before leaving to retrieve a cup of water for Hershel.

Rick, Shane, and Daryl went to the vestibule to talk privately. Rick looked even more rattled than Shane did. His hair was starting to curl up from where he'd perspired getting Hershel loaded into Annette's car and he was still wearing blue jeans, a tee shirt, and cowboy boots. Rick pulled out his phone and called Michonne quickly.

"Hey" Rick, out of breathe from where the morning was catching up with him. "Yeh, we got him to the church." He listened for a few seconds. "I'm not gonna have time to get home – need my shavin kit, navy suit" he looked around at what everyone was wearing. "White shirt, some kind of tie, dress shoes, navy socks." Michonne must have been giving him some advice.

"That's fine" Rick said. "Yes, that's fine. Is she on her way?" Rick looked down at his watch. "Good – I've got to get a shower. Okay, love you. Can ya make it okay with the kids? So, you've just got the baby? Okay. Good."

"What the hell's goin on?" Daryl finally had to ask.

"Hershel can't even walk on his own" Rick said appearing to be just as much as an emotional basket case as Beth, his voice shaking. "He's not gonna be able to walk Beth down the aisle." Rick stepped back a moment and pinched the bridge of his nose. Shane paced the small vestibule area nervously.

"What?" Daryl asked. "What?" a little louder this time. This would surely be the nail in the proverbial coffin for Beth. "The hell we supposed to do now?"

"I'm walkin Annette in" Shane stated.

"And I'm givin Beth away" Rick supplied.

Daryl threw his hands up in the air.

"I know it's not ideal, but it's the best we can do right now. At least we got him here." Rick looked Daryl dead in the eye. "I'm really, really worried 'bout Hershel. Something ain't right."

"I get that" Daryl admitted. "But, I'm really, really worried 'bout Beth." None of the guys had noticed that Negan and Lucille had stepped out of the bridal room.

"What's going on?" Negan asked them. Lucille looked among all three of the younger men that appeared to be in the midst of a very serious conversation.

Daryl looked to Negan with panic in his eyes. _Good Lord, now Daryl was about to lose his shit._ Negan didn't know how many more rescues he could make today.

"It's Hershel" Daryl answered. "Can't walk Beth down the aisle – Rick's gonna do it."

Negan hoped he hid the disgust on his face.

"Shane's gonna escort Annette" Daryl continued.

"God" Negan allowed it to slip. These two fuck ups made his stomach turn. He couldn't wait to get his boy and girl back home in Chicago and away from these crazy mofos. "It'll be fine" Negan was finally able to say. "Yeh, it'll be great."

"Somebody's gotta tell Beth beforehand" Daryl said. "She can't just step out here expectin to see her dad and it be Rick. She'll think he kicked the bucket overnight or something."

"Daryl" Lucille tried to gently reprimand him for being so crude.

"I'll go talk to her" Shane offered.

Negan grunted deep in his throat. _Course you will asshole_ Negan thought to himself.

"We'll both talk to her" Rick amended. "Is she dressed?"

"She should be" Lucille informed them. "Ginger's probably touching up her make up right about now." Lucille took her husband by the hand. "Come on, Negan, we've got to go speak with Christopher."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick and Shane stepped into the bridal room. Rick called out to her. "Beth" he said. "You dressed sweetheart?"

"Yes" she answered. "Is that you Rick?" Ginger noticed a slight smile on Beth's face for the first time all morning.

Beth's two favorite guys, well from home anyway, stepped around the corner. Both of them were dumbstruck by what they saw. Beth had some rollers in the top of her hair, she was wearing an oversized floral robe to cover her dress, and Ginger was just putting the last coat of mascara on her lashes.

Ginger patted Beth on the shoulders. "Go ahead, stand up and let them see your dress" Ginger told her as she helped Beth with the robe so they could get a look at their girl. "No more tears!" Ginger said firmly. "I do not have time to redo eye makeup at this point."

Rick held Beth at arm's length to get a good look at her. "My God Beth, you're beautiful" Rick exclaimed. "Absolutely beautiful! Shane, look at our girl."

"Yeh" was all Shane could say.

Beth stood between the both of them, her smile becoming brighter and brighter by the second. Rick thought she looked like a blonde version of Jackie Kennedy, minus the hair rollers of course. Beth had decided to forego a white bridal frock. Instead, she had selected a lilac silk gown. It was sleeveless and featured a silk ribbon that tied at her tiny waist. There were violet and yellow flowers embroidered all over the dress with green stems intertwined. Beth had spied the dress in the vintage clothing store that Kelly had drug her out of. It was straight out of the sixties and Beth loved it – she never wanted to take it off.

"Beth, you're the prettiest thing I've ever laid eyes on" Shane had found his voice again. "Are ya sure this is what ya wanta do?"

"Shane!" Rick barked.

"What?" Shane asked. "I wanta know. Beth" he directed the conversation back her way. "Are ya sure 'bout this?"

Beth smiled and nodded her head up and down. "I've never been more sure 'bout anything in my entire life. I love him so much."

Shane smiled, sadly, but he smiled. "That's all I need to know." Shane pulled her into a hug, a gentle one because he didn't want to mess anything up. "I love you Bug." Shane kissed her on the check before he turned around and left the room.

"Uh, Beth" Rick began. "Need to talk to ya 'bout something."

"Okay" Beth said. "But I already told Shane, I'm sure about all of this. Gosh, ya'll are hard headed."

Rick chuckled. "Naw, I know you're sure – Daryl's a good guy."

"The best" Beth corrected. "He's the best guy.'

"Yeh, okay" Rick agreed. "He's the best. Listen, it's your daddy." Beth was looking into the mirror, but directed her line of vision so that she could look at Rick.

"What 'bout him?" Beth asked.

"He's not doin real well today" Rick answered. "Matter of fact, it took three grown men to get him ready and here. He's not gonna be able to walk ya down the aisle."

Beth didn't respond verbally, but only blinked at Rick.

"I'm hopin you'd be agreeable to allowin me to give you away" Rick asked sweetly.

Beth broke out into the biggest smile of the day so far. "I think that would just 'bout be perfect" Beth turned to Rick and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hearing a soft whimper, Rick gently scolded, "That girl said no more tears today."

XXXXXXXXX

It was 10:25 and Christopher had come by the bridal room to tell Beth and Rick that everything was a go. Glen and Maggie had arrived only moments ago – they were going to stand up with Daryl and Beth. Rick had found the tiny bathroom next to the pastor's office and quickly showered, shaved, and dressed once Lori arrived with his things. Michonne had sent Lori and Carl ahead with Rick's things and all of the kids except the baby.

The Sunday School hour was over and people entering the sanctuary for what they thought was going to be regular worship services were in for a surprise. Beth knew that she would have invited all of the church members to her wedding anyway, so their presence wasn't a problem – just all part of the plan.

As planned, Shane escorted Annette to her seat where Hershel was waiting for her, looking a bit disoriented, but he was there none the less. Glen escorted Lucille with Negan following behind. Next, Glen and Maggie made their way down the aisle. Some were surprised to see the newlyweds there, but others were not. Then the pastor and Daryl stepped from the behind the choir area to stand at the front of the church where Daryl would only have to wait a few more minutes for his lovely bride.

The music changed to the bridal march and the pastor signaled everyone to stand. When they did, of course, they automatically turned to watch Rick walk a beautiful and blushing Beth down the aisle. Rick appeared to be every bit the proud father of the bride. Daryl thought he might pass out. His Beth was always beautiful but she appeared to be floating.

The ceremony itself was short, sweet, and simple. There was a Celtic hand binding ceremony that required both sets of parents to participate. A slight last minute adjustment on Daryl and Beth's part was all that was required. They walked to each set of parents instead of the parents coming up to wrap their cord around the couple's hands – no one was the wiser that Hershel was unable to walk on his own.

By 11:00 that morning, Daryl and Beth had been pronounced man and wife and everyone had been invited to the local country club for a celebration brunch. Hopefully, Michael had seen to it that the place had been perfectly cleaned up from Maggie and Glen's reception the night before.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own any of the TWD characters. We're joining everyone at the celebration brunch.

 **Did Someone Say Chicken and Waffles?**

Daryl and Beth had exchanged their vows during the end of the handfasting. The vows were just like the ceremony – sweet, simple, and for the most part very traditional. Immediately following the vows, Daryl pulled Beth's sweet face to his so that he could kiss his beautiful wife even before the pastor gave him permission, drawing some embarrassed chuckles from the crowd. When Daryl was finally able to pull himself away from Beth's sweet pout, they faced everyone in the congregation so that the pastor could introduce them as Mr. and Mrs. Daryl Dixon. While their photographer took a few photos of just Daryl, Beth, and Sam outside the church building, everyone was invited to the celebration brunch to be held at the country club. The club was certainly being utilized that weekend that was for sure.

Church members cleared out pretty quickly since Daryl and Beth had reentered the church through the back entrance. Christopher had given them this tip saying that people would never clear out if they saw the happy couple out front – the receiving line of sorts could take place later at the club. That timesaver gave them just enough time to snag the family photos back inside the church that they wanted to get.

The combined family photo – you know the one, the one with every single family member from both sides looking like a Hatfield/McCoy photo from the late 1800s – was the first to be taken. They'd gotten Hershel into a standing position and had taken all the photos that would require his presence quickly. Once that was done, Shane and Rick escorted Hershel and Annette back to the farm. Shane and Rick assured Beth that they would be at the reception after they got Hershel settled – he just was not up for the reception.

Annette took her time getting her husband settled. While Shane and Rick got him out of his suit and into some pajamas, Annette prepared a plate for his lunch. With Hershel comfortably in his recliner, remote in hand, and plenty of food and drink to last him the afternoon Annette bid Hershel goodbye for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negan and Lucille were especially quiet on the way to the celebration brunch. It was a comfortable silence. The couple held hands and Lucille enjoyed the views that the Georgia countryside provided. Negan was driving Beth's vehicle, only slightly miffed that he didn't bring the truck instead. He loved that fucking truck and he was secretly devising a plan to take it back to Chicago, although it would be very impractical in the city.

"It was a lovely ceremony" Lucille admitted. Lucille's voice disrupted Negan's plotting. "I didn't think they could pull it off."

Negan didn't respond but looked at his wife thoughtfully and gave her a gentle smile. "It was beautiful" Negan agreed.

"It would appear that I have grossly underestimated our daughter in law" Lucille chuckled.

Negan nodded in amused agreement. "Don't think there's much our little girl can't do."

It grew quiet in the car again. This time, too quiet. The kind of quiet that put Negan on alert. Tears began to fall from Lucille's eyes – and that was a rare occurrence. Negan's neutral expression would no longer hold – it turned into a pained expression.

"Lucille" Negan spoke quietly. He had a good idea of what had just set his normally in control wife spiraling out of control.

" **Our** little girl would be the same age as Beth right now" Lucille sobbed.

Negan nodded and shifted his weight in the seat. Negan found a side gravel road to pull over onto before his own tears started to fall. They sat for a few minutes holding each other and crying before Negan realized he needed to reel himself in. Negan never allowed himself the luxury of mourning for more than a brief few minutes at a time. He gently pushed Lucille away from him so that he could look into her eyes.

"Hey, hey" he attempted to get Lucille's attention. "Shhhh, shhhh" Negan soothed and rubbed Lucille's shoulders. "It's okay Lucy, it's okay Baby. We've had quite the week. We're both tired" Negan sighed. "And fuckin emotional" he wiped at his own eyes. "Mother Fucker" he mumbled to himself as he wiped the tears on his pants.

Lucille sat up a little straighter in her seat and started looking for the tissues she'd snagged back at the church, remembering that she'd stashed some in her purse. Once Lucille found one, she started dabbing her eyes. "I'm sorry Dear" Lucille said. "Beth is just so much like what I think our Emily could have been - beautiful, smart, and resourceful." With a little smile to her lips, "Beth's really, really high-strung though – don't you think?"

Negan let out a snort. "Uh, yeh!" Negan barked. "Fuckin basket case at times – wears me the fuck out."

"John" Lucille whispered. "I think that's how most young females tend to be."

"I love our Beth" Negan confessed. "I do. Just like she is our own, but Daryl has got his goddamned hands full with that one. Shit."

"Darling" Lucille told him. "You've met the family. All of them. How could she not be a bit" Lucille searched for the correct word. "Off kilter?" Lucille was thoughtful for a few more seconds. "I think she's very strong – she's done a fine job of tending to the farm business, owns her own home, put herself through school."

"What?" Negan asked. This was the first he'd heard of some of that.

"Oh" Lucille waved her hand at her husband. "It's a long story. Let's get to the club. I'm starving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If Negan and Lucille thought the wedding ceremony and the fact that they pulled it off with little to no planning was amazing, they were simply blown away with the celebration brunch. The entry way into the club had white pillar candles littered over every surface. A huge centerpiece of purple hydrangeas, lilac blooms, and white orchids filled the space with a sweet fragrance. Soft music filled the entire building – sounded like 60s and 70s love songs if Negan had to guess.

There was a table with a guest registry manned by Carl and the girl that she remembered seeing at Rick's house the night Beth got sick. Lucille signed the register for her and her husband while Carl and Negan gave each other the stink eye.

"I think he's a criminal in the making for sure" Negan whispered under his breath to Lucille.

"Hush that up" she told him. "He's just your normal, moody teenage boy."

"Fuckin serial killer" Negan added for good measure. "We're gonna read about him one of these days. Just wait and see."

Walking into the same area they had been in just hours earlier – full of drunks, by the way – they realized that the room had been completely transformed. Someone, or lots of someones, had put hours of work in.

The head table was rectangular and was set with pale green linens, plain white china and the lightest purple tinted goblets already filled with water. Huge arrangements of purple, white, and green flowers ordained the table – orchids and calla lilies mostly. Guest tables were decorated in a similar fashion but were round. On the other end of the ballroom was the cake table with a simple, round wedding cake. The cake was three layers, each layer being wrapped in a green silk ribbon along the bottom and adorned with pearls. Instead of the traditional wedding topper of a bride and groom, there were fresh flowers – orchids and lilac blooms.

While servers made the rounds offering juices or mimosas, guests were encouraged to get their plates and go through the line to be served. There were chicken and waffle sliders, country ham and biscuits, cheese grits and fresh fruit salad to choose from. The dish that caught Negan's attention pretty quickly was the fried potatoes – real fried potatoes. The ones where if you were lucky enough to grow up in the south, your granny would get up extra early on a Saturday just to cube the potatoes then fry them in bacon fat until they were crunchy along all the edges. Yeh, those potatoes. Two servers were at the end of the buffet preparing eggs to order – fried, scrambled, or even an omelet with the works.

Negan thought he may have passed at some point and found his way to heaven. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better than that, the smell of coffee filled the air – really good coffee. Negan spied the coffee bar and an inexplicable force drew him in.

"Damn" Negan breathed in and sighed.

It'd been over a week since he'd had a decent cup of coffee. And by decent, he meant something sweet and frothy. Not many people knew of his secret addiction to girly mocha latte type beverages. Daryl knew. Negan's habit was supported by Daryl for the most part. Daryl would slip one of the "girly coffees" into Negan at least twice a week. Daryl accomplished the covert operation by sending Kelly or Ginger out for coffees – lots of coffees. When there was only one left, conveniently a salted caramel mocha something or another, Daryl would sigh and say something like "Damn, Negan's gonna kill me" and he'd carry it to his mentor's office. Where, behind closed doors, Negan would groan in delight and savor every sip.

"Want some coffee Lucy?" Negan asked his wife.

"Yes please" she smiled at her husband.

"Okay, go find where Baby Girl wants us and I'll bring it to you" Negan kissed her on the temple and then made his way to help himself to a steaming hot cup of lusciousness. While Negan was standing at the table turned Starbucks watching the little girl froth up his drink, he felt a presence next to him. Negan turned to his left to see who had joined him. Daryl was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"This is some spread Son" Negan told Daryl.

"Thought I might find ya here" Daryl quipped. "Knew this would be your first stop."

"Kiss my ass" Negan told him. The young girl handed Negan two cups and smiled at him. "Where would you like us my boy?"

"At the head table of course" Daryl smiled. "Oh, ya probably gonna have to make a quick toast. Ya know as the father of the groom and what not." Daryl walked away to find Beth, who appeared to need rescuing from several old church ladies and the pastor.

Negan looked to where the head table was and indeed, Lucille was sitting there – right where the groom's mother should be sitting. There were two empty spaces – Daryl and Beth's spots, and then Rick and Annette. Maggie and Glen were also at the head table. Annette looked a little lost without Hershel there but Rick appeared to be doing his best to keep her happy. At that moment, just for a split second, Negan felt badly for Rick. The stress of the day's events - having to deal with Hershel and then Beth's roller coaster emotions appeared to be weighing heavily on Rick. He looked old Negan thought – weary even.

Negan had made his way to sit next to Lucille at the head table and was unfolding his napkin when his eyes began to search the room for Dumber – he knew where Dumb was, at the head table with him. Aaaah, there Dumber was. It was all Negan could do to keep from bursting out into laughter.

Since Rick had taken on the father of the bride responsibilities that left Shane to help Lori and Michonne wrangle in all those damn kids. Where Rick looked tired and worried, Shane looked stressed and anxious as he saved one of the purple goblets from hitting the floor that Andre accidently jostled with his elbow. The water splashed out of the goblet and down into Shane's sleeve but he really didn't have time to worry about that since the baby, Rick and Michonne's baby, had just spit up all down Lori's back. Shane quickly dug through the diaper bag to find something to wipe the gross off of his wife.

"Serves ya right ya dumb fuck" Negan muttered under his breath.

"You say something Dear?" Lucille asked her husband.

"I said eat up" Negan told her. "Mmmmm, country ham – just what my blood pressure needs."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now, have you registered anywhere Dear?" an older lady from church asked Beth.

"Yes mam" Beth replied. "We did that last week – we're registered at The Colony House downtown."

The pastor sipped his apple juice, wishing he'd gone with the mimosa, and smiled at the exchange of conversation.

"How nice" the lady said. "And, will they know where to ship the gift?"

"Oh yes, they have our address in Chicago" Beth smiled. She patted the older lady's hand, "Thank you so much for sharing in my special day."

"It was just lovely Beth" the lady smiled. "Lovely, not over the top like" she glanced at Maggie across the room, "like so many do today. It was just perfect."

"I thought so too" Beth confirmed. "Thank you."

Beth tried to turn and make her way to Daryl but was intercepted by another church member.

"Beth, I sure hope ya Daddy's okay" the older man said. "He just ain't been himself lately. Ya know, he's all but quit comin for mornin coffee at McDonalds."

"Oh really?" Beth asked. "Well, I think he's just plumb tuckered out. He's not as young as he once was, ya know." Beth tried to play it off. She wasn't about to let this guy know that she feared the worst about her Daddy's health. No need to sound that alarm quite yet. Word of that sort would certainly travel like wildfire. Maybe they would have some answers after tomorrow's doctor's appointments.

"Congratulations Sweetheart" the old man said before turning and joining his own wife at one of the round tables. "Sure hope you and ya fella will be very happy."

"Thank you" Beth replied with a smile that she felt had been plastered on since they left the church.

Beth felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and a warm kiss placed right below her left ear. "Hey you" Daryl grumbled softly.

"Hey yourself" she giggled and turned to place a sweet kiss on his lips. "I'm hungry. Let's grab a plate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bride and groom were actually the last to fix their plates and that was okay by them. As they tried to make their way to the serving line they were stopped over and over by well-wishers, most of which Daryl had no earthly idea who they were. Daryl smiled none the less – kissing the cheeks of the old ladies and shaking the hands of the old man. Yes, Daryl Dixon could be quite the charmer when he had to be. That's right Daryl Beth whispered in his ear. The sweeter you are, the more place settings we'll score. Then she winked at him and giggled. Daryl had filled his plate to overflowing by the time he reached the eggs. He really, really wanted one of those western omelets though. Daryl had seen that Rick had already eaten his and he wanted one too.

"Beth" he whispered "Beth."

"What?" she whispered back.

"Is it okay if I come back for an omelet?" he grinned at her. Beth looked at the stack of waffle sliders and the huge mound of cheese grits on his plate then looked back up to him quickly.

"Of course it's okay" she giggled. "We're payin for this. Remember?"

"Oh yeh" he said. "I want some of that cake too."

"Not yet Big Boy" she bossed him playfully. "Eat your breakfast first and then we'll get cake."

There was talk and banter back and forth among the guests, the love songs continued to play, and people were starting to fill up on the delicious brunch. Christopher, the wedding planner, stepped behind the head table and whispered something into Rick's ear and then he spoke to Annette. She nodded in agreement. The servers began circulating through the dining room refilling mimosas and offering up straight up champagne because the toasting was about to begin.

Rick was first. He wiped his mouth using the cloth napkin before he stood, then cleared his throat. Once everyone noticed that he was on his feet, a silence fell over the room.

 **On behalf of Hershel, Annette, and myself, we'd like to thank ya'll for taking part in Daryl and Beth's special day. We've had a busy weekend.**

There was polite laughter.

 **Hershel and Annette managed to get not just one daughter married off this weekend, but two. I'd say that's quite an accomplishment.**

Everyone clapped lightly. Beth thought to herself _yeh, they managed one. The other girl took care of herself._ Beth smiled up at Rick.

 **Daryl, I've known ya it seems like for forever, and you are indeed a fantastic guy. I want ya to Make sure that you know though, that you've married an amazing woman.**

Daryl nodded to justify Rick's statement.

 **Love her, cherish her, protect her.**

With those final words, Rick raised his glass and everyone drank. Negan saw Shane push his chair back and leave the main area of the dining room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Might wanta take it easy on those mimosas" Shane told Carol. He'd found her lurking at the back of the room. "Thought you's supposed to make yourself scarce this weekend."

"Pffft" Carol blew out between her clenched teeth. "Had to see this for myself – they really know how to do up an event don't they?"

"Yep" Shane agreed. "Reckon they do."

The two stood in silence a few more minutes, before a server came by and Carol helped herself to a glass of champagne.

"Ya gonna need a ride home Carol?" Shane asked.

A sly grin began to grow on her face. "I'd love a ride" she smirked. Shane didn't miss the implication. "You offerin?"

"I'm offerin to find a sober ride for ya" Shane rephrased. "Ain't no damn way I'm takin ya home."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Negan stood when he was certain that Rick had finished. Everyone quieted down again.

 **Daryl, Lucille and I consider you to be ours. We've watched you grow from a young, cocky college graduate busting your hump as an intern into a not so young, but still cocky executive busting your hump.**

The guests all giggled when Negan called Daryl cocky – twice.

 **One thing, though, that we didn't ever think that we'd get to see finally happened. You found that special someone and you fell in love. Hopelessly, deeply in love. Beth, we think you are wonderful, the most amazing young lady we've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Lucille and I both love you two so very much and we can't wait to see what the future holds.**

Negan held up his glass and everyone clanked glasses with someone close to them and drank.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

 **Mr. and Mrs.**

Daryl and Beth spent some time with Maggie and Glen after the toasting had been completed. They were flying out that evening for their honeymoon plans that had already been made and paid for many months ago. After cake, champagne, and a few words with Annette Daryl and Beth made their grand exit. Well-wishers sent them on their way with handfuls of tossed bird seed and cheers. They didn't have far to travel as they had no plans to leave town any time soon. The couple were planning on spending the night at Beth's house in town since they would be meeting Rick, Hershel, and Annette in Atlanta the next morning.

Once the newlyweds were out of sight Negan looked down at Lucille who was tucked up into his side. "Well my lady" he sighed. "We've got a plane to catch." Then he looked around the crowd, "Who else needs a ride to Chicago?"

Ginger came shuffling up to Negan. "Hey, Mr. Negan" she said timidly. "Can you give us 1 hour?"

Negan rolled his eyes impatiently and Lucille swatted him in the stomach.

"Of course he can" Lucille stated. "And of course he will."

"Dammit Woman" Negan grumbled.

"I'll go round everyone up" Ginger told the Negans. "Make sure everyone's been paid and squared away." Ginger could be heard still rattling items off her to do list as she scampered away from Negan and Lucille.

Negan pulled his wife in for a kiss to her temple. "We get everything packed up from Beth's place?" he asked Lucille. By we he most definitely meant Lucille. Negan never packed anything himself.

"Yes" Lucille confirmed. "All packed up, Noah took all of it to the airport already. If the plane's there, it's already been loaded."

Two hours later Negan found himself on a full to capacity company jet headed home and out of the great state of Georgia. He looked around the cabin verifying that he had everyone. Michael, Ginger, Kelly, Christopher, Noah, and most importantly Lucille – they were all buckled up and ready to go. And Sam. Sam was sprawled out on the cabin floor. Negan snapped for the attendant.

"Yes Sir" she replied quickly bending down to eye level with him.

"Get me a drink ASAP" he ordered "bourbon."

"Yes Sir" nodding her head. "Blantons, Makers, or Pappy?"

Negan gave her a look as if to say are you fucking kidding me?

"Pappy it is" she smiled. "We're getting ready to take off but just as soon as we level out, I'll bring it to you."

"Make it a double" Negan confirmed.

"Of course Sir" the attendant replied.

"Mrs. Negan will have a? Negan looked to Lucille. "What would you like Lucy?"

"Oh, a bottled water would be fantastic" Lucille requested.

"Yes Mam."

"Get these other fuckers whatever they want" Negan swirled his finger around in the air. And with that order, the young lady visited each seat to get their drink order.

Negan looked over at Lucille who looked especially sad.

"You feel okay Sweetheart?" he asked her, concern evident in his tone. He sure hoped Lucille wasn't getting sick. She'd been going nonstop for over a week now.

"Yes" she answered her husband. "I feel fine. Just a little sad."

"Sad?" Negan questioned.

"I miss them already" Lucille laughed slightly.

"Yeh, me too" Negan reluctantly admitted.

From the far end of the cabin Negan heard Ginger going over a checklist with the others.

"Okay, flowers" she asked.

Kelly responded, "Sent them to the hospital and the local nursing home."

"Good. Food?" Ginger asked.

"Will be delivered to First Baptist Outreach – they do a summer feeding program" Michael reported.

"Excellent" Ginger commented. "Were there any gifts brought to the club?"

"Several" Christopher told her. "The club manager has Daryl and Beth's address and will be shipping the packages there when the post office opens in the morning."

"I believe our work is done gentleman" Ginger told them.

Negan smiled to himself for several reasons. One – he had some pretty fuckin awesome people working for him. And two – how amazing were his boy and girl that they wanted to share even the smallest things from their happiest day with the community?

The attendant had returned with everyone's drinks. Negan noticed that Sam had crawled up and was now sprawled out all over Noah. Noah didn't seem to mind. The young man had simply reclined the seat all the way and had gone to sleep. Currently, Sam and Noah were in a snoring contest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl really didn't even know whose vehicle he'd driven from the country club – didn't really give a shit either. The only thing he was concerned about was that he had Beth Dixon, his bride, all to himself for the first time in a very long time. They chased each other up the back sidewalk to the screened in porch where Beth yanked the screen door open so hard that Daryl thought she might pull it off the hinges.

"Don't you go in that house yet woman" Daryl ordered.

Beth's head snapped to turn around and stare at him. If looks could kill Daryl was pretty sure he'd be pushing up daisies right about now. "Did you just call me woman?" Beth asked coldly.

Daryl realized that maybe he shouldn't have done that, but it was a little too late. He began stammering. "Uh, Beth" he stuttered. "I didn't mean nothin by it"

Beth broke out in a smile and a fit of laughter. "I'm teasin" she joked. "Just waitin on my man to carry me in the house."

"Now that I can do" Daryl told her as he scooped her off her feet causing one of her shoes to drop onto the porch. They left the shoe and pushed forward into the house where Daryl continued to carry and kiss his wife. "I love you so much" he whispered and murmured up and down her neck where he was placing open mouth kisses.

"Daryl" Beth sighed. "I'm so happy. Can you believe we did it? We managed to pull off quite the event in three days' time!"

"My Baby can do anything" Daryl nibbled at Beth's neck after he tossed her not so gently onto the bed. The bed had not even been made up but neither one of them cared. They didn't care that they weren't in some fancy hotel. They didn't care that they weren't on a plane heading to some remote tropical island. All that mattered to these two were that they were together, in love, and married.

"You were beautiful today" Daryl was tracing Beth's collarbone with his index finger. "So fuckin beautiful" he moved in to suck at the soft skin between her two breasts. Beth moaned and smiled.

"That tickles" she giggled.

"Gonna do more than tickle ya in a minute" Daryl warned her.

"Oh yeh?" she asked in a challenging way.

"Yeh" Daryl was now fumbling with the zipper. "Beth" he said hesitantly. "I don't wanta mess this dress up" then in a teasing fashion he added, "ain't no tellin what I paid for it."

Beth snorted and hopped up from the bed. It was then that she noticed that she was only wearing one shoe. "You don't want to know what you paid for it" she teased back, but slipped out of the dress leaving her in nothing but one shoe and a very naughty dark purple one piece sinful as hell looking thing. Daryl sat up a little straighter in the bed.

"Ya need help with that get up?" he pointed to what she had on.

"No thanks!" Beth spun on her one little shoe, walked into the restroom, and closed the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lori drove Maggie and Glen to the airport in Atlanta so that they would be able to reach their honeymoon destination on schedule. Michonne babysat all of the children and may have gotten the better end of the deal as they were all worn out and went down easily for naps. Shane went in to work the evening shift dreading it like the plague – he was like everyone else, fucking worn out. Rick had taken Annette home where they both discovered that Hershel was not doing well.

Hershel had not touched a bite of his food – not one single bite. He told Annette that he was having trouble swallowing and just didn't feel like he should try to eat while he was home alone. "Hell, can ya imagine if I'd choked to death" he grumbled.

"Yes, that would have been bad" Annette agreed. "Are you able to drink?" she asked innocently.

"I can't swallow Annette" he barked. Rick noticed that Annette flinched a bit at Hershel's loud outburst, but both of them knew that Hershel was simply frustrated and lashing out.

"Can't feel the left side of my face" Hershel had lowered his voice now.

"What'd you say Hershel?" Annette asked.

"I can't feel this side of my face" he told his wife. Annette looked to Rick and they both shared a look of concern. "I'm tired. I just want to take a nap. Rick, can you and Pooch help me upstairs?"

Rick wasn't sure how much help Pooch was going to be. The elderly man had been hitting the mimosas pretty hard all day. As a matter of fact, Rick had spotted Pooch behind the bar at the country club mixing his own drinks of a stronger persuasion.

"Be happy to Hershel" Rick told him. "Let me go get Pooch."

Rick was correct in thinking that getting Hershel Greene up the stairs, into the restroom so that he could relieve himself, and then dressed and tucked into bed was not going to be an easy task. This was one time that he'd wished Shane had been there. If nothing else, Shane was stronger than a damn ox and he probably could've handled it on his own.

Rick returned downstairs where Annette had a notepad out and was sitting at the kitchen table. Rick went to the refrigerator out of habit –he certainly wasn't hungry after all he'd eaten that day. He turned around to study Annette for a moment. She was staring blankly out the bay window of the eat-in area of the kitchen.

"Ya okay?" Rick asked Annette.

Annette sighed heavily. "There's no way this is going to end well" Annette finally said.

"Fraid not" Rick agreed. "I think I'll stay out here tonight" Rick told her. "Ya know, just be close in case ya need me." Rick could see Annette visibly relax with that statement.

"Thank you Rick" she began to tear up. "I just don't know what I'd do without you. And Shane."

Rick couldn't help but bristle at that sentiment. "Annette" he said quietly. "Ya know, Beth's done a lot for ya too. She's done a lot for you and Hershel both."

Annette just stared at Rick for a few seconds. "Yes she has" Annette finally admitted. "I think we've taken Beth for granted for a little too long now."

"I think so too" Rick said. "Think I'll go take a nap." Rick pushed off the counter where he'd been leaning and made his way upstairs to Shawn's old room. Rick was exhausted, emotionally drained, and he already saw the writing on the wall so to speak. The Greene family was in for a very bumpy road ahead. Before Rick completely blacked out and lost himself to sleep he thought he'd call Shane.

"Hey" Rick said gruffly into the phone. "What's up? Busy shift?"

"Just took a drunk in" Shane sighed. "Son of a bitch threw up all over me – gonna take a shower at the station 'fore I head back out. Dumb fucker."

Rick couldn't help but laugh and be grateful that he wasn't working. "Listen, I'm gonna spend the night out here at Hershel and Annette's – he ain't doin good Shane. Matter of fact, it don't look good at all."

"The fuck's goin on?" Shane asked.

Rick went on to explain what he and Annette had walked into when they had returned from the reception. Of course Shane asked what he could do. Rick asked Shane to go by his house and get a bag for him. He'd already texted Michonne and she was packing him several changes of clothing and more toiletries.

"Can ya run my stuff out here to me when ya get back in the cruiser and get to ridin 'round?" Rick asked Shane.

"Sure man" Shane agreed. "I'll be there round supper time – maybe Annette will feed me something."

"I'm sure she will" Rick laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl must have dozed off while Beth was freshening up in the restroom. He heard the bathroom door open and he could sense Beth walking out of there. Daryl opened his eyes to see the prettiest woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Hey Sleepy Head" she whispered. "Want me to let ya get your nap out?"

"Naw, I'm good" Daryl sat up and wiped at his eyes so he could get a really good look at his wife. He loved saying that in his head – my wife.

Beth walked toward him. She was wearing a little fluffy nightie that barely covered her bottom – looking all innocent and what not when Daryl knew damn good and well, she was anything but innocent.

"Come here" Daryl held out his arm so that Beth would take his hand. He pulled her to the bed where he stood and began kissing her right away. Time for talking was over right now. All Daryl wanted to do was to love his wife. He wanted to love her all night long and that's just what he did.

The happy couple took a few breaks here and there to sleep and get some snacks when they needed to refuel. Daryl and Beth woke the next morning to find themselves with the sheets tangled around their ankles and wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Mornin Husband" Beth whispered.

"Mornin Wife" Daryl replied.

"Want some breakfast?" Beth asked him with a kiss to his lips.

"You cookin?" he asked.

"Mmmmhmmm" Beth nodded.

"Then yes" Daryl answered.

From the bedside table, Beth's phone started to buzz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Beth" Rick sounded tired and worried from the other side of the phone line. "I'm sorry to call ya so early"

"What is it Rick?" Beth asked as she sat up in bed. Daryl had been on his way to shower but returned to sit on the bed next to Beth.

"Just wanted to let y'all know won't be no need to drive in to Atlanta today" Rick informed her. Beth, of course, immediately thought the worst.

"Oh my God Rick" she exclaimed. "What happened?" Daryl rubbed Beth's knee in support.

"We had to call the ambulance to get Hershel in the middle of the night" Rick told her. "He can't walk at all anymore – not a bit. Can't swallow. No feeling on the right side of his face."

"Why didn't ya call me Rick? I woulda met y'all at the hospital!" Beth was slowly losing it.

"Wouldn't 'bout to call ya on your weddin night Girl" Rick told her calmly. "Sides, wasn't nothin to do in the middle of the night anyway."

Beth hummed quietly in agreement. "Well, let me get showered and I'll be on out to the hospital" she said.

"Take your time" Rick said. "There's a neurological specialist that will be here by late mornin – Monday is their regular day to visit this hospital. They're gonna take a look at Hershel – advise us what to do next."

"Okay" Beth agreed reluctantly. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you with this Rick. I'm so sorry."

"Stop it Beth" Rick told her. "It's fine. It's what family does."


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own any of the TWD characters. Please bear in mind that I am not a medical expert – just enjoy the story, even though this is going to be pretty sad for a while.

 **Oh No**

It took Beth a little longer than she intended to get out to the hospital. She'd attempted to shower by herself, but that didn't quite go according to plan. Daryl had shimmied his way into the shower with her, and well, needless to say, they had to shower again. On their way to the hospital they swung by Hardee's for some breakfast since neither one of them had time to fix anything. They arrived at the hospital around 10:30 or so and one of the volunteers at the welcome desk directed them to Hershel's room.

There was a little area right down the hall from Hershel's room that was designed mainly for a waiting spot of sorts for family members of patients in surgery but anyone could use it. That's where they found Rick. He was on the phone with his back to everyone passing by in the hallway. Beth could tell by Rick's end of the conversation that he was speaking with Michonne. Rick disconnected from the call and turned around to see the newlyweds standing before him.

"Well" Rick smiled at Beth. "There's the old married lady."

Beth smiled back at Rick as he pulled her into a bear hug and then slapped Daryl on the shoulder. "Ya'll have a good night?" As soon as the words left Rick's mouth and he saw Daryl blush, "Aw, shit, never mind."

"How's Hershel?" Daryl asked. He wanted to know and he wanted to change the subject.

"Well, they've taken him down for some kind of scan right now and Annette went to get some coffee" Rick reported.

"Has anyone said anything? Anything at all?" Beth inquired.

Rick shook his head. "They're bein very tight lipped right now. I did overhear a nurse say that they were assigning Dr. Brewer to his case."

"Dr. Brewer?" Daryl asked. "Does that mean anything?"

"He's an oncologist" Rick answered in a somber tone.

"Oh" Beth said. _Oncologist, oncologist_ she thought to herself. And then it registered. _Oh no._ Daryl rubbed Beth's shoulder and pulled her close to him.

Annette returned with coffee for her and Rick, giving both Daryl and Beth hugs and kisses.

"It's so good to see you two" Annette fussed over them. "I'm sorry I didn't get you two a cup."

"That's okay Momma" Beth told her. "We just had something from Hardee's. We're fine."

"Ms. Annette" Daryl began "Do ya know anything yet?"

"No Daryl" she sighed. "Not yet. I'm just glad he finally slept a little bit last night. We came out with him around eight o'clock or so last night and they gave him a little something so that he would rest."

"Hey" they all heard a voice. It was Shane looking a little sleep rumpled. "I slept in a bit but thought I'd come out and check on everybody 'fore I had to get ready for work."

"Oh Shane" Annette called to him. "Come on over and sit down. We're just waiting on them to finish up a scan." As he passed by Daryl he placed a hand on Daryl's shoulder, "Daryl." Then, he hugged Beth and kissed her cheek, "Mornin Bug."

"Mornin" Beth answered him back. Daryl made a point to pull Beth in closer to his side.

Shane sat down by Annette and took her hand and just held it for the longest time. He finally looked up at Rick. "Ya need to run home or anything while I'm here?"

Rick shook his head. "Naw, I ain't goin anywhere."

The seriousness of the situation was really starting to seep in when Daryl could feel the tension building in Beth's body. Daryl leaned over and whispered in Beth's ear "Ya take your medicine this mornin?"

Beth looked at Daryl and nodded. "Yes" she whispered back. "Figured it would be a stressful day, certainly not a day to forget my meds. Thank you for worrying about me."

Daryl kissed her lips, then rubbed her knee all the while Shane stared at the both of them. Looking up to the doorway, Daryl noticed that Hershel and Annette's pastor had arrived.

"Hello everyone" he greeted them all. "Beth and Daryl, good to see you two this mornin."

Beth smiled weakly at the man and Daryl stood to shake his hand and allow the pastor to have his chair. Daryl excused himself to make a phone call but whispered into Beth's ear before leaving the room. She nodded at Daryl and kissed his cheek before he stepped out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Negan" Olivia stuck her head into Negan's office.

"What Olivia?" Negan snapped at his secretary. Olivia tried to hide the fact that John Negan scared the bejeebers out of her.

Olivia swallowed before speaking. "Mr. Dixon's on line one for you. He said your cell kept going to voice mail."

"Why didn't you say so?" Negan griped. "Put him through."

"Yes Sir" Olivia said before turning to leave Negan's office doorway. "I did say so" she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Negan bellowed.

"Fucker" Olivia whispered to herself.

"Daryl my Boy" Negan yelled into the phone. "How's it feel to have married sex?"

"Uh" Daryl mumbled on the other end of the line. "Just like it did to have unmarried sex I guess."

"Yeh" Negan laughed. "Give it time."

"What's going on? When you coming home?" Negan not pausing for a moment between questions. "And more importantly, when are you coming back to work?"

"We're at the hospital with Hershel" Daryl began to explain. "Ambulance brought him out last night."

"The old curmudgeon stroke out thinking he's gonna have to pay for ya'lls wedding or something?" Negan asked.

Daryl took a deep breathe. He loved Negan. He really did, but he sure could be a son of a bitch at the most inconvenient times.

"I'm not really sure what's going on" Daryl confessed. "He's undergoing some kind of scan right now and they've called in an" Daryl paused for a moment when he heard someone coming out of the waiting room. It was Rick looking for a restroom. "They've called in an oncologist."

And that word right there was all it took to silence Negan's crass comments. "Wow. I'm sorry" Negan spoke quietly now. "How's my girl?"

"Right now she's okay, but possibly on the verge of unraveling at any moment" Daryl reported. "Annette's here. She seems okay. Rick's been with her all night – he didn't call Beth till this mornin. Shane just got here."

"Of course he did." The words were out before he could stop them. "Daryl" Negan said. "You know I love you, right?"

"Well, yeh" Daryl answered.

"I'm telling you this because I love you" Negan went on.

"Okay" Daryl spoke slowly.

"I do not pick up a good vibe from Shane" Negan confided.

"Aw, he's just full a shit is all" Daryl said. "He don't mean no harm."

"I don't trust him as far as I could through his big monkey ass" Negan warned. "He's got the hots for your wife and I'm not sure she's aware. I'm not sure anyone's aware. But what really perplexes the fuck outta me is, I'm not sure that you're aware."

Daryl sighed, "Negan" Daryl paused another second. "I'm aware. I've picked up on it" Daryl advised quietly. "I got this."

"You sure as fuck better have it" Negan warned. "I ain't handling your shit like I had to with Spencer."

"Fuck. I got it. Okay?" Daryl tried to redirect the conversation. "Listen, I know I've missed a lotta work and I'm gonna get back just as soon as I can. Not sure what's gonna happen down here, but I'm gonna get home ASAP."

"Daryl, you listen to me and you listen to me good" Negan instructed. "Don't you fucking come back up here without Beth. Don't you leave her down there to deal with shit on her own. We'll send your work to you. Hell, I can send Kelly and Ginger back down there to you. They do have the fucking internet down there don't they?"

"Yes Negan" Daryl laughed. "The state of Georgia has the internet."

"I'm not kidding Daryl" Negan became serious again. "You leave that girl down there and you know who is going to pounce."

"Yeh, yeh" Daryl said. "I gotta go. We'll let ya know when we hear something else."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was well after one that afternoon when they delivered Hershel back to his room. Shane had already gone to get ready for work and the pastor had some other matters to attend to. That left Rick, Daryl, Beth, and Annette to meet with Hershel's team of doctors. They were all crammed into a tiny conference room of sorts. Seven of them sat around an oblong table with their chairs arranged so that they could view the monitor mounted on the wall easily.

The last of the team entered and they all took a few minutes to introduce themselves. Daryl could tell right away that this wasn't going to end on a positive note. All of the doctors and specialists talked and talked and talked. One of the doctors typed a few things into a keyboard and the monitor sputtered to life. There on the screen was Hershel's brain. Yep, there it was – there was no mistaking it even to the untrained eye. There was most definitely something showing on that image of the man's brain that shouldn't be there.

Beth felt as if the room were spinning. As she listened to everyone around her talking and asking questions, she gripped the arm of the chair until her knuckles were turning white. Rick sat there and gritted his teeth while Annette silently wept. Daryl made note of words being used in the conversation – some of them over and over again. The doctors were tossing around words such as brain scan, chemotherapy, not an option, hospice, home health, buying time, aggressive, comfortable, stage 4, and inoperable just to name a few.

"How long does he have?" Beth asked. Everyone in the room looked to her. Besides Rick, she'd been the least vocal the whole time.

"Uh, well" Dr. Brewer began. "It depends on what options we decide to go with and in what order we decide"

Beth cut him off. "How much time?" Beth repeated. "How much time with each option? But in addition to wanting a straight answer to that question, I want to know what his quality of life will be?"

"Straight answers?" Dr. Brewer said.

"Yes sir" Beth responded.

"We do nothing? Three months or less" he stated. "Much less."

Another doctor in the room cleared his throat and spoke up. "Much, much less."

"Do I need to contact my sister and get her home? She's half way around the world on her honeymoon – do I need to get her here?" Beth demanded.

"I thought you were on your honeymoon" one doctor stated innocently.

"I am!" Beth snapped. "Can't ya tell?"

"Beth" Daryl put his hand on her knee. "Will chemo or radiation or any of those other things ya'll mentioned buy him any time?"

"Radiation might shrink the tumor" one of the experts began "but, it's doubtful. This is advanced. Way advanced. I'm going to be brutally honest here."

"Please" Daryl requested. "That's what we want." He looked to Beth and she nodded in agreement before glancing down to her hands that had been fiddling with a tissue until it was almost completely worn through.

"We're going to make Mr. Greene as comfortable as possible. We'll probably be able to send him home. Would he prefer that?" this particular doctor asked and looked to the family.

Annette nodded and wiped at her eyes. "Yes, I want to take him home if you think we can handle it."

"Mrs. Greene" he looked to Annette "call in whoever you need to make sure he has everything in order that needs to be taken care of – your banker, your lawyer, your clergy. I think we'll keep him overnight and then we can transfer him home tomorrow."

"That will give you all some time to get things set up at home" another person said. "If you have a multi-level home, I'd suggest setting up a room downstairs if that's possible."

Rick stood and began to pace the small room. The doctor looked to Beth. "Mrs. Dixon, I can't make the decision as to whether you should call your sister home or not. Mr. Greene likely has a month or less. That's a decision you and your family will need to make."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annette, Beth, and Dr. Brewer spoke with Hershel privately to share what they had learned from the scan and other tests that they had conducted. Daryl called Negan to update him but asked him to keep it quiet as Glen and Maggie had not been contacted yet. Rick texted Shane and asked him to meet for some supper. That's when he filled Shane in on what was going on. They were going to do their best to keep this under their hats until Glen and Maggie landed Friday evening at the airport in Atlanta.

Daryl and Beth went to Hershel's room to sit with him until Annette returned for the night. Rick was going to start midnights that night and was running on fumes, but he was taking Annette home to retrieve an overnight bag before he went home to get ready to report for duty.

"Ya okay Baby?" Daryl asked Beth once they were in the vehicle to head to her house. Beth was fastening her seat belt.

"No" she answered honestly. "I can't believe this is happenin."

"I know" Daryl told her as he pulled her hand into his. He placed a kiss on it. "Let's get to the house, fix us a little something to eat, and then crawl in the bed. We're gonna have a busy day tomorrow."

"Hey" Beth spoke up. "Why don't we just pick up something from a drive thru – don't think either one of us feels like cookin."

"Yeh, probably right 'bout that" Daryl agreed and pulled into the nearest fast food place he came to.


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own any of the TWD characters. Just to let you know – more sadness ahead. BUT, some sweet loving too.

 **If I Had a Hammer**

The couple sat at the little table in Beth's kitchen – Daryl enjoying the fried corn on the cob and Beth digging the cucumbers out of her salad. They were very quiet, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Where ya reckon ya'll gonna put Hershel at downstairs?" Daryl asked breaking the silence.

"I've been trying to figure that out" Beth answered after swallowing the bit of tomato that had been on her fork. "Ya know, we've got Daddy's office downstairs that's a good size room. But, that's gonna take a lot of cleanin out to even make room for a hospital bed."

"What's that room across the hall from ya dad's office?" Daryl asked. He'd noticed the closed door when he'd gone into Hershel's private sanctuary to speak with him about marrying Beth.

"Oh, years ago he used that as an exam room for small animals" Beth answered and Daryl just looked at her. "Well, the large animals which were his specialty, of course he'd go to wherever they were. But, occasionally he'd treat people's pets – mostly just church members, relatives, friends – Beth's voice trailed off."

"It a pretty good sized room?" Daryl continued with the questioning.

"Yeh, it is actually" Beth told him. "Lots of built in cabinets, nice sized closet, good morning light comes in the bay window. It has a separate entrance with a little concrete porch area right outside. Once Daddy retired, Momma turned it into a sewing and craft room. She hardly ever uses it anymore – she hasn't sewn in years."

Daryl pushed away from the table and threw his supper trash into the can under the sink. Before he walked back to the table, he scrounged around in the junk drawer for a pad of paper and pen that would actually work. As soon as his bottom hit the seat Daryl was scribbling and sketching and mumbling to himself. Within a few minutes, he had sketched out a room arrangement that Beth thought looked like something out of those fancy house plan magazines she used to look at when she was flipping houses.

"What 'bout something like this?" Daryl asked Beth as he turned the paper around for her to look at. If we knocked out these walls so we could widen the doorways – I figure he's gonna be in a wheelchair if his walkin don't improve. I noticed he had a restroom off of his office."

Beth nodded. "Yeh, it's even got a shower in there."

"Perfect" Daryl said to himself while he added some more lines to the paper. "Hey, know you're tired, but let's run out there so I can look at the walls, see if we can knock one out of each room, open up that hallway in between the two rooms. If we can, this'll make a real nice suite type room for him and Annette." Beth smiled at her husband. What a wonderfully talented man she had married. And thoughtful.

"Can we get this done quick enough?" Beth asked Daryl.

"If I can find a construction crew somewhere, we can. Just gonna require some finishing work if it goes like I want it to. Maybe your dad won't need a hospital bed right away – give us two or three days" Daryl suggested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leave it to Uncle Pooch to know exactly who to call. That man could scrounge up anybody to get a job done – probably from a life time of not wanting to do any actual work himself. Daryl had gotten Carl and some of his buddies to come out that night and start clearing out the two rooms. Beth and Lou Lu boxed up any and everything that wasn't necessary for Hershel's comfort and stacked it in the hallway. Carl and his friends loaded it all to the barn for storing. Beth knew that eventually, one of these days, she'd have to go through all that crap – but for the time being, it had to go. She made sure to scribble on the outside of each box what type of things were stored within.

Daryl decided to keep the leather chairs and sofa that had been in Hershel's office and there was a small table and chairs in the craft room that they were going to keep for a little dining area. Hershel's big ass desk and filing cabinet had to go. That was a problem. They didn't want to send it to the barn because it was full of paperwork – paperwork that they were probably going to need access to – sooner, rather than later. So, Beth suggested that the desk and filing cabinet go into a corner of the formal dining room. Goodness knows, the dining room was never used anymore and they could use that room as "the taking care of horrible business" room that was certain to be required.

Around midnight, Daryl had Carl call Shane. "Get ya dumbass stepdad on the phone" Daryl barked out.

Carl laughed out loud but did as he was told and then handed the phone to Daryl. "Hey" Daryl said.

"Yeh" Shane responded. "Everything alright? Beth okay?"

Daryl fought the urge to cuss the man out like a dog right there. "Yeh, she's fine. We're out here at the farm. I got Carl and some of his friends here helping me get two of these downstairs rooms cleaned out. I need some more muscle though – I wanta knock out two walls. Ya got a couple sledgehammers?"

"Uh, sure I can find some somewhere. I'm just leaving the station – be there as soon as I can get there" Shane mumbled. "Wouldn't mind tearing some shit up."

"Get ya ass out here then – bring me some beer while ya at it" Daryl told him before he hung up.

Carl and his friends swept up and hauled debris out of the house just as quickly as Shane and Daryl knocked it out into the floor. Beth carried out the stacks and stacks of newspapers that her dad had been collecting over the years. She tossed them on to the fire that Shane had started to get rid of all the building debris. Beth felt a tiny twinge of guilt about it, but it had to be done. There wouldn't be a better time to do it – both her mom and dad were at the hospital in town. Maggie wasn't there to tell her she couldn't do it, so Beth felt like she could take charge. And so she did.

Beth was finally satisfied that she'd gotten everything packed and put away that wasn't necessary for the next month or so. In doing so, she'd cleaned out all of the cabinets in the sewing room – those would come in handy for clothing, or sheets, or medical supplies. Hell, Beth had no idea what all they were going to need. On several of the shelves she'd cleared, Beth put all of her Daddy's books that had just been stacked on any available surface in his office.

The sun was coming up when Shane and Daryl finally stopped to get some rest. They were dozing in the living room – Daryl in a recliner and Shane stretched out on the couch. That's where Rick found them when he got off from work. Lou Lu filled Rick in on what all had gotten accomplished during the overnight hours while he was at work and the rest of the world slept. Rick looked out the back window to see that Beth was still tossing papers onto the fire.

"What the hell is she doin?" Rick asked.

Pooch looked up from his breakfast plate. "They been burning stuff since 'bout four this morning – she just took the last of it out. That girl has worked like crazy."

Beth came into the house from the barn area. She was covered in soot and smelled like a firefighter.

"Hey Bug" Rick tweaked her nose.

"Hey Rick" Beth replied and gave him a side hug. "I'm gonna go take a shower and lay down for a few minutes" Beth told everyone in the kitchen. Rick kissed her on top of the head as she walked by, but immediately had to spit something out of his mouth.

"What the hell?" Rick questioned. He pulled something off of his tongue. It was ashes – probably from the raging fire out by the barn.

"Sorry" Beth mumbled and staggered up the steps.

"Alright Sweetheart" her aunt answered. "Any particular time ya wanta get up?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl's phone started buzzing around nine o'clock. He had been knocked out completely – he remembered checking the time when he'd sat down in the recliner. It had been 5:38. That was the last thing he remembered. Checking the screen, he saw that it was Negan.

"Yeh" Daryl answered with a more gravelly voice than usual.

"Rough night?" Negan asked.

"Long night" Daryl told him. "We've rearranged a couple of rooms out here at Hershel's, knocked out two walls, got a crew comin out this mornin to do a few things and I think we'll have a nice set up for him."

"How's Beth?" Negan wanted to know.

"Not sure at the moment" Daryl answered honestly. "She's packed boxes and cleaned out closets and cabinets the past eight hours. We literally worked all night – went to sleep when the sun was comin up."

"They sending Hershel home today?" Negan still looking for answers.

"That's what they were sayin yesterday" Daryl said.

"I hope ya won't be pissed" Negan started.

"Oh hell" Daryl sighed. "What'd ya do?"

Negan kind of chuckled. "I've got everything you need to set up shop down there in Po Dunk, Georgia in transit right now."

"What?" Daryl asked confused.

"There's no way of knowing how long this is going to take" Negan began to explain. "And I meant it when I told you not to come back without our girl. You and I both know she's not leaving down there till all of this is over and dealt with."

Daryl sighed, "Yeh, I know."

"So, every piece of equipment you might need is on its way to you – computers, your laptop, couple of printers, fax machine, big screen for tele conferencing. The truck should probably get there sometime today. Not only does the truck have all of the equipment and supplies you're probably going to need, but the driver and another guy will unload everything. There's an IT guy as well making the trip to set all of the technology up for you. So, you need to find out where Baby Girl has her internet service through, get there, and upgrade that to the fastest high speed shit they got."

"Damn Negan" Daryl told him. "I appreciate that. Man, I really do. I've got projects that I just can't hand over to anybody else, and I'm sure Beth's not gonna want me up underneath her all the time anyway."

"Kelly and Ginger are flying down tomorrow night" Negan went on. "I figure Beth's house can be your office and their housing. They have expense accounts just like you do, so you don't have to worry about getting them fed or whatever – they're both adults, they can take care of themselves. Use either of them however they need to be – that means for your work purposes and whatever Baby Girl needs help with."

"I don't know what to say" Daryl confessed. "You really don't have to make all these concessions for me."

"I'd do it for anyone in the same situation" Negan informed him. "But you. I just wish there was more I could do."

"This is more than enough" Daryl told him.

"I am going to fly them home every weekend" Negan declared. "Don't want to strip every bit of personal life they have away from them. They're really going above and beyond for us."

"Yeh" Daryl agreed. Daryl looked up to see a sleepy Beth standing in front of him. Her hair was a hot mess. She'd washed it and gone to bed with it wet, so, yeh, a hot mess. She was wearing what appeared to be men's sweatpants and a basketball jersey. Daryl wondered where in the hell she scrounged that outfit from. "Looky here – it's Bethie Poo" he teased as he pulled her into his lap.

"Who ya talkin to?" Beth asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's Negan" Daryl told her.

"Let me talk to him" Beth got a little umph to her.

"Put her on" Negan ordered. Negan spent the next few minutes talking to his girl. Daryl watched a few tears slip down her cheeks but for the most part it appeared that Negan was keeping it light. Once she was off the phone she and Daryl sat and had some breakfast while they scheduled their day including everything they needed to get done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl and Beth got all kinds of things accomplished that day. Daryl got the construction crew started on what he wanted done. It was going to really be a very quick job – he and Shane had done all the grunt work. While Daryl got them started Beth went downtown to upgrade the internet service for her husband, stopped at the drug store where they handled medical rentals to arrange for delivery of all the items that Herhsel's doctors had suggested, and then she ran to the grocery to stock her refrigerator for all of the people that would be in her house. She bought snacks, bottled water, juices and other easy to prepare items for when they simply just needed something to eat and didn't want to go out.

Once Daryl finished with his business out at the farm, he and Pooch went to the locally owned furniture and appliance store to purchase a twin bed, mattress set, and other items to make sure that Hershel and Annette were both comfortable in their new suite downstairs. Daryl did not spare any expense either. The extra items he purchased were his and her recliners so that they could comfortably sit and watch TV or movies. He'd asked the lead guy of the construction crew if they would move the big screen TV from Hershel's office to the new bedroom area. The suite would include a sitting area that was formerly Hershel's office. They're would be a small dining area so that they could take their meals in there if they wanted to and then there would be the bedroom portion of the suite complete with Hershel's hospital bed, Annette's twin bed, and the recliners.

Hershel was released from the hospital around supper time. They had wanted him to eat a little something before he left since he had regained a bit of his ability to swallow. Mashed potatoes and jello had never tasted so good Hershel told them. Daryl and Beth were waiting at the farm when Rick arrived with Hershel and Annette. Both were in surprisingly good spirits and Beth was glad for that. She sure hoped her Momma and Daddy wouldn't be pissed at all the work they'd done – heck they hadn't even thought to get permission.

Beth had told Rick to pull around to the back of the house where Momma's sewing room was. Rick was curious as hell but didn't ask any questions because Beth told him that it was a surprise and he'd just have to wait till he got out to the farm to see for himself.

"Hey Daddy" Beth stood on her tippy toes to give him a kiss. Hershel had been given a walker to use – which in Beth's opinion was a lot better than a wheelchair. He was a bit awkward with it, but was managing okay. Daryl decided to let his father in-law try and master the piece of equipment.

"Hello there Bethie" Hershel patted her on the head. "I hear ya been busy the past twenty-four hours."

"Yes sir" she smiled. "Daryl and I both have. And Shane and Lou Lu. Carl and some of his friends helped us. Ole Pooch even went to town with Daryl to run errands today."

"Lord a mercy" Hershel laughed. "That is something ain't it."

"I hope ya don't get mad at us, but I think you and Momma are gonna like what we did.'

"Well, let me hobble on in here and I'll let ya know" Hershel told her.

Beth opened the door and Daryl held it for everyone. Beth went in first and waited for her Dad to follow, Annette right behind him. Rick and Daryl brought up the rear.

"My goodness" Annette exclaimed. "What in the world happened here?"

"Now, nothing's been painted" Daryl started to explain the fresh lumber. "Didn't want to stink the house up with paint fumes."

Hershel looked from side to side. What used to be a hallway with a wall on each side was now open – it was a very large room that appeared to have different areas. A door had been added to the far end of the hallway to afford the couple some privacy when they did not care to have visitors. Everything was neat and clean and organized. Several large area rugs helped divide the area into its intended sections.

"Well, ya moved the TV" he observed. "Look at that recliner" he said with a smile. "You got a matchin one Nette."

"Hershel" Annette teased as she tossed her bag onto what she correctly assumed to be her bed. "Looks like they think we're Ozzie and Harriet. They've put us in separate beds."

For some reason, Hershel thought that was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. Then he spotted the hospital bed next to Annette's bed that had been delivered. His smile turned sad and Rick noticed it right away.

Rick cleared his throat. "I may have to fight ya for your chair Annette" Rick teased them both. "Have to sneak out here and watch some old cowboy movies with Hershel."

Using the walker, Hershel eventually made his way to the recliner and Rick helped him to make the transfer from standing to sitting. Daryl walked over to Hershel to show him how his chair worked. He showed him where the button was on the side that would gently allow him to recline.

"Well, this is real nice" Hershel admitted. "I hate ya'll felt like ya had to work so hard on everything. We woulda made do with how everything was."

Annette had taken a seat in her recliner and was checking out all of its features.

"You're not mad at me are ya Daddy?" Beth asked with an exaggerated pout.

"Now, why would I be mad at you for doing something that's going to help us all out?" Hershel asked his youngest child.

"You're not upset that I let Daryl and Shane knock out two walls and that I burned up a bunch of stuff?" Beth asked.

"What did you burn up young lady?" Annette sat upright in the recliner.

"For starters, all them damn newspapers" Daryl laughed.

"Oh, well" Annette said. "In that case."

"What?" Hershel just realized what Daryl had ratted out Beth for doing.


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own any of the TWD characters.

The segments of this final chapter are broken up into different points of view – all taking place at the funeral or bereavement meal that follows.

 **It is Well**

Ten weeks. It had taken ten weeks for cancer to finally rob Hershel of his last breath, Nette of her husband, Rick of a mentor, confidante, sounding board, me a father in-law, and Beth. My sweet Beth – of her father. A man that she butted heads with anytime there were together, but a man she adored none the less. If Hershel said black, Beth said white. Day, night. Work, play. Apparently, it was their thing. Until it wasn't. Beth pretty much did anything her dad asked of her once he'd gotten sick.

In ten weeks my bride had been to hell and back several times over. I'd watched her fall apart every evenin that she was able to come back to our house in town to stay with me. On the nights she couldn't make it to town, I'd go to the farm and spend the night. I'd done my best to pick up the pieces for her each time, put her back together so that she could do it all over again the next day - be strong for everyone else. Her Momma, her daddy, her sister, Rick.

And now, here she is. Still bein strong while everyone else around her is fallin apart. I don't know how she's able to do this, but Beth is singin at her father's funeral. I don't guess I even knew she could sing. Sure, I'd heard her hummin and singin pop songs or some classic country favorites of hers in the shower or tub, ridin down a country road, or while she's doin Kelly and Ginger's laundry, or fixin us some supper – her idea of relaxin after spendin the day with her dad. But, damn, she's got the voice of a fuckin angel.

 **When peace like a river attendeth my way, when sorrows like sea billows roll, whatever my lot, Thou hast taught me to say, "It is well, it is well with my soul."**

 **It is well – it is well, with my soul - with my soul. It is well, it is well with my soul.**

I can't wait to get her back home to our apartment in Chicago – if nothin else but to get started on our life together. It's safe to say that we really haven't gotten to experience much in the way of married life.

I need to get her away from here and everyone that's always expectin her to step up. Pay the bills, meet with the land leasin office, cancel the medical equipment contract, pick up groceries – every damn thing no one else wants or is able to handle. Give it to Beth – she'll take care of it. Her and Rick anyway – don't even know how that man functions. He'd continued to work crazy shifts, take care of his own damn family, and then do his fuckin best to take up the slack for Beth – handlin and seein to Hershel's personal needs.

Rick. Don't know what I'd a done if Rick hadn't been here that night Shane attacked Beth. Beth knew she couldn't call me up in Chicago and tell me what had happened – I had to fly up for a meetin and sign off on a bunch of paperwork. She'd had to call Rick to come to town – he's out at the farm checkin on things. By the time Rick got there Shane had left, but Beth was an absolute wreck. God, I wished I'd killed him.

In the very front pew is Rick who is sittin next to Annette. He's tryin his best to comfort the woman that's become a mother to him over the years – holdin her hand and placin a kiss there every little bit. Maggie and Glen are on the other side of Annette, Glen with his arm around Maggie to soothe the beast within that could slip out at any moment. Maggie, in typical Maggie fashion, makin no attempt to comfort her stepmother, but sure enough wantin to be seen front and center. I'm wonderin why in the hell that my wife, the primary caregiver in this whole damn fiasco had been relegated to sittin three rows back – behind LouLu, Pooch, and Hershel's sisters. It quickly dawns on me though. Beth wasn't about front and center. She wasn't about doin things for the recognition. She's 'bout doin things to help people, make others' lives easier, make a difference in this shitty ass world. Also, the third row is where Negan and Lucille are. And when it comes down to brass tacks, Beth Dixon would choose Negan and Lucille over Maggie and Glen any day. Some might view that as sad, but it was just plain hard facts.

I hear snifflin and some snortin, somebody clearin their throat – not real feminine like. I look to my left to see Negan – with tears in his eyes. Fuckin John Negan with tears in his eyes. I pass the box of tissues to Lucille so that she can get one for him, makin sure that I don't look the man directly in the eyes. That's one thing I for sure can't take right now. I'm fairly certain that his tears aren't for the old man (Negan's words) but more for his princess that's up there singin her heart out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Tho' Satan should buffet, tho' trials should come, let this blest assurance control, that Christ hath regarded my helpless estate, and hath shed His own blood for my soul.**

 **It is well – it is well, with my soul - with my soul, It is well, it is well with my soul.**

I've fucking cried more since I've met this girl than I have in my entire life. What has she done to me? Turned me fucking soft is what she's done. Lucille has just discreetly handed me a tissue – God bless that woman too.

Good Lord – am I praying? Is this what I've been reduced to? Okay – guess it is. Here goes.

How the hell Lucille's tolerated my bullshit for all these years is beyond me. I pray that Daryl is a better man, a better husband than I've been to Lucille. Our sweet Beth deserves that. Hell, Lucille deserves it too. I'm trying – fuck, Lord – sorry - I'm trying.

Lord – please watch over our Baby Girl. She's been strong for so long – stronger than anyone thought she could be. Except for me of course – I've always known she's stronger than the rest of these back woods hick fucks. That girl's something else. Even the strongest though can eventually break. And I believe she's just about to reach that threshold.

Can't wait for her and Daryl to get home. He's got that new senior manager office to set up – I'm so fucking proud of him. He's on the fast track to take over my spot and I cannot fucking wait to hand it all over to him. Beth – she's got wedding gifts to open, thank you notes to write, and casseroles to cook. Shit a new bride should be doing – not burying her daddy and taking care of funeral business.

I guess I should be thankful that they've been home the two weekends they could talk Maggie's selfish ass in to taking care of things. What a – well, you know better than anyone else just what Maggie Rhee is. Gonna be honest here Lord – ha! That's a first for me, huh? I don't think I've ever enjoyed signing off on any transfer as much as I did Glen's. I love Glen – not like I love Daryl of course, but I love him – can't say I feel the same about his wife. I think that Glen's going to be the perfect fit for our Asian market. And the fact that he's taking that shrew of a woman to Seoul with him when he goes is just an added bonus – get that fucking bitch away from my girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **My sin - O, the bliss of this glorious tho't – my sin – not in part, but the whole, is nailed to the cross, and I bear it no more, Praise the Lord, praise the Lord, O my soul!**

 **It is well – it is well, with my soul - with my soul, It is well, it is well with my soul.**

I am a wretch of a human. I'm selfish. I'm jealous. And I'm petty. I've done practically nothing to help in this whole fuck fest of the past three months. My baby sister has practically held everyone up on her shoulders and here she is singing one of Daddy's favorite hymns, tears streaming down her face, but still holding her head up high like she always has. Even when times were hardest for her, she always managed to take the high road. The girl slit her wrist for God's sake and came out stronger from the experience.

I think party planner should be added to the list of talents Beth possesses. She pulled off an absolutely beautiful and the most meaningful wedding I've ever been a part of in three days' time. It took me a solid year to orchestrate the biggest, gaudiest ceremony this town's ever seen – looking back, it was ridiculous. I should be ashamed of everything I put Daddy and Annette through for the event.

What did Beth do? She and Daryl didn't put a single person out when they planned their nuptials – nothing but a true celebration of their pure love. Beth's party planning didn't stop there though. She managed to get a year's worth of holidays crammed into Daddy's last few months here on earth. I guess Beth got the idea when we had the big Fourth of July celebration. Daddy had enjoyed it so much – he'd always loved the holidays and the different customs associated with each. The fact that they were always an excuse for family to gather made it even better for Daddy.

Beth managed to plan a barbeque complete with homemade ice cream and a fireworks display – everyone ooooeeed and awwwwwed with each new splash of color across the sky, but no one more than Hershel Greene. Beth decided that since her Daddy had enjoyed that holiday so much, that she'd attempt to get all of them celebrated in what little time he had left. Labor Day was next and fairly easy for her to pull off. The following Monday Beth cooked burgers and dogs on the grill and Daryl had gotten Daddy out by the pool. He and Pooch spent the day under the umbrella playing checkers. Michonne and Lori brought the kids out to swim and dive and keep Daddy entertained. Shane and Rick stopped by for lunch or dinner – depending on whatever shift they were working. Hell, I could never keep up with them, but Beth always seemed to know. Daryl gave Kelly and Ginger the day off and they came out as well, being as it was "Labor Day" and all.

Labor Day was such a success, that Beth just scooted through the calendar and Daddy celebrated a year's worth of holidays before he left us. Two days after Labor Day, it was Halloween. Beth arranged for all of the kids from church to come trick or treating – to the back door of course to Hershel and Annette's new "apartment". Judith, Andre, and the baby spending extra time with them to show off their costumes was an added bonus.

Thanksgiving was the following weekend and Beth insisted on mine and Glen's attendance. I silently cursed Beth in my head for forcing my hand to travel back to Georgia so soon, but in hindsight, it was an incredible experience. Daddy instructed Daryl on how to carve the turkey just to Annette's specifications – it was sweet.

Christmas was the next weekend and it nearly did them all in. Beth insisted that Daryl build a fire in the fireplace because "that's what ya do at Christmas" she'd told her husband. And Daryl, being Daryl of course, did exactly what Beth asked of him. He built a Christmas fire – in late August – in Georgia. And everyone had to wear an ugly Christmas sweater. I don't think I'd ever seen Shane as miserable – ever. That alone was worth the price of admission. Shane was sweating like a hog, and still had his nose taped from where Daryl had broken it, his face all scratched and scabbed over. Daryl was sporting two black eyes. I don't really know what that was all about. Well, I take that back. I know **who** it was about, but I would love to have had ALL of the details.

New Year's Eve was a very quiet affair – just Daryl, Beth, Daddy, and Annette. Beth had pulled up some youtube videos from the previous New Year's Eve. They watched all the NYE craziness up in New York( from youtube), ate hor d'oeuvres, and had sparkling cider at eight o'clock. Beth told Daddy it was midnight. She'd taken to doing anything necessary at this point to pull off her plans.

Valentine's Day meant that Beth made pink and white and red cupcakes for everyone to enjoy when they came to visit that day and all of the kids (the same ones she'd pressganged into trick or treating in early August) made cards for Hershel. Easter was another big to do that required everyone to dress in their new "Easter dresses and bonnets". I wonder if Beth realized how difficult it was to find a spring dress to wear in mid-September. The very next day was Memorial Day – hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill again, even though it had been weeks since Daddy was eating anything remotely solid. The end was near and we all knew it. Beth hosted both Mother's Day and Father's Day, both on October 11.

Daddy died October 13. Between Annette, Beth, and the home health nurse - they'd managed to keep him comfortable until the very end when he'd finally closed his eyes and gone to sleep. His last request – "sing to me Bethie". And she did. Her guitar on her knee, hair pulled up in a what - not, wearing the same clothes she'd had on for three days. She sang. And she sang. And she sang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And, Lord, haste the day when the faith shall by sight, the clouds be rolled back as a scroll. The trump shall sound and the Lord shall descend, "Even so" it is well with my soul.**

 **It is well – it is well, with my soul - with my soul, It is well, it is well with my soul.**

She is the vision of all that is good in this world – the light in this shit hole we all call life. Her voice, her positive energy - this is why I love Beth and always will. I will go to my grave loving Beth Greene – I refuse to call her Beth Dixon. I've never truly loved any woman that I've been with. I don't ever think I will – don't deserve it. I don't deserve the privilege of having that kind of love. I love Lori because she gave me Judith. She is the mother of my child. But I do not love her as a husband should love his wife. Like Rick loves Michonne. The way Hershel loved Annette. The way Daryl loves ….

I scared Beth. Me – someone that she's trusted all her life – I scared her, violated her. Took advantage of her during one of the worst times of her life. I stalked her for days, weeks even. She was only tryin to work off the cripplin amount of stress that she was under. Beth had no idea I was watchin her every evenin when she went to the fitness center to work out. Then I waited for that one night I knew that Daryl was makin a quick trip back up north for a meetin – some kind of promotion shit or something or another. Anyway, I followed her home. I knew that Daryl's flunkies had flown out with him, so she'd be there alone. Just wanted to talk to her – alone, no distractions. What on earth I ever thought I was goin to say that wouldn't sound like I was a mad man is beyond me. I used my key. Let myself in. Found her cryin in the laundry room.

"I love you. I always have "I told her. And then, as if I hadn't already crossed a line, I grabbed her face and covered her mouth with mine. I forced myself on her. She tried her damndest to get away from me, I grabbed her head from behind, holdin her in place. There was no way she could get out of my grasp.

"Beth" I mumbled into her mouth. She was beggin me to stop, to let go of her. "Beth, please. Please. What can I do? I love you. You should be with me. You should be mine – not his! Mine."

I had her backed into a corner – and she came out fightin, scratchin, kickin – just like I'd taught her. Fuckin drew blood, she did. Damn good thing – guess it shocked me back to reality. Managed to mumble a lame ass apology and fled the scene like the prick I am.

Daryl had every right to kill me – he damn near did. Never thought he woulda come at me with a baseball bat. Rick stopped him – guess he didn't wanna see Daryl serve time for a worthless piece a shit like me. I've just come to the realization that I will probably never lay eyes on Beth again. Daryl and Rick will see to that. Fuckin Negan for sure – think he'd love to get a hold of me alone somewhere.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It's so damn quiet in this car. Why am I in this car? Beth should be in here. It's the main family car behind the hearse. I look over at Annette who's had a death grip on me since we walked outta the funeral home. That's why I'm here. I'm here for Nette. Still, Beth should be in here with us. She chose to ride in the second limo though. With Daryl. And she should ride with Daryl – he's her husband.

And with Negan and Lucille. Guess they're gonna be her family now. She's gonna leave this week to go back home with Daryl. They're gonna be her family now. I look at the seat across from me and Annette. Glen and Maggie both are red eyed – hell, everyone is. It's so fuckin quiet – an occasional hiccup from Annette.

"Service was beautiful" I finally spoke, my voice crackin from lack of use.

"It was" Maggie agreed. "Daddy woulda loved it."

"Your Daddy and Beth planned it all out to the tee" Annette reported. Annette squeezed my hand even tighter.

"Mmmmm" Maggie hummed.

"Beth has a beautiful voice" Glen said.

"Always Daddy's little songbird she was" Maggie said.

Pallbearers walkin 'cross the cemetery – Carl, Shane, Noah, some nephews I'd lost track of or never even knew. I blank out as the pastor's talkin – Beth is weepin, Daryl's rubbin her back. All of the chairs under the tent are taken – people are standin ten deep in a circle round the tent listenin to the final words of the pastor. The pastor invites any and every one to the bereavement meal that will follow in the church sanctuary – just a short walk from the cemetery. The church ladies have probably worked all day gettin it together.

Daryl has his hand at the small of Beth's back, guidin her every step as if he's afraid she may go down at any minute. And she just might. The girl's exhausted - mentally, physically, emotionally. She's handled just about every detail and piece of business to be tended to. Maggie flew down and gave her two weekends off since this whole shit show started. Two weekends. Two.

Maggie looks great. Rested. Dressed to the nines.

Beth looks frail. Tired. Sick. She's still the prettier of the two – always has been, always will be.

There's Shane standin by the church house doors– fucker. Yeh, ya better walk away 'fore Beth gets up there. Shoulda killed ya myself 'fore I let Daryl get to ya. Shoulda let Daryl kill ya – probably coulda got rid of the body.

Oh my God. I smell ham. And cornbread. Cornbread – smells so fuckin good in here. Daryl's makin sure Beth's seated, gettin her some tea. Yeh, he's gonna take good care of her. Negan and Lucille are sitting there with her. Yep, they're her family now. Guess I'll go on through the line, find my wife. I feel like I hadn't seen her in forever. Chonne's been my rock through this – never once did that woman complain that I's spendin too much time with folks that wasn't even truly "my people". Not once.

I look down at my plate and it's embarrassing – looks like I haven't had a meal in weeks. Well, I hadn't had anything this good that's for sure. The green beans have real bacon grease in them – Good Lord!

"You don't get any more green beans" Michonne tells me when she sees the eyes roll back in my head. I know she's teasin, but I can hear my arteries closin up as I snag the last bean on my plate. Beth's walkin this way. She comes up behind me, hugs me around my neck. I squeeze her arms in return.

"Love ya Bubby" she whispers.

"Love ya Bug".

This concludes Hot Time. I have a sequel in the works already as well as some outtakes. Ideas for outtakes include, but are not limited to: the holiday activities Beth planned for Hershel, the weekends Daryl and Beth got away from it all to travel back home to their apartment, Shane's attack on Beth, Shane's subsequent beat down from Daryl (that one will be just for AwkwardPause069).

Thanks for all of the support for their story.

It is Well with My Soul text by Horatio G. Spafford, The Celebration Hymnal: Songs and Hymns for Worship.


End file.
